Stand Your Ground
by MissIndependent101
Summary: Death Sentence Madison was finally moving on with her life away from the drugs and alcohol with her son. But when she meets Billy Darley will she go back to the life she knew so well or will she be able to give her son the life she never got to have.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything except for my own characters.**

**Okay. So I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing so please be gentle. No flames only constructive criticism. If there are any editing errors let me know and I will try and fix them as soon as I can. x0x0x0 :o)**

Madison Carter got out of her old white 2002 Nissan Sentra. It wasn't much but she had it since she graduated high school back in 2003. It was a gift she had gotten herself because nobody thought that she would make it in school. She felt like she deserved it considering everything she had put herself through. She had no one to blame but herself and she was going to be responsible for the consequences. When Madison was turned 8 her parents had started fighting a lot and by the time she turned 12 they had gotten a divorce. Her father was alright after that, he moved on fairly quickly dating a lot of other women. Her mother however was so distraught that she had turned to alcohol to forget about her problems. She also started to go out more and come home late at night or early in the morning. Then one day Madison had walked in her mothers room and saw her sniff something up her nose. Before she could say anything her mother looked up and saw her. She got up and stomped to Madison and grabbed her arm and pushed her out of her room and slammed the door in her face. Since then Madison had never gone into her mothers room.

As time went by it didn't take Madison long to figure out what her mother was doing. On her 14th birthday she was supposed to go to her fathers to celebrate her birthday. He called two days before and said that he had to go out of town on business so they would have to reschedule. She was angry at her father for missing her birthday. Her mother of course was out with her latest conquest so Madison went into her mothers room and opened the same drawer that she had caught her mother with that day a few years ago. She saw the little baggy with the white substance in it. She poured a little in her hand and felt it and then brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. It doesn't look so bad she thought to herself. She remembered what her mother did that day and went to the kitchen and got a straw and cut it so it wasn't so long. She poured some of the substance on a plate and stuck the straw in and sniffed strongly. Her eyes watered a little and she stood still feeling something she hadn't felt before. It was different at first but she soon started to feel better. She forgot about her father, and her mother and the next guy her mother was bound to bring home.

Her mother realized right away that her little stash had been broken into and confronted Madison the next day when she came home from school. Madison tried to deny it but her mother knew. Her mother always knew when she lied. Contraire to popular belief before the divorce they had been really close.

"Did you take from my stash Madison?" Her mother asked her in a calm voice.

"What stash mom" Madison tried to play dumb but her mother was not having it.

"Madison I swear you better not lie to me right now"

"I'm n-not lying." She made the mistake of stuttering and then knew that it was over.

_SMACK. _Her head swung to the side and she cupped her cheek with wide eyes that had immediatly started to tear up and looked at her mother. Her mother stood there with wide eyes as well like she couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Maddy baby I-I-I I'm sorry, I don't know what," Her mother stuttered and tried to put her arms around her but Madison stepped back.

"Please don't touch me." She said in a soft voice and then turned around and ran out the door. She ran until she came across an alleyway and stopped to catch her breath. Her eyes were blurred with tears as she touched her cheek. It was sure to be red. She looked to her left and saw a group of kids her age smoking in the corner. She starred until one of them noticed her.

"You lookin for somthin" One boy asked.

She recognized him as on of the hard cases from school. His name was Dennis Matthews but most people called him Denny. She saw his eyes eye her up and down. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at him as if challenging him.

" I doubt you could give me what I'm lookin for."

The other kids around him chuckled. One of the other guys stepped up and patted Denny on the shoulder. "I think the girl's askin for something don't you."

Denny shrugged the guys hand off his shoulder and stared back at Madison.

"Well why don't you come over here and tell me what you want and I will do want I can to make sure it happens."

Madison hesitated but then walked to over to the group. When she stepped into that circle it was the exact time that would change the rest of her life. It wasn't long after that her and Denny had become an item. They did almost everything together. They drank and got high and partied together. Madison probably wouldn't have gotten addicted to the drugs and alcohol if she had decided to stay away from Denny and his friends but there was something about him that just kept calling her. He was attractive but it was more than that. When she was with him she forgot about everything that was going bad in her life. She forgot that her mom had become a crack whore and that her father was now getting married to a young beautiful wife who was expecting a baby. She felt like her life was perfect when they were together. Although she knew in the back or her mind that reality was not perfect and that her life was quickly spiraling downwards. She first realized this when her and Denny were going to have sex for the first time. They had only been together for a couple of months and she wasn't even 15 yet. But he was the cool 16 year old and she couldn't say no. But she did say no and Denny wouldn't take no for an answer. He told her it was better if she went along with it or it would just hurt her more and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than it already would. At least that's what she told herself. It made her feel better. She kept up the lifestyle of drugs, alcohol and partying until she turned 16 and found out that she was pregnant. Her and Denny had gone to one of the local hangouts one night and she had planned to tell him.

They had been standing around passing a joint around and when it got to Madison she hesitated. Denny put his arm around her.

"What's up? You're usually the first to take a hit. Since when do you not want some."

"Denny could I please talk to you for a minute over there?" Madison asked pointing behind a building in the corner.

Denny eyed her suspiciously and waited a second before he answered her.

"Okay."

They walked over to the corner and Madison took a deep breath.

"Denny I don't know how to say this and I hope you don't hate me after I tell you this and I hope we can still be the--"

"Woah woah woah calm down and tell me what's goin on." Denny was getting a little impatient.

"Umm...I-I'm p-pregnant." Madison looked down at her feet afraid to look Denny in the eye.

"What." Denny stared at her hard.

"I said--," Madison started.

"I heard what you said." Denny growled. "How is that possible. We always made sure this wouldn't happen."

"Yeah well it did." Madison said softly.

"How far along are you?"

"7 weeks."

"It's not mine."

Madison's head shot up at that. She opened her mouth to talk but couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe he just said that.

"What! Of course it's yours Denny. Don't be stupid you know I haven't been with anyone other than you."

"Oh yeah how do I really know that. How do I know you haven't been fuckin' around on me. We were protected every time."

"Not at Ryan's party we never. Remember we were both too high and drunk to bother."

"No actually I don't remember. It couldn't have been me."

Before she knew what she was doing she had swung her hand back and slapped him. He slowly turned his head toward her and she saw a look she had never seen before in his eyes.

"Before you ask I'm keeping the baby with or without your support." She held her breath as she waited for Denny's reaction.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of my face before I do something I might regret." Denny said so low she had to struggle to hear.

"Huh? What? Are you serious? That's it? Denny I'm 16 years old and pregnant. You're just going to leave me like this?"

_SMACK._ For the second time in her life she had been slapped. She had decided at that time that she had to turn her life around. She looked at Denny one last time then turned around and walked away. The rest of her friends called out to her but when she turned around Denny was already there talking to them. She knew they would follow him. She sighed and as soon as she got home she called her dad and explained everything that had happened in her life the past few years. He promised he would help and he helped her kick her habit and with a lot of hard work and dedication she was able to finish school before her baby was born.

She's happy with her life now when her son was born it had been the happiest day of her life. She had sent a letter to Denny telling him that his son had been born but she hadn't heard anything from him. She had decided on the name Caleb after her father. She moved in with her father in Boston until she could get on her feet. Her father and step mother Michelle loved Caleb. Her half bother Mark loved him as well. They would do anything for him. She was grateful cause she knew she wasn't the perfect daughter that her father wanted. Then finally once Caleb turned three she went and got a small two bedroom apartment for herself and Caleb. It wasn't exactly the best part of town but she had to prove to herself and somewhat to her family that she could make it on her own. She had depended on them for far to long.

Now at the age of 21 and Caleb was almost 5 she was working as a waitress at a local diner and was just dropping Caleb off at the daycare. She was rushing up the steps with Caleb in her arms. She was late for work for the fourth time this week. Caleb was fussing because he hated going to daycare. She opened the door with one hand with a little difficulty and put Caleb down so he could walk but he refused to.

"Caleb come on I don't have time for this." Madison said firmly and ran a hand threw her dark hair.

"No. I don't wanna gooooo." Caleb started whining and stamped his foot on the ground making his sneaker light up.

"Please Caleb. Don't do this to me now, I have to get to work." She walked over to her son and grabbed his arm and started toward the front desk of the daycare.

"I'm sorry. I'm running extremely late today again and he's being a little fussy."

The old woman at the desk just smiled. "That's all right dear, I've been doing this for the last 30 years, I can handle it. Plus Caleb I think Alex is here and looking for someone to be a cop to his robber."

Caleb raised his eyebrows. Alex was his best friend at the moment and the prospect of running around chasing him with pretend guns seemed too good to be true. Without saying anything to his mother he took off to the playroom to look for Alex.

"Well that was easy enough. I will have to remember that for the future. Thank you so much. I have to run but I will be here at 4:30 to pick him up if I'm going to be late I will call and let you know. Thanks bye." Madison waved and ran out the door to her car to get to work.

She was supposed to be at work by 8:00am. It was now 9:25. She cursed under her breath as she rushed through the door of the diner. She ran behind the counter to put her apron on and grabbed a cloth to start cleaning the counter tops. Tanya one of the other waitresses working there and also Madison's best friend looked at her with sympathy.

"Before you say anything I know I'm late but Caleb was being difficult. He wouldn't get out of bed, wouldn't get dressed then refused to eat breakfast. I don't know what to do anymore." Madison threw the rag on the table and put her head in her hands. Tanya walked over and put her arm around Madison's shoulder.

"Relax. He's just at that age now where he has to do the opposite of everything you say. It's a child's job to make life difficult. He makes your life interesting." Tanya giggled. Madison cracked a small smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" Tanya laughed. "I mean imagine how boring your life would be without him."

Madison had to smile at that. "Yeah I wouldn't change a thing about my life. As hard as it was it gave me the best gift in the world."

"Exactly now if you would excuse me I have some people that need orders taken." Tanya walked off to a couple sitting toward the back of the diner. Madison stared at the couple and couldn't help but think back to her high school days with Denny. He was her first everything. As much as she hated him for abandoning her she couldn't help but love him for giving her Caleb. While she stood there daydreaming she faintly heard someone calling her name.

"Madison!"

She turned and spotted Bruce the owner looking at her.

"Could you come back here for a minute I wanna talk to you." He didn't look very happy. Bruce was nice enough to her. Although she didn't think that he liked her very much. He was always barking orders at her. He told her to do things he didn't ask. Tanya must have heard him call to her because she walked over to Madison and gave her pat on the back for support.

"This is not good. That man hates me for some reason." Madison whispered.

"He doesn't hate you Maddy. He's just being a boss. It's going to be fine. He knows about your situation with Caleb maybe he'll go easy on you."

Madison walked toward the back where Bruce was cooking over the deep fryer. When he saw her he put the fryer down and called one of the other cooks to look after it. He walked in a little office type area and motioned to Madison to follow. Madison swallowed and slowly walked behind him. When she was in the room he closed the door.

Tanya poked her head in the back and looked at the boy that took over the fryers.

"Did he look happy?"

The boy shook his head and offered a sad smile. Tanya winced and sighed then turned around to work the cash to some customers wanting to pay for their food.

Back in the room as soon as Bruce closed the door Madison started to apologize immediately.

"Bruce I am so so so sorry. I've been having a really bad day today and I know that's no excuse,"

"Madison you've been having a really bad last couple of weeks. Your not being consistent with your schedule and I know you can't work evenings because of your son but your late for your morning shifts too. Now I don't know what else I can do. When your not hear there's only one girl working the shift and you know how busy it gets during the morning. I don't wanna have to do this but this is a business and it comes first with me."

Madison had been looking at her hands during the whole speech but when he said this her head shot up and she stared in disbelieve at him.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm sorry Madison but I'm going to have to let you go. Have the uniform back by the end of the week." With that he walked out of the room and back to the deep fryers.

Madison stood there in shock. She couldn't believe she had just gotten fired. She wiped her hand over her face and slowly walked out of the room.

What am I going to do? She though to herself.

She had bills to pay, she was already late on her rent and she had Caleb. She needed to be able to feed him and he was growing everyday she needed to be able to have clothes for him. She walked behind the counter and untied the apron around her waist and put it on the shelf. She did it all in a trance until Tanya spotted her and rushed over.

"What happened? Why are you leaving? Did he give you the day off? I told you he didn't hate you-,"

"He fired me Tan." Madison interrupted her. She looked at her best friend and sighed.

"What! Fired you? That's crazy. I can't believe that."

"Well believe it."

"Aww honey I'm sorry. I can try to talk to him if you want."

"Thanks but no. If you interfere it might get you in trouble and that's the last thing I want. But at least he was nice about it right? He really seemed like he didn't want to do it."

Tanya circled her arms around her and gave her a squeeze. She felt really bad for her friend.

"It's going to be alright. You know that if you need help with anything don't hesitate to come to me. You know I'll help you out."

Madison gave her a grateful smile and kissed Tanya on the cheek.

"I know and I'm really grateful to you. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."

Tanya smiled. "Hey I have an idea. Tonight you and me go out, get drunk and forget about life. I have tomorrow off so I'll have plenty of time to recover and you know you have nothing to do tomorrow now."

"I don't know. I have Caleb I can't stay out all night–"

"Don't worry about Caleb. I can get Gabby to watch him. She still in school so you know you she doesn't have much of a social life," Tanya laughed at her own little joke. "You know she loves Caleb and would do it in a heartbeat. Plus I have a friend that works at a bar and she could probably sneak us a few free drinks."

"I still don't know I have to try and get a new job now and I can't afford to go out and get drunk."

"Don't worry about that part of it. I'll take care of you. Now please please will you go. We haven't had a girls night it so long."

"Alright." Madison winced as Tanya squealed in her ear. "Only as long and Gabby doesn't mind watching Caleb. If she can't do it then forget it."

"Don't worry she'll do it. Trust me."

"Okay well I have to go so you can go back to work. So just call me when you get the plans and I'm going to call Gabby myself and make sure she will be okay with watching him."

She waved as she walked out of the diner. She walked to the closest news stand to get a copy of the days paper. She now needed to look for a new job. After she got the paper she went to her car. Caleb would be excited to know he could go home early today.

**Please Review :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Caleb?" Madison said into the phone while she made some peanut butter sandwiches for herself and Caleb. She looked out of the kitchen in the living room and watched Caleb lying on the floor of the living room playing with some old ninja turtle action figures.

"Are you kidding? I promise it's not a problem. I know you need a night out to have some fun considering the shitty luck you've been having lately. Besides now I have something to do tonight."

"Are you sure your sister didn't put you up to this. You sound a little too enthusiastic for a teenager planning to watch an active 4 year old for the night."

"Well she might have had to convince me a little but its seriously no problem" Gabby laughed.

"Would this convincing involve a bit of green paper?"

"Maybe."

"Well you know when I get some money I will pay you back for doing this."

Gabby sighed into the phone. "Maddy I said don't worry about it just bring him by at 7 and then you are going to get all sexied up and your going to have a good time tonight. So I will see you later. Bye" Before Madison could argue Gabby hung up the phone.

"Is sexied even a word?" Madison laughed to herself. She finished the sandwiches and brought them out to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Come on baby boy lunch is ready." Caleb jumped up and ran to the couch and jumped on top of his mom.

"Oof. Gosh your getting heavy. Soon I'm not going to be able to pick you up. Your going to be stuck carrying me everywhere."

Caleb giggled as he grabbed a corner of his sandwich and started eating.

"So how was daycare today?"

"It was good. Me and Alex played cops and robbers all day. I wanted to be the robber cause I always get away cause I can run really fast. But then Alex fell and started to cry cause he hurt his knee. But there wasn't even a cut so I don't know why he cried. I wouldn't have cried. Unless if really hurt. Then after he finished crying Mrs. White gave us some cookies and juice. Then we played dinkies."

Madison smiled as she watched her son tell her about his day all the while trying to eat and make gestures with his hands at the same time.

"Careful your getting peanut butter everywhere" She laughed. "Seems like you have a pretty good day."

"Yeah. When can we go to the park again. I wanna play on the monkey bars." He asked.

"The next nice day we'll go okay. How do you feel about having a sleep over at Tanya's tonight? Gabby says that she has the new Ninja Turtles movie."

"Really the one we saw at the movie place that day! Ya I wanna go. Can I bring my spider man sleeping bag that pop got me for my birthday? And my ninja turtle action figures?"

"Sure run in and get it and I'm going to wash these dishes and I will be in to help you pack a bag okay. You can wear your pajamas over there."

Caleb took no time at all running in his room to get his sleeping bag ready. Madison brought out the dishes and put them in the sink. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost 6:30pm.. She looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. She grabbed the phone and called Tanya to let her know that she would be over soon. A half hour later after a little argument with Caleb who was convinced he need to bring his entire collection of action figures she had him changed into his dinosaur pjs and had a bagged packed. She was strapping him in the car when she heard a loud rumble and some cat calls. She turned just in time to see two cars drive by obviously made up to look intimidating. One was black with red tribal designs and a red one with the same designs only they were black. She narrowed her eyes as one of the cars passengers in the red car stuck his head out and made a rude gesture with his hand towards her. He had a buzz cut with tattoos on his face from what she could see. She narrowed her eyes and gave him the finger and mumbled pervert under her breath.

"Feisty." He shouted at her as they drove by. She finished strapping Caleb in his car seat and got into the car.

"What does this mean mommy?" Caleb asked curiosity in his voice. Madison turned around and saw him sticking his finger up the same way that she just did at that guy. She gasped and put her hands over his.

"Mommy shouldn't have done that. I don't ever want to see you do that again. It's a bad thing to do."

"Kind of like bad words?"

"Exactly like that. Under no circumstances will I ever see you do that right?"

"Yes mommy. Sorry"

"It's alright baby. Just forget that it ever happened okay." Madison started to drive as Caleb nodded his head. Fifteen minutes later Madison pulled up into Tanya's apartment complex. Both Tanya and her 17 year old sister lived there together since their parents had past away in a car accident 2 years before. She got out of the car and got Caleb unstrapped from his seat. He grabbed his sleeping bag as Madison grabbed his bag. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the doors.

"Come on mom, hurry up! I wanna watch Ninja Turtles!"

"I'm coming hold on I wanna lock the car doors." She locked the doors looked at Caleb and smiled. "Caleb!" He stopped and looked at her. She walked pass him. "Race ya!" He giggled and ran after his mom. Madison slowed down so he could pass her. He ran pass her and stopped at the door.

"Told you I was fast."

"Yes you are. I may need to work out to keep up with you now." She started huffing and puffing making him laugh. They walked into the elevator and made their way toward Tanya's apartment. She knocked on the door. Gabby answered a second later. Caleb started jumping up and down and ran into the apartment screaming. Madison walked in and put his stuff on the floor by the sofa.

"Thanks again for watching him. I really appreciate it. He's already in his pyjamas so you don't have to worry about that. He might get a little hungry before he goes to bed so I packed a pack of fruit candy he can have. If you want you can give him a bath but its not necessary--"

"Maddy relax. Its just one night. You'll see him again tomorrow. You know unless you meet some hot stranger and end up spending the night--"

"Gabby your 17 get your head out of the clouds that's never going to happen." Madison laughed.

Tanya walked out of the room at that moment in her pink fluffy robe with her hair in a towel. "I thought I heard a little pips squeak screaming about fighting turtles." She walked over to give Caleb a hug and kiss. "Give me a kiss." He wiggled in her arms.

"Nooo your a girl. I can't kiss you."

"Your mom's a girl I bet you kiss her."

"But that's different."

"How?"

"She's my mom. That's allowed." Tanya kept her hold on him until she finally got his cheek and kissed him.

"Ewwww, now I need a bath." Caleb wiped his cheek vigorously. Tanya chuckled at his actions and looked over at Madison. "Come on you are going to get a shower then we are going to raid my closet and find something for both of us to wear because I haven't even looked yet."

Madison nodded and looked at Caleb who was sat on the couch watching Gabby put the movie in the DVD player.

"I'm going to put some popcorn in the microwave for us. Okay?" Gabby asked Caleb.

He just nodded as the opening credits started from the movie. Madison sighed and walked into the bathroom when she realized he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention toward her. Once she showered she walked into Tanya's room in a towel and saw Tanya looking threw her closet in her underwear. She raised her eyebrows in amusement and started towel dry her hair. "What are you doing?"

Tanya turned and looked and Madison. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find something hot for not only me but for you to wear."

Madison nodded her head not wanting to argue. "Where are we going anyway?"

"There's a bar not too far from here called the Four Roses. My friend Caroline works there. She said that she might be able to hook us up with some free drinks. Plus her brother goes there all the time with his ga...friends and he's been hinting that he wants to go out with me for a while but I never really considered it but when I think about it he's kinda hot." Tanya chuckled and gasped when she finally found the perfect outfit for herself.

"This is perfect. I'm going to go put this on then tell me what you think." She skipped out of her room and to the bath room to change.

Madison had just finished drying her hair when Tanya walked back into the room and walked back and forth as if she were on a cat walk.

"Well?" She asked. "What do you think?"

Tanya was wearing a blue green cocktail type dress that came just to her knees. The middle of the dress stretched to fit snug around her middle with the left side scrunch up a little and it came down in a v shape to show a little cleavage and left a lot to the imagination. Madison gave her two thumbs ups.

"Very hot." She said. "This brother of your friend is not going to be able to resist you. What's his name by the way?"

"Thank you honey. His name is Baggy. Please don't ask it's a nickname that he's had forever and he doesn't like anyone calling him his real name. Now we have to find something for you."

"How are you doing your hair?" Madison asked as she helped Tanya go through her closet.

"I think I might just leave it down and have it wavy like I always have it. Baggy made a comment one time that he liked it like that. What about you?"

"I don't know maybe I should curl it and put it up with little ringlets around my face."

"Perfect."

"Thank you--"

"No I mean I think I found the prefect outfit." Tanya hauled out a pair of stretch jeans with the seams facing forward a little with flaps on the back pockets with a horseshoe shaped design on them. Along with them was a white strapless shirt with a lacy bottom to it. "Now go put this on while I finish my hair."

Madison grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked good. She grabbed her make up bag and put on a little eye liner, mascara and some foundation. She didn't bother to put any eyeshadow on. She walked back into the room to ask Tanya if she had any extra lip gloss she could use.

"Oww! Look at you hot momma. You definitely are a milf." Tanya shouted.

"Shut up Tanya." Madison laughed. She started putting her hair up. Tanya had just finished her hair and makeup and was counting the money she had in her purse. She hauled out sixty dollars and handed it to Madison. Madison looked at the money and started shaking her head.

"No Tan that's too much. I couldn't take that."

"Yes you can. I want you to and if it makes you feel better whatever you don't spend you can give back to me." Tanya looked at her with a look that wasn't taking no for an answer. "Now I'm ready. If your ready I'm going to go call a cab." She left the room before Madison could say anything else. Madison left to go check on Gabby and Caleb and saw both of them on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn in between them watching the movie.

"Baby I'm leaving now." Madison said.

"Okay honey don't do anything I wouldn't do." Gabby said. Then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Your so funny." Madison said as she kneeled down to kiss Caleb on the head "Now you listen to everything Gabby says alright. Don't give her to much trouble. Promise me."

Caleb looked at her. "I promise. I pinky promise." he held out his pinky toward her She hooked her pinky with his and shook.

"Maddy! Cab's here."

"Alright. Goodnight baby boy. I'll see you later okay. I love you."

"Bye mommy." Once again he was in a trance watching the movie and eating popcorn.

Fifteen minutes later the cab pulled up in front of the Four Roses. The cab driver looked back at the two girls in disbelief. "Are you two sure this is where you want to be dropped off. This ain't the best part of town to be hangin' around."

"We're sure." Tanya pulled out a twenty and passed it to the driver. "Keep the change." She said.

They got out of the cab and watch it drive away. Madison turned to start walking to the bar but stopped and gasped as she saw the same red car that had passed her earlier today.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked. Madison proceeded to tell her what happened earlier that day. Tanya chuckled when she told her about what Caleb did. "I told you you're a milf." Tanya laughed and walk ahead and into the bar. Madison had to jog to catch up. When they walked into the bar the first thing that hit Madison was the smell. A mix between smoke and beer. She suddenly got a flashback of her high school days. Tanya grabbed her hand and walked over to the bar and sat down. Madison put her elbows on the bar but there was spilt beer that has obviously been there for a while since it was knda sticky. She put her hands in her lap and looked at Tanya.

"Okay so it's not the cleanest place but the drinks are pretty cheap. Hey Caroline!" Tanya waved and a woman with long blonde hair down to her waist walked over.

"Tanny! It's about time you showed up around her. Baggy has been asking for you." Tanya blushed at that.

"Oh my god! Is Tanya actually blushing. I don't think I have ever seen that happen before." Madison said. "I'm Madison." She stuck her hand out for Caroline to shake.

"Caroline. Nice to meet you. I think I like you already." Caroline laughed. "Alright chickies the first rounds on me and before you look Tanya Baggy has been staring at you since you walked through the door."

With that she went and got the drinks and laid them in from of Tanya and Madison then went to take someone else's order. They had just finished their first drink when Madison felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw a man standing there looking at Tanya. He had short blonde hair that was in a Mohawk. He had the words Carpe Diem tattooed across his neck. He was built and had tattoos all over his arms. Madison looked at Tanya and saw her blush coming back. She turned to him. "So you must be Baggy right?" He looked at Madison in shock. "Yeah why?"

"You're the one who has my Tanny her blushing all the time." Tanya smacked Madison on the arm. Baggy had a cocky smile on his face when he looked at Tanya.

"Blushing all the time huh? You know if you want me all you have to do is ask."

"You wish." Tanya shot at him.

"Apparently so do you." Baggy said and laughed so loud the other guys at his table turned at looked at him. Madison giggled along with him. She heard Tanya whisper traitor under her breath. She looked over at the table and saw one of the men get up and make his way over. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the same guy from earlier in the car. She moved so she was hidden from view behind Baggy. He looked at her weird. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Hey baby it must be fate you and me." He had a smirk on his face.

"This is Tommy." Tanya said in bored tone.

Madison looked at him. "Don't flatter yourself. Even if you were the last man--"

Before she could finish the sentence the doors of the bar flew open. She looked over and couldn't help but stare at the man who had just walked in. He was tall, built and she couldn't see from the trench coat he was wearing but she could see parts of tribal tattoos on his neck so she assumed his arms were covered. He had a shaved head with a bit of facial hair. She bit her lip lightly as he walked by not really noticing anything but the back table. The were two other men with him. A black man with just as many tattoos that she could see and a guy that was about the same age as her if not a little younger. The younger guy noticed both her and Tanya. He stopped and nodded at Tanya.

"Tanya. Who's you friend here?" he looked Madison up and down not being discreet about it at all.

"This is Madison and she is way out of your league." Tanya said.

"Well Madison who is apparently out of my league. My name's Joe and I you ever find your self needing some--"

"JOE, Baggy, Tommy, get the fuck over here now." Madison looked over and saw the guy that had walked staring in their direction. Baggy, Tommy and Joe walk obediently over towards him. He nodded at Tanya and eyed Madison for probably a lot longer than he should have.

"Who's that?" Madison finally was able to pull her eyes away and looked at Tanya.

"That's Billy Darly. Joe the who was just hitting on you's older brother."

"Is he like the boss of all them or what? They followed him like dogs." Madison laughed. Tanya chuckled. Madison looked at her. "What aren't you telling me. Is he like the leader of a gang or what?" Madison laughed not really believing it.

Tanya just took a mouthful of her drink.

"Oh my god Tanya he is isn't he. And that's his gang right there isn't it. I can't believe you brought me here."

"Maddy I swear it isn't as bad as you think okay. They're not going to hurt you okay. I promise." Madison sighed and took a shot.

"Hey girls. Its my break so I can talk for a minute." Caroline appeared out of no where. She had another tray of drinks with her. "So Madison how did you and Tanya meet."

"Oh we used to work together at Bruce's Diner. We met clicked instantly and have been friends every since. Not really a big story behind it." Madison smiled.

"That's cool. I love that diner. The pancakes are to die for. Sometimes they are the sole reason I get up in the morning." Caroline pretended to be drooling. Madison and Tanya laughed at her.

Over at the table at the back the men could hear the girls laughing. Baggy was openly staring at Tanya.

"Baggy could you make yourself any more obvious." Joe said.

"Shut the fuck up like you were being discreet with Madison." Some of the boys chuckled as Joe frowned at him.

"Madison's her name huh?" Billy said as he lit up a cigarette. He looked at her and watched her as she laughed with the other two girls. She was something to look at he thought to himself.

"Yeah I saw her earlier today. She was puttin some kid in her car. Probably her kid." Tommy commented. "Too bad she has baggage."

"You actually seem to be in a good mood tonight Billy. Either you got laid or... you got laid." Bodie chuckled as he slapped hands with Baggy.

"Shit boys you actually did good today. Nobody fucked up for once." Billy said.

"Days not over yet." Heco mumbled but Billy heard him.

"What the fuck's that mean." Billy said as he glared at Heco. "You got somethin to tell me."

"No man, I'm good." Heco raised his arms in surrender.

"Good now go get us some fuckin drinks" Billy stated.

Heco got up and walked over to the bar. "Hey Caroline be a sweetheart and get us some drinks."

"I'm on my break."

"Come on. Do it for me."

Caroline sighed. "I'll be over in a second." Heco grinned and walked back over to the table and sat down.

"So Maddy. Do you mind if I call you that?" Madison shook her head. "Where are you workin now you said you and Tanya used to work together?"

Madison put her head down. "Actually I'm currently unemployed at the moment. I got fired from my job today."

"No way. Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah so now I have to find another job before next months rent."

"Well you know we're always lookin for extra hands around here. I know its not a dream job but the pay is decent and the guys here usually give really good tips." Caroline said.

"I don't know about that. I have to be really strict with my hours and I can't work too many nights because of Caleb."

"Who's Caleb? Controlling boyfriend?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that, Caleb's my son."

"Aw you have a son. How old is he?"

"He's four. He'll be five in July."

"I could talk to Dave. He's the guy who own' s this place and we could wok something out so that your not working every single night. Besides me there's only a couple other people that work here. Look give me your number and I will tell him about you. It's hard to find people to actually stay here because they get nervous around Billy and his gang. But I can tell that may not be a problem for you."

"Why do you think that." Madison chuckled.

"Because you've been oogling Billy since he walked in and I can see him glancing at you every chance he gets. If anything this place will be the safest place for you to be." Tanya added her two cents.

"What! I was not oogling anybody. Especially him." Madison argued

"Yeah right, Maddy of all the time I 've known you. I've never even seen you give a guy a second glance. But Billy, you've been lookin at him all night long."

"It doesn't matter anyways. He the leader of a gang and I have a son. If this was 5 years ago I would have done something about it but I have other priorities right now."

"But you admit that you think he's hot."

"Who's hot?" A rough voice cut in. Madison jumped and spilt her drink all over the bar. "Shit." She mumbled. She went to pick the glass up but another hand had the same idea. With both their hands on the glass her eyes followed the hand and up the tattooed arms and looked at the amused face of Billy Darly. She quickly pulled her hand back.

"What do I have to do to get fuckin drink around here huh?" Billy asked. He glanced at Caroline but his eyes quickly went back to Madison.

"Comin right up." Caroline said trying not to laugh at Madison's face. She looked like she couldn't breath.

"You know I'm tryin to convince my girl Madison to work here."

It was like she was asking Billy's permission. Seemingly that the owner of the bar was even afraid of Billy and no matter how much trouble he gets in he never reports it.

"That right? Well its always good to have an extra pair of hands around here." He said his eyes on Madison. "You gunna do it?"

"Umm w-well I'll have to think about. B-but I will definitely consider it." Madison cursed herself. She hadn't stuttered like this since she first met Denny.

"Good." Billy looked at Caroline. "Drinks." He barked at her. She jumped and went go get them more drinks. Billy looked at Madison. "I hope to see you here more often."

"Right." Madison smiled softly as Billy walked back to the table.

"He just basically gave you a job Maddy." Tanya said. She was slurring her words a little. She had a little bit of a buzz. Caroline laid the drinks on the back table. She leaned over to Baggy and whispered in his ear. "Tanya's a little buzzed she might enjoy a little action." Baggy looked over and saw Tanya gesturing wildly and Madison laughing at her and shaking her head. He grinned and glanced at Billy.

"Watch the master at work boys."

"Master at work? I don't need my woman drunk to get her to tolerate me. Fuck." Billy shook his head and drank the rest of his drink and slammed it down on the table. "I'm heading out."

"Leaving so early bro. Don't wanna stay and get to know your girl some more?" Joe laughed.

"Got shit I need to do Joe. You know get me some money that some people didn't work hard enough to get." Billy said glaring at Joe.

"Alright man calm the fuck down. I'll see ya later." Joe waved him away and grabbed another drink.

Madison saw Baggy walking over toward Tanya. Once he got to her he grabbed her around the waist and started swaying a little. She started giggling and put her hands over his. Madison raised her eyebrows.

"Tan can I use your phone I wanna call and check up on Caleb. Tanya grabbed her phone out of her purse and passed it to Madison without looking at her. She was too preoccupied at the moment with Baggy. Madison grabbed the phone and walked out the door. She stood to the side as she dialed Tanya's number.

"Hello." Gabby answered

"Hey its Maddy. Just wanted to check up. How's Caleb."

"He's perfectly fine. After the movie was over he was lying in his sleeping bag playing with his toys and he fell asleep about an hour ago. Hasn't moved since." Gabby laughed.

"Thanks again for watching him. I shouldn't be much long. Your sister is kinda preoccupied with Baggy I'm assuming you know him?"

"What Baggy from Billy's gang? Yeah I heard about him. Everyone knows about Billy and his gang."

"Not everyone. I had no clue who they were before tonight."

"Really. I'm surprised. Just make sure she doesn't go home with him and that you both make it back here in one piece."

"Don't worry I'll take care of her. I see you tomorrow if your asleep when we get home."

"Alrighty bye."

* * *

When Billy turned around to leave he noticed that Madison was nowhere to be seen. He quickly scanned the bar and didn't see her. He saw Tanya and Baggy getting friendly but there was no Madison.

"I saw her go out the door with a phone." Bodie said. The rest of the guys laughed. Billy turned and glared at them. "I was in a good fuckin mood when I came in here. You guys wanna fuck that up?" Everyone stopped laughing. "That's what I thought." Billy said as he put his jacket on and stalked out of the bar.

Madison had just hung up the phone and turned around to go back into the bar when she banged into a large solid body. Two hands came up to grab her arms before she fell. She looked up at the face of Billy. "S-sorry. I was just going back in."

"Watch were your goin. You never know who your gunna bump into around here." Billy sounded harsh.

"I said I was sorry. I was only out here a minute."

"All it takes is a minute for someone to get shot or attacked around here."

"You seem like you know from experience." Madison looked at the scars on his face as she said this.

Billy wiped his nose quickly. "Yeah well just don't do it again. Ask one of the boys to come out here with you."

Then he walked to his car which she noticed was the black one from earlier. She sighed and turned around and walked back into the bar. Once Billy saw she was in the bar he started the car and pulled out of there quickly screeching his tires as he turned out of the parking lot.

Madison walked into the bar and noticed Tanya was not where she left her. She looked at the back table and saw her sitting on Baggy's lap whispering something in his ear. He would then grin and try to kiss her but she would always move at the last second. Madison really didn't want to go over there especially since that guy who's name she learned was Tommy was staring at her like a vulture. She straightened her top and walked over to the table. Tommy noticed her walking over and moved so she could sit down.

"You can sit next to me baby." He said as he stretched his arm over the back of the chair. Madison made a sound of disgust and went to the other side of the table and pushed Joe over so she could sit down across from him rather than next to him. He frowned at her as Bodie laughed.

"Motherfucker got rejected." Tommy glared at him and started to chat Caroline up as she came over with more drinks. "This is the last round and then I'm off so make it last okay." She looked over at Tanya and Baggy and raised her eyebrows at Madison. Madison just shrugged her shoulders. Joe looked at her and studied her.

"What!" Madison said after a couple of minutes of staring.

"Nothing. Just surprised my brother has paid more attention to you than any other chick he's known."

"What? That's impossible I hardly said two sentences to him. And he hardly said anything me."

"Exactly. He said more to you than any other girl he's ever been interested in. And that's saying something."

"HEY! Why do you two look so serious. This is supposed to be a fun night. Maddy why are you not drunk." Tanya shouted at Maddy and Joe and slmmed her hand down on the table, then giggled when Baggy said something to her. Madison shook her head.

"Tanya it's late or early in the morning if that's how you want to look at it. We have to be heading home. I have a 4 year old I have to get up with." Madison got up and went over to Tanya and grabbed her arm and pulled.

"Aww come on. The party's just gettin started. You can last another hour or so." Baggy said before he started nuzzling Tanya's neck.

"No Tanny I promised Gabby I'd have you home in one piece. And alone."She added when she said Baggy look at her. But Baggy refuse to let Tanya go.

Madison sighed. "Alright I'll make a deal with you."

"You don't wanna be makin deals with the likes of us sweetheart." Tommy snarled at Madison. She glared at him.

"Shut up. I stop being scared of you the minute I gave you the finger earlier today. Now Baggy if Tanya comes with me now. I am considering working here and if I'm here all the time them Tanya will be here a lot more as well. So in the end you will get to see her more anyway. Understand?"

Baggy looked at Madison then looked at Tanya. He sighed then grabbed Tanya's face and turned it towards his and kissed her. When he let go of her Tanya looked a little dazed.

"Okay." He said and let Madison take Tanya's arm and they walked out of the bar. "Give me your phone again. I'm going to call a cab." Madison took the purse Tanya held in her outstretched hand and started digging through it to look for the phone. Tanya started giggling.

"Baggy is so hot isn't he. God and he's such a good kisser. I wonder if Caroline would be upset if we started seeing each other. She didn't seem to mind us tonight."

Tanya started mumbling to herself. Madison laughed lightly at her friend as she finally found the cell phone. She had just started dialing when she heard a loud rumble. The same rumble she had heard earlier today. She looked up and saw the car Billy drove off in pull into the parking lot. She couldn't help it but her heart started pounding in her chest. She held her breath as she saw him step out of the car. He looked at her and Tanya and narrowed his eyes. He stomped over to them. He didn't look very happy.

"What the fuck are you doing out here. What did I tell you earlier. Are you deaf or just stupid?"

"Woah hold on. Don't call me stupid. I was calling a cab so we could get home. Why do you care anyways." Madison shot back at him.

He looked taken aback that she had actually spoke back to him. But he composed himself just as quickly. "Because Baggy has a thing for your friend here and if somethin happens to her then he gets pissed and doesn't do his fuckin job." He said as if he was talking to a baby.

"You obviously don't know this part of town very well if you came out here alone again." He added.

"Could you two please stop yelling my head is starting to hurt."Tanya whimpered as she leaned on Madison and started to close her eyes.

"Hey Tanny don't go to sleep on me I can't lift you over all those stairs."

Madison started slapping her softly. Billy sighed and went back to his car and opened the passenger door.

"Get in the car." Madison stared at Billy for a good thirty seconds before he got inpatient. "Either get in the car and I'll take you home or wait for a perverted cab driver to pick you up. Now get in the fuckin car."

His voice rose at the last sentence and Madison jumped and dragged Tanya over to the car. She carefully laid her in the back seat and she quickly curled up in a ball and closed her eyes completely. Madison then got in the front seat and waited for Billy to take them home.

The car ride home was quiet except for Tanya waking up and groaning every couple of minutes. Madison was extremely uncomfortable. She took a quick glance at Billy's face and it was completely void of emotion.

"Do you know where Tanya lives?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah. Baggy never stops talking about her and drives by every now and thing trying to get the courage to knock on her door and ask her out."

"Well he seemed to get pretty far tonight." She chuckled.

"That's cause she's drunk. If she were sober he wouldn't have the balls to talk to her."

Madison nodded. "Well if it means anything I think she actually likes him back."

Billy turned and looked at her. She got extremely uncomfortable at his stare and started paying with her fingers.

"You have a kid." Billy stated.

"Yeah. Caleb. He's four."

"You seem pretty young to have a four year old son."

Madison suddenly got defensive. " So what. I had him when I was 17 and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Relax I was just stating a fact." Billy got a curious look on his face from how defensive she got. There was definitely more to her than she let on. She intrigued him. Madison sighed and couldn't help but be both relieved and saddened when she saw the apartment building come into view. He pulled up to the front doors. "Do you need help with her?"

"N-no that's okay she's half awake we can make it. Thanks for the ride." Madison smiled at him and thought she saw a ghost of a smile on his face but it went away just as fast.

"Yeah well you consider takin that job and we'll call it even."

"Yeah I'll consider it." She gabbed Tanya's arm and put it around her shoulders. She walked opened the doors and walked in the building, When Billy saw she was safely inside he took off. Madison watched out of the window Billy driving away. What was it about him she thought to himself. She looked at Tanya's face.

"Come on sweetie let's get you in bed. You are going to have a killer hangover tomorrow. Or later today." She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost four in the morning.

She finally had Tanya in bed and she sighed to herself as she went into the bathroom and took the clip out of her hair and took her makeup off. She walked into Gabby's room and saw her asleep in bed and saw Caleb fast asleep on the floor in his sleeping bag with his action figures scattered around him. She smiled slightly and checked on Tanya again and saw her fast asleep. She went to the closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket and went out to lie on the couch. When she was comfy enough she thought about what happened that night, which lead her thought toward Billy. There was something dangerous and mysterious about him. But she had to be cautious because it was those same qualities that attracted her to Denny. But he couldn't be like Denny she thought. Could he? With that last thought she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

What seemed like five minutes later she heard a loud banging on her door. She got up and quickly went to open the door before the banging could wake anybody up. She opened the door and gasp when she saw who was on the other side.

"Billy!? What are you doing here?"

"You know you should look before you open the door. I could have been anyone." With that he grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooooooo much to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it! By the way I posted some pics in my profile of what I think my characters look like. But if you see them looking like something else then just use your imagination! :o) **

_**Chapter 3**_

Madison stood ridged as Billy pressed his lips against her. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She stood there in shock for a minute before her eyes closed. She put her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. He started walking forward forcing her to stumble backwards and kicked the door shut with his foot. His lips moved from her mouth down her chin to place small kisses on her neck. She felt his lips curve into a smile as she let out a small moan. He walked them over to the couch and sat down on it forcing her to straddle his lap. She felt his hands on her skin as ran his hands across her back slipping under her shirt. She pulled back and looked at him. "We shouldn't be doing this. My son is in the other room along with Tanya and Gabby."

"We'll be quiet." Billy said and he pressed his lips against hers again. She sighed in the kiss and Billy took the opportunity to deepen it. She broke the kiss and leaned back slightly and pulled her top off herself so she was in her strapless bra and jeans. Billy grabbed her pulled her down on the couch so she was underneath him. He attached his lips to her neck as he started grinding against her. He started chanting her name. He started saying it louder and louder. She closed her eyes and giggled. "Shhhh. Your supposed to be quiet. Your going to wake everyone up."

* * *

"MADISON!" She opened her eyes and looked in confusion as she saw Gabby saying her name. "Maddy. Maddy get up."

She gasped and shot up from her spot. She looked around and saw Gabby looking at her in amusement and Caleb staring at her in confusion. She noticed the room lite up in sunlight. She looked at the time and saw it was 9:30 in the morning. She ran a hand threw her hair and sighed. It was just a dream she thought.

"Mommy are you okay?" Madison looked at Caleb and nodded her head.

"Yeah Mommy's okay. Just had a bad dream. That's all."

"Bad dream my ass." Gabby laughed softly to herself. Madison glared at her.

"You should have brought Mr. Twinkles. He helps me when I have a bad dream." Caleb said referring to his stuffed monkey he got for his third birthday as he got up on the couch and got under the blankets Madison had been using.

"Yeah I should have." Madison said as she ruffled his hair and kissed his head. "What do you want for breakfast baby boy?" She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Peanut butter toast." Yelled Caleb as he started playing with his action figures.

Madison was waiting for the toast to pop out of the toaster when Tanya walked out of her room. She sat at the table and put her head in her hands. "Ahhh my head hurts." She started whining like a little kid.

"Aw does little Tanny have a hangover?" Gabby said as if talking to a baby. Then she went over to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water and laid it in front of Tanya.

"Thank you." Tanya mumbled as she put the pills in her mouth and swallowed the water.

"So you and Baggy were getting pretty comfy with each other last night." Madison smiled as she buttered Caleb's toast.

"Yeah I remember bits and pieces of it. But I also remember getting a ride home from a Mr. Billy Darley." Tanya said trying to get the attention off of her.

At the mention of his name Madison went stiff. Her mind went back to the vivid dream she had. She calmly walked over to the table and put the plate of toast on it and called for Caleb to come and eat his breakfast. "He just gave us a ride. Nothing happened. Caleb come over you can play with your toys after breakfast."

"I didn't say anything did. Did I say anything happend Gabs."

"No. No I don't think you did." Gabby said now interested.

"So why so defensive Mads."

"I'm not defensive _Tans_." Madison said mocking both Gabby and Tanya.

"Okay seriously though from what I remember he seemed really into you and from what I know that doesn't rarely happen with Billy."

"And you have to admit the man is pretty good to look at." Gabby added. "So is his brother." She added quietly thinking no one heard her but Tanya did.

"Don't even think about it Missy."

"My God Tanya your hung over how did you hear that."

"It's a gift." Tanya said with a goofy grin.

"I got offered a job to work at the Four Roses last night." Madison said softly. Tanya's head shot up as she said this. "Really? I don't remember that part."

"Yeah Caroline offered when I told her I had gotten fired yesterday."

"Well are you going to take it?"

"I don't know. I mean I can't work nights because of Caleb but Caroline said she would talk to the owner about a reasonable schedule and I promised Billy I would consider it." She closed her eyes after realizing what she had just said.

"Huh what was that. And you said nothing happened."

"Well it was nothing he just said that it wouldn't be a bad idea if there were some extra hands around that's all."

"Ha ha ha whatever. He is so into you girl."

"Whatever guys." Madison laughed.

"Seriously though I think you should take it. Think about most of your days will be free for Caleb and its not like you will be working every single night. And the nights you are working one of us will watch him." Tanya said as she glanced at Gabby who nodded her head and walked into her room to change.

"I'll tell you what I told Billy and Caroline. I'll consider it." Madison sighed and took the half empty plate Caleb had left and ate the little bit of toast on it.

"That still doesn't get rid of the fact that Billy wants you." Tanya giggled.

"Okay you know what, yes he's hot and yes maybe I might you just kind of like him, but its not going to happen. Billy reminds me to much of Denny and I can't get back into that lifestyle especially now that I have a kid."

"Okay first how do you know Billy is just like Denny. You can't judge every man on the one relationship you had with an asshole. You haven't had a real relationship since Denny and that was like five years ago. It's time to get back into it."

"What's an asshole?" Madison spun around and saw Caleb standing behind her looking up at her innocently.

"A bad world that I never want to hear you say ever got it?" Caleb nodded and sat at the table with a small glass of juice Madison had gotten for him. She turned to Tanya. "Try to be careful with what you say around him. He's like a parrot I swear."

"Okay mother." Tanya laughed.

"Ha ha ha your hilarious. You just lucky I feel pity because your hung over or I would be ragging on you about Baggy." Madison said and put her arm around Tanya's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Come on Caleb I'll help you get dressed." She grabbed his hand and walked into Gabby's room where his stuff was, just as Gabby walked out now dressed for the day.

"How much you wanna bet her and Billy are going to get together." Tanya said.

"Nothing because from what I hear he really seems to dig her. And she was makin some really interesting sounds when she was asleep." Gabby laughed and started to imitate Madison. Tanya burst out laughing.

"Well at least we know she digs him just as much. She better take that job. Imagine both her and Caroline working there. I'd never have to pay for a drink again." Tanya closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Madison laughed lightly to herself while she watched Caleb try to dress himself. He refuse to let her help him. He stood there with a frustrated look on his face when finally got his shirt he realized it was backwards.

"Stick your arms inside your shirt." She then took a hold of the bottom on the shirt and straightened it out. "Now stick your arms out. There you go."

"At least I put my pants on good right." He had a proud look on his face.

"Yes you did. You look very handsome." He smiled at her. He had on a t-shirt that had the words lucky kid across the chest along with a pair of jeans with an elastic waist making it easy for him to put on himself.

"Who's Billy?" Caleb asked out of the blue.

"What!"

"I heard you and Tanny talking about Billy. Is he your friend?"

"Yes. He's just mommy's friend." Madison said trying to convince Caleb and herself.

"Is he going to come over and play at our house sometime?"

"U-uh what? N-no not...Caleb I don't think that would be a good idea." She was stumbling all over her words. "Hey what do say we stop and get some ice cream later today?"

"Really! Could I have nepodean?" Caleb said completely forgetting the Billy topic.

"Yes you can have some Napoleon ice cream." Madison laughed at Caleb's pronouncing of the word. She followed him as he ran out of the room screaming.

"Woah could you keep your voice down bud. Auntie Tanny has a bit of a headache." Tanya was lying on the couch by now and had her arm laid over her face.

"Are you sick? Are you too sick to get ice cream with us?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. You could say I'm sick. You have a good time with your ice cream. Maybe your mom will let you have an extra scoop for me."

"Really!" Caleb said excited again.

"Don't get your hopes up. The last time you had more than two scoops you got a tummy ache remember." Caleb nodded his head at his mother. "Now go make sure you didn't forget any of your toys." Caleb ran off looking around making sure he didn't forget anything.

"You wanna go with us Gabby while your sister recovers?" Madison asked grinning at Tanya half asleep on the couch.

"Thanks but I have an essay I have to finish that's due tomorrow."

"Alright. Caleb when you have everything put your coat on." Caleb ran to Madison and threw his stuff at her feet and put his jacket on but was having trouble getting his zipper up.

"I can't get it up." Caleb stamped his foot.

"Relax baby boy. You'll get it eventually." Madison knelt down and pulled the zipper of his coat up for him. She turned to Gabby. "Thank you again for watching him. I'll pay you back soon."

"I said not to worry about it. I love watching him. We have fun don't we buddy. Beats going out to party any day." Gabby laughed. " Also Tanya was right if you want that job at the bar then I will watch him. It's really no problem."

"Thanks Gabby. That means a lot to me. I'll definitely think about it. Caleb put your back pack on. Tell Tanya I'll call her later okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. Can I have a hug Caleb?" Gabby leaned down and gave him a hug. Then stood up and gave Madison a hug. "See ya." She waved at Caleb.

"Bye." Caleb waved back and grabbed Madison's hand and they walked out of the apartment. She was strapping him in the car when she got a sense of deja vu. She stopped and looked around half expecting to see Billy's car drive by but to her disappointment there was nothing but a red minivan that drove by.

Wait why am I disappointed she thought to herself. He's the last person I want to see. She knew she was lying to herself.

"Can we go to the park when we get ice cream mommy?" Caleb asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"We'll see." Madison said and put her sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the bright sun."Mommy want's to go and get cleaned up and if its not too late when we get some ice cream we can stop at the park for a while."

"Okay."

Once they got home Caleb went to his little toy box and started playing with his toys.

"Caleb I'm getting in a quick shower. Don't answer the phone if it rings and I'm going to lock the door so don't answer that either got it."

"Yes mooom." He said in a bored voice as if he heard the lecture a million times before which he had. Madison went into the bathroom and turned the water on. She made sure it was hot. She shed her clothes and stepped under the nozzle. She winced as the hot water hit her. She thought back to the dream she had the night before. It had felt so real. She could still feel his hands on her skin and she could taste his lips as he kissed her.

God she thought, if it felt that good in a dream I can only imagine what it feels like for real.

She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. She wasn't looking for a relationship. Especially with the leader of a gang. She couldn't get in that world again and she definitely didn't want Caleb in that world. She was just washing the conditioner out of her hair when she heard the door bell of the apartment ring. She frowned because nobody she knew used her doorbell, they usually knocked. She didn't panic though because she trusted that Caleb would listen to her and not answer the door. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She went to her bedroom to put some clothes on. She decided on a pair of old jeans that had holes in them and a simple black t-shirt that hugged her curves.

She walked into the living room and saw Caleb still on the floor with some of his toy cars. She looked out the peephole of the front door and saw no one. She opened the door and looked to look down the hall to see if she could catch whoever was at the door but noticed something taped onto the door. It was an envelope. She grabbed it and opened it. It had a little white slip of paper on it. She looked at it and gasped.

**07/11/03.**

That's what was written on the slip of paper. Madison's eyes widened as she realized that it was Caleb's birth date. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She walked over to the table and sat down and looked at the piece of paper.

Who could have sent this, she thought to herself. She felt a chill down her back when she realized whoever sent this was outside the door a few minutes ago while her son was alone just on the other side. She put the paper back into the envelope and put it in a drawer buy the sink. She walked over to the couch and laid down and turned the tv on some random talk show while Caleb played. After the third guy on tv claimed not to be the father of his ex girlfriends baby her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

_CRASH!_ Madison shot up at the loud noise. She noticed Caleb wasn't playing with his toys. The note came to her mind and she jumped up her heart in her throat. She looked to the kitchen and saw Caleb sitting on the floor with pots and pans all over the place. She sighed in relief and walked over picking all the dishes up and put them back in the cupboard.

"What were you doing?" Madison said and put her hands on her hips.

"I was thirsty and wanted a drink and I didn't wanna wake you up so I tried to get it myself." He looked sheepish.

"Well next time wake me up. Scared me half to death with that crash. I thought something happened to you." She knelt down so she reached his level. "Besides you know you can't go through these cupboards without my permission."

"I'm sorry Mommy." Caleb said and put his head down.

"It's alright." Madison sighed. She looked up at the clock and saw it was almost three in the afternoon. "So you ready for that ice cream." She smiled and started tickling him.

"Ahhhhh! Yes yes yes. Stop it! Ha ha ha ha." Caleb started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's the magic words." Madison laughed along with him.

"I love you, I love you, mommy I said it. I said it." Caleb laughed.

"Okay. Get your jacket on we'll go get that ice cream." She walked over to the closet and took out her leather jacket her father gave her for her 19th birthday. She kinda hesitated for a minute not sure if whoever put that note on her door was still around but Caleb was so excited she couldn't turn him down. She once again had to help him with his zipper. She opened the front door and Caleb ran out.

"Caleb slow down. Wait for me." Madison said and locked the front door and jogged after Caleb who was waiting patiently by the elevator.

The ice cream stand was only a couple of blocks so they decided to walk. She held on to Caleb's hand as they walked and swung their hands back and forth making him laugh. He was talking non stop the whole way there and she couldn't stop smiling at him. They finally made it to the stand and Caleb started jumping up and down.

"Calm down. You want Napoleon right?"

"Yes. Two scoops." Caleb said holding up two fingers.

"Okay. Could I have two scoops of napoleon ice cream and one scoop of strawberry please." Madison asked the teenage boy working there. She grabbed some napkins laid out while he added up the total.

"That's 4.50." He smiled showing off braces and went to get the ice cream. Madison let go of Caleb's hand and took her wallet put of her purse to get some money. "Caleb stay close to me."

The boy handed her the ice cream and she laid a five dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change." She said and handed Caleb his ice cream.

"Lets go sit on the bench while you eat." They walked to a bench and sat down. Every time she noticed a car pass she couldn't help that small part of her hope that it was black with red designs on it. While she was looking around she noticed a group of people walk out of an alley. She took a second glance and thought she saw someone familiar.

No she thought. That couldn't be him. I haven't seen him in over five years. There's no way Denny could know where she was. She hadn't told him she left her mother to live with her father all those years ago. She turned again to try and find him but he had disappeared. She hadn't seen him in that long she wasn't even sure if he looked the same.

"Mom I'm finished with my ice cream. Can we go to the park now. I wanna play on the monkey bars." Caleb stood up and tugged on her arm.

"Alright." She took what was left of his ice cream which was a bit of the cone. "Let's put this in the garbage first. Here wipe your face." She said and handed him a napkin. He hastily wiped his face and passed her the napkin and she threw that and the ice cream cone in the nearest garbage bin.

When they got to the park there were a couple of other kids playing and he first went to the sand box and started helping another little boy build a castle. Madison sat down and watched him interact with the other kids. Thank god he wasn't shy with kids his own age. He is quite shy around adults he's not used to. It took a long time before she could even leave him alone with Gabby and Tanya. She looked around the park. It wasn't the best looking park. Which she wasn't expecting it to be considering the part of town they were in but it wasn't so bad to be out during the day. Especially a nice day. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise and she looked across the street and her heart rose to her throat as she saw Billy's car along with the red car pull up to a building across the street. She recognized Joe walking out of the building as he lit up a cigarette. He wasn't down the steps when she saw Billy step out of the car. He walked over to Joe and pushed him a little. She heard his voice but couldn't tell what he was saying. All the other guys stood to the side not getting involved. It was obvious he wasn't happy. She was staring at them for a good five minutes before she turned her head to watch Caleb. Except when she looked at the sandbox he wasn't there. She looked at the monkey bars and he wasn't there either. She stood up and started to panic.

"CALEB." She yelled. He wasn't anywhere in the park. She spun in a circle and her eyes darted all around her.

"CALEB." She thought about the note with his birth date on it and panicked a little more. She felt the tears tickle her eyes. I take my eyes off him for five minutes and he disappears. God please let me find him, she thought.

* * *

Billy was not happy as he drove to old apartment building where Joe said he was. Bodie and Tommy were in the car with him and wouldn't say anything to him in fear of him snapping. When they finally pulled up to the building he saw Joe come out the door and walk down the steps. He narrowed his eyes as he thought back to what Joe had told him on the phone.

"_Man we have a problem." Joe said carefully._

"_What do you mean we have a problem." Billy said trying to stay calm. He know whatever Joe had to tell him it wouldn't be good._

"_I mean I did good on the last deal right. I got a shit load of money off it so I thought I could spare a little so I found a girl who would fuck me for cheap and let me tell you Billy it was good so good I passed out after."_

"_How much did you give her Joe." Billy said quietly. _

"_Well I got 300 out of the deal and she said she would do it for 50." _

"_So you gave her the 50 and what."_

"_Well I passed out and when I woke up she was gone."_

"_So what. What the fuck does that have to do with me?"_

"_She took the other 250 with her." Joe said softly. He heard Billy take a deep breath._

"_Where are you?" Billy was trying to stay calm._

"_I'm at Hillview Apartments. __**(Not real)**__ You know that cheap place across--"_

"_I know where that is I'll be there in five minutes." Billy snapped and hung up._

He got out of the car and walked up to you and pushed him. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I told you man the bitch screwed me over."

"Why the fuck was she able to fucking screw you over. You were supposed to come straight to me when you got that money. Except you decided you needed to get laid. What the hell were you thinking. You know I have to go to Bones with this." Billy was livid.

"Billy I'll go and explain to him what happened." Joe said ready to face the consequences.

"No. No you won't." He didn't show it often but he did care about his brother. Before Joe could say anything else they heard a female voice screaming.

"Hey Billy isn't that your girl from last night?" Bodie spoke for the first time.

Billy turned around and saw Madison in the park across the street. She looked to be panicking and shouting the name Caleb. He jogged across the street watching the cars and made his way toward her.

Madison was starting to hyperventilate she couldn't see him anywhere. She ran a hand through her hair and started breathing deeply. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped when she saw it was Billy. His eyes softened when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong. You okay?" He asked holding her by the shoulders.

"Caleb I can't find him. He was here and I turned away for a second and when I looked back he was gone and--" She started breathing hard again.

"Okay calm down. First of all who's Caleb?"

"My son. He's only four he can't be by himself. I need to find him." She turned around and started calling his name again.

"Right." Billy remembered her talking about him the other night. By this time all the other guys had come over and heard what she said.

"What's he look like." Baggy asked.

"He's small. Brown hair, blue eyes. He had a t-shirt on w-with lucky kid on the front a-and a jean j-jacket."

"Ok you need to calm down Madison. Do you have a picture or something." Billy asked. She calmed down a little when he said her name and she realized he was still holding her arms.

"Y-yeah. In my purse." She hauled out her wallet fro her purse and took out the picture of him. Billy took it and passed it around so everyone could have a look at it. Once it got back to him he looked at it again and passed it back to Madison.

"Spread out and search the area. I don't want to see any of you until we find the kid." Billy said and he took Madison's hand they started walking and the rest of the boys spilt up looking for Caleb.

While they were walking Madison realized Billy had not let go of her hand. It felt really warm against hers. She used her other hand to wipe the tears that had fallen. Billy noticed and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hey were goin to find him alright. Trust me."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Well for some reason I like you. And once we find him you are going to pay me back by working at the bar." They turned a corner when Billy stopped causing Madison to stop.

"Is that him?" Billy asked pointing ahead of him.

Madison looked ahead and Billy could feel the tension leave her body.

"CALEB." Her son was kneeling down on the ground petting a stray dog that was sat on the ground in front of him. His head shot up at the sound of his mothers voice. Madison let go of Billy's hand and ran to Caleb. When she reached him she bent down and picked him up hugging him hard. She couldn't help the tears of relief that blurred her eyes when she held him. She put him down then got down on her knees.

"Caleb what are you doing over here. You know your not supposed to run away like that."

"I'm sorry mommy. But I saw a dog and he looked sad and I wanted to cheer him up but he walked away from me and I followed him. I was gunna come back I promise."

Madison was too relieved to get mad at him. "Don't do that again you hear me. I thought someone had taken you and I thought-" Madison couldn't finish her sentence.

"Who's that?" Caleb asked pointing to Billy.

"This is Billy. He's mommy's friend." Madison got up and turned to Billy and to his surprise wrapped her around his neck and hugged him. He stood still for a second before he wrapped his around her waist.

"Thank you so much. If you hadn't been there I would have just stood there freaking out." Billy turned his face in her hair and breathed deeply. Then when he realized what he was doing let go of her.

"Yeah well just make sure I see you working at the Four Roses by the weekend." He said and took his cell phone out to let everyone know they found Caleb.

Madison took Caleb's hand not planning to let it go until they were home. She watched as Billy hung up his phone.

"Thank you again." There was an awkward silence as they both stood there looking at each other.

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go. Some work to take care of. Can you make it home? Do you need a ride?"

"No we live just five minutes from here at Penton Estates." (_**Not real) **_Madison said. The name sounded a lot nicer than the actual building.

Billy nodded then turned and walked away back to his car when the boys were waiting.

"Bye." Madison said softly although she knew he couldn't hear her. She looked at Caleb. "You ready to go home baby boy." Caleb nodded his head and they headed home.

Ten minutes later they got home. Madison locked the door and put both their jackets in the closet. She sighed feeling relieved they were home. Caleb went to the living room and sat on the couch. "Can I watch a movie?" He asked quietly. He felt bad for taking off.

"Sure baby. Are you okay. You don't look so good." She ran her hand through his hair.

"Did I make you mad today?" Madison sighed as he said this.

"No not mad. I was more scared. I didn't know where you were. I didn't know what happened to you. I don't know what I do if you weren't around."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I don't want you scared anymore mommy." A few tears leaked out of his eyes as he said this. Madison picked him up and set him on her lap and he buried his head in her chest. She rocked him back and forth for a while. She felt his breathing even out and realized he was asleep. She carefully stood up with him in her arms and walked to his bedroom and carefully changed him into his pyjamas and tucked him in bed. She walked to the living room and looked out the window as the sun started to set. She looked at the phone on the side table and thought about what Billy said to her. She looked through the phonebook and found the number for The Four Roses. She dialed the phone and waited. A man picked up. Madison took a deep breath. "Hi. I'm calling about a job. I heard you were looking for someone."

**Please review! If you do I will give you a cookie. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the newest chappie. Hope you like it. You all know the drill. Don't own anybody except my OCs. Thanks a million to everyone of you that have reviewed. That's what makes me motivated to write more. :D**

_**Chapter4**_

It was three days later at one in the afternoon when she pulled up in front of the Four Roses. She stepped out of the car and straightened her out dress. She had decided to dress professionally in a black and white wrap dress with a thick black belt around the waist. When she got to the front door she took a deep breath and stepped through. The same smell that hit her the other night hit her again. Only it wasn't as bad as it had been as she noticed the bar was almost completely empty except for the few people who spend all there time there. She sighed in relief when she saw that none of Billy's gang was there. The last thing she need was something to make her more nervous. Looking around trying to find someone who worked there, she noticed only one man working behind the bar. He had shoulder length black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks and a thick mustache. He looked quite dirty actually if she was honest with herself.

Please don't let that be the owner, she thought.

Cautiously she walked up to the bar and waited for him to acknowledge her. He turned and looked at her. He raised his eyebrows and looked her up and down. He strutted over to her.

"We don't normally get people that look like you around here." His voiced sounded gruff.

"What do you mean like me?" Madison crossed her arms and raised and raised an eyebrow.

"Classy lady. Now what can I do for you. I'm sure you don't want a drink."

"How do you know I don't want a drink maybe I do."

He looked at her with a pointed stare.

"Okay so I don't want a drink. I'm actually here about a job."

"Right you must be the girl Caroline was telling me about."

"Yes I'm Madison." She said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Carlos." He said and shook her hand. "Wait right here Dave is in the back I'll go get him. Anyone gives you trouble just scream." Carlos grinned and went through a door behind the bar.

Madison sat on one of the stools and looked around. It didn't seem like it would be too bad. It wasn't busy and even the night she was there it wasn't too busy. She heard the door opened and was surprised to see Baggy walk through the door alone. He smirked when he noticed her sitting at the bar. He walked over and sat next to her.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting in such a classy place like this in the middle of the afternoon." He said sarcastically.

She chuckled. She had to admit she liked Baggy. He seemed like the big brother type. Not that she would really know because she had never had one. And he seemed to genuinely like Tanya so that was always a good thing.

"Well you know when life gets you down you need a little pick me up." She smiled. He grinned at her answer.

"Well you know if you ever really need a pick me up all you have to do is call Billy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you out." Baggy said seriously.

Madison opened her mouth to speak but couldn't speak. Baggy looked at her so seriously the broke out in laughter.

"Relax girl, I'm kidding. Seriously why are you here."

"I'm taking Caroline up on her job offer. I need money fast if I wanna stay in my apartment next month."

Baggy nodded understanding. He knew what it was like trying to support not only himself but Caroline as well.

"Well Billy will be please to hear that. You know he really likes you. There's something about you that gets to him. He has never looked at a chick like he does you."

"That's the second time someone has said that." Madison mumbled. She half hoped Baggy hadn't heard that. Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky.

"Maybe you should listen then. I'm not the only one who noticed."

"Yeah." She said softly. She looked up and saw Carlos walk out of the room. He nodded at Baggy and didn't even ask him what he wanted. He just filled up a tall glass of beer and put it in front of Baggy. He looked at Madison.

"You can just go on in the back. Dave is there waiting for you." She smiled at him and turned to Baggy stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked at her and raised his glass at her. She laughed and walked through the door.

"So she's pretty hot." Carlos said looking at the direction she walked in. "Maybe we could really work together." He chucked and licked his lips.

"I wouldn't advise that."Baggy raised his eyes as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Why you got dibs on her or something. I mean I didn't see no ring on her finger." Carlos leaned up against the counter.

"Not me. But even if she wasn't taken I wouldn't let your dirty hands touch her."

"Who's she seein?. He couldn't be that great if she has to get a job at a place like this."

"Well let's just put it this way. You even look at her wrong Billy will have your ass six feet under."

"Billy? She's with Billy Darly?" Carlos gaped.

Baggy smiled mischievously. "Yeah she is. So you keep your distance you'll be fine. You know Billy doesn't let anything or anyone touch what's his." So they weren't really together but Carlos didn't know that and if Billy gets his way they would be together sooner than later.

"So the reason I'm here is Heco said he saw some people here the other day. People that weren't from around here. He said he saw them dealin. What do you know?"

"I worked the Tuesday night shift and a couple of guys came in I ain't never seen before. They looked rough but I knew they had nothin to do with your gang. Probably another gang that's new in town. They didn't talk much to the other people here. Kept to themselves. But something was fishy. One of them got a phone call I assumed he was the leader, and they all jumped up and left. Didn't even pay for their drinks. Bastards."

"What did they look like?"

"The leader was kinda skinny. Couple of tattoos. They all had tattoos and couple of them had piercings all on their faces. One had a bird or somethin tattooed on his head. But they all had the same green bandana on them. The leader had it around his arm, the others either on their head, neck or hands."

Baggy nodded then downed his drink. "Here's my number. They come back you call me. Got it."

Carlos nodded and took the paper with Baggy's number on it. Baggy stood up to leave.

"By the way make sure she gets that job." He said referring to Madison and walked out the door.

* * *

Madison stood in the doorway looking at the man sitting at the desk speaking into the phone. He glanced up at her and motion for her to sit down. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to get off the phone. After what seemed like hours but in fact was only a couple of minutes the man got off the phone and looked at Madison.

"So your Madison Carter right? I'm Dave Carr. I'm the manager here." He shook Madison's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Carr. I really appreciate you meeting with me." Madison said as he shook her hand.

"No problem. We're looking for people and if you haven't noticed we have been having a hard time keeping them. So have you ever worked waitressing or bartending before?"

"Yes I worked at Bruce's Diner for about 4 months and I used to bartend for a little while when I finished highschool a few years ago."

Dave nodded his head and wrote something down. Madison bit her lip trying to stop her curiosity from leaning over to see what he wrote.

"So you're a little familiar with the kind of people we get in here right?" Dave said.

"Uh, yes. If you mean the random alcoholic or drug addict."

"I mean gang members. The drug dealers not the addicts."

Madison's eyes widened a little at the bluntness of his statement.

"Well yeah I mean, I don't normally umm-" Madison stuttered a little still in shock.

"I'm kidding. You can relax. I've talked to Caroline and Billy made a special visit here a couple days ago. Caroline has been working here for a couple years now and can usually tell if someone if qualified for this job. And the fact that you already know Billy and his gang is a huge plus."

"Seems like Billy has a big influence on this place." Madison said.

"Yeah well he is my best customer and quite frankly this place aims to please the customer. So if he wants you working here, you will be working here. Billy Darly always gets what he wants."

"That's a little scary." Madison laughed softly.

"Maybe but once Billy gets what he wants he makes sure it stays safe." Dave said with a knowing look in his eye. "So I know you have a baby so I can have you working every other weekend and every other night. Well make it a pattern so there's no confusion and anytime I need you to work overtime I will try to let you know in advance. Does that work for you?" Dave folded his hands on his desk.

"Yes. Yes that would be amazing actually. Thank you so much. What should I wear? Is there a dress code or anything?" Madison said as she and Dave stood up.

"Well white shirt and black skirt is the normal dress code but once you get used to the place and the regulars get used to you, you can wear whatever your comfortable in."

"Okay that's perfect. Thank you." Madison smiled and shook Dave's hand again. She liked Dave. He was already treating her better than her last boss did.

"You start Friday night. Be here by nine. Caroline will be working so she will show you the ropes. Now get outta here."

"Thank you again." Madison smiled and left the bar. She couldn't wait to tell Tanya.

* * *

Baggy walked into the old abandoned warehouse the gang called the office. He found Billy in the chapel area and replayed to him what Carlos had told him. Billy nodded but didn't say anything for a minute.

"Give it a week. If we're still losing business we gunna do somthing about it. Until then tell the boys to keep a lookout for these guys. If they see em tell me." Billy said putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up.

"By the way just thought you'd like to know. Madison got the job. I guess you'll be seein a lot of her huh." Baggy laughed and walked away. Billy blew the smoke out of his mouth and glared at Baggy as he walk away. So he could admit to himself that he thought the girl was interesting. He had no problem with that. She intrigued him. He could tell there was more to her then what meets the eye.

* * *

Madison looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. It was now Friday night and Gabby had just come over to babysit Caleb. She had combed out her closet trying to find a simple black skirt and white shirt that she had to wear for her first night at work. The shirt she found was one that she had from high school and it didn't really fit her as well as it used to. It was a little tight and stretched across the chest. But she was lucky that the collar wasn't too low. She couldn't find a skirt so Tanya sent over one of hers hoping it would fit. It wasn't too bad but it was on the short side. It was black with a shiny sliver glow to it. Wasn't exactly what she would have picked to wear but it was all that she had at the moment until she had enough money to get another one.

"Gabby!" Madison shouted from her bedroom.

"Yes your highness." Gabby curtsied when she entered the room.

"Stop playing around. Tell me the honest truth, how hideous do I look?" Madison kept pulling the bottom of the skirt down.

"You don't look hideous. Sure the top is probably a size too small and the skirt too short but think of it this way. You'll most likely get more tips." Gabby laughed.

"This is not funny. I feel like a two dollar hooker dressed like this." Madison sat on the bed to put her heels on.

"Don't be silly Maddy. I'd say a five dollar hooker." Gabby had to duck when a pillow got thrown in her direction.

"Well I'm glad you find this so amusing. You know how awkward it feels in this. Especially after you've had a baby. I would have been able to pull this off in high school." Madison mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Gabby can we draw?" Caleb ran in the room and grabbed her hand to pull her out of the room.

"Listen Maddy, don't worry. That's your problem you know, you think too much. Trust me you look hot." Gabby said as she was pulled out of the room.

"Well I don't feel hot. I feel cheap. I don't know how Caroline does this every night." Madison said to herself as she went to grab her jacket.

"Don't forget. Tanya said that she's closing the diner tonight so she will stop by the bar at around ten." Gabby said. Both her and Caleb were at the kitchen table with paper and crayons all over the place.

"Okay. Wish me luck. I'll give you a ride home when I get off. I'll see you later okay baby boy." Madison leaned down and kissed Caleb on the head.

"Bye Mommy." Caleb said without even looking up from his drawing.

"Good luck Mads." Madison smiled weakly at Gabby and left.

* * *

Madison took a deep breath to calm herself down when she finally arrived at the Four Roses. She looked around and noticed Billy's car wasn't there. She was sort of relieved she didn't need anything or anyone to make her embarrassed on her first night of work.

"Okay. I'm okay. I'm going to be okay." She repeated this to herself as if it would help her as she walked into the bar. The first sign that she was going to have a good night was when she walked to the bar she fell. She managed to catch herself on the bar before she hit the floor. A few of the local drunks had a good chuckle at her. She looked down at her foot and noticed the heel of her right shoe had broke off.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked herself as she limped behind the bar. She obviously couldn't take her shoes off because heaven only knows what's on the floor. She looked around for Caroline but couldn't find her. On the shelf to the right of her was a stand of glasses on display. She took one down and examined it. It was a big and in the shape of a mug. The front of it had a picture of old fashioned pin up girl. She was staring at when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden touch and dropped the glass and heard it hit the floor.

"Oh no. Oh god. Please tell me that didn't break." Madison tensed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"No it didn't break. Your good." Madison turned her head to see Caroline.

"And you are so lucky that didn't break." Caroline bent down and picked the glass up and placed it back on the display. "Dave had that custom made. It was supposed to look like his late wife."

"Supposed to? It doesn't?" Madison stepped away from the shelf afraid she would cause more damage than she already had.

"Well he said it does but I've never met or seen her so god only knows if it really does or not. So you've had a pretty nice start to the night haven't you." Caroline looked at Madison's foot noticing the cracked heel.

"Yeah. These shoes were old anyways." Madison laughed weakly.

"Okay well the first lesson you learn is if its not busy. Make yourself look busy by wiping down the bar or tables. Dave would freak out if he saw one of his employees being lazy and not workin. He's a hound like that."

"Good to know. Not that I was nervous of anything." Madison said sarcastically.

"Aw hon. Trust me there's nothin to be nervous about. Most people who come in here look for straight stuff. There's not a lot of mixing alcohol for fancy drinks here." Caroline noticed a couple of older men come in.

"Look your first customers have just walked in." Caroline patted Madison on the shoulder and walked away.

"What! Wait come back." Madison hissed at Caroline's back. She looked at the men who had sat at a table and was looking at her expectantly. She shook her jacket off and hooked on the coatrack in the corner behind the bar. Grabbing a tray she walked over to the men. Well, she limped over to them.

"What can I get you guys?"

The night went on like that. She just wished it had went smoothly. With the span of two hours she had broken three glasses and curse on a customer for commenting on her butt. She stood behind the bar taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Looking at the clock on the wall noticing it was now eleven. Gabby said that Tanya was supposed to be here at ten.

Where the hell is she. Madison said to herself.

"Get me a beer." A heavily tattooed middle aged woman sat in front of her.

"Sure what kind do you want." Madison grabbed a glass relieved it didn't happen to leave her hand a crash to the floor.

"I don't care what kind just get me a damn beer." She glared at Madison.

Madison sighed heavily and gave a fake smile to the woman. "Sure coming right up."

Half and hour and another broken glass later Madison heard the door open and in walked Tanya with her arms wrapped around Baggy's middle laughing. Tanya spotted Madison and ran over to her.

"Hey how's your first night." Tanya said with a big smile on her face.

"Please don't ask." Madison was not very happy.

Baggy walked over to Tanya and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Told you you'd get the job." Baggy smirked.

"Yeah. So what's goin on here." Madison smiled a little looking back and forth from Tanya and Baggy.

"She just came to her senses that's all." Baggy said.

"Oh please you've been trying to get with me for so long I thought why not. If a guy is going to go through so much trouble for me he deserves a chance." Tanya smiled and glanced at Baggy before looking at Madison.

"As long as your happy. So where are everybody else." Madison noticed everyone was there except for Bodie, Joe and Billy. Tanya knew she was really asking where's Billy.

"Well Billy had some a little something to take care of but will be by later." Madison blushed and started to pretend to wipe down the bar.

"Yeah he's trying to find out some information on another gang taking over our business." Baggy growled.

"Another gang? I thought you guys were the only gang around here." Madison furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah we are. These fuckers don't know who there messing with." Tommy had come up behind Baggy and entered the conversation. "Think you could get us a round?"

"Yeah sure." Madison got the tray ready.

"We're going to sit down come over on your break." Tanya and Baggy left to the table.

Madison filled all the glasses and carefully brought them over and laid it on the table. She couldn't help but be little giddy she got over there with no mishaps.

"Thanks we'll be sure to leave you a good tip." Tommy winked at her. Madison shook her head. Was it bad that she was kinda getting used to these people. They were nice to her and treated her like a normal person. It had been so long since she had that. When she got pregnant all of her friends abandoned her. They didn't really care about her. They put up with her because of Denny. To be honest Tanya was probably the first real friend she had ever had. Before people had looked at her with pity. The poor single mom with a baby who had a deadbeat dad. She shook her head and turned around to go back to the bar when she saw Billy storm in with Joe and Bodie running after him. She looked at his face and noticed the anger in his eyes. He barely spared a glance at her before he grabbed Heco out of his seat and held him by the shirt.

Madison rushed over to the bar not wanting to interfere or get in the way.

"Billy what the fuck?" Baggy asked watching his friend nearly choke Heco.

"Why didn't I get your share of the fuckin money Heco. I swear if you spent it on some fuckin whore-"

"I can explain. It was actually not my fault this time." Heco said.

Billy let go of him and took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"So tell me what the fuck happened?" Billy said blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"So I went to my normal place. Booker want some hits like normal. But when I got to him he said he didn't need nothin. Now Booker doesn't just fuckin need nothin. So I asked him why and he said he already had some. I asked him where did he get it. He wouldn't say anything only that some fucker in a green bandana gave to him for half of what he gives us." Heco took a breath waiting for Billy's reply.

"So why the fuck did you wait until now to tell me. Didn't I say that if you saw one of these assholes to tell me." Billy snarled taking another puff of his smoke.

"I got caught up with Scarlett." Heco said quietly referring to his latest conquest.

Billy took a deep breath. "Once I figure out what's going on with this new _gang_," He emphasized the word gang. "You and me are gunna have a nice long chat got it." Heco nodded.

Tanya was quiet the whole time. She knew Billy had a temper but this was the first time she had seen it up close. She was sort of second guessing her wanting Madison and Billy getting together. Billy glanced at her and sighed.

"Get us another round."

Tanya weakly smiled at him. This was probably the closest she was going to get to an apology. Billy glance behind him at the bar and saw Madison. He kept his eye on her for a minute before turning back around. Honestly he was so caught up in his anger he forgot she was working there. Madison looked up at the clock and noticed it was just after one. Her shift ended at 1:30 so she would be able to leave soon. She was walking over to the back table with a tray full of shot glasses. She noticed Billy watching her as she made her way over.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Madison's apartment Gabby had finally gotten Caleb to sleep. She made the mistake of letting him have a little bit of soda making him a little hyper. She had just settled on the couch with her notebook and biology text when there was a knocking on the door.

Who the hell is that? Gabby frowned slightly and walked over to the door to look through the peephole. There was a man there. He looked the same age as Madison. She opened the door but only a little so her head could fit through to see who was there.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this Madison Carters place?" he asked.

"Yes. But she's not here right now. She's at work."

"You wouldn't mind telling me where she works would you. I'm an friend from school and I have some information about her mother that she needs to know."

"Umm." Gabby hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should say but if this guy was telling the truth and something was wrong with her mother she would want to know.

"She's working at the Four Roses."

"Thank you. I know exactly where that it." He had a sly grin on his face. She went to close the door but before she could he shot his hand out to stop her.

"By the way. Cute kid." He said referring to the picture of Caleb and Madison on wall just behind Gabby and walked away. Gabby closed the door in confusion and went back to her studying.

* * *

Thank God my shift is almost over. This night could not get any worse. Madison thought to herself.

She thought too soon. As she was laying the tray down she nonchalantly looked up at the front door and saw a figure slip out of the bar. A figure she knew all too well. She gasped and clumsily dropped the tray onto the table knocking half the glasses over. Billy raised his arms to try to move before the liquid got on his shirt but was too late.

"Shit. I am so sorry." Madison grabbed a cloth that was in her pocket and started to wipe down the front of Billy's shirt where the alcohol spilt. She was hastily wiping when Billy grabbed her hand to stop her. His hand felt really warm in hers and she didn't want to let go.

"Don't worry about it."He looked at her face and noticed how pale she had gotten. "What's wrong with you?" He hadn't let go of her hand.

"Yeah you look like you just seen a ghost." Tanya said concerned.

"Yeah. No I'm fine really. It's just been a really stressful night. I just need to go home and get some sleep." Madison reluctantly took her hand out of Billy's to clean off the rest of the table and went to find Caroline to tell her she was leaving. She had just put her jacket on when she noticed Billy standing at the door of the bar. She walked as best she could with one heel to the door and walked past Billy to her car. She turned around to notice he followed her.

"Just wanted to make sure you got to your car okay." He had noticed the look of confusion on her face which was getting it's color back.

"That seems a little out of character for you. You don't seem like the type to walk girls to there car or to make sure that they're okay."

"Well somethin about you makes me wonder what's goin on myself." Billy wiped a hand over his face suddenly wanting a cigarette but they were in his coat pocket which was in the bar.

"So what was with that little display in the bar. You looked a little spooked." Madison opened her mouth to speak but nothing could come out. What was she supposed to say? That she saw thought her ex boyfriend and baby's daddy leave the bar when she didn't even notice him come in. She wasn't even sure if it was actually him. He couldn't look the same as he did all those years ago, could he? Billy sighed at her silence.

"Look you looked scared in there. Trust me I know when someone is scared. Here's my number. If you need me for any reason call me." He forced the piece of paper in her hand and turned to walk back in the bar but Madison's hand shot out to stop him. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you. For everything. Not only now but for the other day with Caleb. I appreciate it. It's been a while since a guy actually cared about me."

Billy was stunned. That was the first time someone had said thank you to him. He wasn't sure what to say to that. He was shocked enough as it is with himself that he had given her his number. He never gave women his number. If he needed them he went to them, not the other way around. He didn't know what to say so he figured actions spoke louder than words. He leaned down so his face was in front of hers and she could feel his breath on her cheek. It smelt like whiskey and alcohol. And normally she found that smell repulsive but somehow she found I extremely attractive. His mouth hovered over hers.

"Your welcome." He said in a husky voice and just touched his lips to hers. It was hardly what you would call a kiss. It was just a slight touching of lips and was over just as fast as it began but it was enough for Madison. She stared at Billy's back as he went back inside.

Okay. So that actually happened this time. It wasn't a dream. Madison thought as she got in her car to go home.

Madison stepped off the elevator and walked to her front door. She froze in her tracks when she saw another envelope attached to the door. When she got to the door she slowly ripped the envelope off. She walked into the apartment turned and locked the door and saw Gabby fast asleep on the couch with her biology book laid across her stomach and notebook and pen on the floor next to her. Madison laid the envelope on the counter and went to the closet to get a spare blanket and spread it over Gabby. She gabbed the envelope and walked into her bedroom. She sat on the bed and stared at it. She didn't know how long she had been staring when she finally got the courage to open it. She stared at the piece of paper. She held her breath.

** C. D. C**

Those were the letters written on it. She brought her hand to her mouth as she realized what they meant. Caleb Daniel Carter. She dropped the paper as she ran to Caleb's room to check on him. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when she saw him safe and sound asleep in his bed. She bit her lip and when to her room to get her pillows and blanket and set them on the floor next to Caleb's bed. She shouldn't be as scared as she was but she just needed to see her son and make sure he was alright. She laid down on the floor and covered herself with the blanket. She looked at his bed and closed her eyes listening, and falling asleep to the sound of Caleb's breathing.

**Don't forget to press that pretty little button there and review. :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a million for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it. Some one said that Billy was being a little out of character which he probably was.lol But i wanted to show the different sides that he has from when he's with the boys to when he's with Madison. So sorry if he is a little out of character, But that's okay. lol. I said before but I'm not so good with the editing so if there are any mistakes I missed sorry!**

** Again I can't say thank you enough to those of you who have review. I love you alllllllll!! :o)**

_**Chapter 5**_

They next morning Madison woke up and noticed it was five thirty. Due to the uncomfortable floor her back was hurting. She got up and went to her bedroom and after a minutes thought got in her bed to go back to sleep but before she could she noticed the piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it. She should really go to the police but to be honest a couple notes didn't prove anything so she doubted they would really do much. Unless something physically happened to her or Caleb she would wait. But then she thought back to what Billy had said the night before. If she told him he would do what he could to keep her safe wouldn't he? It did seem like he cared for her. And he took care of those few that he cared about right? She thought it over as she fell back asleep.

When Madison woke up she noticed the smell of bacon and eggs. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 10:00am. She got up and walked to the kitchen seeing Gabby standing in front of the stove flipping eggs and Caleb eating some cereal at the table.

"Morning. You hungry?" Gabby asked.

"Hey. Yeah I could go for some food." Madison sat at the table.

"I hope you like your bacon extra crispy." Gabby said sheepishly as she laid a plate in front of Madison and sat down herself with her own plate.

"Its fine." Madison chuckled and started eating. "So was he good for you last night." She said looking at Caleb drinking the milk from the bowl.

"Yeah he was fine. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Why what happened."

"Well I gave him a little bit of soda and he got a little hyper and was a little difficult to get to bed but it wasn't so bad. I learned my lesson."

"Yeah I learned the hard way too." Madison laughed and poured herself some orange juice.

"By the way late last night some guy came to the door looking for you."

Madison looked up at Gabby in confusion.

"Guy? What guy?"

"He said he was an old friend from school. Something about you needing to know something about your mom."

As soon as she said old friend from school Madison turned pale. Gabby didn't notice as she was eating.

"He also asked where you worked. I told him you were at the Four Roses and he said he knew where that was so I assumed he went there to talk to you." Gabby finally looked up and noticed Madison's face.

"Are you okay?" Gabby asked concerned for her friend.

"What else did he say?" Madison asked ignoring her question.

"Um nothing he left." Gabby thought trying to remember what else was said. Madison nodded.

"Hey Caleb why don't you go watch some tv." Madison noticed he had finished his breakfast and was sitting quietly listening to their conversation. He nodded and went to the tv which was already turned on the kids channel. She grabbed his bowl and brought it over to the sink.

"Oh he said something before he left. It was really weird and random.. I guess he saw that pictured of you and Caleb and said cute kid, then he walked away."

Madison dropped the bowl into the sink causing it to make a loud bang which made Gabby jump.

"Are you okay Madison. Do you know that guy?"

Madison didn't say anything. Everything was starting to make a little sense now. The notes with Caleb's birth date and name. And she knew she wasn't seeing things last night. She knew she saw Denny leave the bar. The only question was why was he here? She told him about Caleb. She gave him every chance to be there for her and their son. But he chose not to be there himself. He wanted the life of sex, drugs, and alcohol. He wanted that more than he wanted Madison or Caleb. So why the hell was he here leaving cryptic notes around. Madison took a deep breath and turned to look at Gabby.

"No I don't really remember many people from when I was in school. I spent most of that time too high or drunk to really truly care about anyone other then myself." She looked down in shame. "And Denny." She added quietly.

She really loved Denny. Despite his flaws. She never told anyone but she did have dreams of the two of them getting married and having kids. Well she had the kid part. She just wished she had him under different circumstances.

"Who's Denny?" Gabby asked quietly. She didn't know much about Madison's past.

"He was my boyfriend in school. He was the only boyfriend I ever really had and he's Caleb's father. We broke up when I told him I was pregnant. He wanted nothing to do with me or Caleb after that. You know its not that big a deal anymore. This happens to girls all the time its not uncommon." Madison said the last part quickly noticing the look of pity on Gabby's face.

"Besides it wasn't like I was alone. My father and my step mother helped me. It could have been a lot worse."

Gabby smiled at Madison.

"So did you see my sister last night?" Gabby changed the subject not wanting to make Madison uncomfortable.

Madison laughed and proceeded to tell Gabby about Tanya being all over Baggy all night. Madison put the notes and Denny in the back of her mind for now.

* * *

Madison had been working at the Four Roses for a couple of weeks now and was getting use to it. She had every other weekend off so she was able to spend time with Caleb and was just barely able to pay her rent. Every time she went to work Billy talked to her a little more each time. Nothing else had really happened since that last note and she called her father to make sure that nothing had really happened to her mother and he assured her she was okay. Madison has not seen Denny again since her first night at work so she put him to the back of her mind.

Madison had talked to Tanya about Baggy and she confirmed that they were an item and that she's the happiest she has ever been. Madison was happy for her. She was also a little jealous. Billy had not brought up the kiss when she saw him and she didn't want to bring it up in fear that it meant nothing to him.

One night she was working when surprisingly Billy walked into the bar by himself. It was the middle of the week so it wasn't too busy. She watched Billy come in and was surprised that he didn't go to his normal table but sat at the bar counter in front of Madison. Without asking him what he wanted she poured him a glass of whisky and laid it in front of him. Billy raised an eyebrow and looked at her while he brought the drink to his lips.

"So where is everybody?" Madison was proud of herself for not stuttering.

"Out doing their own shit. Looks slow tonight." Billy stated and glanced around the bar. Besides the few regulars there was no one else around.

"Yeah it is. Thank god. Less of a chance for me to break something." Madison grabbed the cloth and wiped the counter top down. She looked up at Billy when she heard him chuckle. It was the first time she had seem anything remotely close to a laugh.

"So if everybody else is out doing their own thing why are you here?"

"I like the company here." Billy said looking directly st Madison.

"Oh." Madison looked down and felt a blush on her cheeks.

Billy smirked when he noticed the blush in Madison's cheeks. He knew right away the affect he was having on her, and he liked it. Madison noticed a group of people come in and turned to walk from behind the bar to take their order. She spun around quickly and bumped into Carlos nearly falling over. He caught her and laughed looking amused.

"Careful sweetheart. Don't wanna fall and mess up that pretty face."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"You always this clumsy or is it just when I'm around." Madison looked at Billy seeing the amused look on his face. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Billy's grin faltered for a second but was then replaced with another smirk. He finished his drink and motioned to Carlos to refill it.

"Baby I don't have to flatter myself. I notice the affect I have on women. Trust me your not the first."

Madison rolled her eyes walking to the table of people that have walked in to take their order. She went behind the bar to fill all the glasses.

"But you are the first that I've been interested in." He said softly. He wasn't even sure if she heard him.

Madison froze. She heard what he said. She stood still until she heard Carlos call out to her.

"Madison watch what your doing!"

She looked down noticing one of the glasses was overflowing and the tray was full of alcohol.

"Shit. Sorry. My head was somewhere else." She grabbed the cloth and started cleaning the tray and finished filling the glasses and walked over to the table, Billy's eyes following her every move. One of the guys at the table tried flirting with her but noticed Billy's stare and stopped right away.

"So you and Madison huh." Carlos said to Billy. Billy just looked at him and took a sip of his drink.

"You know I'm surprised. She seems like the complete opposite from what your looking for. I mean she seems like a good girl. Not into this whole world of gangs and murder. Plus she has a kid. You really want someone with that kind of baggage."

Billy looked at Carlos and his eyes hardened. "I think you should mind your own business. You don't know shit about me or what I'm like or what my type is."

"Hey relax. I'm just sayin." Carlos backed up and put both his hands up in surrender.

"What are you sayin?" Madison said as she came back and put some money in the tip jar behind the counter.

"Nothin you need to worry your pretty little head about." Carlos smiled and walked away.

"What were you too talking about. Carlos is a happy guy but that was a little too happy."

"Like he said. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Right." Madison looked at the time and noticed her shift was just about over. She had an early shift tonight so she was able to get home before midnight. Tanya was watching Caleb for tonight and had her own car so she didn't have to worry about driving her home.

A half hour later Madison and Billy had been talking and having a good time when two men walked in and sat at the bar.

"Did you see the job done on that white car outside?" One of them said.

"Yeah someone's pissed." The other one laughed.

Madison stopped mid conversation with Billy when they said this. She turned and stared at the two men. Billy looked back and forth from the men to Madison back to the men and back again to Madison. The two men stopped talking noticing Madison staring at them.

"You got a problem lady?" The older one of the two said.

"What were you talking about? What job done on what white car?" Madison started breathing fast.

"The white nissan in the parking lot. Someone slashed the tires and sprayed some letters on the side of the doors on the drivers side. Why? Is it your car?"

Madison didn't say anything. She ran around the bar and out the door with Billy hot on her trail behind her. When she got outside she stopped suddenly making Billy bump into her. He had to hold her hips to keep her and himself from falling. Madison froze as she stared in front of her. Her car was still in the spot she had parked it. Four of the tires had been slashed and there was some scribbling on the hood. She walked to the drivers side of the car and put a hand to her mouth There sprayed in red spray paint were the letters:

**C.D.C**

Billy narrowed his eyes as he looked at the car then scanned around the area but there was no one around that he could see. He looked at Madison who had paled and was shaking.

"No no no no. This can't be happening." Madison was saying while her hand was still to her mouth.

Billy walked to Madison and forced her to look at him. She couldn't stop shaking.

"Madison do you know who could have did this?" He asked her in an unusually soft voice.

She didn't say anything. She turned and looked at the car and started to hyperventilate slightly. Billy grabbed her face softly and forced her to look at him.

"Baby listen to me. You need to calm down. What is C.D.C?"

Madison straightened up and took a deep breath and turned away from the car.

"Caleb Daniel Carter." She whispered.

"What." Billy's head tilted slightly

"Caleb Daniel Carter. My son. That's his name." Madison started to shake again. "This is just like the notes. I didn't think...Gabby said he came by but I forgot and didn't do anything." She was talking to herself.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What notes? Who came by? Is someone threatening you or something?"

Madison shook her head and looked at Billy realizing just how close he was to her. She stared at him mesmerized by his face. Her eyes started tracing his scars and lips. Billy sighed when he got no response to her. He grabbed her hand and went back into the bar.

"Did anyone see anybody fucking around with the white car outside." Billy shouted to everybody at the bar. He looked around when he spotted a man in toward the back looking down at his hands. Billy let go of Madison and stalked over to the man. When the man saw Billy walking toward him he jumped up and tried to run away but Billy quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What do you know?" Billy snarled.

"N-nothing."

"What the fuck do you know? I swear to God if you don't tell me what you know I will blow your fucking head off." Billy grabbed his gun out of the back of his pants and dug the nozzle into the mans chin.

"Billy what the hell are you doing. He doesn't know anything." Madison said with wide eyes. She had never seen Billy like this. She was terrified but a part of her just wanted to grab him and kiss him because he cared enough to find out what happened to her car.

"Yes he does. And he's gunna tell us what he knows. Cause if he doesn't Dave is gunna be picking pieces of his brain of the floor for the next six months." Billy pressed the gun harder into the guys chin.

"I'm telling you I don't know anything." The man said almost crying.

Billy chuckled humorously then cocked the gun.

"Okay okay. I'll tell you. Only if you promise not to kill me." The man said shaking, eyes filled with tears.

"Okay. Tell me." Billy said not removing the gun. Madison stood to the side watching wide eyed in horror. She felt like she was in a movie.

"This guy did it. I was just coming here for a drink. He was halfway done when I got here. I was going to tell someone when I got in but he didn't want anyone to know. He told me not to tell anybody. I said what's in it for me and he pulled this out." He pulled a baggy that was filled with a white substance.

Billy frowned when he saw the bag. He grabbed it out of the mans hand. He glared at the man.

"Who the fuck gave you this?"

"I told you. The guy who fucked the car up."

"I heard that. What did the motherfucker look like." Billy said all too calmly. Madison folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"He was tall but not as tall as you. Dark hair. Bit of facial hair. I don't know." The man seemed to think for a minute. " Bandana. He had a green bandana around his wrist." He added hoping this would make Billy to let go of him.

"Hey could you guys take this outside before Dave finds out?"Carlos said coming over.

"Yes Billy come on. Stop this." Madison said.

"Did you see where he went." Billy asked ignoring Madison and Dave.

"When he finished some black van pulled up and he got in and left."

Billy let go of the man and put the gun away. The man took this time to leave and quickly left the bar. Billy turned to look at Madison. He was a little guilty that she had to see that but in his mind it had to be done.

Madison didn't know what to say. She was genuinely scared of Billy. Sure Denny had gotten mad before but he wasn't half as frightening as Billy was. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't get a chance when Billy grabbed her hand and started dragging hr out.

"What are you doing I still have a half hour of my shift yet."

He stopped and looked at her in disbelief. "Your car is fucked up and all you can think about is finishing your shift?"

"Look I'll call the police when I get off. I can't afford to miss time and if I just leave Dave might fire me." Since getting fired from the diner she had been extremely paranoid that if she was late or didn't finish her shift she would be fired.

"Dave won't fire you. I promise. Get your coat and lets go." Billy left no room for argument and honestly the last thing Madison wanted to do right now was piss him off. She got her jacket and put it on.

"Hey I'm sorry bout your car. I'll explain to Dave what happened. Don't worry." Carlos said and patted her shoulder. She was surprised at how nice he was. Billy glared at him while he waited for Madison. Madison smiled appreciatively at him. Her and Billy left the bar, she had already assumed Billy was going to take her home. They walked to his car and got in.

"Shouldn't I call the police and tell them." Madison asked.

"The police won't do shit around here. You tell them what the fucker in the bar said they will write it off as you pissing some gang member off. Besides something tells me you know more than what your letting on." Billy looked at her suspiciously.

Madison looked down and started playing with the ring on her finger. It was an internal conflict within herself on wether she should tell him or not. She looked at the one hand on the wheel and noticed his knuckled where white from the grip. She bit her lip as she contemplated what to say. Billy looked over and saw the frustrated look on her face. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his.

"I know I'm not the nicest guy. But I like you. And I don't like a lot of people. I take care of those I care about. I mean fuck, I haven't cared about a woman since my mother and she's been gone a long fuckin time. So if anybody's bothering you let me know and I promise I'll take care of it." Billy was surprising himself. He never talked to anybody like this. He had to admit that it felt good to let his feelings out a bit.

Madison smiled slightly realizing how hard it must have been for him to say that. She realized now that even after the display at the bar she felt safe with him. She squeezed his hand.

"If you want when we get to my place you can come up and I'll tell you everything." Madison said quietly. Billy turned his head to look at her and nodded.

**Remember Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapters kinda short. I had a bit of trouble getting this out but its here. lol Sorry if my grammer isn't very good. Hope you like it! Thanxs for the awesome reviews!! They are greatly appreciated!! Keep em comming!!**

_**Chapter 6**_

Standing outside her door Madison was shaking as she tried to unlock it, but was doing so unsuccessfully with Billy standing so close behind her. She was attempting to put the key in the lock for the third time when Billy's hand covered hers and took the keys. He unlocked the door and opened it wide to let Madison in first.

Madison stopped in her tracks when stepped through the threshold.

"What?" Billy asked when she stopped. He looked into the room and couldn't help but chuckled lightly at what he saw. There on the couch looking very sheepish and vigorously straightening their clothes were Tanya and Baggy. He didn't have to think hard to know what they were doing.

"What do guys think your doing? On my couch.? With a four year old in the other room?" Madison said sharply. She wasn't upset at what they were doing. She was just worried of what Caleb would say if he had happened to wake up and catch them. He was way to young for that talk yet.

"Hey Maddy. I wasn't expecting you home so early." Tanya forced a little laugh. Baggy cleared his throat looking everywhere except at Madison.

"Yeah well something came up." Madison said.

"Exactly, so you two need to get the fuck the outta here so we can talk." Billy said as he took his coat off and draped it on the back of the kitchen table chairs.

"Make yourself at home." Tanya said with a raised eyebrow eyeing Billy skeptically.

"Don't mind if I do." Billy said with a fake smile.

"Look Tanya its late and I'm tired I promise I'll explain everything to you tomorrow." Madison said with a sigh.

"What happened? What do you need to explain?" Tanya asked concerned.

"Some dickhead decided to fuck up Madison's car while she was working." Billy said answering before Madison had a chance to say anything. She turned and gave Billy a look.

"What? Seriously? Are you okay? Did you call the police?"

"I'm taking care of it." Billy said looking serious.

"What do you mean taking care of it? You need to call the police."

"Baby trust me if Billy said that he's taking care of it then it'll be okay. Most of the cops around here are afraid of him anyways." Baggy said and wrapped his arms around Tanya's waist.

"Look Tanya I said I would explain tomorrow what exactly happened for now thank you for watching Caleb. I have a lot of explaining to do as it is." Madison said the last part so only Tanya could hear it.

Tanya stared at Madison before a look of recognition crossed her face and nodded her head. She turned to look at Baggy and grabbed his hand.

"Alright. Call me tomorrow. Come on Baggy, we can finish what we started here at my place."

Baggy grinned and rushed out the door with just a wave to Billy and Madison. Madison turned and saw Billy sitting on the couch looking at her.

"I'm going to go and change. I'll be out in a second." Madison said softly and went into her room. She took her shirt and skirt off and slipped into some baggy sweat pants and red tank top. She picked up some dirty clothes that was laying on the floor to put into her hamper when she spotted the last note she received laying just under her bed. She picked it up and took it with her. She knew Billy would want to see it with the other note when she explained what had been going on the last few weeks. With a quick look to make sure Caleb was asleep she went back to the kitchen to pour up a drink for herself and Billy.

"All I have here is juice and water. Sorry." Madison said apologetically as she sat down next to him and handed him a glass of water.

"That's fine."

It was silence for about five minutes before Madison started to explain.

"I met Denny when I was fourteen. My parents had gotten a divorce a few years earlier so I was the perfect age to start rebelling. My mom was devastated with the split so she started drinking and doing drugs to escape her life. Including me. So of course like mother like daughter I started doing drugs. It wasn't a lot just some coke when I was feeling upset and that was it. But once I met Denny it got worse. He was part of a group at school that everybody avoided. The druggies with no future. Hell half the teachers at school were afraid of them. So naturally I joined them. Got drunk every weekend, high everyday. Then just after I turned 16 I got pregnant. I told Denny and he freaked. He said it wasn't his slapped me and that was it. So I called my father. He lives about an hour away from here with my step-mother and step brother. He agreed to let me move in with him and got me help. I finished high school and a month after graduation I had Caleb. I wrote Denny a letter and told him that if he wanted to see Caleb to call and we would set something up. He never ever called so I thought you know maybe he didn't get the letter so I called and left a message on his phone to call me back but he never did. So about a year and a half ago I told my father that I wanted to be able to support Caleb myself so we moved here and have been here ever since." Madison chuckled sarcastically.

She finished her glass of water and looked a Billy's face. He had a stoic look on his face. He didn't touch his glass of water. It was still sitting on the coffee table. She got up and went to the kitchen to refill her glass. While she was there she opened up a drawer that had the first note she received and brought it with her when she went back to the couch.

"A couple weeks ago I got a note attached to the door. It had Caleb's birth date on it. July 11th, 2003. I forgot about pretty quickly because of the new job. Then a little while later I got another one with the letters C. D. C on it."

"The letters that were on your car." Billy spoke for the first time.

"Yeah. Caleb Daniel Carter." Madison wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold.

"And you think that this Denny asshole did it." Billy stated more than questioned.

"Maybe not him directly but he could have easily gotten someone to do it for him. Those who were friends with him were loyal. But I think it was mostly cause they were scared of him. And I swear my first night working at the bar I thought I saw him leaving. And since then I've been spotting him or people who look like him a lot more."

"So he was the leader of this little group you said you were a part of."

"I guess you could call him that. He called most of the shots. But when I was with him he didn't do anything illegal. Although I fell in love with him and I guess you could say love is blind. Literally." Madison sighed and looked down ashamed of falling for a guy like Denny.

"But I learned his true colors when I got pregnant and he just pushed me aside like nothing mattered."

"Do you still love him?" The question caught Madiosn off guard. She stared at Billy.

"No. I don't know. He was my first everything and I can't just forget about him and I see him everyday in Caleb. They look alike." Madison laughed softly. "My biggest dream was that he would try to find me and want to be a family but now I'm thinking he found me and that it's not going to go the way I dreamed. To be honest I don't think I want that life anymore. I've been doing find on my own and if that's the way its going to be for the rest of my life so be it."

"If he's the one who's left those notes then he knows where you live. What's to stop him from coming here one day and breaking in?" Billy said looking at her eyes narrowed slightly.

When he said that she remembered what Gabby had said that night she was babysitting Caleb. Billy noticed the look on Madison's face.

"What is it?"

"Gabby said one night while she was watching Caleb that some guy came to the door looking for me. He said that he was an old friend from school. Said there was something wrong with my mother or something. She said as he left he made a comment about a picture of me and Caleb." Madison said remembering everything, "She told me what he looked like and he fit what Denny looks like."

"Can you tell me what he looks like." Billy said now staring hard at the two notes he held in his hands.

"I could probably find an old picture of him." Madison said and started for her room to look in her box of junk that was laying in her closet.

Billy sat there silently staring at the notes. He couldn't help but feel his blood boil at the thought of someone threatening or stalking Madison. Hell, he had never even spoken to Caleb but the fact that he was Madison's made him fiercely protective of him as well. These feelings confused him. He was Billy Darley, feared gang leader. Even cops were afraid of him. He was going soft. But to his surprise he didn't mind too much as long as it was just around her. He didn't want her to be scared of him. He vowed to himself he would find this Denny and teach him never to mess with what's his.

He looked up when he heard Madison come back out. He looked her up and down noticing how low her pants hung on her hips. He shook his head as she sat down and handed him a picture. His eyes roamed over the picture of Madison with her arms wrapped around a man that he assumed was Denny. She had a big smile on her face but his looked expressionless.

"That was taken a few days before we broke up. It's the only one I bothered to keep."

"You haven't changed at all." Billy said quietly.

"Yeah? I don't know. That picture was before all the baby fat and stretch marks." Madison laughed softly.

"Looks pretty good from where I'm sittin'" Billy laid the pictured on the coffee table in front of him and turned so he was facing directly in front of her.

"O-oh um, thanks. I-I think." Madison cursed herself when she started stuttering again.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your son."He said softly.

He was close to her now. She could feel his breath on her face and her mind flashed back to her dream. She closed her eyes when she felt him move closer. Billy looked at her with her eyes closed and smiled slightly before he finally pressed his lip against hers. Billy rested his hands on her thighs as he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue enter. She brought her arms up to rest around his neck as she pressed herself closer so they were now chest to chest. He grabbed her leg and moved it so it was wrapped around his waist and trailed his lips down her chin to the center of her neck. She tilted her head back to give him more room. His lips trailed to her shoulder and made his way to nibble on her collarbone.

He moved his hand in circles on her thigh and his other one worked its way up her back to cup her neck. She brought her head back to face him as he kissed her again. She moved her mouth against his furiously and tried to suppress the moan that came out of her throat. She broke the kiss and bent her head and started to lay light kisses on his neck. Billy brought both his hands to her waist and slipped them under her shirt. At the feel of his hands on her skin she jumped out of his arms.

"Stop." Madison was breathing deeply.

"What?" Billy said a bit more harsh than he intended.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this. N-not now. I'm not-. Caleb's in the other room. Please don't be mad." Madison couldn't help the fear on her face. She saw first hand what he was like when things don't go his way.

"I'm not mad." Billy sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked at her a saw the fear on her face and his eyes softened a bit. "Are you scared of me Madison?"

"Scared? No. I-if I was scared of you I would have never let you into my home."

Billy raised an eyebrow and she knew he didn't believe her.

"Okay. Maybe a little. Look I'm not the type of person that will jump into bed with the first guy she finds attractive. I mean to be honest you're the first guy I've really kissed since Denny." She felt a little ashamed to admit that and refused to look him in the eye.

Billy lifted her chin with his finger. An act he had never done before with anybody.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I care about you Madison and I will do whatever the fuck I have to, to keep you and your son from getting hurt. Shit listen to me. I'm goin soft. You don't tell a fuckin soul about this you got it." He leaned back on the couch and tilted his head back so it rested against the wall.

Madison smiled slightly. "Don't worry you secret's safe with me."

Billy looked at her and couldn't help the small grin that was on his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. She rested her head against him and he wrapped his arm around her. She rested her hand on his chest while he made invisible circles on her back After about an hour he felt that her breathing had evened out. He looked down at her face and saw she was asleep. Quietly he set her aside so he could stand up. He stared down at her like he was in a trance when she moved slightly trying to get comfortable. He bend down and slipped his arms under her knees and under her back and picked her up. He walk down the little hallway, one door was opened which showed it was the bathroom and another door had a picture of some Seseme Street character with Caleb's name on it. The last door was closed so he assumed it was her room. He twisted the door knob with a little difficulty and kicked it the rest of the way open with his foot.

He walked over to the bed laid her on one side. He pulled the covers down on the other side and moved her so he could pull the blankets up around her. He contemplated laying down next to her but decided but was afraid he would start something he couldn't finish.

He left the bedroom and stopped outside Caleb's door. He pursed his lips together and quietly opened the door. He peeked his head in and saw Caleb sleeping with the covers only half over him. He sighed quietly and closed the door and made his way to the living room to sit on the couch.

Could I get involved with someone who has a kid. She's got me going soft. Billy kept repeating these thoughts in his head and laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. Soon enough he had gone fast asleep.

**Don't forget that little button down there and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I loooove you alllll!! Here is the next chapter! :D**

_**Chapter 7**_

When Billy opened his eyes the next morning he jumped at what he saw in front of him making him fall off the couch. Forgetting where he was he looked around then remember what had happened the night before. He looked again at the sight that made him jump. There sitting on the coffee table clutching a stuffed monkey was Caleb. He was leaning forward so his face was next to Billy's but when he saw his eyes open jumped back as well.

"What the fuck." Billy said out loud to himself.

"That's a bad word. Mommy said your not allowed to say that."

Billy looked over at the little boy who had a nervous yet curious look on his face.

"Well we're not going to tell her are we." Billy said as he stood up to stretch out the kinks in his back from the uncomfortable couch. Caleb scrunched his nose up at Billy but nodded. There was an awkward silence as the two just looked at each other. Billy was lost. He had been in some pretty intense situations in his life that he made sure he had complete control of, but none of them had to involve a four year old boy. He had no idea what to do.

"I'm hungry." Caleb said breaking the silence.

"So get something to eat." Billy said gesturing to the kitchen with his hand. Caleb looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Your older. You have to get it for me. Mommy said I'm not allowed to touch the stove. You need the stove to make stuff."

Billy rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. The easiest thing to do would be to wake up Madison but he thought that she would appreciate being able to sleep in a little bit. But he couldn't cook. Sure he could survive on what he could make but he couldn't feed a kid. Suddenly his phone rang bring him and Caleb out of their staring contest.

"Yeah" Billy said still looking at Caleb.

"It's Baggy. We found one of those sons of bitches." Billy turned away from Caleb and walked toward the kitchen. Caleb being a curious little boy silently followed him. Billy turned and glared at the little boy which made Caleb turn and run to the couch were he sat on the end of it with a pout.

"Where?"

"Tommy was doin' one of his corners and happened to stumble upon one of em' doin' a deal. So naturally he knocked em' out and called and I'm looking at his fucked up face as we speak." Baggy chuckled.

"Is he awake?"

"In and out. Lil Tommy boy surprised us. He did a quite the job on him. You'd be fuckin' proud."

"Put him on the phone."

"Who? Tommy? He's not here now he-"

"Not Tommy you fuckin moron. The little bitch."

Billy waited for a minute and heard a small groan.

"Can you hear me you motherfucker? You tell me who the fuck you work for and I'll consider letting you go with all your fingers in tact." Billy said his voice growing with each word completely forgetting about Caleb being a couple feet away from him.

"Fuck you." The guy said in a weak voice. Billy chuckled sarcastically.

"Consider this your first warning. I see any of your guys working my corners I'll fucking come after each and every one of you and I'll fucking kill everyone of you personally you got that. By the way I find out which one of you fucked up my girl's car last night you'll be receiving a very special visit from me you got that. You fuckin punk. Now get off the fuckin phone." Billy was breathing hard by now. The room was complete silence until he heard a whimper. He looked and saw Caleb sitting on the couch his monkey tight to his chest, eyes watering and lip quivering.

With the phone to his ear he let out a small curse. He had forgotten about the kid.

"Yeah he's shakin." Baggy said back on the phone.

"Get whatever information you can out of him. I don't care what you do to him just make sure his boss gets the message." Without waiting for a reply he hung up the phone. He went turned with plans to talk to Caleb but before he could he heard the patter of his feet running through the hall and he looked up in time to see him run in Madison's room.

* * *

Madison let out a yawn as she rolled over so she was laying on her back. She really didn't wanna get up and Caleb had yet to come in to wake her so she turned on her side and hugged the pillow closest to her and closed her eyes. Her eyes were closed not two minutes before her door opened and a light weight jumped on top of her. She giggled and sat up to face Caleb but the smile on her face disappeared when she saw his face. A few big tears made their way down his face and he clutched her middle like his life depended on it.

"What's wrong baby boy?" Madison asked running her fingers through his hair.

"The man out there is mean. He scared me." He sniffled.

"What?" Madison had to think for a second. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep with Billy on the couch, he must have brought he in here and stayed on the couch.

"What did he do that scared you?" Madison asked. Caleb had calmed down slightly but his eyes were still watering.

"He was on the phone and was saying bad stuff. He said he was gunna kill someone."

"Well how about you go to your room and play with some of your toys and I'll go talk to him okay? I'll try and get him to apologize to you."

"No. I don't wanna see him. I don't like him. He's scary."

Madison smiled sadly and kissed him on the forehead. If Caleb didn't like him then was there really a chance for the two of them. It had felt so good laying in his arms last night. She felt safe and like she belonged.

She stood up and picked up Caleb to bring him to his room. Once he was settle and playing with some little army men she walked out to the kitchen and saw Billy standing back on to her. He had both hands on the counter and was leaning forward. She cautiously walked up behind him and laid a hand on the middle of his back.

"What's going on? Are you okay." He turned around and looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Just some trouble with some of the boys." Billy brought his arms around her middle so she was pushed up against his chest.

"Right. Just a little bit of trouble." Madison looked down.

"What? You pissed at me or something." Billy dropped his arms from around her and walked to his jacket to fish out his cigarettes and cursed when he saw they were empty.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Look I don't know what you do with your life and I have no say in it but whatever it is when your around my son, I want you to shut it down. He catches on to everything."

"Look I didn't know he was there okay." Billy said rubbing his head and looking anywhere but Madison proving that wasn't the whole exact truth. He just forgot he was there.

"Just be careful of what you say when he's around. He said he heard you say you were going to kill someone. Why would you say that your going to kill someone."

"Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you." Billy looked at the upset look that was on Madison's face.

"What do you want me to say Madison. That I'm the perfect guy that has a fuckin nine to five job and wears suits everyday to work. I'm sorry I'm not and I'm never going to be that guy. So if that's what your lookin' for then I'll leave right now." Billy grabbed his jacket and turned to leave.

"No. Did I say that's what I wanted. Look this is all new to me. I don't know what the hell I'm doing any more then you do. I just want you to be cautious when your around him. Is that too much to ask?" Madison said the last part weakly.

"No." Billy said after a long silence. "Look I got to go and take care of some shit. I'll be by later." He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss before throwing his jacket on and walking out the door.

"Couldn't just say he was sorry." Madison said to herself.

"Is he gone?" Madison looked up and saw Billy sticking his head through the doorway of his room.

"Yeah he's gone. Come on I'll get you some breakfast." Caleb smiled and ran out of his room.

* * *

Billy sat in his car and brought a cigarette to his lips as he stared up at Madison's apartment building. After exhaling the smoke he brought his phone to his ear after dialing a familiar number.

"Bones Body shop. Richie speaking." A rough male voice answered.

"Richie, its Billy. I need you to get a tow truck down to the bar. There's a white Nissan needs to be fixed. You'll know it when you see it. Bring to the shop. I want it fixed by Friday."

"Yeah I can do that once I get the okay from Bones to take the truck I'll get right on it."

"No, you'll do it now. I want it to be at the shop when I get there this afternoon."

"Now Billy you know what I would be risking if I did that without Bones permission."

"I'll take care of Bones. If he asks tell him your doing me a favor."

"Billy I don't think-"

"I'm not going to ask you again. Just fuckin do it." Billy yelled into the phone then hung up and threw it in the passengers seat. Flicking the cigarette out the window he sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Later that night while Madison was at work Tanya was just closing the diner. She had locked the front door and was walking to her car. Baggy couldn't meet her like he usually does because of some business he had to take care of. So she was going to head over to the Four Roses to meet Madison knowing Baggy would be there later. For now she was digging through her purse looking for her phone to check her messages. Standing just outside her car with her head down looking in her purse she didn't notice the shadow that had come up behind her. She froze as she felt another body brush up against her. Slowly she turned around and looked up at a face she had never seen before.

"You Tanya?" The stranger asked. Tanya stood frozen, but her eyes widened a bit when he said her name.

"I'm guessing you are. I have a message for your friend Madison." The man took his finger and ran it down the side of her face making its was down her neck to the collar of her uniform.

"Tell her an old friend is looking for her. Make sure she is at the corner of Washington St. this Saturday at noon. Make sure she comes alone that is if you want your sister to be okay."

"My sister? Who are you? You touch her I'll-"

"You'll what?" The man started laughing. "You know I could show you what we'd do to your sister. Good genes seem to run in your family." The man brought his hand around her waist and cupped her left buttock. When he did this immediately Tanya brought her hands up to his chest and tried to push him away but he was much stronger than her. He grabbed her arms tightly and slammed her back against the car. Sh stood there shocked for a minute before she came to and brought her hand up to slap him. He caught her hand before she could hit him but she quickly brought her other hand up and it hit its mark.

The man's head swung to the side at the contact. He looked at her with an angry glare. He started shaking her again.

"You fuckin hit me. You really fuckin hit me." With that he swung his fist back and punched her on her left cheekbone. Her eyes watered at the intense pain and she slide down the car so she was sitting on the pavement.

The man kneeled down and grabbed her throat. While holding her he stuck his hand in her purse that lay on the ground next to them and took her wallet out. With one hand he managed to take out all the money that she had in her wallet and stuck it in his back pocket. The whole while he was squeezing her neck making it hard for her to breath. He slammed her head against the door of the car one last time before he let go and stood up. She saw black dots enter her vision.

"You can thank your friend Madison for that." He stood silent for a minute. "You know this could have went differently. We could have had something special you know." The man laughed, took the money out of his pocket and started counting it as he made his way to his car and left.

Tanya sat there for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Her eyes opened and closed slowly. She looked around and wondered why nobody saw or heard anything. Leaning her back against the car she slide herself up so she was standing. Taking a deep breath she brought one hand to her cheek which was now throbbing and the other to her neck which she was sure was going to be bruised. She leaned down to pick up her purse. Opening the door to her car and getting in making sure all the doors were locked she flipped open her cell phone to dial.

_BANG._

She jumped and looked out her window where a man just a little older than her was leaning his face in the window looking at her. She furrowed her eyebrows looking at him. He held up her wallet which she had left on the ground. She rolled the window down slightly just enough for him to slip the wallet through. Before she could roll the window back up he spoke.

"You okay lady? You look a little beat up."

"I-I'm fine. Thank you. I h-have to go."

"Alright if your sure." He seemed genuinely concerned. She faked a smile at him and started the car.

"Where the fuck were you five minutes ago." She said bitterly to herself as she watched him walk away.

She remembered her phone when she put her wallet in her purse and began to dial Baggy's number. Tears welled up a little in her eyes when she got his voice mail. She really needed him right now and with the pain, and realization of what had just happened she felt the tears fall and laid her head against the steering wheel and cried.

* * *

At the bar Madison was having a good night. She hadn't broken any glasses and so far none of the customers had attempted to hit on her. Also the regulars were getting used to her so she didn't have to wear that sleazy uniform from when she started.

"So seems like your gettin' the hang of things." Caroline said walking past Madison.

"Yeah thank God. Crossing my fingers I don't break anything today." Madison smiled as Caroline laughed at her.

"Did Baggy say if Tanya was coming by?"

"No he didn't say. I'm assuming she is since they can't go half a day without seeing each other." Caroline laughed. She was happy her brother had found someone.

"I heard what's been happening to you with the creepy notes and your car. What happened to your car by the way?"

"I'm not sure. When I got here my car was gone and I asked Dave about and he said some guy from Bones Body Shop came and took it. I might go down there tomorrow and see how much it'll cost to get fixed."

"Oh no the last thing you wanna do is go to Bones' place."

"Why what's wrong with it?" Madison asked.

"I keep forgetting your not really from around here. Bones Darley is a sick bastard. You don't want to go see him. Get Billy to go for you."

"Bones Darley? Is he related to Billy?" Madison asked curious.

"Yeah they're related." Caroline seemed a little hesitant talking about him.

"How?"

Before Caroline could answer a gasp left Madison's lips as she looked at the door. Caroline turned and saw Tanya slowly walk into the bar and sit at the counter. She brought her hand up to her mouth as she saw Tanya's face. She had a nice bruise just forming under her left eye and her neck had bright red hand prints around it.

"Tanya? What the hell happened to you?" Madison rushed over to Tanya completely forgetting the conversation her and Caroline were having. Sitting down next to her Madison moved some of the hair that had fallen into Tanya's face. Tanya sniffed and looked at Madison with sad eyes.

"Where's Baggy? Is he hear?" Tanya asked her voice cracking a little.

"No hon. Not yet but you know he'll be here. Have you tried calling him." Madison asked.

"I tried but I just got his voice mail."

Caroline shook her head. That was just like her brother to turn off his phone when doing business. This was one of the reasons she lectured him on always keeping it turned on. She went to the back and picked up the main phone and dialed Baggy's number. His voice mail cut in right away meaning his phone was turned off. She waited for the beep so she could leave a message.

"Baggy it's your sister. I don't know what your doing or what you were doing, you need to get your ass to the bar as soon as you get this. Something happened to Tanya. Bring the boys with you." Caroline took a deep breath and hung up the phone. She was lucky Dave wasn't in tonight. She walked out of the back to stand in front of Madison who was rubbing Tanya's back. Tanya was sitting there with no emotion on her face staring at the top of the counter.

"I just left Baggy a message. I'll take over your customers Maddy. Dave's not here so he'll never know." Caroline said softly and went on with her business.

"Look there's probably a reason Baggy didn't answer his phone. I can try to call Billy and see if he knows where he is." Madison said.

Tanya shifted uncomfortably and maneuvered herself away from Madison's touch. She remembered what the man had said. Madison stepped back slightly and gave Tanya a hurt look.

"What's wrong." Madison asked softly.

"N-nothing, nothing just. I'll explain when Baggy gets here."

"I can call Billy."

"It's up to you." Tanya said so low Madison had to strain to hear her.

"Can I use your phone?"

Tanya just passed her purse to Madison and laid her elbows on the counter with her head in her hands. Madison dialed the number she had memorized the minute she saw it. It was about 30 seconds before he answered.

"Yeah."

"Billy? I-it's Madison."

"Look can I call you back I'm in the middle of something."

"I don't need you really. Is Baggy with you?"

"Baggy? Why the fuck do you need Baggy." Billy's tone was a little harsh.

"Calm down. _I _don't need him. Tanya is here and she needs him."

"Then why didn't she just fuckin call him." His tone was softer now realizing that Madison wasn't looking for Baggy.

"She tried. His phone was turned off." She was getting frustrated herself. "Look if he's there tell him to get here NOW."

"What the fuck is wrong. What aren't you telling me."

"If you want to know then get Baggy yourself and get down here." She said. "I wouldn't call you when I know your _working_ if I didn't think it was important." She said in a softer tone.

"We'll be there soon." With that he hung up. Madison looked at the phone and sighed. She didn't get him sometimes. Actually most of the time.

"He's on his way hon." Tanya nodded her head.

Twenty minutes later Baggy burst through the doors with Billy right behind him. Tanya looked up and saw him. He quickly ran over to her but she met him in the middle and threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Madison looked on with sad eyes. Billy made his way over to her and gave her a quick hug before sitting down next to her.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Baggy and Tanya.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me anything. Said she wanted to wait until you guys got here. I kinda got the feeling that she didn't really want me around. But I couldn't leave her."

* * *

"Baby what's wrong, what happened?" Baggy asked running his hands up and down her back. He had yet to see her face since it was buried into his chest.

"He came out of nowhere. I swear I didn't see him. He attacked me and I couldn't stop him-" She was openly sobbing now.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." He pushed her back so he could look at her and he could feel his blood boil when he saw the marks on her face and neck. He gently caressed her bruise.

"Who did this to you?"

"A guy came o-out of nowhere a-and said M-madison had-" She didn't have the sentence finished before Baggy went over to Madison and ripped her out of her seat.

"What the fuck do you know about Tanya gettin' attacked." Madison stared at Baggy with wide eyes. He was gripping her arms tight. She let out a small whimper when he shook her.

"Nothing. Why would I have something to do with it." Madison tried to free herself.

Billy grabbed Baggy by the scuff of his shirt and hauled him off of Madison.

"What the fuck's your problem huh? Some prick goes and fucks up your girl and instead of figuring out who he is you wanna fuck up mine." Billy shoved Baggy and made him fall back a few steps. He turned and saw Madison had wrapped her arms around her self with terrified look in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her against him.

"Baggy stop. Let me explain please." Tanya's small voice cut in and Baggy turned to wrap his arms around her kissing her forehead. He turned to Madison. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine. I just want to know what's going on." Madison looked pointedly at Tanya who nodded her head.

Tanya proceeded to tell them what had happened. She had started crying again when she finished.

"So he wants me to meet him this Saturday?" Madison asked.

"No. No fuckin way your doin' it Madison." Billy cut in.

"Billy if it really is Denny then I know he won't seriously hurt me."

"How do you know. How much did you really know about this guy."

"I know more then you. I've known him since I was 14. I picked up a few things. I won't be hurt. Tanya I'm so sorry this happened."

"I know. I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier. I was shocked." Tanya said had laid her hand on Madison's arm.

"It's okay. What did this guy look like?" Madison asked.

"He wasn't Denny. I remember from the picture you showed me. He was bald with dark eyes. He had a green bandana around his neck."

"Green bandana?" Billy said taking drag from his cigarette. He shared a look with Baggy who nodded.

"What does the green bandana mean?" Madison asked looking at Billy.

"We've been dealing with some punks who _think_ there a gang. They've been trying to take over our business." Baggy said. Tanya had laid her head on his should and had her eyes closed. Her head started to pound.

They were all silent as they put together the pieces. Madison pressed her fingers to her eyes in frustration. Why after all these years did he chose now to come back into her life. She was finally doing fine without him. She felt Billy lips press against her hair trying to comfort her.

"Let's just head home. We'll meet up tomorrow and talk then." Madison said sounding tired.

"Yes please. My head is killing me. I just want to go to sleep. Will you come back with me?" Tanya asked Baggy.

"Yeah."

"But we have to go by Madison's first to get Gabby." Here eyes widened as she remembered her sister.

"What?"

"The guy said something about Gabby. Said that if I don't do what he says he would do something to Gabby." Tanya said getting up in a hurry and running out the door.

"I'll drive Gabby's car and meet you at Madison's place." Baggy told Billy as he ran out to catch up with Tanya.

Billy nodded and went around the bar himself to get Madison her jacket. He helped her put it on and she turned to face him. She felt guilty about what had happened.

"Baby it's not your fault. We're going to catch this guy and make him pay, you hear me."

Madison nodded with a frown and walked out the door and got into Billy's car.

Billy gripped the steering wheel they whole way to Madison's apartment. He thought that the attack could have easily been on Madison. He was glad she didn't work at that diner anymore. At least at the Four Roses he could keep an eye on her.

When they pulled up to the apartment building they saw Baggy and Tanya waiting by the front door. All of them walked to the elevator and stepped on. Nobody said anything as the awkward elevator music played. Tanya wouldn't let go of Baggy afraid that if she let go he would leave. Madison snuck her hand around Billy's forcing him to hold it. He gave her hand a squeeze when she looked up at him with a question in her face. He knew she was asking him to stay with her.

They were walking down the hallway when they noticed the door was opened to Madison's apartment. Both Madison and Tanya ran to it calling out to Caleb and Gabby.

"Wait someone could still be in there." Baggy yelled as he and Billy ran to catch up. They stopped in the doorway. Madison looked inside and brought her hand up to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

**Please review! It would make me very very happy! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I tried to get it out as fast as I could so I hope you like it! You all know the drill. I own nothing except my OCs. Thanks to all who reviewed! You make my life just a little bit happier. :D **

_**Chapter 8**_

All four of them stood frozen in the doorway looking around the apartment. The place was a mess. The couch was ripped open the stuffing out all over the floor. The coffee table was broken in two. Books and ornaments on the shelves were all over then floor in pieces. Every dish that was in the cupboards in the kitchen were thrown and broken on the floor.

Billy took out his gun and started cautiously walking around the room. When he got to the hallway he went to Madison's room first and slowly opened the door in case there was still someone there. Back at the front door Madison and Tanya were looking at each other in fear.

"Caleb."

"Gabby."

They went to look but Baggy grabbed both of them and told them to wait while he helped Billy look around. He walked in the hallway and saw Billy close Caleb's door. Billy shook his head at Baggy informing him there was no one in there. Both of them looked at the bathroom door. Slowly both of them with guns drawn quietly opened the door. Billy stepped through first followed by Baggy. It looked like there was no one there until they heard a movement. Baggy gestured with his head to Billy to check the tub which had the curtains drawn across it. Baggy silently positioned his hands on the curtains ready to move then while Billy aimed his gun ready to fire if need be. Baggy raised his hand and counted to three with his fingers and ripped open the curtain. Billy pointed his gun and as soon as he looked the person behind it screamed.

Madison and Tanya heard the scream and ran to the bathroom just in time to see Billy lower his gun. They looked into the tub and saw Gabby sitting there curled up in a ball with Caleb wrapped around her tear tracks down her face. Caleb had buried his face in her neck and his back was heaving as if he were silently crying.

"Caleb." Madison whispered and ran over to pick him up. He started wiggling when he was picked up but when he saw who it was he wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her waist and started to sob furiously.

Tanya helped Gabby out of the tub and wrapped her arms around her as well. Billy and Baggy stood uncomfortably watching the scene.

"Gabby what happened?" Gabby stood back looking down. After taking a couple deep breaths she looked up and her eyes widened looking at Tanya's face.

"What happened to you?" She asked and brought her hand up to lightly touch the bruise on Tanya's face. Tanya winced a little at the contact.

"I'll explain it to you later."

"What happened here?" Madison cut in looking at Gabby.

"I was sitting in the couch watching tv and Caleb had just gone to bed when these guys showed up and started banging in the door demanding to be let in. The door was locked so all I did was grab Caleb and ran into the bathroom and hid in the tub." Gabby hugged her sister again.

"So you didn't actually see these guys?" Billy asked frowning.

"One came in and looked and me and then he touched Caleb's head and then left. It was really weird."

Madison frowned. She handed Caleb to Tanya but he got fussy refusing to let go of her.

"Caleb mommy will be right back okay." He nodded tearfully and wrapped his little arms around Tanya's neck.

Madison went to her room and got the picture she had shown Billy. When she got back to the bathroom she passed it to Gabby.

"Is this the guy you saw." She asked quietly. Gabby took the picture and studied it.

"Yeah. That's him." She said after a minute.

Madison sighed and sat down on the toilet seat and put her head in her hands.

"This is all my fault." She mumbled. "I should have went to the police the minute I got the first note. None of this would have happened." She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she didn't want to cry. Not in front of her son who was looking at her with big sad eyes. She looked back at him and he stretched his arms out toward her. She stood up and took him from Tanya and he went back to his original position wrapping his arms and legs around her in a death grip afraid to let go.

"It's not your fault your asshole of an ex is fucking up your life. It's his. And I swear to you if I have something to say about it he's gonna stop." Billy said a hard look in his eye.

"He's already attack Tanya. I'm not letting him or his boys away with it. He's got a fuckin force to reckon with now." Baggy added.

"What am I going to do. I can't afford to fix all this. I can hardly afford my rent. My furniture and dishes are all destroyed. I can't possible replace everything." Madison said looking over Caleb's head.

Billy looked at Madison. He wanted so bad to take Madison in his arms and assure her that everything would be alright. But he didn't think Caleb would appreciate that. He was afraid of him enough as it is. Billy honestly didn't know what to do.

"I'll meet Denny on Saturday and tell him to stop. I can get him to leave me alone and nobody else has to get hurt." Madison said.

"No. We already went over this. Your not going." Billy said back to her.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Gabby's quiet voice said.

"I'm surprised the cops aren't here already. These fools had to have made a lot of noise. Wouldn't your neighbors have heard?" Baggy asked Madison.

Madison shrugged her shoulders. She had never met her neighbors but had seen them entering and leaving their apartments a couple of times. They were really snobby towards her. She made an effort to get to know them but they turned up their noses at her.

"You would think. But I doubt they really care as long as it wasn't their homes that was broken into." Madison sighed and attempted to put Caleb down but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Caleb honey. I need to put you down. You getting heavy and mommy's back is starting to hurt."

"No. I don't wanna be put down." Caleb whined. He had stopped crying by now.

"What are you going do. You can't stay here Madison." Gabby said. "They broke the lock on the door. What if they come back."

"I don't know." Madison had shifted Caleb trying to get more comfortable. Billy noticed her discomfort.

"Do you want me take him." Billy attempted, having never actually held a kid since his brother was young. Madison looked at him and was hesitant. Not that she didn't trust him with Caleb. She just wasn't sure if Caleb trusted him.

Billy placed his hands under Caleb's arms and Madison let go. Billy turned Caleb so he was facing him. When Caleb saw Billy he started to get fussy remembering what had happened the last time he saw him. He started wiggling and stretching his arms out to Madison.

"Mommy." He whimpered and started to panic.

Madison went to him and put her mouth to his ear and started whispering to him.

"Mommy's right here baby boy. I'm not going anywhere I promise. He won't hurt you." She whispered more words of comfort and he started to calm down. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Billy's neck but still remaining tense.

"You'll be fine buddy." Billy tried to make his voice soft so he wouldn't scare him.

"You can stay with us if you want but there's not a lot of room." Tanya said almost reluctantly.

"Thank you Tanya." Madison couldn't help but feel like Madison still blamed her a bit for the attack.

"You can stay with me for now." Billy said. "Joe will take the couch. Caleb can stay in his room."

"Where will I sleep?" Madison asked confused. Billy raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh" She said softly. "I don't want to impose and kick your brother out of his room."

"Your not imposing. Chances are he'll be gone most of the time anyway to do his own shit." Billy stated leaving no room for arguement.

"Your not supposed to say bad words." Caleb's soft voice cut in. Billy looked at him and cracked a smile at him.

"Sorry." Billy mumbled.

Baggy looked on in amazement at Billy. He had never seen him like this. He looked down and Tanya and kissed her forehead.

"Come on. We should get you home. You look like your about to pass out."

Tanya nodded her head. Baggy was right, she felt really lightheaded and all she wanted to do right now was go home and sleep and worry about all this drama tomorrow. They all walked out of the apartment together. Madison closed the door behind her and stared at it. She couldn't believe this had happened.

What am I going to do. She thought to herself.

Billy was halfway down the hall with Caleb in his arms when he noticed Madison wasn't with him. He turned and saw he standing by her door looking at it sadly.

"Madison." He walked over to her. "Its going to be alright. Let's go." He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and guided her to the elevator and to the car.

Madison gave both Tanya and Gabby a hug and apologized again before getting into Billy's car. Billy put Caleb in the back seat but he climbed to the front to sit on Madison's lap. Billy got in and watched Madison as she ran her hands through Caleb's hair as he lay his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes before he finally pulled out of the parking lot to his apartment.

* * *

Madison looked uneasily up at the building Billy had pulled up to. It looked old and broken down. It looked like if a bird perched on the roof the whole this would collapse.

"It looks worse then what it is." Billy said seeing the look on her face.

"It looks like it'll fall any minute." Madison said. Billy chuckled.

"Yeah. Trust me, if it was going to fall it would've fell a long time ago. I've been living here for a few years now."

"So your brother live with you?"

"Yeah but he only shows up to eat and sleep. The rest of the time he's out doin' god knows what."

"Doesn't that make you worried?"

"Nah. He can take care of himself. As long as he does his job and makes his money, he can do what he wants."

Madison nodded. Not sure if she was ready to know what he does exactly for his job so she didn't ask. She opened her door and tried to get out of the car without waking Caleb.

"I'll get him." Billy got out of the car careful not to slam the door like he usually does and walked around to the passengers side. He leaned down and picked Caleb up so his head was resting on Billy's shoulder, arms limp at his sides.

Madison stood out of the car and was a little confused. She hadn't had any help with Caleb in so long this was a little awkward for her. She closed the car door and followed Billy into the building.

When Billy opened the door he walked in on Joe sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

"Baby I'd take my hands and rub them all-"

"_Joe_." Billy hissed.

Joe jumped when he heard Billy's voice.

"Baby I got to go. I'll talk to you soon okay?" With that Joe hung up the phone and stood up.

"Hey man. What's going on?" He was a little shocked to see Billy holding a little boy. But he smirked when he saw Madison walk in behind him.

"Caleb's sleeping in your room. Your on the couch."

"Actually Billy, I think it would be better for me to sleep with Caleb. At least for tonight. He'll get scared if he wakes up in an unfamiliar place." Madison said and place a hand on Billy's arm. Joe just stood there watching the interaction.

"Alright. You and Caleb can sleep in my room. Joe I'm taking your room." Billy motioned for Madison to follow him into his room.

"So I'm still on the couch?" Joe frowned as he called out to their backs a little stunned. He looked at the phone and smirked. He picked it up and pressed redial.

"Hey baby. You need some company. My night just got free."

After a couple minutes of talking he hung up the phone and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Billy I'm gone. I'll be back tomorrow." He shouted. He heard a faint reply from the bedroom and left the apartment.

Inside his room with Madison, Billy laid Caleb on the bed and Madison pulled the covers over him. She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room with Billy turning off the light in the middle of the ceiling but leaving the small lamp on the bedside table on.

Madison sighed as she walked out of the room and rubbed her hands up and down her arms as if she was cold. Billy walked up behind her and put his ands on her arms and turned her around.

"You okay?" He asked and rubbed his arms up and down her arms as if trying to warm her up.

"No not really. But I'll live. Don't worry about me. Shouldn't we call the police and report what happened?" Madison said. She was enjoying the warmth he brought her.

"No. I'll take care of everything." Billy murmured his face resting in her hair.

"I like you this way." She said looking up at Billy. He looked confused.

"What you mean?"

"Your being all...nice." She said for lack of a better word. She laughed softly at herself. "I mean your being so good to me and you were so gentle with Caleb even though he doesn't really like you all that much yet. It's just nice to see a different side to you besides being tough and dangerous. Its just seems completely out of character for you."

"I guess you just bring out the best in me." He said softly.

"I guess so." She said quietly. Madison stepped closer to Billy closing the distance between them and reached up to lightly press her lips to his. He responded immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was soft and tender at first then Billy started to deepen the kiss but they were interrupted by a loud cry coming from Billy's room.

Madison stepped away from Billy and quickly walked to his room and saw that Caleb was sitting up in bed crying.

"What's wrong baby boy?" She sat down on the bed and he quickly sat in her lap and put his thumb in his mouth. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I woke and you weren't here." He mumbled.

Billy stood leaning against the doorway feeling pity for the boy. Billy scoffed to himself. He doesn't feel pity for anybody. But he was starting to feel for this small family of two.

"And Mr. Twinkles isn't here." Caleb added.

"Well you can go back to sleep. I'm staying right here and tomorrow we'll get your Mr. Twinkles okay." Madison said rocking back and forth slightly.

Caleb nodded his head and his eyes started to droop a little before they finally closed. Billy walked over to Madison and leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"We'll head over to your place tomorrow and you can get some yours and Caleb's things." Billy said quietly once he broke the kiss. "I'll be in Joe's room if you need me. Get some sleep you look tired."

"That's your nice way of saying I look like shit right." Madison said with small grin on her face.

Billy turned around to look at her and smirked.

"I gotta fuckin reputation to maintain you know." He walked out the door leaving Madison sitting there with Caleb sleeping on top of her with a small smile on her face.

**Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I only own my OCs and nothing else. Here's the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 9**_

When Madison opened her eyes the next morning she didn't know where she was. She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow and recognized the scent. She sat up in confusion and looked around then it all hit her what happened the night before. She looked at the spot beside her and saw it was empty.

"Caleb?" Madison questioned then as soon as she spoke she heard his laughter. She got out of the bed and slowly walked to the door finally taking in her surroundings.

Billy's room looked like a room that was just used for sleeping. There was a bed in the middle and a single dresser with chips in the wood all over it. Besides the right side of the bed was a single bedside table with a lamp on it.

When she stepped out if the room she stood still at the sight in front of her. She saw Caleb sitting on the floor across from Joe who was showing him how to make a castle out of playing cards. Her eyes wandered over to the sofa where Billy was sitting in just a pair of jeans with a mug in his hands. She made her way over and sat down next to him looking a little confused.

Billy looked at her wordlessly handed her his mug offering her a sip.

"What's going on here." She said after taking a sip and looking toward Caleb and Joe. "I thought he didn't like you."

"He doesn't." Billy took his mug back. "But he likes Joe. Joe came home about an hour ago. Said Caleb came wandering out just after and they've been there playing with the cards ever since."

Madison raised her eyebrows. "That's weird. They only man Caleb ever took to was my father. Any other man he was always weary of."

"Hmm." Was all Billy said.

"I mean it takes him a while to get used to most people but especially men. I guess they scare him a little. He must see something in Joe."

Billy nodded his head slightly and watched Caleb laugh as Joe made a big deal about the card castle that had just fallen.

After a few minutes of watching Caleb Madison looked over at Billy's torso. Her eyes drew in all the tattoos he had on his body. She didn't know he had that much.

"I didn't realize you had so many tattoos." She voiced her thoughts still looking at his chest.

Billy smirked at her knowing she had been staring at him.

"Maybe one day I'll let you count them all."

Madison cleared her throat and faked a cough as she was starting blush.

"Do you have anything to eat here. I have to get something to eat for Caleb." She said trying to change the subject.

She got up and walked to the tiny kitchen area and started opening up cupboards looking for some food.

"There's a box of cereal around somewhere." Joe cut in seeing Madison looking for food. "It's probably been there a while. So no promises on how good it'll be."

Madison found the old box of cereal. She stuck her nose in the top and pulled her head back in disgust.

"When was the last time either of you went grocery shopping."

Joe and Billy looked at her like she had two heads.

"Do we look like the type to go grocery shopping. We get what we need from the corner store." Joe said.

"Well if I'm going to be staying here. I can't live off food from the corner store. We are going shopping this afternoon." Madison said looking pointedly at Billy.

"Your fucking kidding me right. I'm not going fucking grocery shopping." Billy chuckled sarcastically.

"Well then Caleb and I will have to find somewhere else to stay until I can afford to get my apartment cleaned up if you don't want to go." Madison said with a shrug and threw the old box of cereal in the trash bin.

Billy scoffed not falling for her bluff. She looked around the apartment.

"Where's your phone."

"Why do you need the phone?" Billy asked calmly.

"I have to see if there are any cheap motels around." She smiled as she found the phone and started to dial.

Billy jumped up and ran to her grabbing the phone out of her hands and throwing it on the sofa.

"Okay fine. But I stay in the car. I refuse to be seen in a fuckin' grocery store." Billy said as if disgusted.

"That's fine." Madison smiled widely knowing she had won. "By the way," she added. "Watch your language." She pointed to Caleb as if reminding Billy he was there.

Billy rolled his eyes and sat back down on the sofa. He wasn't sure if he could do this. It was one thing watching the way he acted around the kid but now he had to think about what he said. He had never had to do that before. He took a glance at Madison who had joined Caleb and Joe on the floor. Caleb laughed as she grabbed him and started to tickle him. He took in the family scene, it was so unfamiliar to him. When he saw times like that on tv he laughed at how cheesy it looked but seeing it happen in front of him, it didn't look so cheesy. In fact a small part of him wished he could join them. He cursed and shook his head at the thought and stood up.

"Come on we need to go get your stuff from your apartment. Then we'll go to the store." Billy almost regretted interrupting them but work had to be down.

"Okay." Madison said reluctantly and picked Caleb up. They were in such a rush last night to leave she didn't have time to grab a jacket or shoes. He was currently in his pyjamas and he needed a bath.

She put her shoes on as Billy went to his room and walked out a second later with along sleeved black shirt. He pushed the arms of the shirt up to his elbows and put his leather trench coat on.

"Joe. You got shit to do. You better have it done by five got it." Billy gave Joe a pointed look in which Joe nodded obediently.

* * *

When Billy and Madison got to her apartment she sighed in relief when she noticed that nothing seemed to have been touched since the night before. She went to Caleb's room first and got his things and clothes together. He also insisted on a bag for just his toys alone.

Billy raised an eyebrow at the two kiddy suitcases that landed at his feet. There was a spider man one and a batman one. He looked up to see the back of Madison as she went back into Caleb's room. Caleb came out five minutes later with a backpack that had a huge dinosaur on it strapped onto his back. He stood back and just looked at Billy not saying anything. Billy stared back at him and tilted his head slighty neither one wanting to be the first to break the stare.

Madison had finished packing her duffle bag and went to the bathroom to pack her and Caleb's toiletries. She was pretty sure Billy didn't have any shampoo for kids. She pulled the strap of both bags over her shoulder and made her way to the living room where she met the scene of Billy and Caleb staring each other down. She was vaguely reminded of an old western movie where the two enemies would stared each other down.

"Is this apartment big enough for the two of you?" Madison said and chuckled slightly.

Billy snapped his head up to look at Madison and gave her a glare.

"Let's just go. I some stiff I need to do." Billy reached down and picked up the two bags at his feet and stomped out of the apartment.

"Let's go baby boy before he leaves without us." Madison reached down and grabbed Caleb's hand, before leaving she frowned when she noticed the picture of her and Caleb that was on the wall by the door was gone. Not thinking much of it at the time her and Caleb left the apartment.

* * *

Outside of the local grocery store waiting in his car was where Billy found himself an hour later. He watched all the women and a few men walk in and out of the store giving him looks. He just glared back at him. He lit up a cigarette and took his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Bones Body shop. How can I help you."

"Is the car ready?"

"Billy? Yeah its ready but Bones wasn't too happy."

"I don't give a fuck if he was happy or not. I'll handle him when I see him. I'll be down later to get it."

"You know Bones will be looking or his money."

"Are you being paid to monitor when Bones gets his money or to fix cars."

"Well-"

"Exactly to mind your own fuckin business and make sure the car is ready when I get there." Billy hung up the phone before the man working at the shop could say anything else.

Inside the store Madison was standing in the checkout with Caleb sitting in the cart eating a cookie she had taken out of a box. She had to pay for it now since Caleb had reached for the box and opened it while she had her back turned.

"So what was going on earlier today with Billy huh?" Madison leaned on the cart slightly so she was able to look Caleb in the eye.

Caleb just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his cookie.

"You were happy this morning playing with Joe. What happened?"

"Nothing." Caleb mumbled.

"Billy still scare you?" Madison caressed Caleb's cheek as he nodded.

"Well you don't have to be scared of him. If he scared you then you can tell me and I'll scare him back okay?" Caleb smiled as she said this.

Madison looked up from Caleb and looked out the front of the window and saw Billy sitting in his car looking bored out of his mind. He was laying his head back with an arm hanging out the window with a cigarette between his fingers. She had to remember to thank him for doing this for her. She was sure he had other stuff that had to be done. Moving her gaze to the old woman in front of her she sighed when she saw the huge amount of grocery the woman had.

* * *

Outside in his car Billy took a puff of his cigarette as he continued watching people enter and leave the grocery store. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted a sleek black sports car with tinted windows pull up in a parking spot a few cars away. The door opened and a man in his early twenties stepped out. He had on a white shirt under a jean jacket that had seen its years. He had on a pair of black jeans. The man looked around as he stood by the door ready to open it. His gaze met Billy's and he gave him a smirk, opened the door and walked in.

Billy had no idea who this guy was but he didn't like him. He watched him opened the door and walk into the store. His eyes widened a bit as he eyed the back pocket of the mans jeans. There was a green cloth hanging out of the pocket.

Billy jumped out of his car and walked quickly up to the door and hauled it open scaring an old lady as she was leaving.

"Kids these days should have more respect for their elders." She said as Billy walked past her. He ignored her and began to look for Madison. He laid his hand on the back of his jeans to reassure himself that his gun was there.

He turned his head to the left in time to see Madison lying on the floor, the contents of her purse all over the floor. He saw the same man holding his hand out to help him up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled. But he pulled a little harder then she expected and fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling again.

Billy saw this happened and saw red. He clenched his jaw together and walked with determination over to them. He grabbed Madison's arms and pulled her behind him as he got in the guy's face.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Billy! What are you doing?" Madison looked on in shock. She looked around and noticed that people were stopping what they were doing and stared.

"Thought you could get a feel in did you?" Billy stared the guy in the eye.

"Look man, I don't know what your talking about. I bumped into her, she fell and I helped her up. If your so worried where the fuck were you. You weren't around to keep her out of _danger_." The man put an emphasis on the word danger as if mocking Billy.

Billy pushed the man making him stumble back a couple feet. The man straightened himself up and adjusted his jacket.

"Man you don't know who the fuck your dealin' with." He raised his voice.

"Who I'm dealin' with?" Billy laughed sarcastically. "You obviously aren't from around here are you. You better watch your fuckin' mouth. Trust me I got eyes everywhere. Get the fuck outta here."

The man glared at Billy. He turned to look at Madison.

"Sorry Miss." Madison nodded at his apology.

"Hey! You don't fuckin talk to her you got it. I don't like to repeat myself now get the fuck outta here!" Billy pointed at him.

The man smirked at Billy and walked out the door. Billy watched him as he got back in his car and drove off. He turned to look at Madison and wasn't too surprised to see her glaring at him. Around her customers were watching in horror at what had just happened. Madison refused to say anything until she was out of the store so once she got everything back in her purse she pushed the cart with Caleb and her groceries in it out to Billy's car. She looked at Caleb and he looked terrified. She kissed him lightly on the forehead to reassure him everything was okay.

Once she had Caleb strapped safely in the backseat she put the bags of grocery in the trunk. Billy stood next to her not saying anything but still had a hard look in his eye. He wasn't the least bit apologetic for what he had done. She slammed the trunk shut and spun around to look at him.

"What the hell was that in there?" Madison fumed. "You humiliated me, yourself and that poor guy. What were you thinking? I bumped into him he helped me, if anything it was my fault."

During her tirade Billy just stood there looking at her calmly waiting for her to finish. He didn't blame her for being mad, he did embarrass her but in his mind it had to be done.

"Are you finished?" He said quietly.

"For now." Madison was breathing deeply. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around. People were still throwing them looks.

Billy slowly reached into his pocket and hauled out its contents for Madison to see. When she turned around she froze when she saw what was in Billy's hand. It was the green cloth that turned out to be a bandana from the mans back pocket.

"Where did you get that? Wait. How did you get that." Madison stared at the cloth like it was going to attack her.

Billy just smirked at her. He stuffed the cloth back in his pocket and got in the car. Madison stood there gaping. He obviously liked the mysterious air he gave off. She got in the car herself and crossed her arms across her chest and pouted a little like a kid who didn't get picked for the local soccer game. She thought back to the bandana. Tanya said the guy who attacked her had a green bandana, and from what she could gather this rival gang that was taking over Billy's work had a trademark of green bandanas. She bit her lip slightly when she realized the guy she bumped into could have possibly been working for this gang. Who Billy was certain Denny was a part of. It was too much of a coincidence for her not to believe it.

They pulled up in front of Billy's apartment building. He got out to help Madison bring up the groceries. He looked around to make sure nobody saw what he was doing. He couldn't let anyone see he was going soft. Once they were in his apartment Madison started taking food out of the bags and putting them away.

"I gotta go do some shit. I'll be back before eight. You got work tonight?" Billy asked.

"No. Dave called and said I could have a couple days off considering everything that's happened. I guess Baggy told Caroline who told Dave. Word gets around fast apparently." Madison leaned against the counter looking at him.

Billy nodded and took out his phone to call Joe.

"Yeah I'll be there a few minutes to get you. I need you to do something for me." Billy hung up the phone and turned to leave.

Madison quickly walked up to him and laid a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving. He turned and looked at her in curiosity. She stood up on her tippy toes so she could reach him and kissed him gently.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me and Caleb. I'll see you later." Madison went back to the groceries and started putting them away.

Billy just stared at her for a minute then glanced at Caleb who was pulling food out of the few bags that were on the ground. He wiped his nose hastily before turning and leaving the apartment.

"Mommy is this our home now?" Caleb asked innocently looking up from his spot on the floor. He was relatively quiet when Billy was around.

"No baby boy. This is just until our home gets fixed. Why you don't like it here?"

Caleb shook his head. "I miss my bed, and my room."

"Don't worry. You'll get your room and bed back soon enough."

Madison opened the refrigerator and grimaced when she saw that all that was in it was various types of alcohol. She sighed, she hoped this would work out.

**See that pretty blue button that says go. I know you want to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is a bit shorter than my other chapters but I wanted to get another one out so...here it is! **

**Thank to each and every one of you who reviewed. You guys are the reason I write! I love reading your reviews and comments. So don't forget to review this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs!**

_**Chapter 10**_

The man that had bumped into Madison at the grocery store pulled up in front of an old building and got out of his car. Squinting his eyes against the sun he walk up to the front of the abandoned warehouse. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. All the windows were barred up and it was in desperate need of a paint job. He walked up to the door and nodded at the man guarding it. He opened the door and walked in. As soon as he walked in he looked around seeing men and women all laying around. The men were all high and enjoying the show the provocatively dressed women were giving them.

Making his way through the building he came upon a room that was closed off and guarded by another guard. The guard seemed to know who he was and stepped away. He opened the door and walked through. There were several men sitting at a table counting money and another man sitting in a large leather chair with a scantily clad dressed woman sitting on his lap kissing his neck and rubbing his chest. He cleared his throat getting the attention of the guy and the woman who looked less than impressed.

"Kyle! Bout time you got here. I hear you have some news for me." The guy pushed the woman off of him and walked over to Kyle shaking his hand.

"Denny." Kyle nodded. "I do have something for you."

There was a moment of silence. "Well don't just stand there. Tell me what the hell you know." The woman had walked over to Denny and ran her hands up his back. He shrugged her off.

"Well." Kyle eyed the woman looking her up and down. "I followed the girl you asked me to once she saw her apartment trashed but she wasn't alone."

"Who was with her?" Denny crossed his arms over his chest.

"Billy Darley."

"Billy Darley." Denny laughed. "Oh Maddy. And here I thought you were done with this life." Denny said talking to himself.

"Maddy? As in Madison Carter? Don't tell me your still into her." The woman that was hanging onto Denny said in a disgusted tone.

"Angela baby relax. It's not really any of your business." Denny said to the woman now known as Angela.

"I hate her. I hated her in high school and I hate her now. I bet that kid she had wasn't even yours."

Denny whirled around to face her and glared at her. He brought his hand up to clamp around her throat.

"Don't talk about what you don't understand. That kid is mine, I know she was never unfaithful to me. She has my son and I want him." He let go of the strong grip he had on her throat but didn't remove his hand. He flattened his hand on her chest and looked in her eyes. She looked terrified and was holding her breath. He leaned forward a kissed the corner of her mouth softly.

Angela was one of the few people that had stayed with Denny once high school was over. She had known him since they were kids and had a huge crush on him. He never really showed much interest in her but she never let that get her down. But then he had met Madison and he had instantly fallen in love with her. He even stayed loyal to her. She hated Madison for that because she knew Denny cheated on her all the time. She just chose to turn her head.

She was there when Madison told Denny she was pregnant. Angela was crushed but when she saw Denny reject Madison she was overjoyed. Watching Madison walk away that day she knew it was the beginning for her. She was now Denny's girl.

Denny had gotten word that Madison had moved to Boston and was working at a bar. Angela never really paid much attention to it until he said he wanted to move business there. She knew Denny still loved Madison to some extent, he never really stopped. She had a feeling that if he could go back in time he would have supported Madison and their baby.

"So she's with Billy Darley huh?" Denny had turned back to face Kyle. He knew she had associated with him considering she worked at the Four Roses. He grinned when he thought back to the time she spotted him there. He still had an effect on her. Didn't matter to him whether it was good or bad, as long as he effected her somehow.

He turned back to Angela and kissed her. "Go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute." Angela reluctantly walked away and up the stairs just outside the room.

"So what else do you know." Denny asked crossing his arms once again.

Kyle who was watching Angela walk up the stairs spun around to look at Denny who raised an eyebrow.

"As far as I can see she's been staying with Billy. I was parked a couple cars away from them when they pulled up to the apartment and they went up together. About 15 minutes later she came out with him and he was carrying the kid."

Denny clenched his teeth together and the mention of Billy carrying his son. "And?" He said quietly

"They left and I followed. They pulled up to another building and went inside. Didn't see them again until the next day when they went to the grocery store where I bumped into her. Billy came in all huffin' and puffin' basically threatening me if I talked to her. He was fuckin annoying."

"So they're basically living together. This makes things a little harder but I'll worry about that later." Denny nodded assuring himself.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you planning on doing." Kyle questioned.

"I want my family back."

"But what about Angela?" Kyle pointed in the direction Angela went.

Denny scoffed. "What about her. A man has his need's you know. Once I get Madison and my son back, I'll have everything I need."

"She does kinda look like Madison doesn't she?"

Denny thought for a minute. Now that he thought about it Kyle was right. Madison and Angela had the same long dark hair and hazel eyes. He shook his head and went over to the table at the side of the room and picked something up.

"Here. This is for your troubles." Denny handed Kyle an tall envelope. Kyle opened it and looked in seeing many little bags filled with cocain. Kyle nodded his head with a small grin.

"Thank you. You have my number if you need anything else." Kyle turned and left.

Denny stood there staring at Kyle as he left. His mind turned to Madison. He remembered everything about her. He knew every curve in her body and what made her moan. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do Saturday when he was supposed to meet with her. He knew if she had her way she would show up, but he didn't count on Billy Darley being in the equation. He wasn't going to worry about that right now. Worse comes to worse he would get some of his men to take care of him. Snapping out of his thoughts he walked to the stairs and made his way up.

* * *

"Billy man why are we here?" Joe started to sweat when he and Billy pulled up in front of Bones Shop.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What could you possibly need for me to do here. You hate it when I have to come here."

"Shut up for a second. Just stay in here until I tell you to come in."

Joe winced as Billy slammed the car door. He hated coming here. He knew that Bones was the only person in the world that could say what he wanted to Billy and he wouldn't do a thing about it.

Billy walked up to the door ignoring the dog that tried to get him but was held back by a chain. He looked inside and internally sighed in relief. Bones was no where to be found. He made his way toward the side where several men were working.

"Richie." Billy raised his voice. A man with long greasy hair raised his head as he heard his name.

"Billy." Richie nodded his head. "Over here."

Billy followed Ritchie into one of the main garages. There was Madison's car looking good as new. New wheels and paint job.

"Bones know about this." Billy asked.

"Yeah. He flew into me the day after it came in. I told him what you told me to tell him and he just walked away." Richie said a little sympathetically. He had been working for Bones for years and knew how he treated his sons. Especially Billy.

"Is he here?"

"Yes I'm here you no good piece of shit." Billy spun around and looked at the face of Bones Darley. He didn't look happy. Of course was Bones ever really happy?

Billy stood before him not saying anything. Richie made this his cue and left.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't get my men to go and pick up some fuckin car without my fuckin' _permission_."

Billy started to breath deeply. He hated Bones with everything in him but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to stand up to him.

"Now you've wasted my money on fuckin supplies for it. What the fuck am I supposed to do with that. And you wonder why your not good enough. Fuckin pussy."

"Where are the keys?" Billy asked calmly.

"Your gunna fuckin ask me for the keys? Well since you came in here like you own the fuckin place, bringin in some shitty car to get fixed, you should know where the fuckin keys are." Bones turned and walked over to his desk and sat down to work on some parts. When he saw Billy wasn't moving he looked up and glared.

"The next time I see you, you better have my money. Plus extra for that piece of shit metal. Now get the fuck outta here."

Billy slowly turned and walked over to Richie who was trying not to eavesdrop but it was kinda hard with the way Bones is. Before Billy could ask, Richie took the keys to the car out of his pocket and gave them to Billy.

"Joe is out in the car. He's going to drive this back. I need you to distract Bones. I don't want him to see Joe." Billy quietly said as he grabbed the keys.

Richie nodded his head. He knew how much Billy cared about his brother and didn't want him to have to face the wrath of Bones Darley. Those two boys were all each other had growing up. Billy walked outside and signaled to Joe to come in. Joe hesitantly stepped out of the car and walked up to Billy.

"Take that car back to the apartment and I'll meet you there."

"What? Billy-"

"Just fuckin do it. Stop asking so many damn questions." Billy looking behind him to see Richie in a conversation with Bones.

"Go." Joe walked as fast as he could to the white car Billy pointed out to him and got in. One of the other mechanics opened up the garage door and Joe sped out. Billy let out a sigh and walked back to his own car to go back to the apartment.

* * *

Madison had finally finished putting all the groceries away and was now laying on the sofa with Caleb lying on top of her watching the children's channel on tv. She had not heard from Billy since he had left a couple of hours ago. No sooner had she thought that Joe walked through the door. He slumped in the arm chair opposite from where Madison was lying.

"Rough day?" Madison asked.

"You don't know the half of it. I gotta get a shower." Joe stood up and went to the bathroom without waiting for Madison to comment.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Caleb sat up.

"Well supper is in a little while so I guess you can have a little snack." Madison went to the kitchen and got a small pack of fruit candy for him. She just opened it and passed it to him when Billy walked through the door. He took off his jacket and threw it across a chair.

"Hey." Billy said and walk over to Madison. Caleb blatantly ignored him and went back to watching tv.

"Never thought I'd see the day where there would be cartoons playing on my tv." Billy walked so he was standing behind Madison who was watching Caleb. He casually put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. Leaning his forehead on the back of her head he took a deep breath breathing in her scent.

Madison had both arms leaning on the counter in front of her when Billy had gone behind her. She stiffened when he first touched her but relaxed when she felt him lean into her. He brought his hand toward hers and took it. She furrowed her brow when she felt something metal touch the palm of her hand.

"What's this?" She looked down at what was in her hand and saw it was a key. She looked harder at it and noticed it was the key to her car.

"How did you get this?"

"The night your car got trashed, when you fell asleep I took it."

"I didn't notice it missing from my key chain." Madison turned to face him.

"You haven't used your car so there was no need for it." Billy leaned down and kissed her neck.

"But why do you have it?" Madison said as she unconsciously tilted her head to give him better access.

"Woah kiddies. Not while there's a minor in the room please." Joe walked out of the shower freshly dressed. He went and sat on the couch. Caleb noticed him sit down and went over to him.

"Can we play card building?" He asked innocently.

"Sure kid. Only for a little while. I have to go to work soon." Joe said looking at Billy.

"Joe watch the kid. We'll be back in a few."

Billy grabbed Madison by the hand and walked her out of the room.

"Billy what are you doing?" Madison was confused.

Billy refuse to say anything, he just hauled her out of the building then suddenly stopped causing her to bump into him.

"What's going on?" Madison asked but then stared at the sight in front of her. Sitting in front of her was her car but better than that, it looked brand new.

"H-how did you, when..., d-did you buy this?" Madison stuttered. She couldn't believe he did this for her.

"It's the same car. Just brought it back today."

Madison didn't know what to say. She turned and looked at Billy who had a slightly bored look on his face. Without warning she threw her arms around him. He stumbled back a little with the force of her jump but he put his arms around her. She moved her head back and looked at him for a split second before crashing her lips to his. Billy tightened his arms around her. The kiss ended much sooner then he had hoped. She left his arms and walked around the car inspecting it.

"Why did you do this for me?" Madison asked.

"If you hadn't guess by now. I kinda like you." Billy lazily walked over to her.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money." Madison said looking up at him. She hadn't really realized just how tall he was. He really towered over her.

"If you do that I may have to kill you." Billy said. He couldn't believe how he was acting. This wasn't him. If the guys ever saw how he acted around Madison they wouldn't let him hear the end of it. But he would because then he would be forced to kill them.

"This is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Madison said softly.

"Don't tell anybody." Billy said leaning down to capture her lips again. Madison smiled into the kiss as she brought her arms around his neck She felt his tongue run over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly accepted. While their tongues dueled Billy pressed her close to him and was about to deepen the kiss even more when Madison pulled away.

"Thank you." Madison smiled, her body warm at what he had done for her. It could also be the fact that she was wrapped in his arms.

"You gotta stop saying that. Come on." Billy wrapped his arm around her waist as they both walked into the apartment building.

* * *

Across the street where Billy and Madison had been, Denny was sitting in a black pick up truck. He had his eyes narrowed and lips pursed together as he watched the scene that had just happened. He wasn't as upset as he thought he would be watching them. It only made him more motivated to get what he wanted. At first he just wanted his son back. Then he wanted both Madison and Caleb. Now he decided that not only did he want Madison and Caleb, but now he wanted to kill Billy Darley himself.

**Please Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for allll the reviews. I really love reading what you all think! So remember keep REVIEWING!! :D**

_**Chapter 11**_

The next day Madison decided she was going to visit Tanya and see how she was doing after the attack. Both Billy and Joe were gone when she woke up but Billy had woken her up earlier to let her know that he was leaving. Sitting in her car while Caleb sat in the back in his car seat Madison smiled. It was the first bit of normality she's had in a while.

Finally making it to Tanya's place she knocked on the door twice then walked in. Tanya was sitting on her sofa reading a book. When she looked up and saw her door open she froze a little but relaxed when she saw Caleb run into the room. Madison walked in behind him and shut the door.

"Hey." Madison said softly. She still wasn't sure if Tanya was angry at her for what happened. She hadn't talked to her since the attack.

"Hi." Tanya said and sat up. "Hey buddy. What are doing today?" She said as she picked Caleb up to give him a hug.

"Joe showed me how to make a castle out of cards and I'm getting good. Mommy said if I'm good she would get me my own cards."

"Oh yeah. Sounds like fun." Tanya laid Caleb next to her and stood up to face Madison who looked a little awkward standing there.

"Maddy, I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. I was scared and hurting and the guy said that I was a warning. I'm assuming it has to do with your meeting on Saturday." Tanya wrapped her arms around Madison hugged her.

Madison sighed in relief. She thought Tanya would never speak to her again.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I can't believe this is happening. I wanted to believe that it was just some random gang violence thing but."

"But what Maddy."

"Now I'm thinking Denny has something to do with it. Yesterday at the grocery store I bumped into a guy. Billy saw and was furious which was completely uncalled for but he took a green bandana out of the guys's pocket."

"The guy who attacked me had a green bandana on him. You think these guys are working for Denny?"

"I know they are. I don't know what I'm going to do. Denny wants me to meet him on Saturday. I haven't seen him in so long. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him." Madison sat down and sighed.

"You not seriously considering meeting are you. You don't know what plan he has. You could get hurt. Billy's not going to let you do that."

"I know he's not. That's why I'm not going to tell him." Madison said quietly. "I'll tell him that you wanted to see Caleb and I'll drop him off here and then meet up with him, then I'll come back. I'll probably be back before the mornings over."

"No. Your not doing that. He catches on to that he'll know that I had something to do with it which will piss him off. Then he'll tell Baggy and he'll be pissed off." Tanya shook her head and brought her hand up to her bruised eye. The swelling had gone down considerably and the coloring wasn't so bad.

"Tanya. You're my best friend. If going to meet Denny stops what has been going on then its worth it. I don't want you or anyone to get hurt anymore. I feel to guilty because it's me he's after." Madison felt a lump in her throat as she felt tears well in her eyes.

"It was so hard looking at you the other night when you got hurt. I kept thinking because of me she got beat up. And then Baggy immediately thought I was to blame... I just want to do whatever I can to prevent that from happening again. I love you to much. You're the sister I never had and it killed me when I thought you blamed me for what happened." The tears started to fall a little as she said this.

Tanya bit her lip as she listened to Madison's speech. She sat down next to her and put her arm around her. Madison laid her head on Tanya's shoulder.

"I don't blame you. At first yeah maybe but I was upset. I mean that was the first time anyone's ever hit me. Please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault your psycho ex decided that he wanted to be a man five years too late."

Madison hugged Tanya again thankful to have her in her life.

"So will you do that for me. If Billy finds out I promise to make sure he doesn't get mad at you. Please. I want to stop this." Madison said the last part in a whisper.

Tanya was silent for a while staring at Caleb who had untied his shoelaces and was now trying to retie them.

"Alright." She said finally. "Only because it's you."

"Thank you so much." Madison said hugging her one last time. "Promise you won't say a word to Baggy."

"I promise." Tanya said quietly. She really hated keeping things from Baggy. She had only recently realized that she was in love with him. The last thing she wanted was to keep a secret or lie to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Billy and his gang were now at the office. Billy stood before them like the leader he was. He hauled out the bandana and threw it on the table in front of him.

"Do you see that."He said. "Do you fuckin see that. These fuckers think that they can come onto our turf and fuck us over."

"Man every time I go to my corner I see one of them fuckers already there." Heco said. "You can't get pissed off at me cause its been happening to all of us."

"I know that." Billy started. "What I want to know is why the fuck they keep doing it. Why haven't any of you motherfuckers taken any of them down."

"You said to catch one to get information and we did that." Tommy said.

"So you let the other fuckers take over business? When you don't make me money, I don't have it to take to Bones. And I'm the one who gets fuckin pissed on!" Billy yelled. "For all your fuckin mistakes."

"Billy man calm down. You know we get you as much money as we can." Bodie said trying to calm him down. He stood up and stood next Billy. It was known that if something happened to Billy that Bodie would be next in line to be leader. Bodie was also Billy's most trusted friend and would do anything for him.

"Now the next time we see these fuckers we take them down." Bodie said nodding to Billy.

The rest of the gang cheered but Billy stayed quiet. Once everyone stopped cheering it was silent throughout the building. You could hear a pin drop.

"Now give me your share of the fuckin money. I need to take it to Bones. Joe go back to the apartment." Billy gave Joe a look to which he nodded. He knew Billy just wanted someone to be there to keep and eye on Madison. He didn't voice it but Joe knew how much Billy cared about Madison whether he wanted to admit it or not.

The boys all gave Billy the money and he packed in the back pack he always used. Without another word he walked out of the building to his car ready to face Bones.

* * *

Joe grimaced when he returned to the apartment and Madison and Caleb were gone. It was a good thing Billy didn't come back. He would be furious if he knew they were gone and Madison didn't even leave a note. With a sigh he took out a cigarette and lit it up. Sitting on the sofa to watch tv he hoped she would make it home before Billy did.

* * *

Billy was livid as he walked out of Bones Shop. He didn't have enough money which didn't surprise him, so he should have been ready for the verbal assault Bones laid on him. It didn't make it any easier. One of these days he was going to get the courage to stand up to that man. In fact he wanted to kill him.

Getting in his car his mind drifted to Madison. Maybe seeing her would make him feel better. She was the only person he had ever met that possessed that ability. He had to admit it felt good to have someone besides his brother that really cared about him. It made him feel wanted. Even though he was this feared gang leader there were times where he just felt lonely.

Once he pulled into the parking lot he looked around looking for Madison's car. His teeth clenched together slightly when he didn't see it. Either she wasn't there or she had let Joe take it where ever he had to go. He hoped it was the latter.

Billy got out of the car and made his way to the apartment. Opening the door he walked through and scanned the room. Seeing Joe sitting on the couch Billy felt himself getting upset but forced himself to remain calm.

"Where the fuck is she?" He asked.

"Uh. I don't know. She wasn't here when I got back. How did it go with Bones?"

"What do you mean you don't know where she is. She should know not to just leave. She has some shit head after her and she leaves." Billy said ignoring Joe's question. "Did she leave a note?"

Joe shook his head not wanting to say anything. Billy through the pack in his hand on the table knocking a few glasses to the floor with a loud crash breaking them. He took his coat off and through it across the chair and went into his room, got some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower slamming the door making an echo in the silent apartment. Joe lit up another cigarette feeling pity of what Madison is going to have to go through once she gets back.

* * *

Madison struggled a little trying to get the door opened. She had stopped at the diner and had gotten dinner for everyone so her hands were a little full. Caleb was standing next to her holding his drink sipping from it every couple of seconds. After finally getting the door opened she walked in and put the food on the counter. She turned and saw Joe sitting down watching tv. He looked up when she walked in and smiled in appreciation when he saw the food. He jumped up and started to take it out.

"Is Billy home yet?" Madison asked while putting some food on a plate for Caleb.

"Uh yeah. He's in the shower." Joe said hesitantly.

Madison nodded and said nothing else. When Billy walked out of the bathroom he stopped short seeing the three of them sitting at the table eating. His anger had melted away slightly while in the shower. He walked over and sat down at the table where there was a plate of food left for him. Without a word he started eating casting glances at Madison letting her know that they needed to talk.

Madison felt Billy staring at her and felt uncomfortable. He was upset with her but she didn't know why. Although she was glad he was holding his tongue while Caleb was around. After a few minutes of awkward silence with Joe staring back and forth between them Billy decided to speak.

"So where did you go today?" He said calmly, though his eyes told her more. She looked at him funny wondering what was wrong with him.

"I went to visit Tanya for a few hours then I picked up something to eat and came back here." She said slowly.

"So you left without telling anyone with your son even though you knew that there's a dangerous guy out the who obviously has contacts wanting to hurt you. Putting both you and Caleb at risk." Billy said nonchalantly like it was a normal everyday conversation.

Madison stopped eating and just stared at Billy. "Are you looking for a fight right now?"

"No I just want to why you thought it was smart to leave the house alone without telling anyone."

"Are you calling me stupid."

Joe decided that it was time to leave. He asked Caleb if he wanted to build castles out of cards again. He figured Madison wouldn't want Caleb to see what was about to go down. She looked at Joe great fully as he took Caleb's hand and lead him in the other room.

"You said it not me." Billy said as he took his now empty plate an laid it in the sink.

Madison opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She couldn't believe he just said that. Billy ignoring her walked to the sofa and sat down. Truthfully he didn't really know why he said that. He knew she wasn't stupid. He just hated the fact that he was so worried when he didn't know where she'd gone.

"So your seriously just gonna sit there." Madison put her hands on her hips. Billy raised a hang in acknowledgment.

"All I did was visit Tanya. She lives less that ten minutes away from here." Madison walked over and stood in front of Billy hands still on her hips.

"I didn't know where the fuck you were. Joe didn't know where the fuck you were."

"Your not my keeper. I wanted to visit Tanya so I did." Madison raised her voice.

Billy stood up to stand in front of her. "You left without telling anyone while there's a sick bastard out there after you." Billy yelled in her face.

Madison stood their glaring at Billy before her face softened and she smiled slightly. Billy looked at her confused. She shouldn't be smiling. She should be cowering in fear.

"What the hell are you smiling about." Billy had sat back down on the sofa and sighed.

"Your right."

"What so you- what?"

"I said your right. I wasn't thinking. Denny's still out there and I endangered both me and Caleb by leaving without telling you."

Billy moved so he was sitting in the edge of the couch so he was touching Madison.

"And your happy about that?" Billy asked confused.

"I told you once before. Its been awhile since a guy actually cared about me. And you were worried about me."

Billy sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He really wasn't in the mood for an argument right now. He was completely drained from the days events. Madison got down on her knees and rested her arms on his knees so she was able to look him in the face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left without telling and I won't do it again." Madison quietly said.

Billy stared into her eyes and leaned forward so his forehead was resting against hers.

"I did worry about you. Even though I tried hard not to." Billy murmured quietly. Madison was shocked. She had never seen this vulnerable side of him and she doubted anybody else really had.

"I don't mind having you worry about me. I like it." Madison said her mouth just hovering over his. Billy made a small sound that sounded like a grunt then pressed his lips lightly against hers. This was different than the other kisses they shared. This was soft and full of longing. Madison brought her hand up to his neck as she took it upon herself to deepen the kiss. Billy didn't know what this girl was doing to him. All he knew was that he really didn't want it stop. Billy lifted her so that she was sitting across his lap and he could lean back against the sofa.

After the kiss finally broke Billy brought his hand up to cup the back of Madison's neck keeping her from moving her head.

"What are you doing to me?" Billy said looking into her eyes.

"Well I can feel some of what I do to you know." Madison smirked and wiggled a little on his lap. Billy closed his eyes and suppressed a moan.

"It was a rhetorical question baby."

"I'm kidding. I think I kinda know what your feeling. Cause I think I'm feeling it too." Madison bent her head to softly kiss just under his ear. Billy closed his eyes at the feel of her lips. He leaned his head back and sighed content with things at the moment. She made him forget everything that was wrong with his life. At the moment the only thing that he could make sense of in his life was Madison.

At his sigh Madison looked up at his face and finally noticed how tired he actually looked. Placing another soft kiss on his cheek she spoke.

"You should go take a nap or something. You look really tired."

Billy opened his eyes slightly and looked at her with a small grin. "That's just a nice way of saying I look like shit right."

Madison chuckled. "Well you know hanging out with you makes me have a reputation I need to protect."

Billy stood up, grabbed Madison around her waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder shocking her, and walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had a little extra time this weekend so I was able to get this chapter out. Sorry if some of the characters seem a little out of character. So please review. Remember the more of you that review the faster the next chapter comes out!! So read and enjoy!! By the way I posted a pic on my profile of how I pictured Angela if you want to take a look. :o)**

_**Chapter 12**_

Sitting in the corner of the bedroom in just a pair of sweat pants in a small chair Denny stared down at the picture in his hand. It was of Madison and Caleb. He had taken it when he broke into her home. He wished he hadn't done it now that he thought about it. He had only wanted to scare her but he ended up driving her right into Billy's arms. He clenched his teeth as he thought about them together. He heard a small moan and looked over at the bed where Angela lay with the blankets covering her naked body.

Denny had moved on pretty quickly when Madison left. He didn't want the responsibility of a baby and back then he just didn't really care. Angela was there to take away the pain and memories Madison had left behind. He cared about her but he knew it would never be to the extent he had cared for Madison. Running his finger over Madison's face in the picture he let out an audible sigh and stood up to put it away. If Angela knew he had it she wouldn't be very happy and would probably get rid of it.

Denny put the picture in a locked container on top of the drawer. Turning around he watched Angela as she tossed and turned for a minute before she actually woke up. She got out of the bed not bothering to cover herself up and walked over to Denny. He just stared down at her, no emotion on his face. She snaked her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him. She kissed his chest expecting him to wrap his arms around her like usual but he never. She took a step back from him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing." Denny walked past her and picked up his shirt that was on the ground and put it on.

"Something has to be wrong. You never turned down a second round before."

"I'm not in the damn mood Angela."

"It's because of her isn't it. Ever since we got here you've changed. You've been ignoring me. We don't talk anymore."

Denny laughed lightly. " Angela baby did we really ever do much talking in the first place."

Angela crossed her arms in annoyance and glared at him. He smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when your pissed off." Denny then kissed her and pushed her on the bed then climbed on top of her.

* * *

Madison smiled softly as she finished washing dishes. Nothing had happened when Billy brought her in the room. He had passed out at soon as he hit the pillows. Madison had laid there with him until she heard Caleb whining about something. Apparently Joe was leaving and Caleb wanted to go with him. She couldn't believe how well Joe and Caleb were getting along. She remembered the conversation they had before he left.

"_Why does Caleb like you so much?"_

"_What's the matter? Jealous he might like me better?" Joe smirked as he put his jacket on and pulled out the collar._

"_No." Madison said in fake annoyance. "It's just he never took to anyone this quickly."_

"_I don't know." Joe sighed and looked down as if he was thinking hard. " I like Caleb. Billy spent his childhood basically raising me instead of doing normal teenage stuff. Because he had to take care of me he had to drop out of school. I mean yeah we're in the drug business or whatever but that doesn't mean he does them Sure he's tried them an all but_." _Joe stopped again as if thinking about his words before continuing. "Billy's a leader in every sense. He cares about his gang whether he shows it or not and he protects what's his. I guess I feel like Billy had taken care of me for so long, it feels nice to take care of someone else. Caleb is like my little brother. I want to take care of him like Billy took care of me." _

_Madison smiled at him tears brimming in her eyes. Without warning she grabbed Joe and squeezed him in a tight hug. Joe awkwardly hugged her back. _

"_Don't tell Billy I said any of that." Joe mumbled when they broke apart. _

"_I won't." Madison said softly. "That means a lot to me that you would do that for Caleb. Besides my father he has never had a real male figure in his life and he's still a little weary around Billy."_

"_Give him some time he'll come around. I gotta go I don't know if I'll be back tonight. See ya." Joe ruffled Caleb's hair and left the apartment._

Shaking out of her thoughts Madison looked at her watch and noticed it was almost nine. Billy had been asleep for about two hours now and she was sure he would probably sleep through the night. Looking at Caleb playing in the living room she realized that he still needed a bath.

"Hey baby boy, come on you need a bath." Madison went to get him but he ran away from her. He always considered this time of the day a game. He would run around and Madison would have to try and catch him. She caught him quickly and when she did he started to squeal.

"Shh. You have to be quiet. Billy's sleeping." She picked him up and got him a pair of pyjamas and went into the bathroom.

After about a half hour Madison finally had Caleb cleaned and was drying him off when she decided to question him again about his attitude towards Billy.

"So do you like it here now?"

"Yeah. Joe's fun." Caleb nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah he is. What about Billy? Are you still scared of him?" She asked. Caleb shrugged his shoulders.

"He hasn't done anything to scare you since you've been here has he? And he's been nice to you hasn't he?" Well as nice as Billy could be she thought.

"I guess." Caleb mumbled.

Madison had just pulled Caleb's shirt over his head when the door opened. She looked up and saw that Billy had walked into the bathroom and looking half asleep. It was a minute for him to realize there was anyone else in the bathroom. He just stood there eyes glazed over with sleep. Madison whispered something to Caleb and he ran out of the room. Madison stood up and grinned softly at Billy.

"Sorry. I'll just clean up and the bathrooms yours." Madison grabbed the towels and cleaned the little bit of water that was on the floor and left the bathroom.

"Mom I wanna sleep in Joe's room." Caleb said standing in the doorway of Joe's room.

"Alright if your sure. Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"No." Was all Caleb said and he ran into the room. Madison smiled inwardly thinking Caleb was finally accepting this place and went to tuck him in. Walking out of Joe's room once making sure Caleb was going to sleep Madison noticed that the bathroom light was still on so she assumed Billy was still in there. She took the time to go into the bedroom and quickly change for bed.

Pulling her shirt down she turned around to face the doorway and jumped when she saw Billy standing there staring at her. Feeling the heat in her face from his stare she wondered just how much did he see.

"Exactly how much of me did you see?"

"Not much." He said with a smirk. Madison knew he was lying from the look on his face. Billy softly closed the door to his bedroom and walked over to Madison and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It started out soft which made Madison tremble but then it turned hungry. Billy kissed her as if his life depended on it. Madison brought her hands up his bare chest and rested them on his shoulders and she deepened the kiss. Billy's hands moved from her face, down her neck, and over her breasts before resting at her hips. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Come to bed with me." He murmured huskily placing a small kiss on her lips.

It was more of a statement then a question and Madison couldn't refuse even if she wanted to. She said nothing and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hungrily. Billy slipped his hands up her shirt running his hands along the skin of her abdomen. She raised her arms so he could get the shirt off. He flicked the shirt somewhere behind him not really caring where it went. Billy's hands ran down to her thighs and picked her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and laid her down and crawled on top of her not breaking the kiss. Moving his lips down to her neck Madison ran her hands down his back sighing happily. Billy was making her feel things she had never felt before, not even with Denny. This went beyond what she felt with Denny. She didn't have much experience to go by but she was sure this was one of those once in a lifetime feelings that was rare to find and once you did find it you knew you would do anything to make sure it didn't go away. Closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan Madison got lost in that feeling that the man on top of her was provoking in her.

* * *

Joe walked out of the old dirty motel feeling extremely satisfied. Sure this latest conquest might have cost him a little more then usual but he wasn't going to complain. It was his money he used this time so Billy couldn't chew him out. Looking at the time he noticed that it was close to three am. Just in time for him next customer. It was kinda late or early in the morning but this particular guy was only available at this time. Joe didn't really give a damn why. Turning a corner she stopped when he saw two figures standing and exchanging something.

He couldn't see one guys face because he was back on to Joe but he could see the other guys face and recognized him to be his customer. He narrowed his eyes feeling the his blood start to boil. Waiting for a few minutes the customer left and Joe saw the guy standing there turn around. He saw his head bent down counting the money he had just made. Billy started towards him but stopped short when he saw a green bandana around his wrist. He was one of them.

Without thinking about what he was doing Joe ran up to the thug and laid a swift punch on this guys face. The guys face swung back but he didn't fall. Joe took the time to look him up and down and noticed that the guy was a lot bigger than him. He was a few inches taller and about 30 pounds heavier than him. He stepped back a few feet and looked at the guy who was now wiping some blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"What the fuck." The guy stared at Joe for a minute then smiled when he realized who he was. "I know you. Your one of the Darley's. You think you can beat me you little prick. Big brothers not hear to save your skinny ass."

Joe felt his face turning red in anger. He ran at the man and tackled him to the ground. The man easily took over and flipped Joe over getting on top of him and started laying consecutive punches on his face. Suddenly a car pulled up and another man got out.

"Hey Terry come on Denny's looking for the money." The man said standing next to Terry who was still hitting Joe. Joe's face started to feel numb after a while and he could barely make out who was there. One eye was shut and he found he couldn't open it. The other was sore and it hurt to blink. Then before he could get a single though of sense in his head he felt a searing pain in his stomach. The guy known as Terry had stood up and kicked him in the stomach before getting the car with the other man and driving away leaving Joe lying on the ground now on his side clutching his stomach. After about ten minutes Joe crawled to the wall of the building he was in front of and sat up leaning against it. He rested his head against the wall as he took a couple deep breaths. He didn't want to look in the mirror to see what he looked like.

Joe started digging his hand in his pocket looking for his cell phone. The last person he wanted to call was Billy. But he knew if he didn't call him he would be pissed. Joe dialed the number then closed his eyes and brought the phone up to his ear and listened to the ringing waiting for someone to answer.

* * *

Opening her eyes Madison groaned when she heard the annoying shrill of the phone ringing from some where in the room. She was laying on her side facing away from Billy who had his arms wrapped around her with his face buried in the back of her neck She tried to get up to answer the phone which didn't seem to be bothering Billy, but he just tightened his arms and entwined their legs together trapping her in his embrace. The phone kept ringing and ringing but Madison couldn't get up. Finally the ringing stopped and Madison closed her eyes and started to go back to sleep but then the phone started up again.

Before she could do anything she heard Billy's muffled curse from where his head was buried in her neck. Slowly he let go of her and sat up. She turned and sat up with him with the sheet covering her chest. He got out of the bed not bothering to cover himself up. Madison didn't complain and she looked him up and down. He was definitely all male. She thought back to what happened earlier that night and couldn't stop the girlish smile that graced her face.

Billy was pissed. He hated being woke up by the phone or any other type of ringing. And he was comfortable, more comfortable tonight then he could ever remember being in his bed. Getting out of the bed he reached down to his jeans and grabbed the phone out of the pocket.

"What." He hissed angrily into the phone. Madison almost felt sorry for the person on the other end. Watching his end of the conversation she saw his face go from anger to worry then back to angrer all in a second.

"Where are you?" Billy said his voice softening considerably. Madison got out of the bed bringing the bed sheet with her and stood up next to him and laid a hand over his back. She saw a small scratch on his back and traced it with her finger. She felt Billy tense a little before relaxing at her touch.

"Alright just don't fuckin move I'm leaving now." Billy hung up his phone and pulled his jeans on.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Madison asked.

"Joe. Someone beat the shit outta him. I gotta go pick him up." Billy turned to her and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"What? Is he okay? Does he need to go to the hospital?" Madison looked up at him.

"I don't know. Even if he does he probably won't. He's fuckin stubborn like that."

"You don't say." Madison smirked at him. Billy just gave her a glare, then leaned down and gave her deep kiss. When they pulled apart Billy looked down at her face and she had her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face. He felt a bit of an ego boost knowing it was him that made her feel this way.

"You can go back to bed. I'll be back as soon as I can." Billy went to his drawer and threw on a shirt. Turning back to Madison he gave her another quick kiss then left. Madison was still standing there holding the bed sheet when she heard the door slam shut. She ran out of the room to the window and watched his car pull away. When she couldn't see the car anymore she went back to the bedroom and put her pyjamas back on. Throwing her hair up in a ponytail she knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep until Billy had come back with Joe. Looking at the time she saw in was after three. Sighing she went to the kitchen and decided to get a cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

Joe was half asleep when he heard a car pull up in front of him. He heard someone get out and shut the door making him wince because his head hurt.

"Shit." He heard a voice that sounded like Billy say. Looking up he saw that it was in fact Billy.

"What the fuck did you do?" Billy said looking down at his little brother. His left eye was swollen shut and the other had a black ring around it. He had a cut on his right cheekbone and his lip was busted open. There was also dried blood around his nose. Billy wasn't sure if it was broken or not. It didn't look like it was so hopefully they wouldn't have to go to the hospital.

"Can you walk?" Joe just grunted at the question and tried to pick himself up having some trouble. Billy leaned down and put Joe's arm around his shoulder and lifted him to his feet. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Fuck no." Joe spat out.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Billy said more to himself. Billy got Joe into the car and then drove back home.

* * *

Madison sighed for what seemed like the hundred time. She took a sip of her hot chocolate that was now cooling while her leg wouldn't stop shaking in anticipation waiting for Billy to return. Madison stood up and put her now empty cup in the sink when she heard the front door open. She turned and saw Billy stumble in holding Joe up. She rushed to his side and helped him sit down at the table.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked concerned. "Do you have a first aid kit." She said to Billy not giving Joe time to answer her. Billy just pointed to the bathroom. Madison walked quickly to the bathroom.

"What the fuck happened Joe?" Billy asked.

"I was about to do a deal and I saw one of those assholes making the deal before I got there. So I waited for him to finished and I jumped him. I didn't realize how big he was until he was pounding my face." Joe winced and brought a hand up to his lip.

"What the fuck were you thinking. There could have been ten other guys around waiting to get to you. You could have been fuckin killed." Billy's voice was a mixture of anger and concern.

Madison came back from the bathroom. She had heard their conversation and felt the tension. Dabbing some peroxide on a cotton ball she gently brushed the cut on Joe's face and lip making him close his eyes and wince.

"Fuck that hurts." He growled.

"Sorry." Madison mumbled.

"What did this guy look like." Billy said leaning against the counter watching Madison fix Joe up.

"Big, strong, and a green bandana." Joe said looking at Billy. Billy closed his eyes and growled softly to himself. He was getting sick of these guys. Madison had stopped what she was doing. These guys were around because they worked for Denny. Denny was here because of her. So instantly she felt guilt fill her as she put a small band aid on Joe's cheek.

"I'm so fuckin sick of this shit. These assholes are taking our money and I'm the one that's gets blames for it." Billy yelled he was livid.

"Billy could you please lower your voice." Madison said meekly trying not to make him any more angrier than he already was.

"Shut up! Let me think." Billy snapped. Madison was taken aback by his tone. Maybe deep down he blamed her too. First Tanya was beaten up now Joe. Who was going to be next.

"Look I just don't want you too wake Caleb."

"I said shut up. Your boyfriend just had his goons beat the shit out of my brother because of you. I need to fuckin think about how I'm going to fuckin deal with this." Billy said coldly not really thinking about what he was saying or to who. He was just so pissed off that this was happening.

Madison stood there staring at Billy a frown on her face. How could a night that had started out so good end up so bad. She felt the tears coming from the guilt she felt but she refuse to make herself cry, not in front of him.

"If you want to blame me for what's happening then do it. I blame me too. First Tanya now Joe. It kills me that the people I care about are getting hurt. So don't tell me what I already know." She turned around and walked to Joe's room. Closing the door softly so she wouldn't wake Caleb she got into bed and wrapped her arm around him and cried silently into the pillow.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. Don't own anything except my own characters! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed!  
**

_**Chapter 13**_

Madison opened her eyes the next morning and looked down at Caleb who was laying with his head just under her neck. She looked around and noticed she was in Joe's room. She stretched and thought back as to why she was in Joe's room. She sighed sadly when she remembered what had went down when Billy had brought Joe home. He blamed her for what happened just as much as she blamed herself. Opening the door a crack to look out she let out a breath of relief when she saw the apartment was empty.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Madison turned around and saw Caleb sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. Just wondering what to get for breakfast. Come on." She opened the door and walked out. Looking in the direction of Billy's room she saw his door open so she knew he wasn't in there. Looking at the time and seeing that it was almost 11:00am. She was surprised Caleb slept that long. Getting herself and Caleb some breakfast which consisted of pancakes with lots of syrup both of them sat at the table and ate.

"You just can't help but make a mess of yourself can you baby boy." Madison chuckled at Caleb who was now looking at her with sticky syrup all over his face and hands. Getting up and putting their now empty plates in the sink Madison wet a face cloth and started to clean Caleb up. Just as she finished she heard a knock on the door. She swallowed wondering who it was. Billy and Joe both have keys and would just walk in. Getting to the door she slowly looked out of the peephole and sighed in relief at who she saw.

Opening the door she smiled as Tanya and Gabby walked into the apartment. Giving them a hug Madison gave Gabby a confused look.

"Don't you have school today?" Gabby was in her senior year of high school and had a scholarship to Boston University in journalism.

"Teacher's conference. So I get a long weekend." Gabby said as she took a look around. It was the first time she had been there. She had yet to meet Billy or Joe.

"So Baggy tells me that Billy was in an extremely bad mood when they met up earlier today." Tanya said. She had called him and he couldn't talk because Billy was in a horrible mood and he had to help Bodie with damage control.

Madison looked down sighing. She told Tanya everything that had happened the night before. Leaving out the fact that she had sex with Billy.

"So he basically told me that he blamed me for everything that had happened. Can't say I really blame him though. Everything was fine before I met him."

"Maddy. It's not your fault. I've known Billy Darley for a few years now and I have never seen him care about a woman like he does you. I mean your living in the man's apartment. Honestly I don't think he's actually had a girl he could call his girlfriend. He's more wham bam thank you ma'am." Tanya smiled at Maddy.

"Maybe. It still hurt though." Madison said quietly.

"I know it does. But when he comes home the two of you will talk whether I have to lock you two in his room or not."

Madison shook her head and changed the subject.

"So tomorrow is Saturday. I'll bring Caleb by just before noon. Give me some time to think about what I'm going to say when I see Denny."

"Your not still considering going to see Denny are you?" Tanya said.

"Denny? Ex-boyfriend Denny. The same Denny who trashed your apartment." Gabby cut in listening to their conversation while playing with Caleb.

"Yes. If there's a chance I can get him to stop what he's doing and leave town then I'm going." Madison said.

"Billy's not going to be happy about that." Tanya said.

"Well Billy's not going to know. I'm going to go talk to Denny the come back and he won't have to know." Madison nodded her head as if she were trying to convince herself that.

There was a few minutes of silence when the door opened. The three women looked up and saw Joe walk in. Gabby didn't know whether this was Billy or Joe. She guessed Joe because his face was so messed up. Besides the cuts and bruises on his face she could tell that he was a good looking guy. Joe nodded his head at Madison and Tanya in greeting. He turned his head in Gabby's direction and didn't bother to hide the fact that he was looking her up and down. Gabby stood up and could feel her face getting flushed from his gaze.

"Joe this is my sister Gabby. Gabby this is Joe." Tanya said with narrowed eyes. She saw the looks they were giving each other and she didn't like it.

"Hi Gabby. Is that short for anything?" Joe walked over to her and stood in front of her laying on the charm.

"Gabriella." She said quietly feeling her face turn red at the attention.

"Gabriella. I like it." Joe said looking in her eyes then turning around to face Madison and Tanya who was currently giving him a look that could kill. He ignored it and walked over to Madison and sat down at the table next to her. Gabby let out a low breath and sat down on the couch.

"Billy will be back later this afternoon." Joe said. Madison just shrugged her shoulders trying to give off the effect that she didn't care.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that. Look if you know when he's angry he says a lot of things without thinking them through. I don't blame you for what happened last night. He knows it wasn't your fault. He was pissed." Joe wrapped one arm around her and hugged her hard.

"Okay I get your point now let go." Madison laughed.

"I told you." Tanya mumbled under her breath. Madison mocked glared at her feeling a little better.

* * *

Billy was sitting at his usual table at the Four Roses with the rest of the boys. It was early in the day but nobody really seemed to care. They were the only ones in the bar. Joe had left a little while ago claiming he had to see his latest girl but Billy wasn't so sure if he believed him. Ordering another round of shots Billy downed two more before leaning back in his chair brooding. Joe had explained to everyone what had happened last night so they were not going to push his buttons. Bodie was the first one to try and talk to him.

"Any ideas on what were going to do with these fuckers."

"When I fucking figure something out I will fucking tell you." Billy snapped at him.

Billy took a deep breath and downed another shot. He wasn't angry at the boys or Madison. He didn't mean what he said last night. When he gets angry he has no control over what comes out of his mouth. He felt guilty for what happened. He knew he had to apologize but he had never had to apologize to a woman before. He wasn't sure if he even knew how. He was lost in his thoughts before Baggy interrupted him.

"Madison still thinkin' about meeting that bastard?"

"Fuck no."

"You going to stop her if she does?"

"Fuck yes." Billy decided he had enough and decided to finally get some guts and talk to Madison.

"I'm leaving." Billy stood up. Baggy stood up after him.

"Tanya said she was going to see Madison." Billy nodded at him.

Billy walked out the door with Baggy close behind him when he bumped into a large body.

"What the fuck." He mumbled before looking at the guy. "Watch where your fuckin going." Billy walked past him to go to his car.

"Relax man." The guy said. "You must be the intimidating Billy Darley." Billy stopped and slowly turned to look at the guy. Rubbing his nose and putting out the cigarette he had in his hand, he walked towards the guy. Baggy just stood there in between the two.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Billy got up in the mans face.

"You'd think the same genes would run in the family. You, your trusty dad, both cut from the same cloth. Your brother though. Went down in one shot." The man started to laughed but couldn't get anything out because Billy had tackled him to the ground and was now beating him mercilessly.

Baggy was standing there getting joy out of watching Billy beat up this man when Heco, Spink and Bodie walked out of the bar hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Bodie asked.

"This is the motherfucker who beat up Joe." Baggy said simply.

Billy stopped what he was doing and stood up. Wiping his fist which was now bloody and a little cut up, in his shirt he turned and walked toward the other three. They all looked at the guy on the ground. His face was unrecognizable.

"Take care of him." He said to Bodie who nodded. Without another word Billy got in his car and started it up. Baggy jumped into the car before Billy sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Back at the apartment Madison and Tanya were talking while Joe had taken residence in the living room with Gabby playing with Caleb.

"I don't like the way he's looking at her." Tanya said glaring slightly at Joe who was shamelessly flirting with Gabby.

"Tanya relax. It's most likely nothing. You know what Joe's like. Besides maybe if they do get together she'll change him for the better." Madison said smiling at them.

"Kinda like you and Billy right?" Tanya smirked.

"No not like me and Billy. After last night I don't know if there is a me and Billy anymore." Madison said sadly looking at her clasped hands laying on the table in front of her.

"So I was thinking about something." Madison said continuing.

"What?" Tanya asked intrigued.

"After everything that's happened lately. Maybe it would be better if Caleb went to stay with my father and step-mother." Madison almost hated saying it. She had never been away from Caleb for more than a day but she was thinking about his safety.

"Really. You want to do that?" Tanya asked glancing at Caleb then back to Madison.

"Not particularly. I mean I love my dad and trust him with Caleb and I don't want to be away from him. It's just with the notes, my car, my apartment, you getting hurt, then Joe getting hurt, maybe its better for Caleb to stay with my dad until all this is over. I don't want to risk anything happening to him."

"I guess I can understand that. Have you spoken to your father about this?"

"No. Not yet, although when he finds out he'll be pissed that I waited this long to call him and he'll probably guilt me into coming home with him." Madison chuckled.

"Well you can't blame him. You're his little girl. Joe stop flirting with my sister." Tanya snapped at Joe who was looking at her innocently.

"Tanya!" Gabby hissed blushing.

Madison laughed at them as the front door suddenly opened. She froze when Billy walked in and they made eye contact. Without a word to her he took his jacket off and walked into the bathroom Madison sighed and looked at Tanya who was now looking at her with sympathy in her eyes. Baggy walked over to Tanya and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"So Billy beat the shit out of the fucker who beat Joe last night." He said turning to face Joe who had stood up when they walked in.

"Oh yeah." Joe mumbled. He was still embarrassed that he had gotten beat up. Walking to the bathroom he knocked.

"Billy open up." Joe heard a mumbled response so he opened the door himself. Billy was standing at the sink with the water running. Joe saw him wince when Billy put his hand that was cut up from the fight under the water.

"Will you at least talk to her. I don't know what the fuck was going through your head last night but you damn well know it wasn't her fault what happened." Joe said looking at his brother. "Alright fine. Let her be miserable thinking that everything is her fault. Then she's going to leave and your going to lose possibly the best thing to ever happen to you." Joe left the bathroom before Billy could say anything.

When Joe walked out of the bathroom he looked at Madison and shook his head. She smiled sadly at him knowing the effort was there.

"Maddy, you know how stubborn he is. Go talk to him." Tanya said.

"His whole reason for coming back here was to talk to you. He just got distracted beating up that guy. He let out most of his anger on him so you should be fine." Baggy added.

Madison nodded her head and took a deep breath. She stood outside the door for a minute before knocking softly and opening the door. Poking her head in she saw Billy standing at the counter trying but unsuccessfully wrapping his hand. She walked in and closed the door quietly. Looking at Billy through the mirror she noticed he had stopped what he was doing and was staring back at her.

"This is awkward." Madison said trying to break the ice. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Billy didn't say anything, he just kept trying to wrap his hand. After a few minutes he growled in frustration and threw the bandage on the ground. Madison picked up the bandage and put her hand on Billy's arm making him turn around.

"Let me help you." Madison quietly began to wrap his hand and Billy made no movement. When she was finished she went to let go of his hand but he gripped her hand not letting her move.

"Why did you help me after what I said last night?" He asked.

Madison opened her mouth to answer but found she couldn't.

"I mean most people would have been long gone by now." Billy continued.

"Honestly," Madison began, "I thought about leaving but it went away as fast as it came. When I was younger if I got into a fight with anyone I left before it could get too bad. I hate confrontation. I always think what if I didn't walk away from Denny when I told him about my pregnancy. Would it have made a difference. There were so many times when I was living with my dad that I wanted to just go back to the way I was. But then I look at Caleb and I know I never could. So I knew after last night I had to talk to you before I did anything. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me. I figured you hated me. If you still want me to go I will."

Billy sat down on the edge of the bathtub and hauled Madison down on his lap.

"I don't hate you," He said. "In fact it's the compete opposite of how I feel. And I don't want you to go. My temper got the best of me last night and I regret what I said. I didn't mean it."

Madison sat there playing with the rings that were on his hands while he talked. She figured this was as close to an apology she would get but she understood. She understood what it would take for Billy to actually come out and apologize to anyone let alone her.

Billy moved a bit of her hair behind her shoulders and nuzzled her neck, the hair of his goatee and moustache making her shiver. As if he remembered something he stopped his ministrations and looked at her. She looked back at him in confusion.

"Your not going to see him." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your not going to see Benny tomorrow."

"Its Denny." Madison said rolling her eyes. "And I want to go and try to stop this."

"No!." Billy squeezed her tightly making her wince slightly. "You not going. I'm not risking you."

"Billy-"

"No. Your not going." Billy said with finality.

"Okay." Madison whispered after a few minutes of silence and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer to him.

Pulling his head back he leaned in to kiss her gently. When Madison felt his lips press against hers she felt a fluttering in her stomach and was glad she was sitting on his lap because she probably wouldn't have been able to stand.

"Promise me." Billy murmured in between kisses.

"I promise." Madison said after a moments hesitation. Billy got a little suspicious but Madison started kissing him hungrily which made him forget momentarily what they were talking about.

Madison put her hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled up. He raised his arms as she pulled the shirt off. Returning the favor Billy took her shirt off. Grinning into her lips he reached over the tub and turned the shower on. Once they had finally stripped each other of their clothes Billy picked Madison up by the back of her thighs and stepped into the tub. Madison reached her arm over his shoulder and closed the curtain.

* * *

Angela had just come back from getting her nails done and walked past the guy standing in front of the abandoned building ignoring him and ignored everyone in the building as she searched for Denny. Walking into a room toward the back Angela scowled at what she saw. Denny was standing there smiling and twirling a strand of hair of a platinum blonde girl. Angela was grinding her teeth together as she stomped over with determination in her step. She stood behind the girl who had no idea she was there. Denny looked over her shoulder and smirked knowing what was coming.

The girl noticed Denny smirking over her shoulder and went to turn around but before she could she felt a searing pain in her head and felt herself being hauled backwards. Angela had grabbed a fist full of the girls hair and was now hauling her to the door of the room. One the girl was out of the room Angela let go and closed the door in the girl who was now cursing's face.

Angela turned and looked at Denny who was laughing silently at her. She put her hands on her hips and walked toward him purposely swaying her hips.

"Who the hell was that?" She spat at him.

"Um... Brandy? Wait wait wait, no Sandy. Candy? No I'm pretty sure it was Brandy." Denny said pretending to be confused.

"You think your cute. Well news flash your not." Angela went to walk around him but he shot his arms out to stop her and pressed her against him.

"Baby I'm the best your ever gonna have." He said and kissed her deeply. As always Angela tried not to give in but found herself failing. Wrapping her arms around his neck she jumped up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He pressed her against the wall and began to kiss her neck when there was a loud banging at the door. Denny stopped kissing her and looked up. Angela ignored the knocking and began to trail her lips down Denny's neck.

"What?" Denny shouted a little upset at being disturbed.

"Its Anthony. I got some news I think you may want to hear." The voce on the other side of the door yelled back. Denny dropped Angela who almost lost her footing at the sudden movement and opened the door letting Anthony in.

"What do you have for me." Denny said.

"You know Gerry the one who fucked up the youngest Darley?" Anthony said. "We found him on his corner. Dead. Same place where he fucked up Joe Darley."

"What are you saying?" Denny said quietly.

"Who else could have done it. And left him in the same place where his brother was."

Denny nodded his head and motioned for Anthony to leave. Clenching his teeth Denny turned around to face Angela but didn't look at her. Angela backed off knowing the look on Denny's face. He was royally pissed off and she wasn't go to do anything to push him. Denny walked over to a drawer and took out the pictured of Madison and Caleb. Clenching it in his fist he growled low in his throat. He really couldn't wait until he was looking down at the corpse of Billy Darley.

* * *

It was finally Saturday morning and Madison had just finished doing the dishes from breakfast. She was surprised that when she woke up that morning Billy was still there with her. She was so used to waking up and he would be gone, it felt good to finally have him there and he gave her quite the wake up. Madison giggled to herself as she thought back to what had went on that morning. Twice. She was wiping her hands when two tattooed arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled when she felt his lips on her neck. Turning around to face him she rested her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I gotta go take care of some things. I should be back later this afternoon." Billy said rubbing his cheek against hers and kissing below her ear.

"That's fine. I was going to take Caleb and go over to Tanya's for a while. He wanted to see her." Madison said. Billy pulled back and looked at her.

"He seen her last night." Billy really didn't want her to leave the apartment.

"Look its just an afternoon of hanging out and eating junk food. We won't be leaving her place. Then when you get home call me and I will come straight back and take care of the days stress for you." Madison said being as seductive as she could and pressed her lips against his once more.

"Is that a promise?" Billy murmured in between kisses.

"Mmhm"

"Fine. But as soon as I call you come straight back here." Billy relented.

"Your going to Tanya's? I got nothing to do can I come?" Joe said secretly wanting to see Gabby again.

"No." Madison cursed inwardly. She said that way to fast. "I mean its just a girls afternoon. We'll be watching chick flicks and eating junk food. Something no guy needs to see."

"Caleb's a boy." Joe argued.

"Caleb is four years old." Madison argued back.

Billy narrowed his eyes a little at Madison. He knew she was up to something and he was going to figure it out. Walking over to her he gave her one last kiss.

"I call you when I get back." Madison nodded her head and watched him put his jacket on and leave. She turned back to Joe.

"Sorry for snapping. Look I'll give her you Gabby's number then you can call her and set something up okay?"

Joe nodded his head satisfied that he got her number.

"Only thing is, if your with her. You better be just with her got it."

"Got it." Joe smirked at Madison who glared slightly.

Madison called out to Caleb who called out to her that he couldn't get his shirt on. Madison went into the room and help Caleb dress himself .

When they finally arrived at Tanya's Madison put the bag of food she got at the store on the kitchen table. Caleb went over to Gabby curiously as she was on her old computer playing solitaire.

"So I won't be very long. I'll talk to Denny and come right back here." Madison said to Tanya who was frowning at her.

"Madison I still think this is a bad idea." Tanya sighed.

"Well good or bad. I want this to end. I'm tired."

"I know but Maddy-"

"No Tanya. I'm going so stop telling me not too." Madison said in frustration. She went over and kissed the top of Caleb's head and left without another word to Tanya.

* * *

Madison parked her car at the curb of the abandoned street. She sighed as she looked up at the street sign. It was so old and rusted the name was half wiped off. She got out of the car and stood underneath it. After a few minutes she saw a black pick up pull up. She held her breath as the driver got out.

Denny got out of the truck and saw Madison standing by the street sign. He looked her up and down and noticed she was still like he remember.

"Madison." He said.

"Denny." Madison breathed out. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. He looked the same as she remember only more mature.

"Seems you brought a friend. I thought the message said come alone."

Madison looked at him confused. He pointed past her which made her turn around. Her eyes widened as she spotted Billy's car a couple feet away from her own.

**Please please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter.yay me lol. Please review. It gives me loads of motivation to continue this story and I really want to finish it! So please read and review!! Love you all!! :o)**

_**Chapter 14**_

Madison's eyes widen and her mouth dropped to the ground as she stared at the black mustang. Billy had not gotten out of the car but she could see him staring at her from the front seat. She knew how angry he must be at her. She would be angry at her too but she felt like she had to do this for herself. To get closure no matter what the risk. Getting so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize Denny coming up behind her. She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Turning around she took a step back realizing just how close he was to her.

"I thought I told you to come alone." Denny said to her.

"I-I did. I didn't know h-he was f-following me." Madison looked down at her feet when she stuttered. Old habits die hard she thought.

"All I wanted was to talk calmly. But both you and I know that Billy Darley doesn't understand the meaning of the word." Denny said looking over Madison's shoulder seeing Billy step out of his car.

"What do you want Denny." Madison said.

"Where are the hugs and kisses I used to get every time I saw you." Denny said trying to wrap his arms around her.

"What do you want?" Madison said slowly stepping back from him. As she stepped back from him he immediately stepped forward and put his hand on her cheek. Madison closed her eyes as he touched her cheek and swallowed the lump that was in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could Billy had grabbed her and put her behind him and jumped at Denny. Denny stumbled back at the attack. Billy stood up legs spread apart and head tilted back as he stared at Denny.

"What the fuck is your problem." Denny spat out. "This is between me and her."

"You want to know my problem. You're my problem. You and your boys have been trying to take over my turf." Billy stated calmly trying to keep his temper in check.

"That's not my problem. Ever hear of survival of the fittest."

"Yeah your boy learned that the hard way didn't he." Billy retorted back.

Denny clenched his jaw together and took a step toward Billy.

"Madison. I want to talk to you alone. I miss you and I want to see my son." Denny said looking at her.

"Why are you doing this. You think messing my car and home up will make me want to get involved with you again?" Madison said shaking her head. She stepped in front of Billy hoping to stop anything drastic that he might do. She could hear him breathing deeply behind her showing how angry he was.

"Madison you know I love you. I never stopped. I want you and I want Caleb. We can be a family just like you always dreamed." Denny moved to step toward her but before he could he found that there was now a gun in his face.

"Billy stop it. That's not necessary." Madison tried to put his arm back down to his side but was too strong.

"All I want to do is talk. You really think it'd be fair to shoot me without trying to defend myself." Denny slowly spun around once and took his jacket off to prove he was not armed. "See I got nothing."

Billy refused to lower the gun with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Madison you know how good we were together. We can be together. Without the drinking and the drugs. We can have any life you want. You really think this deadbeat can provide for you. Come with me."

Madison stood there staring at Denny not really knowing what to say. This was what she had hoped for, for so long. But since she had met Billy she hadn't thought about wanting to be with Denny. She just wanted to be with Billy. Mood swings and all.

Billy stood with the gun in Denny's face and wanted nothing more than to put a bullet into his head. Especially after that speech about wanting to be with Madison. The only way that was happening was over his dead body. He looked down at Madison realizing she hadn't said anything back to him. She wasn't really considering going back to this guy was she?

"I'm giving you ten seconds to get back in your fuckin truck and get out of my city." Billy spat at Denny.

"Look why don't you back the fuck off and let me do what I came here to do." In a movement that shocked Billy, Denny reached up and knocked the arm that was holding the gun down causing Billy to lose the grip he had on it. Both Denny and Billy watched it fall to the ground a few feet away from them before looking at each other. One second past when both of the simultaneously lunged for each other. Denny had the upper hand first getting the first punch at Billy's face. But Billy was obviously the bigger of the two and quickly took over. Billy gave Denny a strong uppercut causing Denny to fall to the ground.

Madison took this opportunity to step in and try to stop the fight. "Please stop." She whispered as she stood in front of Billy and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He looked at her with a blank expression not showing what he was feeling. He wiped his hand over his nose with had a little bit of blood dripping from it. Madison turned around to face Denny but before she could decipher what was happening she was on the ground with a hand over her cheek. Denny stopped what he was doing and just stared at Madison. He didn't realize she was standing in front of Billy. He blindly stood up and swung his fist with every intention of knocking Billy out but had instead hit Madison. Billy looked at Madison then back at Denny and with a rage he had no idea he had, he tackled Denny to the ground and started punching him. He stood up and laid a few swift kicked into his stomach.

"Motherfucker." He mumbled to himself.

Looking over to his right he noticed that Madison was gone. He looked to where her car was parked and saw it turning a corner. Swearing out loud grabbing him by the collar of his shirt Billy brought Denny's face close to his own.

"I'm giving you one week to get the fuck out of town." With that Billy slammed Denny's head back on the ground. He took out a cigarette and lit it up taking a long puff before he walked over to where his gun lay and picked it up. Putting it in his jacket he spit on Denny who was now trying to get up and get to his truck. Billy walked swiftly to his car and left.

* * *

Madison finally made it back to Tanya's. She was surprised she made it in one piece. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked down the hall to Tanya's front door. Opening the door she walked in on the sight of Caleb sitting on Tanya's lap reading a book he had brought with him. When Tanya heard the door click shut she looked up and the smile faded from her face as she saw Madison's face. Gently placing Caleb on the couch next to her she jumped up.

"Sweetie what happened?"

Madison couldn't say anything. Tanya came over and wrapped her arms around Madison who started to sob onto her shoulder. She felt like she had been keeping everything in since the first note she had received. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Caleb or Billy or anyone for that matter. She had been through so much and everyone thought she was so strong. She was afraid she really wasn't that strong.

"It's okay." Tanya said as Madison cried into her shoulder even though she wasn't sure if it was really okay.

"Come over here and sit down." Tanya lead Madison over to the couch so she could sit down. Hearing all the commotion cause Gabby to come out of her room. Seeing Madison crying she ran over and sat down next to her.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked. Tanya just looked at her and shook her head mentally telling her not to ask questions right now. Caleb was standing by the coffee table looking at the three of them. He saw his mother crying and took a few timid steps closer to her.

"Mommy?" Caleb said placing his little hands on Madison's knees. Madison looked up at her son. She almost didn't want to look at him at the moment because he looked so much like Denny. Caleb was scare when he saw his mother crying. He had never seen her like this before and he didn't like it. When Madison saw his eyes water she picked him up so he was sitting on her lap and hugged him tight, pressing the side of her face into the top of his blond head. The hair was a trait he inherited from his father. The only thing he really got from her are her eyes. Everything else was all Denny.

"Gabby go get her a glass of water." Tanya ordered. Gabby was about to protest being ordered around but kept her mouth shut and went to the kitchen. Madison lifted her head and looked straight ahead at nothing in particular while Caleb clung to her not really knowing what was going on. Tanya gently grabbed her face and gently turned it so Madison was looking at her.

"Who did that to you?" Tanya asked gently looking at the bruise now starting to form around her eye. Madison sniffed gently and looked down at Caleb's head.

"Did Billy do this to you? Did he hit you?"

Madison immediately started shaking her head no.

"He followed me when I met Denny and they got into a fight. I got in the way. Denny hit me. Although he didn't mean to." She said in a low voice. Gabby came back over and laid the glass of water on the coffee table in front of her.

Nobody knew what to say so they all just sat back in silence. Gabby deciding to break the silence took the remote to the tv and turned it onto the local movie channel. They all stayed that way for the rest of the day watching tv and eating. Finally at about 8:30pm Madison decided she had to go back to the apartment. She was hoping Billy had calmed down and they would be able to talk. Standing up she noticed Caleb was fast asleep. She put her jacket on then picked him up. Giving both Tanya and Gabby a kiss on the cheek she left telling them she could call soon.

Tanya was hesitant about letting Madison go back there with Billy's temper. She knew Billy and she knew how angry he got. But she noticed the affect Madison had on him so she hoped that he would be calm and listen to her.

Madison adjusted Caleb who was sleeping in her arms she opened the door. Walking in she stopped short seeing Billy sitting on the couch. He looked up at her with an emotionless expression on his face. She looked around and noticed there were a lot of empty bottles. Madison looked in Billy's eyes and saw they were glazed over.

"Are you drunk? Where's Joe?" Madison whispered trying to not wake Caleb.

"Don't fuckin ask me that. I don't know where the fuck Joe is. And right now I don't fuckin care!" Billy raised his voice and stood up.

"Mommy." Caleb mumbled into her shoulder.

"It's alright baby just go back to sleep. I'm going to put you to bed okay."

"And what I want to know is where the fuck you found the nerve to lie to me." Billy continued not really caring that Caleb was waking up and looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Madison ignored him and walked into Joe's room and laid Caleb on the bed.

"Just close your eyes and cover your ears okay baby boy?" Madison said gently and kissed his forehead. Caleb nodded his head as a tear fell down his face and covered his ears and closed his eyes.

Billy continued yelling and opened the door to Joe's room but Madison stood up quickly and pushed him out of the room and closed the door.

"Billy your drunk. Go to sleep and we'll talk when your sober."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? My mother? If I wanna fuckin talk to you I'm going to fuckin talk to you." Billy ranted on getting in her face.

"Mommy I want to go home." Caleb had come out of the room and was clinging to Madison's hand. Gripping his hand Madison turned with all intentions of bringing Caleb back to bed but as she turned Billy reached out and grabbed her arm in a fierce grip forcing her to drop Caleb's hand. Billy hauled her against him and away from Caleb. The force from her letting go of Caleb cause him to slam to his knees.

"Don't walk away from me." He spat coldly at her.

Madison looked down at her son who was openly crying having fallen on the floor hurting his knees then back up at Billy. Without thinking she raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You wanna hurt me then do it but I'm not going to let you hurt my son." She said her voice cracking. She went to help Caleb up but Billy grabbed her by the shoulders again and forced her to face him. Madison winced at the tightening grip Billy had.

"Billy let go your hurting me." Madison cried her words going into deaf ears.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You think you can just fuckin lie to me and get away with it." Billy said shaking her.

"Please, s-stop it." She tried to choke out tears running down her face. She could hardly breath at this point.

If Billy was in a right and sober state of mind he would have stopped what he was doing a long time ago. He was so angry that someone had the guts to lie to him and to talk back to him all he saw was red. It was like he had no control over his body. He knew he was hurting her but he couldn't control himself. During his tirade Billy felt a soft pounding on his leg. Looking down he saw the top of Caleb's head as he was banging his little fists against Billy.

"Leave my mommy alone." Caleb shrieked out.

Billy still seeing red moved his leg forward causing Caleb to fall on his bottom Billy bent down to Caleb. Madison not knowing what he was going to do grabbed Billy and tried to back him away from Caleb but he wouldn't budge. Caleb sat back tears rolling down his face as Billy advanced on him. But just as he was about inch away from him Billy stopped and stared.

All Billy saw when he looked at Caleb was himself and Joe when they were young trying to stop their father from hurting their mother. Jerking back like he had just been shocked he took a couple quick steps backwards causing Madison to fall down. Looking down at her with an unreadable expression he could still picture the look on his mothers face when his father would hurt her. Billy stared at Madison and she was shocked at what she saw in his eyes. The hard anger was gone and in place was sadness and shame at what he had just done.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath although she didn't hear him. He turned from both Caleb and Madison and almost ran out the door. When he was gone Caleb ran into Madison's arms and cried. Madison too shocked to cry anymore sat there rocking Caleb back and forth taking deep breaths.

A few minutes went by and Madison knew she couldn't stay there. Gently placing Caleb on the floor she stood up and went into Billy's room and packed her bag. After that she went into Joe's room and packed up all Caleb's things. Putting both bags over her shoulder she picked Caleb up and left the apartment making sure to lock the door when she left knowing if Billy didn't have the house keys then Joe definitely did.

* * *

Billy stormed into the Four Roses furious. But he wasn't mad at anyone but himself. He went to the back table and sat down not saying anything. All the boys except Joe was there. Nobody said anything knowing that Billy was in one of his moods and did not want to be bothered. He grabbed the shot glass Bodie was about to drink out of his hand and downed it himself.

"Man. What happen?" Bodie was the only one to try and talk to him.

"Shut the fuck up and get me another drink." Billy snapped. Everybody stayed relatively quiet and talked amongst themselves not bothering Billy. Billy heard the door to the bar open and look over his should to see his brother walk over with a huge grin on his face. Billy wanted nothing more that to wipe that grin off his face at the moment.

"Hello boys. Guess who has a hot date tomorrow night." Joe said.

"Shut the fuck up Joe. I'm not in the mood to listen to your bullshit." Billy spat.

"If your talking about Gabby boy you better watch your mouth." Baggy warned.

"Hey you worry about your own girl alright." Joe laughed along with some of the other boys.

"When your girl is the sister of my girl I'm gonna fuckin worry."

"Joe shut up. Don't you have some work to do tonight." Billy said glaring at Joe.

"Relax Billy I'll do it later. I got all night."

Billy was not happy with that answer and stood up, his chair flying backwards and grabbed Joe's collar of his jacket and hauled him to his feet causing them to be face to face.

"You're not going to do it later. You are going to do it now. Hurry up before I get mad." Billy said in a low cold voice.

"Fuck man. What the fuck's your problem. Madison not give you any today?" Before Joe knew it both Bodie and Baggy were in front of him trying to hold Billy back who had jumped at him.

"Calm the fuck down. You know I was kidding."

After a few minutes of calming himself down Billy sat down and had another drink before explaining in as few words as he could what had happened that day with Denny.

"Billy you want us to go after that motherfucker?" Bodie asked.

"No." Billy said quietly. "I going to take care of him myself."

* * *

Tanya was just about to get ready for bed when she heard a soft knocking on her door. Curiously looking out the peephole she was surprised to see Madison and Caleb. She quickly opened the door and let them in.

"Hey sweetie what's going on?"

"Can we stay here with you for the night?" Madison said avoiding Tanya's question. Madison had set everything down and had just hung her's and Caleb's jacket in the closet when Gabby skipped into the room.

"Guess who has a date tomorrow night?" Gabby said in a singing voice.

"With who?" Tanya asked suspiciously.

"Not telling." Gabby grinned.

Madison smiled weakly at Gabby then chuckled a little at the look Tanya was giving her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to take Caleb to my fathers."

"Have you talked to him yet?" Tanya asked.

"No. I thought I would surprise him. I don't want him to worry. I'm going to tell him that Caleb wanted to stay for awhile. I just hope this whole situation is over soon."

"Well how are you going to explain that shiner."

Madison brought her hand up to her right eyes and softly touched it. She didn't know exactly what she would say about that.

"Well I was going to try and cover it with some make up but if they see it I guess I'll just tell them I walked into a door or something." Madison shrugged her shoulders.

"Maddy. Your dads not stupid. Every woman who's gotten a black eye from a man says that to cover up."

"Well Tanya I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. By the way I have to go back to work tomorrow night." Madison said running a hand through her hair, knowing she would have to face Billy sooner or later. She would rather later. She looked to the couch where Caleb had laid down and was now asleep.

"I guess I should get him to bed."

"You can both take my room for tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." Tanya said retrieving a blanket from the closet and laying it on the couch.

Madison smiled great fully and picked Caleb up and went into Tanya's room. Tanya sighed when she saw her bedroom door close. She felt horrible for Madison. She didn't know exactly what had happened when she went back to Billy's but she knew it wasn't pretty.

Tanya was lying down in the dark when she head a rustling at her front door. She sat up as the door opened. She smiled when she saw Baggy step into the room. She had given him a key not long ago.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Baggy walked over and leaned down to kiss her before lifting her legs and sitting down. She put legs over his lap and scooted closer to him.

"Madison is staying here the night. Something happened between her and Billy but she wouldn't tell me what."

"Yeah Billy's been a hard ass all night. More than usual." Baggy explained to Tanya what Billy had told the boys of what happened.

"Well I can't blame her for leaving. Nobody deserves to be treated like that." Tanya leaned her head down to rest on Baggy's shoulder.

"Yeah well you know how Billy is and how he can get when things don't go his way." Baggy sighed running his finger through her hair.

"Yeah." Tanya yawned closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Madison walked out of the bedroom the next morning and went to the bathroom. She had a quick shower and when she got out she searched her bag for some clean clothes. All she found was a pair of jeans that she had worn a couple days ago and an old red tank top. She really needed to wash her clothes. Walking out of the bathroom feeling refreshed she stopped short seeing Tanya and Baggy cuddled up together. She smiled sadly. She wished things between her and Billy were as easy as they were with those two.

Madison quietly got a drink of water and went back into Tanya's room to wake Caleb up. She wanted to get to her fathers as soon as she could. It was now nine in the morning so if she left by ten she would make it to her dads hopefully by noon.

"Wake up baby boy." Madison sat on the end of the bed and gently rubbed Caleb's shoulder waking him up.

"What?" Caleb sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How do you feel about visiting Grandpa for awhile?"

"Really." Caleb got a big smile on his face.

"Yeah and you can sleep over. Mark will like that." Madison said talking about her seven year old step brother. He was born a couple of years before Caleb.

"Yeah and I can show him how to make card castles." Caleb jumped up now excited and started to take him pyjamas off.

"What are you doing?" Madison heard a laugh from the doorway. Turning she saw Tanya standing there with a small smile on her face.

"We're going to visit Grandpa! I'm going to show Mark how to make card castles." Caleb said before Madison could say anything.

"So I guess he was okay about staying with your dad."

"Yeah. Thank goodness. If I know he's safe then I'll be able to handle this situation better. And I want to talk to Billy without Caleb around." Madison sighed.

"Baggy told me what happened. Said Billy was a wreck at the bar." Tanya said quietly.

"Yeah well. I don't want to talk to him unless he's sober and calm."

Madison went out looking for Caleb who was with Gabby and Baggy in the living room. Her and Tanya made breakfast for everyone. Once they were done she got Caleb's jacket and put it on him.

"Say bye to everyone." Madison said to him.

Caleb gave everyone a hug even Baggy which surprised Madison. Maybe he was starting to come out of his shell a bit more. Madison gave everyone a hug and swung the bags over her shoulder.Both her and Caleb gave everyone a wave before finally leaving.

Baggy hung around for about an hour before he had to leave. Tanya was just getting ready for her shift at the diner when he was leaving. Giving her a kiss Baggy told her that he would pick her up when her shift was over.

Not long after he had left she was putting her jacket on when he phone rang. Not looking at the caller id she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Where is she?" A hoarse and tired voice asked.

"Billy? Is that you?"

"Tanya please tell me where she is."

"Billy-"

"Tanya I'm not going to fuckin beg you. Put her on the phone."

"Billy she's gone. She left over an hour ago." Tanya stood there silently waiting for Billy to speak, but after a few seconds of silence all she heard was the dial tone.

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! This chapter is a little bit shorter then what I had hoped so sorry about that. Anyways I posted some more pics on my profile page if you want to take a look! I'm also working on a video for this fic but not sure if I should post it! Let me know what you think and if you want to see it!! Reviews always welcomed!!**

_**Chapter 15**_

Madison smiled for the first time in since she left Tanya's when she drove up the driveway of her father's house. She put the car in park and quickly jumped out and got Caleb out of his car seat. He ran ahead of her up the steps. Her father was always well off financially. He has been working as a well known real estate agent for the last twenty five years and had always been able to provide for his family. Madison smiled again looking up at the two story house. It wasn't a huge house but it reminded her of those houses you would find in a story book. With the white picket fence and the dog in the yard and the 2.5 kids playing in the backyard. She once had a life like that but once her parents divorce her mother was the one awarded custody of her, so her dad left and so did her perfect life.

Madison didn't blame her father though. She was surprised he had stayed with her mother for as long as he had. She was glad he was happy now and there was always a place for her to go when needed.

Madison knocked on the door a couple of times then opened it and walked in. Walking into the beautifully decorated house she looked around. It's been a while since she had been back home.

"Madison?"

Madison looked up and smiled when she saw her father Dan standing there with a surprised look on his face. She ran over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and pulled back from the hug keeping his arms around her.

"Hi to you too Dad. I'm fine and you." Madison said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Maddy. I just wasn't expecting you. I mean I haven't heard from you in so long and your number is out of order."

"Grandpa!" Dan walked past Madison just in time to catch Caleb who launched himself into his arms.

"Hey buddy! Woah your getting heavy." Dan said holding Caleb up. "You taking good care of your mom for me?"

"Yeah." Caleb said. "Mom bought me my own cards yesterday?" Caleb held up the new pack of cards in his hands.

"Yeah. You learning to play card games?"

"No. Joe showed me how to make castles."

"Joe?" Dan looked at Madison who just looked down at her feet.

"It's a long story. Where are Michelle and Mark." Madison asked wanting to see her step mother and half brother.

"They just went to the store. They should be back soon."

No sooner had he said that the door opened.

"I thought I recognized that car." Madison spun around to see her step mother Michelle walk through the door. Michelle was a tall woman. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was quite the beauty queen when she was younger, but she had aged well. Michelle walked over and hugged Madison then went over to Caleb still in Dan's arms and gave him a kiss.

"How are you doing buddy." Madison said to Mark and gave him a hug.

"Good." He said.

"How's school? What grade are you in now?"

"Two."

"Mark I wanna show you something." Caleb said and wiggled his way out of Dan's arms.

"Mark why don't you and Caleb go upstairs and play in your room." Michelle suggested.

Both boys nodded their heads and ran up the stairs to Mark's room.

"So Maddy. What really brings you here. And why haven't I heard from you in so long." Dan asked Madison who was staring up the stairs after Caleb.

She looked at her father and took a deep breath.

"Can we go sit down and talk." She asked. Michelle nodded her head and took Madison's hand and brought her into the kitchen where everyone sat down.

Madison sighed as she began to tell them everything that had been going on lately. Including her relationship with Billy. She just left out the part of him being a feared gang lord, and that she had been hit.

"Are you in love with this Billy person?" Michelle asked softly. Madison opened to her mouth so say something but nothing came out. Honestly she wasn't sure if she was in love with. Sure she liked him a lot and was physically attracted to him more than anybody she had known before but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him. Even if she was she had more to think about than her life. She didn't want to raise Caleb in the kind of lifestyle that Billy lived in.

"I don't know. I really like him but I don't know if its love yet." Madison admitted slowly.

"Well you know you and Caleb are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Dan said laying his hand over Madison's.

"Thanks." Madison smiled. Dan patted her hand and got up to go spend some time with his grandson.

Once Dan was out of sight Michelle turned to Madison with a curious eye. Madison looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Who gave you that black eye?" Michelle got right to the point.

Madison's raised an eyebrow at the question. How did she know? Madison had made sure she had covered it up before she left Tanya's.

"You have foundation on. You never wear foundation at least when your just visiting. Besides I'm kind of an expert at that kind of thing."

Madison looked up with questionable eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Long before I met your father I was in an abusive relationship. Lasted two and a half years before I got the guts to leave."

"Oh. I never knew that."

"It's not really a part of my life I'm like to relive of but it made me who I am today so I don't regret anything."

"Oh. Don't worry I'm not in an abusive relationship. This really was an accident." Madison pointed to her eye. "When I met up with Denny, Billy had followed me and they started to fight. I accidentally got in the way."

Michelle nodded her head having no choice but to believe Madison.

"You know I'll be here if you need anything. I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks. You know sometimes I think that if you were my mother my life would have been so much happier. But then I wouldn't have Caleb and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Michelle swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up and pulled Madison into a hug. She laughed when she let go.

"Come on lets go see what the boys are up to." Both women made their way upstairs to their men.

* * *

Billy slammed the door to his car and made his way up the steps of the abandoned building known as the office, lighting up a cigarette at the same time. To say he was upset would be an understatement. He couldn't believe she left him. He knew deep down he didn't blame her but he still couldn't believe it. Making his was into the office the first person he was looking for was Baggy. Scanning the room he spotted Baggy talking to Spink. Walking over with determination he grabbed Baggy and spun him around to face him.

"Where the fuck is she?" He spat taking a puff out of his cigarette enjoying the feel of the smoke going through his lungs.

"She's gone to her father's house." Baggy said knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Where is her father's house?" Billy brought the cigarette back up to his mouth.

"I don't know. All she said before she left that it was a couple hours away." Baggy said preparing for Billy to snap at him again.

"Talk to your girl and find out."

Joe decided to cut in at this point. "Billy you scared the poor girl enough. Fuck, I'm pretty sure you've scarred the kid for life."

"Besides she said she would be back tomorrow afternoon. She goes back to work tomorrow night." Baggy said. Billy just nodded his head and turned so his back was to them.

"I want you to find out whatever you can about Denny and where he is. I don't care what you have to do, just fuckin do it."

* * *

Later that night, Madison was sat in the living room with the television on low. Everybody had gone to bed so Madison decided to call Tanya. Grabbing the cordless phone that was laid on the side table and she dialed Tanya's number. After what seemed like forever Tanya finally answered.

"Hello." Tanya answer. She sounded out of breath.

"Hey. I didn't interrupt anything did I."

"What. No. I just had to run around to look for the phone. Gabby and I had a bit of an argument and she hid the phone in her cave she calls a room."

"Why what happened?" Madison stood up to got to the kitchen to get a small snack holding the phone to her ear by tilting her head to the side.

"I came home from my shift at the diner and I found her and Joe on the couch looking cozy. I told her if she wants to see him then I'd give him a chance but she is not having him over when there is no one else home."

Madison laughed lightly. "Give the guy a break Tan. He knows you so he knows that if he screws up and hurts her he has to answer to you. That should scare him enough."

"Funny." Tanya laughed sarcastically. "By the way Baggy said that Billy was asking about you. He told him you were at your dad's."

"What. Why would he do that. Now he's going to come up here and-"

"Maddy calm down. He doesn't know where your dad lives. Just that it's a couple hours away."

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon anyway. Caleb will be staying here until this is all over."

"Does he know your going to be leaving?" Tanya asked softly. She knew Madison hated leaving her son for any amount of time.

"No. He was so excited about coming here I didn't want to ruin that. But I'll tell him first thing tomorrow morning." Madison said sadly.

"Alright well I got to get going. I have an early shift tomorrow so I need to get some sleep." Tanya yawned into the phone.

"Baggy's there isn't he?" Madison laughed.

"Not yet. But he'll be here soon." Tanya giggled. "So I'll see you tomorrow. Night hun."

"Goodnight" Madison pressed the off button on the phone and laid it on the counter. Grabbing her sandwich she had made while on the phone, she went to the living room to watch some late night talk show.

* * *

Denny was standing the master bedroom of the old building pacing back and forth holding the phone to his ear. He had someone follow Madison to her fathers so he knew where she was at all times.

"I'm sitting outside her house as we speak. The lights are all off in the house except for the living room. I'm assuming she's in there." The man outside the house could see the flashing of the tv in the window.

"Good. I want you to get her here anyway you can." Denny said into the phone. "I don't care how you do it. I want her here." Denny hung up the phone before the man had a chance to say anything else.

Running a hand down his face he heard the door of the room open. He turned and watched Angela step inside and close the door.

"You seem upset. Let me make you feel better." She leaned up to kiss him but he grabbed her tightly by the arms and pushed her away from him.

"Back off Angela. I'm not in the mood right now and looking at you is just pissing me off more."

Angela stepped back as if she had been slapped. He always said some pretty hurtful things to her but she always brushed him off. But this time for some reason it really hurt her. She felt the tears start to fall so she quickly turned away and left the room slamming the door so it echoed throughout the whole building.

* * *

Madison sighed sadly as she pulled out of her fathers driveway the next afternoon. It was so hard telling Caleb that she was leaving and he was staying. When he started to cry she almost reconsidered taking him with her but knew she was just putting him at risk by doing that. It was so bad that Michelle had to distract him and Madison slipped out when he wasn't looking. It wasn't the best way to do it but any other way would have been too hard. She sped down the road not noticing the dark green SUV following her.

It wasn't until she reached a part of the road where there were no buildings only fenced in fields that she noticed how close the SUV was to her. It was basically tailgating her and she hated when cars did that so she purposely sped up hoping to put some distance between the two of them. Madison's eyes widened when the SUV sped up along with her. She was sure the two cars were almost touching.

Pressing her foot against the accelerator she sped up even more. To her horror the SUV sped up along with her. Madison started to panic a little. This was just like all those horror movies she watched when she was younger. She sped up even more but this time the SUV sped up and slammed into the back of her car causing her body to jerk forward. The car swerved a little but she quickly gained control.

Panicking she pulled out the cell phone her dad had just given her in case of an emergency and she didn't think as she dialed the number. She didn't realize who she was calling until she heard his rough husky voice answer.

"Madison? Where the fuck are you. What the hell were-"

"Billy? Billy help me."

"What? What's going on, where are you?"

"There's a car following me and it just hit me. I don't know what to do." Madison looked behind her but she couldn't see the driver of the vehicle. Before she could speak the car slammed into her again.

"Ahh. Billy it keeps hitting me." Madison had started to cry by this point. She was scared to death. Not only of the car behind her but she was afraid she would get into an accident.

"Madison baby I need you to calm down." Madison took a few deep breaths and calmed down remembering he said the same thing when her car was totaled.

"What kind of car is following you and were are you." Billy was staying calm on the outside but inside he was panicking unable to do anything to help her.

"It's a green SUV. I'm not sure what type it is. And I'm-" Madison was unable to get the rest of the words out because the SUV had hit her again causing her to drop the phone.

"Shit." She said panicking. She leaned down to try and get the phone but she made the mistake of not keeping her eye on the road. When she looked up it was too late and she had gone off the road. In just a matter of seconds Madison's car went from driving on the road to driving into a wired fence that was surrounding a large field. Madison's head bounced of the steering wheel. She looked up blinking the dots out of her eyes. She felt some liquid fall down the side of her face. She reached up and found it to be blood.

"Madison!" She heard a faint voice calling. Looking around she noticed the phone on the floor on the passengers side of the car. She tried to reach over and get it but her seat belt was stuck and she couldn't reach it. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the glass of the drivers side window had been broken showering her in small pieces of glass. Looking over she had no time to defend herself when a big black man reached out with his fist and knocked her out. All that could be heard as she was dragged out of the car was Billy on the cell phone calling out to her. The man threw her into his SUV and went back to her car and picked up the cell phone. There was nobody there now. He dropped the phone on the ground and stomped on it. Leaving it in pieces on the ground he got into his car and drove off.

**Review Review! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last one! Yay me!! I hope you like this chapter. I have the link for the video posted on my profile page. It's not the best but I tried. lol Anyways reviews are welcome!!**

_**Chapter 16**_

Billy swore out loud and threw his phone across the room of his apartment. He had heard Madison calling for him, then he heard the glass breaking. The phone had disconnected a couple seconds later. He knew he should have just talked to her sooner. He couldn't believe what he had done to her. He promised that he wouldn't let anybody hurt her and he had hurt her himself. Sighing he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Joe had walked out of his room and saw Billy sitting on the couch.

"What's up with you?" He asked and sat down in the single chair next to the sofa.

"Madison called." Billy said quietly. "Someone was tailgating her and hit her car and made her get into an accident. I heard glass breaking then the phone connection cut off."

"Well what are you going to do." Joe said concerned. He had admitted to himself he liked having Madison around and he had a soft spot for the kid.

"Where does Madison's father live?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But Tanya might know. That's where she was staying wasn't she?"

Billy nodded his head and got up to put his jacket on. Joe followed Billy's lead and followed Billy when he walked out the door.

* * *

Tanya giggled as Baggy lightly sucked on her neck. She was in the process of making something to eat when Baggy had come in to distract her.

"I have to finish this." Tanya said breathlessly pointing to the stove.

"But I like the taste of you so much more." Baggy said kissing her deeply.

"God. Get a room." Gabby said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Tanya pushed Baggy back so he was forced to step back a couple steps. He huffed and glared at Gabby who stuck her tongue at him.

"That's mature." He grumbled. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms and settle his sight on Tanya's backside as she bent down to put some chicken wings in the stove.

A couple minutes later the door of the apartment burst open. Tanya, Gabby and Baggy looked over and saw Billy and Joe run into the room. Before anyone had a chance to say anything Billy walked over to Tanya and grabbed her by the shoulders. She yelped in surprise. Gabby immediately moved to help her sister but Joe wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her. She stopped but Joe didn't move his arms. At the same time Baggy put himself in front of Tanya and pushed him back.

"Calm the fuck down man. What's the problem?" Baggy felt Tanya grip the back of his shirt.

"Where does Madison's father live?" Billy demanded.

"She told me not to tell you." Tanya said from behind Baggy.

"If you don't tell me where the fuck he lives then she is going to die."

"What?" Gabby said speaking for the first time. She started to shake when she heard Billy say that. Joe was standing behind her so he started rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"What do mean she could die?" Tanya stepped out from behind Baggy to face Billy.

"Madison called Billy and it sounded like she was in a car accident." Joe said.

"She said a car was following her and hit her." Billy continued.

"Her father lives in Lawrence, is she okay?" Tanya said quickly stepping closer to Billy.

"I don't fuckin know. If I did, do you think I would be here talking to you." Billy snapped at her making her wince a little. Baggy gently turned her around and hugged her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist.

Billy nodded at Joe and left the apartment. Joe gave Gabby a small peck on the lips and left after Billy.

Baggy kissed Tanya gently. "I promise I'll call when we have news." Baggy turned to leave.

"I want to got with you. She's my best friend."

"Look if anyone's going to find her then it will be Billy. I promise we will find her." Baggy left the apartment closing the door behind him leaving Tanya and Gabby standing helplessly in the kitchen.

* * *

While in the car Billy reached into his jacket for his phone then cursed when he remembered he had thrown it across the room in his apartment.

"Joe phone the boys and tell them to keep a lookout for Denny or his boys." Billy said looking over at Joe.

"Baggy help him call everyone." Billy looked back at Baggy from the rearview mirror. "If anyone see's them waste them." Billy stepped on the accelerator to go faster and he enjoyed the sound of the motor as the car drove down the road.

A little over an hour later Billy saw a white Nissan that had crashed into a fence. Swerving the car he came to a abrupt halt causing Joe and Baggy to jerk forward. Billy jumped out of the car and made his way over to the wrecked vehicle. He went over to the drivers side to see the window smashed out and that there was nobody inside. He started to panic on the inside when he saw a little bit of blood splattered on the steering wheel. He knew Joe and Baggy were there so he did his best to stay calm and focused.

"Billy." Billy looked over at Joe who was looking at something on the ground. Billy jogged over to where he was standing and saw him staring down at the crush cell phone.

"You think she got out of the car and stomped on her phone." Joe said sarcastically.

Billy didn't say anything to Joe about his tone. He just reached down and picked up the phone that was in 2 large pieces with little tiny pieced laying around.

"God damn it!" He growled then threw the broken phone against the back of the car.

"Billy we're gonna find her." Joe walked over to Billy and in a rare sign of comfort Joe laid a hand on Billy's shoulder. Billy sniffed and wiped his nose before walking back to the car and getting in. Baggy and Joe just looked at each other before following.

* * *

Denny was sitting in his room in a dark corner staring at the figure in his bed. Madison was lying unconscious on the bed, her wrists tied to the posts with some rope. Denny didn't know how long he was sitting there watching her but he could have stayed there forever. He suddenly heard the door open and grimaced a little when Angela stepped into the room. She wasn't going to be happy seeing Madison.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Angela stood in front of him pointing at the bed.

"Angela leave." Denny demanded.

"No. What is she doing here?"

"Angela get the fuck out of her before I throw you out myself." Denny stood up in front of her. Angela was tall for a girl being 5'10. Angela let out an audible huff and left the room slamming the door. Denny looked over at the bed and noticed Madison moving. She slowly started to open her eyes. Once her eyes were open and she could see clearly see she looked around. It was hard to tell where she was, the floor and walls of the room were bare and made out of wood. A small dresser that has seen its day was against the wall on the left right side of the room. She stretched to get the kink out of her muscles but found she couldn't move her arms. Looking over she realized she was tied to a large queen sized bed. She started moving her arms trying to get the rope loose but all she was doing was getting rope burns on her wrists.

"I wouldn't do that. All your doing is hurting yourself."

Madison looked over and saw a figure in the darkest corner of the room. He walked forward and she noticed it was Denny. Denny walked over to the bed and sat down on the side and turned to face her.

"It's been awhile since you've been in my bed hasn't it." He murmured and ran a hand down the side of her face. Madison turned her head away from his hand and started to wiggle her arms again tying to get loose. She even attempted to kick him but he was out of reach from her legs.

Denny reached out with his hands and held her hands still leaning down, his face close to hers. "You need to calm down. The more you fight the worse its going to be for you and your friends."

Madison stopped struggling. She felt tears well up in her eyes and it didn't take long for them to fall. The last thing she wanted was for the people she cared about to be hurt more than they already were.

"I hate seeing you cry." Denny reached down and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. " I love you so much Madison."

"If you love me so much, then why the hell are you doing this to me." She spat at him her voice cracking.

"Because it's the only way I could get you alone." He said. "I want to prove to you that we belong together."

"I think your crazy. You need help." Madison said to him.

Denny laughed and cupped her cheek. "Baby I'm crazy for you." Denny leaned down and forcibly pressed his lips against her's in a rough kiss. Once he stood up he looked at her for a second then left the room. Madison tried to even her breathing out when he left. She couldn't help when more tears started to fall from her eyes. She let out a soft sob as she thought about Billy. She hoped he would look for her but she wasn't so sure anymore because of what happened the last time they saw each other. Her thoughts then drifted to Caleb and she thanked god that he was safe with her father.

* * *

Back at Tanya and Gabby's apartment, the two girls sat at the kitchen table waiting for Baggy or Billy to call with news. Both their plates were full with food but both had seemed to have lost their appetite. Tanya stood up and picked up both their plates. She threw both of their food away and tried to busy herself. Gabby stood up and wrapped her arm around Tanya, this was how Tanya got when she was anxious. She would try to busy herself waiting for the time to go by.

"They're gonna find her Tan." Gabby said and hugged her sister. Tanya nodded and rested her head on Gabby's shoulder. The phone suddenly rang causing both girls to jump. Tanya was the first to react and ran to answer.

"Hello? Baggy?"

"Yeah baby its me." He sounded a little off.

"Well? Did you find her? Is she okay?" Tanya said quickly.

"Calm down. No we didn't find her. But we found her car. We're thinking someone took her." There was silence on Tanya's end.

"Baby? Tanya, you still there?" Gabby stood there looking at Tanya, she could hear Baggy calling out Tanya's name but she didn't hear what he said about Madison. Tanya seemed to snap out of the trance she was in.

"Yeah. I'm here." She said softly. Baggy said something and Tanya nodded her head even though he couldn't see her and said goodbye to him then hung up.

"What did he say?" Gabby asked rubbing Tanya's arm.

"He said they found her car, but they don't know where she is. They think she was taken. He's on his way back now." Tanya started to tear up and Gabby immediately wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

* * *

Madison didn't know how long she was tied to the bed. It was a good few hours since Denny had been there. Her cheeks were dried with tears. She didn't have it in her to cry anymore. It wasn't getting her anywhere.

Madison sat up a little when the door to the bedroom opened. Denny stepped through and he had a paper bag in one hand and a drink in the other. He walked to the side of the bed and sat down in the same spot he was before. Setting the drink down on the bedside table he opened the bag and hauled out a cheeseburger and some fries. He laid the fries on the bed and opened the wrapper on the burger and took a bite.

"I brought this for you. You hungry?" Denny held the burger to Madison's face but she turned her head away from him.

"Come on now. Don't be like that." Denny ate a couple fries. "I even remembered that all you like your burgers are cheese and ketchup."

Madison turned her head. He was right, that was all she liked on her burgers. Before she could stop it her stomach started to grumble. She cursed her stomach.

"See. Your hungry. Just eat it, it won't kill you. Its this or nothing Maddy." Denny once again brought the burger to Madison's lips. Reluctantly she opened her mouth and took a bite. She wasn't happy about it though.

"See that's my girl." Denny wiped a bit of ketchup that had dripped down the side of her mouth with a napkin. They sat there in silence while Denny fed her the rest of the burger and fries.

"I could take care of you like this for the rest of our lives Maddy. You and our boy." Denny said softly.

"If that's what you really want then why did you refuse me when I told you I was pregnant?" Madison's voice cracked as she felt the familiar feeling of tears welling in her eyes. But she refuse to cry.

"I was 17 Maddy. I was young and stupid. The minute you said you were pregnant was the scariest moment of my life. So I did the first thing that came to my mind and I ran."

"You think I wasn't scared. I had do everything myself. The miserable morning sickness. The days were I felt fat and unworthy. The body aches. I had no one. The only man in my son's life was my father. But that wasn't enough. What am I going to say when Caleb asks me. Where's daddy? Why isn't he with me?"

"Maddy-" Denny started.

"But you know what. I've been doing just fine on my own and I'm going to keep doing fine on my own. I don't want you anymore Denny. At one point I would have took you back with the snap of your finger. But not anymore."

"So you think Billy Darley will be there for you? He's spent his life dealing drugs and killing those that piss him off. He killed the guy who beat his brother up. Did he tell you that? Do you know your fucking a murderer." Denny spat out and stood up.

Madison didn't say anything but the tears she was trying to keep at bay spilled over and they wouldn't stop. She knew Billy wasn't perfect and he didn't really tell her about the things he does or has done. She figured if she didn't know about it then it wouldn't effect her since he never brought those things back to the apartment with him. Ignorance is bliss she always thought.

"That's what I thought." Denny crossed his arms. The door creaked open and a black man poked his head in the room. Madison recognized him as the guy who hit her with his car and she glared at him.

"We got a small problem downstairs. Some guy wants some coke but doesn't have the money."

Denny nodded his head and turned to leave the room. He whispered something in the man's ear and he nodded and entered the room after Denny left. Madison glared at the man who smiled cynically at her. Her face was itching slightly from the tears that had fallen. There was silence for a few minutes before Madison decided to break it.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said.

"I don't think so Denny said to keep an eye on you and I'm not following you around the place." The man said coldly at her. Madison narrowed her eyes at him.

"I really have to go to the bathroom." She said. "It's a girlie problem." She hissed slowly at him.

The big man leaned over her and stared at her trying to decipher whether she was telling the truth or not. She stared right back trying not to look as nervous as she was. Finally after a few minutes the man let out a grunt and leaned over her to untie her hands. She gently rubbed her wrists when she was finally free. She noticed that there were bright red marks around both of them from the rope.

"Come on then. I haven't got all fuckin day." The man grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. She took notice of where the stairs were when they had to pass them to get to the bathroom. When they reached the bathroom he threw her in and mumbled a hurry up them slam the door shut.

Madison stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. The bruise around her eye was bright and looked more yellow and purple than black and blue. There was also a cut on the top of her forehead. She figured that was when she hit her head on the steering wheel of her car. Turning the tap of the sink on she was thankful when clean water came out. She was half expecting dark dirty water to come out. Filling her hands up she splashed her face with the water then turned the tap off. She dried her face with her shirt since there was no towel around. Looking around there was nothing in the bathroom. Just a typical toilet, tub and shower, and sink. But to the right of the toilet she spotted a wooden plunger. Picking it up she got an idea. It wasn't a good one but it was better than nothing.

She held the plunger behind her back and slowly opened the door. Poking her head out she thanked her luck the man had his back to her. Stepping out she looked around to make sure nobody was around. The man turned around and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Madison raised the plunger and smacked him over the head causing him to fall down. Without seeing if she had knocked him out she ran to the direction of the stairway. She heard the man curse at her from behind so she knew he was still conscious.

Turning a corner she internally cheered when she saw the stairs. She blindly ran down the stairs not looking where she was going when she banged into a hard body. Looking up she cursed when she saw Denny smirking face looking down at her.

"Nice to know your still feisty." Denny grabbed her arms. She started to struggle but it only made Denny grip her arms tighter. She kept struggling, the last thing she wanted was to be tied up again. Even if she could get a glance outside to see where she was but that obviously wasn't happening.

"Sorry I have to do this baby." Saying that Denny brought his head down and slammed it against Madison's head which immediately made her go limp in his arms. Denny picked her up bridal style and made his way upstairs. He didn't notice Angela in the corner watching him go up the stairs scowling at him.

Denny made his way back to his room and gently laid her on the bed. Reaching over he once again tied her to the bed. Tightening the ropes even more so she doesn't get loose. Turning around Denny saw the man who was supposed to be watching her standing in the doorway rubbing his head.

"What the hell did I tell you. I said to watch her and to not leave the room. Get the fuck out of here." The man quickly left the room.

Denny turned to look at Madison. She was going to have another bruise on her head from him. He felt a little guilty about that but it was the only way to get her to comply with his orders.

* * *

Billy had taken it upon himself to take care of some of the guys corners. If they came across any of Denny's men he wanted to take care of them himself. It took a couple of hours but finally on the last corner of the night he came across one of Denny's men doing a deal. He quickly parked his car and got out making his way to the guy.

"Hey." Billy shouted causing the guy to turn around and look at him.

"What the fuck do you want." The guy stared at Billy and after a minutes suddenly recognized who was talking to him.

"You. I got some questions to ask you." Billy said stepping up to him. The guy didn't answer him he just quickly turned around and ran away. Billy without thinking ran after him. The guy ran down an alley and cursed when he came to the end of it and there was a wired fence. He immediately started to climb it but he underestimated how fast Billy could run. He was halfway up the fence when a hand grabbed the back of his panted and hauled him down. He landed hard on his back and groaned. Billy stood over him and raised his fist and slammed it into the guys face. The guy went limp. Billy reached down and picked the guy up and swung him over his shoulder.

Billy walked the short walk back to his car with the guy over his shoulder. Making it to his car he opened the small trunk of the car and threw the guy in and slammed the trunk down. Getting into his car he took his phone out and called Bodie to tell him to get everyone to meet him at the office. Lighting up a cigarette he took a deep puff to try and calm himself down.

Fifteen minutes later Billy made it to the office. He saw the red car there so he knew everyone was there. Getting out he went to the back of the car to get the unconscious man. Opening the trunk he saw the man was awake but still groggy. Holding a hand to his head the man sat up and looked at Billy. He started to panic a bit but before he could Billy brought the lid to the trunk down slamming the guy on the head knocking him out again.

"Whoops. Sorry." Billy said sarcastically, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He threw the guy over his shoulder again and made his way inside the building.

Walking into the main room he saw the gang scattered around. He threw the guy on the floor. Bodie looked down at the guy and smirked when he saw the large bruise forming on his head.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning."

"That's if he makes it til morning." Billy said back to him. "Tie him up."

Tommy, Spink and Jamie picked the guy up and put him in a chair and tied him up.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" Heco asked Billy.

"We wait." Billy said. "We wait and when he wakes up, he better give me the answers I'm looking for."

* * *

When Madison opened her eyes she looked around and noticed she was alone. She was happy for that fact. Denny was going crazy. He had left her and now expects her to just go back to him no questions asked? She didn't think so. Moving her arms she realized she had been tied up again. She struggled with the rope and frustrated tears started to form in her eyes. She let out a small scream and kept pulling the ropes. Her wrists are going to be raw when she got out of them. Taking a deep breath she pressed her head back against the pillows and squeezed her eyes shut.

Madison heard the door opened and saw a tall woman walk in. She had long dark hair and seemed like she was the same age as her. Madison squinted her eyes as she looked at the woman.

"Angela?" Madison said recognizing her. She hadn't seen her since the day she walked away from Denny. Madison knew Angela always had a thing against her because she was with Denny.

"The one and only." Angela said. "You know, I can't believe after all this time you still managed to have Denny wrapped around your finger. Even when you were gone he was still hung up on you."

"That's not true. If he loved me so much he wouldn't have turned me away."

"Bullshit. He was just scared. If you called him he would have run right back to you." Angela spat.

"I did call him you bitch. I called him when my son was born to give him another chance and he never bothered." Madison shouted back at her.

Angela stood silent for a minute. She had no idea that Madison had called him. He never told her that.

"Just because your bitter because you were his rebound doesn't mean you should take it out on me. I can't control how he feels." Madison said quietly.

Angela stood there trying not to show any emotion but she couldn't help it. She was in love with Denny and it killed her that he didn't really want her. Sure they have been sleeping together for a long time but that's all it was. There was never really any emotional attachment, at least not on his part. Madison watched the emotions go across Angela's face a couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. She could tell Angela loved him.

"Angela. Please believe me when I say that I don't love him anymore. I don't want him." Madison begged.

"It was so hard for me when I had to see you two together all the time. I loved him long before you even entered the picture. Then when you left I was so happy. But when Denny said you were pregnant, it broke my heart all over again." Angela said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Angela I'm sorry. I didn't know. And honestly back then I probably wouldn't have cared but now I'm sorry."

Angela said nothing just nodded her head. Maybe Madison wasn't as bad as she thought she was. She just fell in love with Denny the same way she did, only Madison had also fallen out of love but Angela never.

"Angela, if you help me out of here, you'll have Denny to yourself. I'll be completely out of the picture."

"But he'll still want you. And when he's with me he'll still think of you."

"I can't help that Angela." Madison whispered. Angela nodded her head.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Angela said facing her.

"You know where the Four Roses is?" Madison asked and Angela nodded her head.

"You go there and that's most likely where Billy Darley will be. Tell him you want to help me and tell him where I am."

"Okay. I'll go as soon as I can." Angela nodded her head.

"Thank you." Madison said a small smile on her face.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. I want you out of my life and Denny's" With that Angela walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

**Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter!! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! It means the world to me!! I hope you like this chapter and keep the reviews coming!!**

_**Chapter 17**_

Tanya had just come home from a long and exhausting day at the diner. She had gotten yelled at by her boss Bruce all day because she couldn't concentrate and had messed a few orders up. She told Bruce she was just having a bad day, but he was a very impatient man and wouldn't tolerate second hand work. She was also really upset that they still had no information on where Madison was. Besides Gabby, Madison was her best friend and she didn't want to lose her. She had gone to the bar the night before with Baggy and Dave the owner was not happy that Madison hadn't shown up. He had no idea what was going on and Caroline tried to get him to calm down but he wouldn't. Billy had heard him complaining about her but one glare from him shut Dave up pretty quickly.

The phone suddenly rang breaking her out of her thoughts. She quickly picked up the phone thinking it might have been Madison.

"Hello."

"Hello. I'm looking for Madison." A man answered.

"Um. Who is this?" Tanya sounded suspicious.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Dan Carter Madison's father. I got your number out of my phone. I was just a little worried because the phone I gave Madison doesn't seem to be working."

"Oh Mr. Carter hi. A-actually Madison is at work at the moment. She must have left her phone at home. She's not used to having one. She won't be off until late." Tanya tried to laugh.

"Yes she said she was working at a bar."

"Yeah." Tanya looked around, she had no idea what to say and was starting to panic.

"Alright well as long as everything is alright. Just tell her to call me anytime tomorrow."

"Sure no problem." Tanya said with more confidence then she felt and hung up the phone. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and rested her head in her hands.

Picking up her phone she decided to call Baggy and see if there have been any updates.

* * *

"No baby, we don't know anything yet." Baggy said into the phone. He had walked out of the room when his phone rang. He sighed when he saw Tanya's number. He loved her but she had been calling every hour to see if they new anything.

"Tanya I promised you I would call you if there is any information and I will." Baggy leaned his head back and sighed impatiently. Tommy had been watching him from the doorway of a room and snickered at Baggy.

"No Tanya, I'm not mad. I'm just-" Baggy stood with a hand on his hip.

"Baby can we talk about this later I'm in the middle of something important... Hello? Baby?" Baggy scowled when all he heard was the dial tone. She had hung up on him. Sighing he walked back into the room Tommy was standing in front of.

"Fucker, your whipped." Tommy laughed at him.

"Fuck you." Baggy scowled and walked past him. Walking in the room he saw the guy Billy had caught passed out in the chair. Billy had set a chair in front of him and sat on it.

Billy was sitting in front of the passed out man and he was getting tired of waiting for the guy to wake up. Raising his hand he backhanded the guy a couple times until he started to wake up. The guy groaned and lifted his head, his eyes half open.

"Wake the fuck up." Billy said to him.

"Where the fuck am I?" The guy choked out, his voice hoarse.

"That's the least of your worries motherfucker." Joe spat at him from Billy's left.

"Where do I find Denny?" Billy ask staying calm.

"That's none of your business." The guy spat.

Billy reached over and grabbed the guy by the back of the neck and brought his face close to his.

"That's where your wrong motherfucker." He said quietly. "Your boy has my girl, your boy nearly killed my girl, your boy beat the shit out of my brother, so yes I think it is my fuckin business!" Billy had raised his voice at the last part of the sentence and slapped the guy across the face.

The guy turned and smirked at Billy. "Yeah I bet he's givin' it to her harder then you did." The guy laughed like a maniac knowing he was hitting a sore spot. Billy fumed when he said that and grabbed the gun that was laid on the table and pressed the barrel hard into his forehead.

"I'm giving you one fuckin chance to tell him what you know." Billy pressed the gun harder into the guys head feeling satisfied when the guy winced.

"So I don't tell you, you kill me, I tell you, you kill me. I don't see much of a choice." The guy raised an eyebrow. He then proceeded to spit on Billy. Billy stood there the guys saliva running down his cheek.

"Okay." He said and pulled the trigger of the gun. The rest of the guys stepped back trying not to get any of the guys blood on them. Billy raised his hand and wiped his face.

"We need a new plan." He said and left.

* * *

Madison was still tied on to the bed. She had gotten a little bit of sleep the night before but her body was sore from being in the same position for so long. Denny had let her go to the bathroom once but insisted that he watch her every second to make sure she didn't try anything. She wasn't scared like she was when she had first been captured. At this point she was just bored. She was going to go crazy if she was stuck in this room for much longer.

Madison almost cried in happiness when the door opened but her hope had shattered when Denny had walked in. He was being so weird with her. He was always caressing and touching her and telling her how much he loved her.

Denny walked in and sat where he always sat, on the side of the bed. Madison decided to be the one to initiate conversation to see if she could get anything out of him.

"Why do you treat Angela the way you do." She was genuinely curious. Angela treated him like a king and he treated her like she was the dirt under his shoes.

"How do you know about her?" Denny frowned.

"We talked yesterday. She came in to tell me how much she hated me."

"You don't talk to her you understand me. She's nothing." Denny grabbed her face so she was forced to look at him when she turned her head away from his gaze.

"Denny you need to get over me. We are not going to happen. You made sure of that five years ago."

"No. No we are going to be together whether you like it or not." Denny got up and started to pace the room. Madison watched him and started to get concerned. He needed to get some help. She started to think that maybe he was a little mentally unstable. He turned to look at her and she leaned back at the look in his eyes. She wanted him to leave the room because he was really starting to scare her.

"Please listen to me. I don't want to be with you. If you want to see Caleb then I won't keep him from you. Please listen to what I'm telling you, your starting to scare me." Madison felt goose bumps rise on her arms from the way he was staring at her.

Denny walked back over to Madison and leaned down to grab her face. "We will be together Maddy. You, me and Caleb. We're going to be a family." He let got of her face and left the room.

Madison laid on the bed shaking and scared. She prayed that Angela would be able to find Billy and talk to him.

Billy sighed as he downed another shot of whisky. It had been a few hours since he had shot that guy. He knew he shouldn't have been drinking but he needed something to calm his nerves. He had been going crazy now that Madison wasn't around and he had no idea if she was hurt or even dead.

No. He thought. Denny wouldn't want her dead.

He looked around while the gang talked amongst themselves about how to find Madison when he heard a phone ring. He looked over to Baggy who was fumbling with his pockets trying to get his cell out.

Baggy looked at the number and noticed it was Tanya. She hadn't called since this morning and he had felt guilty about the conversation they had. He knew she was just worried about her friend. He couldn't imagine what Billy was going through. He would probably go crazy if some psycho had kidnaped Tanya. On the outside Billy acted like the calm collected leader he was but inside he was probably a mess.

"Hey baby listen-" Baggy began.

"Have you heard anything?" Tanya sounded like she had been crying.

"No not yet. Listen why don't you come down to the bar and have a drink. It will calm your nerves." Baggy rested his elbows on the table.

"Okay. Because I'm outside." Tanya hung up the phone.

Baggy looked over and saw Tanya walked in the bar. She looked like she sounded. She had on an old hoody of his on with a pair of black sweat pants. Her hair was up in a messy bun. He looked past her and saw Gabby following her. She looked like she put more effort into what she wore. She had on a pair of skinny jeans with a light blue tank top with a black jacket over it. He could almost feel the giddiness come off of Joe who quickly moved to the side to give room for her to sit down. Gabby sat down between Joe and Spink, while Tanya sat down between Baggy and Bodie.

"I'm going to go and get a drink do you guys want a refill?" Tanya asked and stood up. Everyone at the table nodded. Including Gabby.

"Your getting a water so don't even think about it." Tanya said pointing to Gabby as she walked to the bar.

"Don't worry. I'll let you have some of mine." Joe whispered into Gabby's ear making her giggle.

"Hey Caroline. Get me a refill for the guys and a beer for me." Tanya said when she spotted Caroline cleaning the bar.

"Yeah sure. You haven't heard anything about Madison." Baggy had informed Caroline about what has been happening.

"No not yet." Tanya mumbled not wanting to talk about it. "And get me a water for Gabby."

Caroline nodded her head and started to refill the drinks. Tanya was tapping her fingers on the bar when she felt a cold breeze. She looked over and saw a woman walk into the bar. Every male in the room turned their heads to stare at her. She looked back and made sure Baggy wasn't looking but to her displeasure he was. The woman was wearing a sleek black dress that barely covered her butt and had long dark hair that hung down her back.

Angela walked into the bar and knew right away that she didn't like this place. She looked around and turned her nose up at all the men who were staring at her. She spotted the bar and walked over to it and stood next to Tanya. Angela wasn't standing there long before she head the first cat call. Looking over to the back table she spotted a man with a huge tattoo on his face standing up smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

Tanya looked over and saw Tommy standing up grinning. She glared at him then at Baggy who was also staring. Once he was caught staring Baggy looked down and hauled Tommy back onto his seat.

Angela looked behind the bar and noticed that a blond woman was the only one working that night.

"Excuse me." Angela said.

"She's busy taking an order you'll have to wait." Tanya sneered.

"Hm" Angela looked Tanya up and down. She raised an eyebrow at Tanya's outfit then raised her chin as if she was too good for her. Tanya suddenly felt self-conscious about herself. That had never happened before. Caroline put the tray of drinks in front of Tanya and turned to Angela.

"What can I get you."

"Nothing. I need to know where I can find Billy Darley."

Tanya turned toward Angela and glared at her. What does this woman want with Billy. She thought to herself. Angela looked at Tanya feeling her glare and scoffed at her. Caroline pointed to the back table. Billy's back was to them so he had no idea what was going on. Angela raised her eyebrows when she saw a bald guy yell at another bald guy. She was also shocked when Tanya walked in front of her and sat at the very table she had to go to. Angela stood behind the table and everyone went quiet at her presence.

"I need to talk to Billy Darley."

Billy turned his head to look at her. Angela looked down at him and couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

"What the fuck is it to you." He asked coldly. His eyes never leaving hers.

"I can help you find Madison." You could hear a pin drop at the silence that was at the table. Everyone was wondering how this girl could possible know where Madison is. Billy roughly stood up and grabbed her arm. She jumped at the contact and almost fell as he dragged her to the other side of the bar.

Tanya scoffed as she watched Billy and Angela talk. She didn't like this Angela chick. She decided to voice her opinion.

"I don't like this Angela chick."

"Baby if she knows anything then you will have to deal with her." Baggy said and pulled her into him.

Gabby at the same time was timidly sipping on her water. This was the first time she had been at a bar. She had been to parties but they were all house parties. Even with Joe next to her she felt out of place. Joe watched and knew that she felt uncomfortable.

"Hey you know how to play pool?" Joe whispered in her ear. Gabby shook her head.

"Well no better time to learn." Joe stood up and grabbed Gabby's hand and pulled her to the pool table.

Tanya watched them get up and moved to get up herself to stop them.

"Baby leave them alone. Gabby needs something to take her mind off everything. Just like you need something to distract you." Baggy leaned in to nuzzle her neck while the rest of the guys at the table rolled their eyes and mumbled about how whipped Baggy was.

Billy let go of Angela's arm when the were far enough away from everyone. She glared at him as she rubbed her arm. He was hot but he was a dick. What did Madison have to do with this guy, she thought to herself.

"What the fuck do you know." Billy asked.

"Madison is at the abandoned building on the corner of Washington St." Angela said glaring. She didn't like the way he talked. Denny was the only one she would put up with talking to her that way. "Denny also has a lot of people working for him so if you want to go in you'll have to have a plan."

"I don't give a shit how many people he has. I'm getting her out of there and then I'm going to take care of Denny."

"NO!" Angela snapped out. "No. I help you get Madison and Denny and I leave town, you'll never see us again."

"Is that a promise"

"Yes. Look all I want is to be with Denny." Angela looked down at her feet.

Billy stood there and looked at her. He sniffed once and looked around.

"Is, is she okay?" He asked softly looking around as if afraid someone would hear him. "She hasn't been hurt has she?"

"Except for a few cuts and bruises she's fine." Angela said just as softly. She could tell Billy cared for Madison. If Madison cared about Billy as much as he cares about her she's not going to have to worry about Madison and Denny getting back together.

Billy nodded his head and walked to the bar. He said something to Caroline which made her confused. Angela walked over to him. He wrote something down on a piece of napkin.

"Here's my number if anything happens to her. You call me and let me know. I'm going to get her back and I don't care what I have to do. Does Denny know your talking with me?"

"No. I'm willing to do anything to get Madison out of our lives. No offence but I don't like her. Never have, never will."

"That's not a problem cause I don't like you." Billy turned to go back to the table.

"Wait." Angela walked over to Billy who turned around to look at her. She stepped up to him and put her hand in his pants pocket bringing her face close to his.

"Here's my number. Call me when your planning on showing up. I'll try and get Denny out of there." Angela reached up and kissed his lightly on the cheek and walked away.

Billy rubbed a hand over his nose as he watched her leave the bar. Reaching into his pocket he took out a small piece of paper which had a phone number on it. He sat back down at the table and lit up a cigarette.

"What the hell was that. While Madison is god knows where, you chat it up with the first piece of ass that steps in the room." Tanya snapped.

"Baggy tell your girl to shut the fuck up." Billy said looking at Tanya coldly. Baggy whispered something in Tanya's ear and she shut her mouth but still glared at Billy. He ignored her and told everyone at the table what went on between him and Angela.

"So what are we gonna do?" Joe asked, he and Gabby were standing by the table. Joe was leaning on a pool stick and had an arm resting around Gabby's waist. Billy looked down at the piece of paper Angela gave him.

"We come up with a plan."

* * *

Madison didn't know what time it was. Only that it was night time because from the sole window of her bedroom she could see it was dark outside. She figured nobody else would be around so she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

_Madison didn't know how long she had been asleep. She started to twist and turn a little when she felt a tickling at her throat. Opening he eyes she was shocked to see herself in Billy's bedroom. She looked down and saw the top of Billy's head and he placed soft kisses on her collarbone. She tried to move her hands and was happy to see that they were free from there restraints. She ran her hands down Billy's back feeling his smooth skin under her fingers._

_"Billy." She murmured. He looked up at her his eyes looking hungry and placed his lips on hers. She responded to him immediately. Opening her mouth to give him more access she moaned when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. While their tongues dueled he ran his hands down her sides and pulled her shirt up. She broke from him and helped him get her shirt off. He placed his lips just above the material of her silk bra and cupped her hips in his large hands. She shivered at the feel of his goatee and moustache. Madison leaned her head back into the pillows and enjoyed the feeling of Billy's hands and lips on her. She ran her hands up his back to cup his neck and brought his lips back to hers. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands down her sides to her hips where she realized she had no pants on. He slipped his fingers in the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs and ran his lips down her neck. Billy then started to place wet kisses on her collar bone and made his way down her chest and to her stomach. Holding her hips down he ran his tongue around her belly button. She leaned back and enjoyed what Billy was doing to her when she realized suddenly she didn't feel the hair from his face rubbing against her stomach anymore. She looked down in confusion and saw a blond head. She grabbed the head a pulled it up do she could see and jumped back when she saw Denny's smirking face looking back at her._

Madison opened her eyes and saw Denny smirking down at her the same way as her dream. She had no warning when Denny leaned down and captured her lips in a forceful kiss. Madison's eye involuntarily closed for a second feeling the familiar feel of his lips before turned her head to the side making his lips fall to her cheek.

"What the hell do you think your doing." Madison hissed at Denny who was looking smug.

"Admit it you liked it from the sounds your making in your sleep. You kissed back. We can be together Madison. I wish you would get it through your thick skull that you don't belong with Billy Darley or anyone but me." Denny angrily spat.

"No. No. I don't know what's wrong with you but you've gone fucking crazy." Madison said starting to cry. Denny spun around and glared coldly at her. She didn't know how it happened but before she knew it her cheek was stinging from the force of his palm. She looked up at him with wide eyes and was brought back to when she told him she was pregnant. He had done the same thing. Denny stood back as if he had been burned and looked at her now red cheek. He looked from her cheek, to his hand, back to her cheek. Without another word he turned and left the room.

"Your nothing but a fucking coward. You didn't want me or Caleb back then your not having us now." Madison screamed through her tears to his back as he left the room. She let out another long frustrated scream, which turned into a sob.

Madison didn't know how long she had been crying when the door opened and Angela slipped in and shut the door behind her. Madison tried to calm herself down when she saw Angela by taking deep breaths. Angela felt a little pity for the woman tied to the bed. She was obviously uncomfortable.

"I talked to Billy." She said getting right to business.

"You did? What did he say?" Madison said sounding hopeful.

"He said he had a plan so I gave him my number. He should be calling to let me know when he will be here so I can get Denny out of the building." Angela crossed her arms.

Angela could see Madison visibly relax at the statement. Madison realized for the first time that she may actually get out of this.

"He really seems like he cares about you. Your lucky." Angela said softly before leaving the room. Madison swallowed thickly watching her leave.

Angela closed the door softly and turned to walk away when she bumped in to a body. She looked up to see Denny, who gripped her arms in his hands as he glared down at her.

Had he heard what was said in the room? She thought to herself.

**Don't forget to review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this chapter is a little shorter than my other ones. So I'm really sorry about that! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and put this story on their favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me!! So I hope you like this even if its short!**

_**Chapter 18**_

Madison laid on the old bed feeling happy for the first time. Billy now knew where she was located so it was only a matter of time before he would be here to rescue her. At least that's what she hoped. Closing her eyes with every intention of trying to sleep Madison's thought's went to Caleb. She was so happy she made the decision to bring him to her father's. At least now if anything happened to her, he would be alright. Then her thoughts went to Tanya and Gabby, they must be out of their minds with worry.

Madison's thoughts then suddenly drifted to Billy and the time they had spent together. It had only been a couple days but she missed him. Even though she knew of the terrible things he had done she still found herself wanting him. She missed the way her body fit against his so perfectly and the way his hands and lips felt against her skin. Madison groaned at her thoughts, that's the last thing she needs to be thinking about right now. Whether Billy was coming for her or not she needed to find a way to get out of there.

A few minutes later Madison opened her eyes when she heard the door open. She sighed when Denny walked in, then frowned when she noticed he didn't have the smug smirk that he usually had on his face. It was void of any emotion. Madison started to get nervous from the way he was staring at her. Denny didn't bother sitting down he stood in front of the bed and crossed his arms.

"What did you and Angela talk about?"

Madison didn't know what to say. She briefly wondered if Denny had heard the conversation between Angela and herself about Billy. He couldn't have, Angela left the room over three hours ago, he would have been in questioning her long before now.

"I said what the fuck did you and Angela talk about?" Denny dropped his crossed arms and walked to the side of the bed to get closer to her. He leaned down resting his arms on each side of her face and brought his face close to hers.

Madison swallowed hard and tried her best to not looked scared but she didn't think it was working.

Denny glared at her. "You better tell me what you talked about." He said in a low eerie voice she had never heard from him before. "I'm telling you now that I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"All she said was that she hated me because your still in love with me." Madison said and leaned back into the pillows to try and get herself as far away from Denny as possible. "She also told me how much she loves you."

Denny suddenly sat back and the smug grin was back on his face. Madison let out a small breath of relief.

"I know Angela loves me. I know that she's loved me long before I met you."

Madison furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Then why-"

"In fact, I never told you this but the day we met, I saw you before you saw me and I had no intention of talking to you. But Angela and pissed me off with all her advances and I knew the one thing that would piss her off so much she would leave me alone was to get a girlfriend. So you came around and happened to be at the right place at the right time."

Madison opened her mouth in shock. Denny had been using her when they had first gotten together.

"Don't look so shocked baby." Denny gently lifted her chin and closed her mouth.

"So you were using me our whole relationship?" Madison couldn't help but feel hurt. Denny had been a big part of her life.

"Not our whole relationship Maddy. Just the first little while. Once I got to know you I really did fall in love with you." Denny ran his knuckle over Madison's cheek that he had slapped.

Madison started to shake her head vigorously. "You need to let me go." Madison whispered.

Denny's eyes which had been soft during that whole speech suddenly went hard. "No. We will be together. Once you come to terms with that, I'll take care of Angela and we are going to leave with our son. Madison, if I can't have you nobody else can."

"Please Denny. If you really care for me at all you'll let me go." Madison's eyes watered and spilled over.

"No." Denny tilted his head and moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. Madison pressed her lips together hoping to discourage him but it didn't work he just pressed harder. She started to struggle but he just placed himself on top of her which ceased her struggling. Denny drug his lips down her neck. He brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly brought it up.

Madison leaned her head back and squeezed her eyes shut causing more tears to fall over her cheeks. Denny slid himself down and started to place kisses on her stomach.

Madison tried to shake him off of her. "This is a new low for you Denny. Forcing yourself on me?"

Denny stopped what he was doing and looked up at Madison resting his chin on her stomach. He chuckled before getting off of her. He reached over and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"No Madison. When we make love your going to be willing, I promise you that."

Madison gave him a look of disgust and tried to shake her head as much she could but he gripped her chin harder. He smirked before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek then left the room, leaving Madison staring at him in disbelief.

* * *

Billy, Joe, Baggy, Tanya and Gabby were all in Billy and Joe's apartment. Billy was currently on the phone trying to get a hold of Angela but she was not answering. He let out a loud curse, making everyone in the room jump. He threw the phone across the room making Gabby duck because it almost hit her. She looked up at Billy in fear who had his back to everyone in the room. Joe leaned over and whispered comforting words in her ear.

Billy stood facing away from everyone and put his hands on his hips. He was pissed off he couldn't get a hold of Angela. He fumed when he realized that she could have been playing him the whole time. Get him to show up where Madison is and be ambushed. He wiped his nose and shook his head. There was no way in hell that was happening. He was going to get Madison back and he was going to do it without her help.

At the same time Tanya had been thinking the same thing as Billy seeing as she hadn't trusted Angela from the get go. She stood up and started to pace trying to think of a way to get Madison back. She thought of going to the police but she knew that was the last suggestion Billy wanted to hear. And honestly she knew herself the police wouldn't do much.

"Baby sit down your going to wear a hole in the floor." Baggy gently grabbed Tanya's wrist and hauled her down next to him on the sofa were he was sitting. Gabby looked at her sister sadly and rested her head on Joe's shoulder.

"I knew you shouldn't have trusted her." Tanya sneered at Billy. Billy turned around and glared at her.

"You shut your fuckin mouth or I'll do it for you."

"Hey watch it, both of you." Baggy said and pulled Tanya close.

"Whatever. I'm going out. Nobody follow me and nobody leave." Billy put his jacket on and left.

* * *

Angela had found herself sitting on a bed in one of the random rooms in the old building. Sitting back and bringing her knees up she wrapped her arms around them. Resting her head on her knees she sighed as she thought back to what had happened when she bumped into Denny outside Madison's room..

_"What were you doing in there?" Denny asked gripping Angela's arms tightly. Angela winced at the contact._

_"N-nothing. I was just telling her that I want her out of our lives. You know I can't stand her." Angela whimpered._

_Denny stared at her for a few minutes not letting her know if he believed her or not. Denny placed his hand on her hip and slowly brought his hand around her back to the left back pocket of the jeans she had on. Angela swallowed when she felt his hand on her. When he brought his hand back she gasp when she saw he had taken her phone._

_"I don't see a reason for you needing this. And for the record, your the one that will soon be out of our lives." Denny looked at one of his men and nodded to him. Angela yelped when another guy grabbed her arm and had dragged her away. _

Angela shook her head. She couldn't believe how weak she had made herself in front of him. She knew deep down that once Denny got what he wanted she would be completely out of the picture. That's why she was so adamant about helping Madison. She couldn't believe Denny had taken her phone. He had to have known what was going on if he took it. She also wondered if Billy had tried to call. She figured he wouldn't wait very long before showing up.

Wondering if Denny had told any of his men besides the one who brought her here if she was supposed to stay in her room, Angela got off the bed and went to her door. Opening the door she walked out. Halfway down the hallway Angela bumped into one of Denny's goons.

"Hey Angie. How are ya doin'" He said. He was obviously one of Denny's stupider men.

"Don't call me Angie." She said as she walked past him.

Making her way downstairs Angela froze when she heard the familiar ring tone of her cell phone. She jogged as quietly as she could following the sound. Coming to a room she was never aloud to go into she saw the door was cracked open. She poked her head in and saw Denny standing in the middle of the room with a couple other men. He was holding her phone in his hands.

Denny scoffed at the ring tone of the phone. Leave it to Angela to have some girlie song as a ringer. Looking down at the number he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know this number." He mumbled. He always made sure he knew who Angela talked to.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. There was no answer.

"Hello? Who the fuck is this?" Denny held the phone to his ear but there was no answer.

Angela's heart started to race when she realized it had to be Billy. Angela bit her lip watching Denny.

Denny looked around feeling eyes on him. Looking at the door he noticed it was open. He stalked over to it. Angela held her breath and stepped back out of view praying that Denny didn't see her. She let out a sigh of relief when the door shut completely.

Relieved Denny hadn't caught her she looked around and noticed there was nobody in sight. Taking this as a good sign she took the opportunity to slip out the front door. She wrapped her arms around her self as she looked up at the now dark sky. She figured the only place that would know where Billy was, was the Four Roses.

* * *

Billy flicked his cigarette out the window as he drove past the abandoned building Angela said Madison was being held. It was dark so he had shut off his headlights so he wouldn't be as noticeable as usual. Although there was nothing he could do about the roar of the engine. He stopped the car and stared up at the large building. His insides shook as he thought about Madison being held against her will. He wanted nothing more then to just run in there guns blazing but he knew Denny wasn't stupid. He had to have a plan. Letting out an angry sigh he started moving again planning on going back to the apartment.

He was halfway back to his apartment when he saw a small figure walking on the sidewalk. Narrowing his eyes he felt his blood boil when he noticed it was Angela. Speeding up he drove in front of her then stopped the car.

Angela's eyes widened when she saw the mustang pull up in front of her. She felt some hope bubble up inside of her when she saw Billy step out of the car.

Billy slammed the car door shut and walked over to Angela stopping in front of Angela.

"You think I'm stupid?" He said calmly. Angela looked at him in confusion. "You think you could pull on over on me. Let me tell you bitch-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angela snapped.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer your phone." Billy lit up another cigarette and took a long drag blowing the smoke in Angela's face. Angela gave a look of disgust and waved her hand in front of her face trying to get the smoke away.

"Denny took it." Angela crossed her arms in front of her.

"Why would he take your phone."

"He caught me talking to Madison and took it." Angela said. "But I don't think he knew what we were talking about." She added seeing the look on his face.

"Fuck." Billy muttered to himself. "Get in the car."

"What?" Angela said thinking she heard him wrong.

"I said get in the fuckin car." Billy grabbed her arm and brought her over to the car all but throwing her in. Slamming the door shut he went over to the drivers side and got in and left for the apartment.

Joe, Tanya, Baggy and Baggy all sat around the living room. They didn't know what to do but they knew that they couldn't go to sleep even if they tried. Tanya looked up when she heard the front door open. She relaxed when Billy stepped in but tensed up again when Angela walked in behind him. Tanya opened her mouth to say something but Baggy turned her head to look at him before she could. He just shook his head at her telling her not to say anything. She glared at him and crossed her arms leaning back against the sofa.

"Billy why is she here?" Joe asked. He remembered how pissed Billy got when he thought she used him.

Billy said nothing as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around a chair. Angela stood awkwardly in front of the front door not having moved from when she had first come in.

"The bastard took her phone, so I couldn't get a hold of her. Found her walkin the streets." Billy said taking out a cigarette.

"I bet she knows a lot about walking the streets." Tanya murmured fully intending on Angela hearing. Angela just shot her a glare.

"We'll call the boys in the morning then set up a game plan. I'm getting Madison back tomorrow. Find somewhere to sleep." Billy said directing the last sentence to Angela. He then walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Were gonna head out. We'll be back first thing in the morning." Baggy said holding on to Tanya's hand.

"Come on Gabby." Tanya said softly motioning for Gabby to follow.

"Actually, I think I wanna stay here for tonight." Gabby says hesitantly knowing her sister wasn't going to like it. Joe smiled to himself when he heard her say that and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

Tanya opened her mouth to object but stopped when she felt Baggy's mouth close to her ear.

"Leave them alone. There not going to do anything with everything that's going on. Trust your sister." He whispered to her.

"Tanya I promise nothing will happen." Joe said trying to reassure her. Tanya sighed and tiredly nodded. Baggy wrapped an arm around her and they left the apartment.

After they left Joe went to the closet in the small hallway and took out a small blanket that looked like it hasn't been used in years and gave it to Angela.

"I guess you can sleep on the couch." Angela nodded her head and took the blanket.

Joe walked over to Gabby and grabbed her hand bringing her to his room.

* * *

Billy stood in the center of his room and scowled at the mess. The floor was covered in clothes both dirty and clean. It normally wouldn't have bothered him but since Madison had been staying there she had taken it upon herself to keep the room relatively clean. That included washing all his clothes. But since she had been gone all that was left was a huge mess.

Billy took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He sat down on the side of his bed. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and laid his head in his hands. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do to get her back but at this point he didn't care what he had to do. He had never let a woman effect him like he did Madison. The only other woman he had showed any affection to was his mother and she had been gone over ten years now.

While thinking Billy scanned the floor with his eyes when he spotted it. Leaning down he picked up the small white shirt. It was the shirt Madison had been wearing the first night he had ever seen her. She must have forgot to pack it when she left. Bringing it up to his face he inhaled and closed his eyes at the scent. It still smelled like the perfume she always wore. He wasn't sure the name of it but he considered it her scent.

Billy leaned back against the headboard of the bed and placed the shirt on his stomach tangling his hands in the material. Closing his eyes he forced his mind to go blank as he tried to go to sleep.

**A.N. So I've been thinking that maybe I want to write a little one shot about Joe and Gabby. I've kinda grown fond of those two and I think they are incredibly cute, but of course I am a little biased. lol So review and let me know if you would like to read about Joe and Gabby!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy!! I'm sooo glad you all liked the Joe and Gabby oneshot! I'm completely in love with those two lol :) Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review! I love reading them!!**

_**Chapter 19**_

The next morning Billy woke up to someone banging repeatedly on his door. Letting out a moan as he stretched he realized he had been cuddling Madison's shirt as he slept. He scoffed to himself as he thought of the word cuddle and Billy Darley in the same context. Throwing the shirt to the side he sat up ran a hand down his face. The banging on the door continued before opening up. Billy looked up ready to cuss out whoever dared to come into his room without his permission.

"Billy, everyone's here." Joe said and closed the door before Billy could say anything. Billy sighed and stood up. He still had his jeans on from yesterday. He didn't really have time for a shower at the moment so he just picked up a random black shirt from the floor and put it on.

When Billy walked out of his room the place went silent as every head turned to him. Billy looked around at his gang and felt a pull of pride at his gut because these people trusted him so much. These people would give their lives for him in a heartbeat. Walking over to the coffee table he picked up the pack of cigarettes not caring who owned them and took the stick out. Lighting it up he took a deep breath before he started to talk.

"I want Madison back tonight. I don't care what we have to do or how we do it. I want her back." He stopped and watched everybody's head nod.

"This is what's going to happen. Bodie, Baggy and Heco are going to find a door from around the back and go in first. Waste anyone that you see. The rest of you are going to cause a distraction from the front. While you distract everyone, I'm going to slip in from the side and get her out of there."

Everyone nodded their head at Billy when he had finished telling them his plan.

"Angela will be going with me. She's going to find Denny and distract him." Billy looked over at Angela who was sat next to Bodie on the couch. She nodded her head not saying anything. She looked down and felt the guilt turn her stomach. This wasn't how she had planned getting Denny back.

"What am I going to do?" Joe asked rubbing his hands together. He was ready to kick some ass.

"You are going to be staying her and keeping an eye on the girls." He said giving Joe a pointed look.

"What the fuck Billy?" Joe stood up and walked over to Billy looking him in the eye.

"Your staying here." Billy said looking calm. He didn't want Joe to go with them. He would never say it out loud but he didn't want Joe to get hurt. Sure Joe was all about going out and being a hard ass, shooting everyone in sight but he wasn't ready for that. Not yet, but Billy knew that one day he would get his chance.

"We don't need anyone to babysit us. We won't go anywhere." Gabby said and started to blush when everyone's attention went to her. She leaned back and wished the cushions of the couch would swallow her whole.

"We can take care of ourselves. Besides your taking her with you." Tanya said, pouting slightly and pointed to Angela. Both women had made it clear that they didn't like each other. Baggy grinned at the look on Tanya's face.

"That's because honestly I don't give a fuck what happens to her." Billy shouted. Tanya decided to keep her mouth shut after that. This was the first time Billy had voiced that he cared for any other woman besides Madison. She guessed its because she was with Baggy and Gabby obviously was making Joe happy.

"Billy man. You know I can help you." Joe had ignored what had just been said and continued trying to convince Billy to let him come.

"No Joe." Billy said restlessly.

"Billy."

"Joe I said no. Now shut the fuck up and sit down!" Billy snapped. Joe glared at him and plopped down on the couch next to Gabby. She instantly started to rub his shoulder trying to make him relax.

Billy sighed heavily and took a long drag out of his cigarette. He turned around so his back was to everyone and walked to the kitchen. Everyone in the living room quietly started to talk amongst themselves. Billy leaned both of his hands on the kitchen counter. He couldn't wait to get Madison back. He even missed the kid running around. He shook his head. He needed his head clear if he wanted his plan to work. He turned his head and looked out of the window watching the rain pour down the glass like a waterfall.

* * *

Madison was lying on the bed looking out the window watching and listening to the rain fall. She smiled slightly when she remembered that when she was a little girl before her parents split up, her dad had told her that when it rained, it meant that God was giving the earth a shower. Then that summer there was dry drought and she remembered telling her father that the earth must be really dirty since there had been no rain. It made a lot more sense to her when she was little.

Madison was broken out of her memory when the door burst open and Denny ran in. He quickly went to the restraints that were on her wrists and untied her from the bed.

"What's going on?" She said as she rubbed her wrists that were red from rope burns.

"Be quiet." Denny said and grabbed her wrist making her wince. She thought about fighting him but knew that he had more men around and she wouldn't get away.

Denny pulled her with him as he made his way down the hall as quietly as possible. He didn't want anyone to know where he was putting her. That way if Billy showed up he would have no way of finding her unless he told him. Which wasn't going to happen.

Madison struggled to keep up with Denny's long strides. Her feet were practically dragging on the floor. Denny pulled her down the hall and turned opened a door that looked more like a closet. Madison was surprised to see that behind the closet was a long staircase leading up. Denny pulled her behind him and made his way up the stairs and through the door. He let go of her once in the room and shut the door.

Madison looked around when he let her go. It seemed like she was in a small attic. There was one big window in the middle of the room. She walked over to it and looked out. She swallowed hard when she realized how high up they were. She was never a fan of heights. She had never even been on a plane before. Suddenly Denny grabbed her wrists and hauled down on a steel chair that was in the corner of the room. Sitting her in it he pulled both her arms behind her and tied them together with the same rope she was tied to the bed with. Once he finished he placed a quick kiss to the top of her head and left the room.

When the door closed the room was enclosed in darkness, the only light coming from the window. Since it was raining out, there was no sun so it was pretty dark outside as well. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked around. How was anybody going to find her up here? She thought. Angela probably didn't even know where she was, so how was Billy going to find her now. Before she thought she had a chance but that hope all just went down the drain. She tried to hold back a sob knowing it would do no good since nobody could here but she couldn't stop the flow of tears as she realized she may not get out of this.

* * *

Denny left the room and walked down the steps. He could hear Madison's faint sobs but ignored them. He walked out the closet like door and closed it making sure nobody was around. Making his way down the hall he came across the room Angela was in and opened it. He figured he had to do something to make sure Angela was still on his side, and he would do whatever he had to. Opening the door he looked inside. Seeing the room empty he narrowed his eyes and felt his blood start to boil. Clenching his fists together he leaves the room and went downstairs to where his gang was all lounging around.

"Everyone listen." Denny said in a loud voice. Everyone in the room looked at him waiting for instructions.

"I want you all to be prepared for anything. Any part of Darley's gang show up. Don't hesitate to kill them. But don't touch Darley. I want him for myself." Denny turned around and left the room. He suddenly had an urge to have a drink.

* * *

Billy pulled up in front of his father's body shop. Although he would hardly call him a father. He ignored the dog like he always did as he walked up to the door of the shop. He walked into the shop and immediately saw Bones sitting behind his desk with his large glasses on making his eyes look almost bigger than his head. Bones lifted his head and looked at Billy with an emotionless face.

"What the fuck do you want Nazi?"

Billy sighed. This was the last place he wanted to be right now, but he had no choice.

"Well. What? Are you a fuckin mute now? Or are you deaf?" Bones sneered.

"I need guns." Billy stated as calm as he could.

"Guns? You, a feared gang lord needs guns? Why the fuck should I give you guns."

Billy said nothing because if he did he would probably say something he would regret. He didn't need Bones on his ass at the moment.

"I know. You need to take care of this other gang that's been taking over." Billy snapped his head up to look at his father. He didn't know Bones knew about that.

"You know I don't know why those bunch of pussy's call you their leader. You can't even hold on to your corners. They should do everyone a favor and just fuckin do you in. Get someone else to fix all your mistakes."

Billy's nostrils flared and he clenched his teeth together. He was slowly losing his patience with his father. He want to just get the guns and leave. But he still refuse to give into the bait Bones was clearly dangling in front of him. He threw the bag of money he had with him on the desk. Bones raised his eyebrows as he dumped the cash on the table.

"There's an extra two grand in there so give me what the fuck I want." Billy hissed.

"How the fuck were you able to get an extra two grand, when most of the time you never have enough. Are you fucking holding out on me?" Bones spat at him.

"It's none of your business how I got the extra money. I sold what you wanted me to sell. That's all you need to fuckin know."

"Don't you fuckin talk back at me boy." Bones scolded as if he were talking to a little boy. Bones sneered at Billy's silence and went to the secret compartment behind his desk. Twisting the knob a couple of times the door popped open. Bones pulled it the rest of the way showing an impressive selection of hand and shot guns. He didn't really want to give Billy the guns but he wasn't one who turned away good money.

"So who you after? This rival gang have something of yours?" Bones said sarcastically as he threw some hand guns on the table. Billy just sniffed and grabbed the guns and placed them into the bag.

"Well Nazi? You better fuckin answer me." Bones got serious.

"Nothing, they just pissed me off." Billy replied trying to keep his temper in check.

"Really? That it? You sure it has nothin' to do with that bitch you've been letting stay at your place?"

Billy froze. How did he know about her. Billy sure as hell didn't tell him.

"I figure she has to been worth something with the trouble you went through with that fuckin car." Bones smiled smugly knowing he was getting to Billy. "Heard she has a little bastard too. She an old friend that left you some baggage or are you growing soft. Think you could be a father to some son of a bitch's brat."

Billy glared coldly at Bones. He clenched his fists together causing his nails to draw blood on his palms. He took a deep breath. He knew that one day he would be gazing down at the cold empty eyes of Bones' dead body and he couldn't wait for that day.

"Take your shit and get the fuck out of my sight." Bones said not giving Billy time to say anything back. Billy packed the guns and left the building slamming the door behind him.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Billy and the rest of the gang arrived at the warehouse. It was raining hard making it difficult to see very far ahead of them. Billy watched as the red mustang drove around the back. Luckily the rain was loud so it could cover the sound of the car. Not long after that a back van pulled up. Billy could see Spink driving. He looked over at Angela who was in the passengers seat.

"Remember, you get Denny out of her then both of you get the fuck outta town, and I never want to see either of your faces again." Angela nodded her head at Billy's request.

She wanted nothing more than to be out of that city. Billy didn't really care if Angela found Denny. He was going to kill him anyway. He watched as the rest of the gang jump out of th back of the van minus Baggy, Bodie and Heco who had gone around the back.

Suddenly there were gunshots heard signaling that Baggy, Bodie and Heco had made their way inside. Then the front door opened and a handful of men came out firing. Billy had trust in his boys to take care of it and smiled inwardly when he saw the first man go down courtesy of Tommy.

Billy glared at Angela and got out of the car. She took this as a sign to follow him and got out of the car herself. She had to run to keep up with Billy. Both were soaked within a few seconds from the rain. Everyone was too distracted by staying alive to really notice Billy and Angela slip to the side of the building.

"There's a window just up ahead." Angela pointed just a couple feet ahead of them. Billy took his gun from the waistband of his jeans and slammed it into the window making in shatter. He lifted his leg over and pushed himself through. He had to duck his head causing him curse for the first time about being so tall. Once he was inside he didn't pay any attention if Angela got in or now. He held his gun in front of him getting ready for any surprise visitors.

* * *

As soon as Denny heard the gunshots he made his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. However he was so into getting upstairs he didn't notice the broken window or the small brunette that was watching him. Angela stared at Denny and quietly followed him up the stairs at a safe distance.

Billy made his way through the building. Everyone must be either outside or dead because the place was empty. He could still hear the gunshots, he figured the way this was going someone was going to call in a disturbance to the area and the police would be there soon. Billy walked through a hallway and came across Bodie, and Heco wiping themselves off. Billy looked around and saw the floor littered in bodies. Bodie nodded at Billy when he came in.

"Baggy's gone to check the others. Where heading there now." Bodie said. Billy just nodded and continued on his way. Just down from where Bodie and Heco were Billy came across the stairs. Looking around seeing no one he headed up.

* * *

Meanwhile Denny had made his way to the second set of stairs, still not realizing Angela following him. Angela was shocked at where she was. She had no idea that there was another floor to the building. Obviously you could tell from the outside but as far as she was concerned there was no way to get up there. Until now. This made her think of all the other things Denny had not told her.

Denny opened the door and walked through not bothering to close it. He looked at Madison's face and could see the puffy eyes and tear stained face. Angela slipped in unnoticed and hid behind a large broken mirror.

Madison stared at Denny as he walked in. She felt the anger at him for doing this for her and the helplessness she felt that she probably wouldn't be found. Suddenly she heard the faint sounds of gunshots. She shot her head up. Something was going on downstairs. He heart started to beat wildly, she had a strong feeling Billy had something to do with it.

Denny cursed loudly when he heard the guns go off. Madison started to shake her hands trying to get the ropes to loosen all the while ignoring the pain in her wrists. Denny ran over to Madison and untied her wrists. His plan was to take her and flee the place as soon as possible. Denny grabbed Madison and pulled her towards the door, but she was tired of being pulled around and started to struggle.

"Let go of me." She shouted.

She brought a leg up and kicked Denny hard in the shins, causing him to fall to his knees. Madison turned to run but Denny's hand shot out and grabbed her leg causing her to fall hard to the floor, smacking her head off the floor. If she didn't have a concussion before she was sure to have one now. She blinked multiple times trying to get the black dots out of her eyes.

Denny reached over and rolled her onto her back and got on top of her holding her wrists down.

"Get off:" Madison started kicking her legs but Denny trapped her legs with his.

From the other side of the room Angela watched the scene with wide eyes. She wanted to help but she really didn't want to hurt anybody. As much as she disliked Madison, it didn't mean she wanted to hurt her. She wasn't that bad of a person. She also didn't want to hurt Denny. But she was unable to move because it seemed like her feet were frozen to the floor.

* * *

Billy searched the rooms on the second floor frantically. He was getting impatient. He wanted to find Madison and he wanted to find her now. Looking into a random room Billy didn't see the huge black guy come up the stairs. The guy smirked seeing Billy searching the rooms. Raising his gun he didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Billy tensed up when he felt the pain in his left arm. He cursed loudly and turned around to see the guy pointing his gun at him. Billy looked down at his arm. The bullet didn't enter his arm it just grazed him. He looked at the guy seeing him point his gun and pull the trigger. Billy laughed humorously when he heard the click signaling that the gun was now empty.

"You should think before you shoot mother fucker." The guy turned and started to run.

POP!

He didn't have a chance and fell down the stairs. Billy smirked watching his body fall. He turned around and continued on his search.

* * *

Angela jumped hearing the gunshot so close. She felt the fear rise in her. If that was Billy and he found Denny he would waste no time in killing him.

Denny and Madison stopped their struggle when they heard the gunshot. Madison seeing Denny distracted she tried to slide herself up to get away from him. Denny noticed and grabbed her again. He took both her wrists and held them above her head with one hand and brought his other hand to her throat.

"We're going to be together Madison. I don't care what I have to do. Whether you want it or not." Denny started mumbling crazily. Madison kept struggling but the more she struggled the harder Denny's hand was on her throat. She knew he would leave a mark. She involuntary let out a choke during Denny's speech.

Madison looked in his eyes and she didn't recognize what she saw. She didn't recognize the man she saw. He had a crazy look in his eyes and it terrified her.

Before she knew it Denny had reached back and hauled out a small hand gun. He pressed the nozzle against her head. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She had never had a gun held on her like this.

Angela brought a hand up to her mouth and gasped at what she was seeing. She had never seen Denny like this. She had seen him angry before sure, but it was nothing like this.

Denny had heard the small gasp from the other side of the room but was too far gone to care. He cocked the gun that was pressed against Madison's head.

"If I can't have you. Nobody else can." He said in a ragged voice that sounded nothing like himself.

Images of her life swam through Madison's head. When she was a little girl, when she had met Denny and fallen in love with him. When she got pregnant and he left her. When Caleb was born, when she met Tanya and when she had met Billy and their time spent together. She wondered if this is what it meant to have your life flash before your eyes. All she could do was squeeze her eye's shut and pray, while she waited for the pain.

**Review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I had a little trouble getting this chapter out for some reason, but I did it and I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review! I appreciate it more than you guys think!! So please review and let me know what you think about this chapter!!**

_**Chapter 20**_

Madison heard the gun go off and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked staring at the ceiling. Am I dead? She thought to herself. This was not what she pictured seeing when she died. She heard a grunt and sat up. She was surprised to see Angela laying on top of Denny. She didn't even know Angela was in the room.

Angela saw what Denny was going to do and she had no idea what possessed her to do what she did but she ran into Denny pushing him off of Madison, causing the gun to go off in the air. She got off of Denny and sat up. She couldn't believe she had just saved Madison's life and risked her own. Eyes wide she looked from Madison to Denny. He had a scary look in his eye that she had never seen before. She started to crawl backwards away from him but he jumped at her. She could almost feel the stinging in her cheek before he hit her. She fell back head bouncing off the floor while he got on top of her and laid another punch to her face.

"You stupid bitch." He mumbled over and over again.

"Denny please stop it! Its me Angie." Angela tried to get out but it all sounded muffled. The tears poured out of her eyes when she realized that this wasn't her Denny anymore. She closed her eyes and waited for him to finish.

Madison rapidly got to her feet with every intention of running away but the sight of Angela on the floor made her feet frozen. Angela saved her life. She couldn't just leave her. During her dilemma Denny stopped what he was doing and watched Madison with a calculating eye. He picked up his gun and pointed it at her. Madison's eyes widen and she jumped to the side just as the shot went off. She stared at the new hole in the wall. That hole could have been in me, she thought and started to panic.

Angela wearily opened her eyes at the sound. She saw Madison jump to the floor and hoped she didn't get hurt. Angela struggled to sit up. The farthest she could make it was her knees so she just sat there watching helplessly as her head started to spin.

Denny started to breath deeply and mumble to himself. He hit himself in the head with the butt of the gun a couple of times, before letting out a loud frustrated scream that echoed through out the entire attic.

During his tirade Madison made her way as quietly as she could over to Angela. When she got to her she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." Angela mumbled her eye still on Denny.

"No problem. How about we get out of here?" Madison asked also watching Denny. Angela just nodded.

Suddenly Denny stopped all his movements and turned to look at Madison. He ignored the fact that she was helping Angela. But the thing that shocked Madison was the fact that his eyes were so sad.

"Maddy. All I wanted was to be a family." He stated as tears started to pour out of his eyes. "I knew that your dream was to have a family. I just wanted to give you that."

"This wasn't the way to do it." Madison said as softly as she could. Denny just shook his head and started to openly sob. Maybe if she could get to him then she could calm him down and nobody else would get hurt.

She let go of Angela when she was sure she could stand on her own and stepped forward. She reached a hand out to touch him. Denny snapped his head up when he saw Madison step closer. The sad eyes were now gone and they were now cold.

"No." He hissed. "Don't you feel pity for me. Your not aloud to feel pity for me." His voiced cracked.

Madison stepped backwards. She didn't know what to do. He wasn't himself. He was literally losing his mind. Denny raised his gun and pointed it at Madison.

"I don't know what to. You won't take me. Well I don't fuckin need you. I'll get rid of you and take Caleb myself." He mumbled over and over again.

"Denny please. Think about this. Put the gun down, we can work this out and you can see your son." Madison raised her arms in front of her. There was no way in hell she was going to let Denny see her son after this but she was willing to say anything to get him to stop what he was doing.

Angela looked back and forth between Madison and Denny. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want Madison to get hurt but at the same time she still loved Denny and would do anything for him. She swallowed hard when suddenly the door to the attic open.

Madison looked over and felt the relief spread through her body seeing Billy standing at the door. Billy saw Denny pointing his gun at Madison and clenched his jaw. Without any hesitation he raised his gun and pointed it at Denny. Denny looked at Billy, then back at Madison.

"This is all your fault." Denny turned and pointed his gun away from Madison and toward Billy. "If you hadn't been brought into the picture then Madison would have come with me. And all this could have been avoided."

Madison looked fearfully between the two. She was scared. She didn't want Denny to go unpunished but she didn't want him dead either. She didn't want anybody to die because of her. Before she knew what was happening Billy had cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. Madison let out a small squeal and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"NO!" Angela ran from her spot behind Madison and jumped in front of Denny. Madison gasped as she saw Angela fall facing Denny. She saw the blood start to spread quickly from her back.

Angela thought she would feel pain, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. She looked up and looked Denny in the eyes. Denny looked down at her eyes wide in shock. Angela fell forward into his arms. He grabbed her and gently laid her down on the floor on her back. She struggled to move but her legs suddenly stopped working. Madison watched as the blood left her body and made a small puddle next to her. She looked over at Billy with tears in her eyes and saw that he looked just as shocked as everyone else did.

Madison walked over to her and kneeled down next to her and Denny. She looked at Denny and saw he was just staring at Angela who was breathing hard and fast.

"I'm sorry." She whispered but she didn't think he heard her. She looked up at Billy who's face went back to the unemotional mask it always was.

"Billy please she needs help." Madison looked up at Billy and pleaded with him.

"What?" Billy hissed and shook his head. He couldn't believe she still wanted to help them She was too nice for her own good. Sure Angela helped him find her but she should have stopped Denny from even coming here so as far he was concerned Angela was a part of this just as much as Denny.

Denny raised his head and looked at Billy his face red in anger. He picked up his gun and without looking raised it in Billy's direction.

POP!

The shot ran just past Billy's head, the shock causing him to drop his gun. Madison screamed. She saw Denny raise his gun to shoot again but before he could Madison ran over and knocked herself into him making him fall to the ground dropping the gun.Grunting she pushed herself up and looked down at him. He pushed her off of him causing her to fall on her side. She groaned at the small pain in the arm she had fell on. She turned toward Billy with every intention of going to him but before she could Denny grabbed her and turned her around and grabbed her throat in a firm grip.

"This is all your fault. You shouldn't have left me all those years ago. We could have been happy and Angela would still be alive. You're a coward." He hissed coldly into her ear.

Madison reached up and grabbed his wrist trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"I'm the coward?" She said not believing what she was hearing. "I gave you every opportunity to be apart of your sons life. You're the one that chose not too. You walked away not me." She was choking by this time.

Denny's face started to turn a strange shade of red as he scowled. He knew exactly what he was doing this time when he brought his fist back with every intention of it landing in her face. Madison shut her eyes when he brought his fist back but was surprised when there was no impact and Denny had miraculously let go of her making her drop to the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Billy throw him to the ground. Denny stood up quickly, Billy gave him no time and slammed a hard punch to his face.

Madison ran over to Angela when she saw Billy had control of the situation. Madison threw herself to her knees next to Angela who's eyes were barley open. She picked up Angela's head and put it into her lap.

"Hold on. Your going to be fine." Madison whispered over and over into her ear.

Angela looked up at Madison's face and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of this."

"Be quiet. Your going to be okay." Madison said tears quickly stinging her eyes. She had no idea what to do. Madison's head snapped up when she heard a loud groan. She held her breath seeing Denny land a kick to Billy's mid section.

Billy raised his leg and kicked Denny's shins causing him to fall to one knee. Billy took the opportunity to raise to his feet. He watched Denny get up and rush toward him. Billy stepped to the side and ran over to the forgotten gun that was on the floor.

Madison looked up in time to see Billy point the gun at Denny.

"Billy no." Billy looked down at her. Denny looked at her as well in confusion. Billy looked back at Denny but didn't lower the gun.

"Please don't kill him." Madison begged from her spot next to Angela.

Billy sniffed and glared from Madison to Denny and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Madison screamed.

* * *

Tanya sat down at the kitchen table at Billy's apartment by herself. Gabby and Joe were seating facing each other on the couch talking to each other in low tones. Tanya looked down at her cell phone checking to see if there had been any calls or messages. Of course she would have heard the phone ring but it made her feel a little bit better. She thought back to Joe's reaction to when Billy announced that he would be staying home with her and Gabby.

_"Fuck!" Joe ran his hands through his hair. "Can you fucking believe him? I can't believe he just did that."_

_"Joe calm down." Tanya spat. Billy and the boys had left about twenty minutes ago and Joe had not stopped complaining. She ran a hand down her face and let out a long sigh._

_"No I'm not going to fuckin calm down. He still treats me like a little kid. God damn it. I'm good enough to sell his fuckin drugs but when it comes to this, I have to stay at home like a fuckin dog." Joe yelled. He had not realized what he had said and Gabby had no idea to what he did for his brother._

_"Joe shut the fuck up and sit down." Tanya hissed at him._

_"What do think just cause there all gone you now call the shots! Well fuck you. The only reason Billy puts up with you is because of Baggy." _

_Tanya narrowed her eyes at Joe. "Yeah? Well the only reason I put up with you is because of my sister." She sneered at him. _

_Joe closed his mouth when she said this. He had been so upset that he had forgotten Gabby was still there. He turned and looked at her sitting quietly on the couch. _

_"Gabby" He said quietly. She had her head down and refuse to look up at him. He looked back at Tanya who stood there staring stonily at him with her arms crossed. He gave her a frustrated look. She looked down at her sister who had looked up at her with pleading eyes. Tanya sighed and stomped into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. _

_"I'm sorry that came out like that?" Joe said and sat down next to Gabby._

_"Do you really not like Tanya?" Gabby asked. She had decided not to bring up the drugs. Joe sometimes forgot how innocent she really was._

_"I like Tanya just fine. It just frustrates me that Billy doesn't treat me like the rest of the boys. Like he doesn't trust me enough you know." Joe sat back against the couch._

_"I'm sure he trusts you just fine." Gabby started quietly._

_"Then why didn't he let me-" _

_"Because he doesn't want you to get hurt. I don't know much about Billy, hell I don't think I've spoken two words to the man. But I know that if something happens to one of the guys it wouldn't hurt him half as much as it would if something happened to you. Besides I'm glad he told you to stay home. I'd be going out of my mind wondering if you were okay."_

_Joe grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his. He didn't say anything but he knew she was right. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Billy. Billy took care of everybody._

_"He trusts you Joe. He just doesn't want you hurt." Joe looked at Gabby and smiled slightly. He nodded and brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss there and grinned when he saw her face turn pink._

Tanya hadn't said anything but she had watched the whole conversation from the crack in the bathroom door. She was surprised at how well Gabby did at calming Joe down. They were sitting on the couch together when she walked out of the bathroom and hadn't moved since. Her opinion of Joe was starting to change slightly. Maybe Gabby would be good for Joe and vice versa.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the shrill ring of her phone. She quickly ran to her phone and picked it up almost dropping it trying to answer. Gabby and Joe both turned to her.

"Hello? Baggy?"

"Hi. We would like to confirm your subscription to-" The mechanical voice didn't get a chance to finish before hanging the phone up and slamming it back on the kitchen table. She shook her head at Joe and Gabby.

"Just the telephone company." She muttered. Both Gabby and Joe sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Bodie walked all throughout the bottom level of the building rounding up the rest of the gang. They had killed some of Denny's boys and the ones they didn't had fled. They all made sure that they didn't leave any evidence once the police got there. Once they were all together they decided to go and search for Billy but just as they were leaving a gunshot echoed throughout the place. Bodie nodded to the boys and they all made their way upstairs. They all split up and Bodie made his was down a couple corridors when he had heard another shot. It sounded much closer. He came across the closet that was half open. He opened it the rest of the way and was surprised to see another staircase. He called the rest of the boys and made his way up holding his gun out in front of him.

* * *

Denny took deep breaths as he tried not to show any pain on his face. He looked up at Billy who was glaring down at him with hate in his eyes. Denny glanced down at his thigh and pressed his hand into the wound that Billy had just made. His hands were slippery with his blood.

Madison watched both of them, her mouth wide open. She thought Billy was going to kill him. She didn't want anyone else dying because of her.

"Why did you do that?" Madison asked.

"You said not to kill him. You said nothing about hurting him." Billy said stoically.

Madison was surprised he had actually done what she had asked. She heard a deep sob sound throughout the room and she looked up at Denny who was staring down at his leg putting as much pressure as he could on his wound. She couldn't help but feel something for him when she saw the tears pour down his face. Of all the time they had been together she had never seen him cry and thought he had been unable to. She looked back down to Angela and sucked in a gasp when she saw her eyes were closed. She put her two fingers on her neck trying to find a pulse.

Madison brought a hand up to her mouth and let out a sob when she didn't find one. She had never seen somebody die in front of her before, especially someone she had known. Billy frowned looking down at Madison. He hated the fact that she was upset but there was nothing that could be done about it now. She didn't tell Angela to jump in front of Denny.

The room to the attic burst open making all three occupants in the room look over. Bodie walked into the room and put his gun down seeing Billy still standing. He frowned seeing Angela's body lying in a pool of blood. Behind him the rest of the boys made their way into the room quickly filling it up.

"Why the hell is that fucker still alive." Baggy said being the first one to speak and pointed to Denny.

"Get outta here before the cops get here. We'll meet back up at the apartment." Billy looked over at them and nodded. They all nodded back and left the attic and made their way back to Billy's apartment.

Everyone left leaving only Billy, Madison and Denny. Billy made his way over to Madison who was silently crying over Angela's body. He gently grabbed her arms and lifted her to her feet. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Billy's waist hugging him tight and burying her head into his chest. Billy wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed his face into the top of her head, relieving in the fact that she was okay and back where she belonged.

Denny watched the two of them embrace in a silent rage. That should be him comforting her not Billy. He looked over and saw the gun he had dropped and reached over to get it, keeping an eye on the both of them making sure they didn't notice what he was doing. He raised the gun and pointed it at Billy who had his back to him. He cocked the gun ready to shoot but before he could a loud voiced echoed throughout the room.

"FREEZE!"

**Review!Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This took a little bit longer than I had hoped getting out, but I hope its good enough and worth the wait. Thanks to everyone one of you who have reviewed! If it wasn't for you I would not have bothered to continue this story so I'm so glad that you all like it! So keep on reviewing, I never get sick of them! lol**

_**Chapter 21**_

Back at Billy's apartment, Joe, Tanya and Gabby all sat on the couch watching a random sitcom on the televison trying to pass the time until they heard some news about Madison. Tanya sighed and switch the channel trying to find something decent to watch. She glanced over at her sister who sat comfortably against Joe who was absently twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

Tanya was shook out of her daze when the door to the apartment opened. The three occupants on the couch looked over and watched as the whole gang minus Billy walked in. Tanya jumped up out of her seat and ran over to Baggy and threw her arms around him.

"I thought something happened, I hadn't heard from you in so long." She sounded muffled since her face was buried in his shoulder.

"Everything's fine, Madison's fine." Baggy said as he hugged her back.

"Billy will be back her with Madison any minute now." Bodie spoke up.

Gabby and Joe had stood up but hadn't moved from their spot by the couch. Gabby turned to Joe and hugged him relieved everything was okay. Joe smirked as he rubbed Gabby's back.

When Tanya pulled away from Baggy she smacked him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Baggy replied rubbing his stinging arm.

"Why didn't you call me. I've been here going out of my mind. You said you would call me the minute you found something out." Tanya tried to glare at him but it she didn't have much energy for it.

Baggy smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders innocently. He pulled her against him again and place a kiss on the side of her head.

"What about Denny? What happened to him?" She asked when she pulled back from Baggy.

"He was alive when we left the place but he wasn't in much of a position to hurt anybody." Bodie chuckled. The rest of the guys laughed softly thinking of Denny lying on the floor bleeding to death.

"Angela died though." Bodie added softly. Tanya opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She felt guilty for how she treated her. Angela wasn't her favorite person in the world but that didn't mean she wanted her dead.

Everyone in the room started talking amongst themselves as they waited for Billy to get home.

* * *

Madison winced as an EMT pressed a little too hard on the cut on her forehead. She was sitting on the back of an ambulance. She looked around. All she could see was the flashing of all the police cars and ambulances. The rain had stopped not long ago so she was thankful for that. She took it as a good sign.

"Sorry." The male EMT said and put a small bandage on the cut. He smiled at her but felt a little discouraged when he noticed she was not paying any attention to him.

"I need to wrap your wrists now." He said and gently grabbed one of her hands. She looked at him in confusion then looked down at her wrists that were rubbed raw from the rope. She nodded at him. He smiled when she looked at him.

"My name is Dale by the way." He said as he began to wrap the bandages around her wrist.

Madison smiled politely at him. He was cute she admitted to herself. He looked like he was the popular football quarterback in high school who could get any girl with the snap of his fingers. He was built, obviously he had to be with the profession he was in. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. She knew he was flirting with her and if she wasn't so involved with Billy she probably would have flirted back. She looked around seeing a lot of police officers and EMT's going into the building with a lot of body bags, but she didn't see Billy anywhere. She hadn't seen him since they exited the building. The police officer pulled him away when they walked out.

_"FREEZE!"_

_Madison and Billy both turned toward the new occupant in the room and were surprised to see a police officer pointing his gun. But he wasn't pointing it at them but at Denny. Billy turned and saw Denny pointing his gun at them and quickly moved out of the way as Denny pulled the trigger. Both Billy and Madison fell to the floor as Billy pushed them out of the line of fire. But instead of the loud pop, all they heard was the clicking signaling that the gun was empty._

_"Put your weapon down son." The officer said. _

_Madison looked over at Denny who was shaking. He let a few tears out of his eyes before bringing the gun to his head. He pulled the trigger a dozen times but it was empty._

_"Denny please let us get you some help." Madison begged. She tried to move closer to him but Billy's arm around her waist stopped her._

_"I just want to be a father to my son Maddy." Denny mumbled and lowered the gun in defeat. He tried to move but the pain in his leg was too much._

_"Are either of you hurt." The officer said looking at Madison and Billy. Billy shook his head. This felt extremely awkward to him. Usually if there is a police officer involved the gun is usually pointed at him. _

_"And you?" He said going toward Denny as he put his gun back into his holster. _

_"He shot me." Denny said looking at Billy. The officer looked at Billy._

_"He was attacking her." Billy said as he helped Madison stand up. _

_The police officer nodded his head. "We'll talk more when we get out of here and get your statements." He pulled out his walkie talkie and called for a stretcher to be brought up and for another officer to escort Billy and Madison out. _

_Billy put his arm around Madison's shoulders and made their way out of the building moving out of the way for the stretcher to get by._

_"You should get that arm looked at." The officer said quietly to Billy. Billy glared at him. He wasn't about to take any advice from a cop. "I can tell that arm bothers you and you best get it looked after or your girl will be all over your ass." _

_Billy clenched his jaw and reluctantly nodded his head. He knew Madison would see it eventually and would ride him about not getting it looked at. The officer nodded back at him and walked off. Billy pressed a quick kiss to Madison's temple and quickly walked off following the officer. _

_"Billy? Where are you..." Madison didn't finish her sentence as Billy went out of sight. She was confused. Was he leaving her?_

_"Miss? Come over here, we need to get you looked at?" Madison looked over at a blond police woman who was smiling warmly at her. Madison nodded her head and followed her, looking behind her hoping to catch a glance of Billy but he was nowhere to be found._

Madison was shaken out of her flashback when Dale laid a hand on her arm. She looked down and saw both her wrists were wrapped. He had yet to move his hand. Her eyes went from his hand and trailed up his arms to his face. He was smiling widely at her. She forced a smile and shifted uncomfortably.

"So I guess you must be pretty shaken up about this whole situation huh?" He said trying to keep her attention.

"Excuse me?" Madison said looking at him.

"Well I just said you must be shaken up about all this. If you wanted I could give you my number and whenever you feel like talking you could give me a call and we could go to coffee or something." He said.

Madison didn't pay attention to him as she spotted a tall bald head through the throngs of people. She smiled relieved when she saw Billy making his way over to her. Dale smiled at her mistaking her smile as an acceptance to going out.

"So is that a yes?" He asked.

"What?" Madison looked at him in confusion. She didn't get to hear his answer because Billy had finally made it to her. Before anyone could say anything Madison launched herself at Billy wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She was relieved he was still there and felt a little guilty thinking he left without her.

Billy wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back picking her up slightly off the ground. All the while he glared at Dale. He saw the way he was talking to her so he had planned to make a statement not to touch what's his. Dale got the idea and slowly back up and left them alone.

"Where were you?" Madison said once she let go of him.

"Had to get patched up?"

"Patched up?" Madison didn't know he was hurt. "Where? What happened?"

"Some fucker got a cheap shot at me that's all. It's not a big deal." Billy shrugged her concern off and pulled her against him. She wasn't happy with that response but she new that was all she was getting out of him at the moment.

She rested her head against his chest. "Can we go home now?" She said and pouted.

Billy leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. She sighed contentedly at the familiar feeling of his lips and opened her mouth. Billy slipped his tongue in and deepened the kiss.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. Billy broke from the kiss and glared at the man who interrupted them. He was about to say something rude but Madison gently slapped his arm when she saw it was the police officer who had found them.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm Officer Walsh. I'm going to need to get both of your statements."

Madison sighed. She just wanted to go back to the apartment, have a nice hot shower and go to sleep in a bed where she wasn't tied up.

"Do we have to do this now. Can we do it tomorrow?" Madison said pleading with him.

Officer Walsh looked at Madison with pity. He could tell she was tired and explaining everything that had happened to her was the last thing she wanted to do. He sighed knowing he shouldn't do this but he felt for the girl. She had been through quite an ordeal the last few days.

"I shouldn't do this but if both of you can come to the station first thing tomorrow morning and I'll take your statements then."

"That sounds good. We'll be there first thing in the morning." Madison said quickly wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. The officer nodded and left without another word.

Billy glared down at Madison. He was pissed she didn't ask him before agreeing. He did not want to be anywhere near anymore cops let alone go to the station.

"Can we go now?" She looked up at Billy and frowned when he wouldn't look at her. Billy placed a hand on her lower back and started to guide her toward his car that was parked just down the street.

Halfway to the car Madison casually looked over at one of the ambulances and froze when she saw Denny's eyes staring back at her eyes barely open. He was laying on a stretcher while an EMT was looking at his leg. What surprised her was that she didn't see the cold angry eyes she usually saw, but she could have sworn there was some guilt there. Maybe it was just her wishful thinking that he felt guilty for what he had done. Billy looked to see what she was staring at and glared at Denny and watched the doors to the ambulance close. He looked down at Madison and his gaze softened. He gently pushed her forward to his car.

Making it to the car, Billy opened the door for her. Madison ducked to get in but a wave of dizziness suddenly swept over her and she stumbled forward. Billy grabbed her and held her as she sat in the car. Billy slammed the door shut and made his way to the drivers side. Along the way he looked over and spotted the EMT that had been working on Madison staring at him. Billy gave him a smug smirk and got into the car and sped off.

* * *

Madison opened the door to Billy's apartment not expecting everyone to be there. Quite frankly she had hoped everyone would be gone. She was so tired she just wanted to sleep. Billy walked in behind her and closed the door behind him. Madison looked up and saw the group of people staring at her. She took a step back when Tanya jumped up from where she was sat and launched herself at Madison. Madison fell backwards from the force and fell back against Billy who grabbed the back of her arms keeping her upright.

"God, I've been going out of my mind. And your dad called I had no idea what to tell him and..." Tanya was rambling.

"Tanya relax. It's okay. I'm okay." Madison said and hugged her back. When they broke apart Madison looked behind Tanya seeing Gabby standing next to Joe. Madison walks over to her and pulls her into her arms.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Gabby said as she let a few tears out of her eyes.

"I knew you guys would find me." Madison said and leaned back. She wiped the tears from Gabby's eyes and sighed. Stepping back Madison let out a long yawn. It had been a couple days since she's had a good night's sleep. Billy saw the yawn and looked at everyone in the room.

"You all did good tonight. Take tomorrow off. Now get the fuck out of my apartment."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads at Madison who smiled weakly back at them. She watched as everyone left the apartment leaving Baggy Tanya and Gabby.

"Call me tomorrow and we'll talk okay." Tanya said giving Madison one last hug. " And you should call your dad soon. He was expecting you to call him two days ago."

Madison nodded her head and waved as she followed Baggy out of the room. She looked over and Gabby and smiled seeing how comfortable they were with each other. Joe kissed her good bye and she followed Tanya out. Billy finally shut the door and put the lock in place. Joe went over to Madison and quickly hugged and left for his room closing the door behind him.

Madison stood there and looked at Billy who was watching her. She wanted to say something but she couldn't think of what to stay. Billy walked close to her and grabbed her hand.

"You should go to bed. You look tired."

"Well I know your being honest cause I know I look like shit right now." Madison joked trying to breaking some of the tension.

"Actually I think I want to take a shower first." She added. Billy dropped her hand and nodded his head. He turned on his heel and walked into his room shutting the door. Madison narrowed her eyes slightly. This man had more mood swings than a pregnant woman. First he's being sweet holding her hand, then he switches to the cold man that he shows everyone outside of the apartment.

Madison shook her head and made her way into the bathroom. She gently took the bandages that were around her wrists off and threw them into the garbage. Stripping out of the clothes that she had on for the last couple days she stepped into the tub and closed the curtain. She turned the taps and closed her eyes as the water hit her back. She turned the water on so it was practically burning her skin. Tilting her head back as the water sprayed down her face she couldn't help but think back to her ordeal. She knew she should be angry at Denny and upset that he was still alive but she couldn't find it in her to be mad. She was more sad at the man he had turned out to be.

She sniffed as she felt tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she was tired of crying. She thought to what would have happened if Angela hadn't been there when Denny put the gun to her head. She let out a sob when it suddenly hit her that she may have never seen Caleb again. And she couldn't even say goodbye to him the last time she saw him. Her mind also wandered to Angela's dead body. Would anyone care that she was dead. Would she have a funeral, if so would anyone go. It pained her that she didn't know the answer to those questions. She closed her eyes as her tears mixed with the shower water beating down on her face.

Madison was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the door to the bathroom open. She did however hear the shower curtain open, then close again. Her eyes popped open and she quickly turned around. She shouldn't have been surprised to see Billy but she was. She had thought he had gone to bed. She was glad the water was covering up her tears so he wouldn't know she had been crying.

Billy knew she had been crying. He had heard her the second he stepped into the bathroom. He was standing there for a few minutes before taking his clothes off and stepping in. He leaned down and gently kissed her. He lifted his head and placed a kiss on the cut on her head. She winced since it still hurt a little. He then picked up both of her hands and placed two soft kisses on her wrists. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her full against him as he pressed kisses to her throat.

Madison moved her head so she could press her lips against his again. He lightly licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. When she felt his tongue mingle with hers she melted against him. She brought her hands up his arms accidentally rubbing the wound on his left arm. He hissed and pulled back from her.

"What?" She asked, then saw the wound. She gently ran a hand over it. "What happened?"

"Some fucker tried to shoot me. He missed and only grazed me. I've had worst." Billy said and kissed her again.

Madison pulled back after a couple minutes and turned around so her back was to him. He took advantage of the position and ran his hands around her waist. He ran his hands all over her torso. She leaned down and picked up the shampoo bottle. Pouring some in her hand she lathered her hair and Billy ran his hands through her hair helping her rinse. He brought his hands down to her hips and ran them across her stomach. He ran his hands to her breasts and gently cupped them. She tilted her head back onto his shoulder and he started to suck on her neck.

Billy turned her around to face him and leaned down to kiss her when she suddenly let out a yawn. He scowled at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Billy sighed and leaned over her to turn the water off. He opened the curtain and stepped out of the tub. He opened the cupboard under the sink and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around his waist and opened the other one in front of Madison. She smiled and turned so her could wrap the towel completely around her. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you." She murmured

"For what?"

"For saving me and not killing Denny."

Billy's eyes hardened at the mention of him.

"I know you think he should have been killed but.. I don't want the fact that he was killed because of me on my conscious. It's hard enough that Angela was killed." Madison confessed.

Billy didn't exactly understand. He had killed more people than he could count and it never came back to him. But for her he would try. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the bathroom and into his room. He kissed her hungrily and he towel dropped to the ground when she reached up to wrap her hands around his neck. He took his towel and dropped it to the floor. He ran his hands down her back and backside and grabbed the back of her thighs picking her up and gently laying her on the bed.

Madison sighed in content as Billy settled himself on top of her between her legs. She ran her hands down his back and closed her eyes as she forgot for the moment everything except her and Billy in that moment.

**Review!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this chapter is a bit longer then the last couple so yay me!! lol to all my lovely reviewers, I love you all!! Keep reviewing! it makes me feel good!! lol**

_**Chapter 22**_

The next morning Madison opened her eyes feeling a warm hand running up and down her arm. She had her face laying against Billy's chest and tilted her head up to look at him. He was leaning against the headboard staring ahead at nothing smoking a cigarette.

"Good morning." Madison cleared her throat trying to get the sleep out of her voice. Billy said nothing, he just took a long drag out of his cigarette.

Madison rubbed her head against his chest and moved her position so she could get more comfortable. Madison gently ran her hand back and forth across his stomach. She realized that Billy didn't like to talk much unless it was to yell at somebody. She accepted that was how he was and knew that him letting her stay there was speaking more volumes than anything else. Smiling as she felt his hand run up and down her arm she knew that he wasn't ignoring her.

Suddenly Madison's smile faded as she remembered what had went on the night before. Both her and Billy had to go to the police station to give their statements. Billy leaned over and put his cigarette out on the ashtray on the bedside table. He leaned himself down so he was laying next to Madison. He lifted himself on his elbows and leaned over her and kissed her deeply.

Madison closed her eyes and let out a small moan kissing him back just as hungrily. He brought his lips down her jaw line and found the spot between her neck and shoulder and started to suck. She arched her head back to give him more room. While her head was tilted back she opened her eyes and they darted around the room and then rested on the small digital clock on his bedside table. She gasped when she saw the red numbers letting her know that it was 11:00am and raised her head quickly making Billy stop what he was doing.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled his face in the pillow. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He said more clearly and raised his head to look at her. She could tell that he was annoyed with her.

"It's eleven o'clock. We were supposed to go to the police station first thing this morning."

"I'm not going to no fuckin police station." He said and rolled over on his back. Any desire he had just had melted away quickly at the mention of the word police.

"It's not like there going to arrest you. And if you've forgotten I was held against my will for almost a week, and they need both our statements for what happened." Madison said also getting annoyed by his attitude.

"I told you. You do whatever the fuck you want but I'm sure as hell not going to that fuckin police station." Billy hissed at her and got out of the bed.

Madison sat up clutching the bed sheet against her chest with her mouth wide open. She watched him pull on his pants and shirt and leave the room. She looked down and winced when she heard the front door slam shut signaling that he had left the apartment entirely.

Sighing sadly to herself she couldn't bring herself to cry. She had no more tears left to cry. Suddenly going to the police station was the last thing on her mind. She slowly got out of the bed and found a pair of her jeans among the clothes laid all around the floor. She stopped, and looked at the jeans in her hands and noticed that some of her clothes were splattered around with Billy's. It all seemed so domesticated, that her things were mixed in with his. She shook her head and got dressed. She wasn't sure if this was right. As much as she liked Billy she wasn't sure if it was love. There is a thin line between love and lust and she wasn't sure which one applied with her at the moment. She found a plain black shirt that belonged to Billy and slipped it over her head.

Madison sat down on the floor and began to sort through the clothes, folding them putting them in piles. She also had Caleb to think about. She didn't want to stay with Billy if it was just going to be a fling that would end after a few weeks. If it was just her it would be different but she came in a package of two now. She knew in the back of her mind that she couldn't raise Caleb and have a boyfriend who was a gang lord. She didn't want Caleb in that kind of environment.

After a couple minutes all the clothes were put into neat piles, she got up and left the room. Walking out of the room she noticed Joe buttoning up the shirt he had on. She put on a brave face to show that there was nothing wrong with her.

"Where are you going?" She asked smiling softly at him. Joe looked up surprised for a minute. He hadn't heard her come in.

"I have a lunch date with Gabby." He said. Madison looked at him and notice that he was genuinely happy.

"You really like her huh?"

Joe smiled. "Yeah I do. It's weird. I mean she's so different from every other girl I've been with. She actually gets me. I can talk to her about anything and she doesn't judge me."

"I'm glad your happy." Madison smiled and wished she could be as happy as Joe right now.

Joe looked at her closely and could see the sadness in her eyes. "What happened with Billy. I heard in leave in a rampage."

"We were supposed to go to the police station to give our statements, but it looks like I'm going to have to go alone." Madison hated the fact she had to go and explain everything by herself without any support but Billy was being extremely stubborn at the moment. Joe looked at her sympathetically.

"If you want, I can cancel and-"

"No. You go with Gabby and I'll be fine." Joe didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Madison interrupted him. "Thanks though. Nice to see one of the Darley brothers has some sense of compassion towards others." She said almost bitterly.

"Don't worry about Billy. He cares, he just has a difficult time showing it." Joe put on his red leather jacket and waved as he left the apartment leaving Madison alone.

Madison ran a hand through her hair when she remembered that she had to call her father. She wasn't going to tell him she had been captured, just that the police had caught Denny. She picked up the phone and sat down on the corner of the couch curling her legs underneath her. Her dad picked up after the third ring.

"Hey dad." Madison said into the phone.

"Madison? It's about time you've called me. Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for days." Her dad rambled on.

"Dad it's okay. I'm fine. I've just been really busy doing extra shifts at the bar since Caleb has been with you."

"I see."

"Yeah. I also wanted to tell you that Denny has been caught and is in custody."

"That's great sweetheart. Will they need you for anything?"

"Yeah. I need to go in today for some questioning. I don't know exactly what they're going to do with him yet." Madison looked down and picked at an invisible piece of lint on her jeans. "Can I talk to Caleb?"

"Sure honey." She could hear her father call for Caleb.

"Mommy?" His little voice sounded so excited to be finally talking to her.

"Hey baby boy. How are you doing?"

"Good. Mommy when are you coming to get me?"

"Soon baby. Real soon, I promise." Madison smiled. She couldn't wait to get him back. "Mommy has to go now so put Grandpa back on the phone okay. I love you."

"Love you too mommy." She heard some fumbling before her dad was back on the phone.

"So you'll be here soon." He asked her sounding hopeful.

"Yeah. As soon as this police business is out of the way I'll be there."

"Alright, well I'll let you go. The faster you get this mess over with the sooner you'll be here. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Dad." Madison said softly and hung up the phone.

Madison suddenly remembered she had no way to get to the station. She had no idea what had happened to her car after the accident. She decided she would try calling Billy but she had a feeling he wasn't going to answer. Her suspicions were confirmed when she dialed and all she got was his voice mail. Sighing she called Tanya and asked her if she would drive her to the police station. Needless to sat Tanya was not very happy with how Billy had reacted this morning.

* * *

Billy was sat in the chapel of the old mental hospital, leaning his elbows on his knees smoking a cigarette. He regretted leaving like he did this morning, but he always went on his first instincts and his first instincts was to avoid going to the police station by any means necessary. Contraire to popular belief Billy knew how to handle his temper most of the time and he knew that if he had stayed, then Madison would not stop until he agreed to go and he did not want to do anything to her he might regret later. So he left.

Billy flicked some of the ashes off of his cigarette when Bodie walked in. He looked at Billy shocked that he was actually there. He figure he would be at home spending time with Madison. Billy raised his eyes and looked at Bodie but said nothing.

"Why the fuck you here man? I thought you would be making up lost time with your girl."

"She wanted me to go to the police station." Billy said in a low voice.

Bodie winced when he said that. He knew how much Billy hated cops. "Ouch man. So you just left right." It was more of a statement than a question. Billy nodded his head.

"Are you in love with her?" Billy's head snapped up to look at Bodie. He honestly didn't know the answer to that. Sometimes he thought he was, other times he thought he was incapable of loving anyone.

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said quietly. "Maybe."

"I don't know if this could actually work man. She has a kid to take care of. And I'm not paternal material. I don't know if I can handle being with someone who has a kid." He confessed to a shocked Bodie. He was not expecting Billy to reveal anything to him.

"Well you know whatever you decide we all got your back." Bodie said speaking for the rest of the gang. "It's up to you to figure out what you want to do."

Bodie patted Billy's shoulder lightly and walked out of the room leaving Billy alone again.

* * *

Madison's hands started to sweat the minute she walked into the station. She looked around and saw a lot of men and women in uniform around. Some were walking around, some were sitting at desks talking on the phone or on the computer. Some were even leading people in handcuffs to the back of the place. Tanya was standing next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder and jolted her out of her thoughts.

Madison walked over to a small booth that was closest to the door, so she assumed that it was the main desk and the woman was a secretary. She stood in front of the woman but she payed no mind to Madison. Tanya noticed the woman ignoring her so she went over and appeared to causally lay and arm on the desk but slammed it down causing the woman to look up in annoyance at Tanya. Tanya gave her a fake smile.

"I'm looking for Officer Walsh." Madison said interrupting the staring contest between Tanya and the secretary.

"One second." The secretary spun around in her chair to a table behind her and picked up the phone. "Just have a seat he will be out momentarily." She said after a second and pointed to a small area with steel chairs behind them.

They were sat down for only a few minutes when Officer Walsh walked out of an office. Madison recognized him immediately from last night and stood up. Walsh saw Madison and walked over to her. He held his hand out for Madison to shake.

"How are you this afternoon?" He asked as he shook her hand. He introduced himself to Tanya who was standing behind Madison and shook her hand as well.

"Better than last night." Madison said and smiled weakly.

"That's good news. If you would like to follow me, we will get started." He turned and walked to the back of the station. Madison walked after him and Tanya followed. When they got to the office in the back, Walsh turned to Tanya.

"I'm sorry, if you weren't a witness to last nights activities we can't allow you in here."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll wait out here until your finished. Good luck." Tanya gave Madison a small hug and went back to the waiting area.

"I'm sorry about that. We don't want anyone that wasn't a witness being an influence when you tell me your story." Walsh said seeing the lost look on Madison's face when she watched Tanya walk away.

"I understand." She said softly.

"Come on in then." Walsh stood in the doorway and let Madison walk into the office first.

Madison looked around, this wasn't what she thought a police office would look like. She expected a desk with a computer, covered with papers and files. This place was cold and had a large table in the middle with two steel chairs. There was also a large mirror covering a wall. This was more like an interrogation room. She turned to say something to Officer Walsh but he interrupted her.

"If you will just sit down, I'll be with you in a moment." Walsh then left the room leaving a loud echo throughout the cold room when he shut the door. Madison took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs. She put her hands on the table and started to play with her fingernails while waiting for Walsh to come back.

A few minutes later the door opened again. Officer Walsh walked in and following him was a tall black woman. Madison stood up quickly and smiled politely at the woman and gave Walsh a confused look.

"My name is Detective Jessica Wallis." The woman said holding her hand out for Madison.

"Madison Carter." She said and took the taller woman's hand. She looked Detective Wallis in the face and she couldn't find any emotion. Her face was blank.

"So if you would like to sit down we can get started." Wallis gestured to the seat Madison was sat in.

"I thought Officer Walsh was supposed to take my statement." Madison said sitting down.

"Yes well he is. I just have a few questions for you. You are involved with Billy Darley, am I correct?"

"Well, yes but what-"

"So you also know that he is a well known gang lord. He deals drugs and has murder charges put on him although we have no evidence as of yet." Wallis said the last part somewhat bitterly.

"He doesn't bring that part of his life around me. He's a good man around me and my son." Madison said harshly.

"You have a son?" Wallis wrote something down on a small notepad that was in her hand. "Interesting."

"My son has nothing to do with this. I though we were supposed to be taking my statement and telling me about what your going to do about Denny. You know the guy who kidnaped me and basically tried to abuse me physically and mentally." Madison said sarcastically. She looked over at Walsh who gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Let me ask the questions here. The only time you will talk is when I ask you a question." Wallis glared at Madison. She didn't have anything against the girl, she was just trying to get as much information about Billy as possible.

"Look Billy has been nothing but good to me. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead right now." Madison looked exasperated. She didn't want to talk about what Billy did when he was with his gang.

"But he is responsible for all those dead bodies that were found where you were being held." Wallis said, she could tell Madison didn't want to talk about it but she didn't care. Her job came before anybody's feelings.

"I don't know. All I know is that Denny was about to kill me and Billy stopped him. I don't know what went on downstairs." Madison sighed.

"But Billy did shot the man who kidnaped you."

"He shot his leg. Denny was going to kill ME. Billy could have killed him, but he didn't, he just wounded him so he wouldn't hurt me. I would have done the same if the roles were reversed."

" I hate to interrupted but I need to get Miss Carter's statement and have it filed by this evening so I think you got all the answers your going to get right now." Officer Walsh said more to Wallis than Madison. Madison let out a small sigh of relief.

Detective Wallis stared at Madison hard. She was not giving her the answers she was looking for and it didn't seem like she was going to get them anytime soon. Finally she nodded her head and thanked Madison for her time and left the room.

"I'm sorry about that. She found out that Mr. Darley was involved last night and immediately thought the worst." Officer Walsh sat down in the chair across from Madison and started to question her about the night before.

* * *

Billy threw his cigarette on the ground before he opened the door to his apartment building and made his way up. He was expecting Madison to still be there. He had sucked up his pride and was going to apologize for walking out this morning. They would make up and got to the station give their statements, then have a long talk about where this relationship was going.

He walking into the apartment closing the door behind him. He looked around and knew right away that Madison was not there. He let out a long frustrated sigh. He stopped suddenly when he heard mumbling coming from Joe's room. Not caring if he was interrupting anything he opened Joe's door and walked in.

Joe was leaning back in his bed against the pillows shirtless while Gabby lay on top of him exploring his chest with her lips and hands when his bedroom door suddenly opened. Gabby gasped and jumped off of Joe's bed when she saw Billy's large form standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck man. Ever heard of knocking." Joe demanded. He was really enjoying himself.

"Where's Madison." Billy said ignoring Gabby and what had just been going on.

"She's been gone since this morning. She said she had to got to the police station remember?"

"How the fuck did she do that? She has no car." Billy tilted his head and looked at Joe.

"Tanya drove her." A small voice said and Billy's gaze went to Gabby who was sitting on the floor next to Joe's bed. She was just glad that she still had her shirt on, it was embarrassing enough with Billy walking in on them but if she had taken her shirt off like Joe wanted her to, she would never have been able to show her face around there again.

"Fuck." Billy cursed out loud and left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Will he be alright?" Gabby asked and got back on the bed.

"Yeah he'll be fine. It's like that time of the month for him. Only it lasts all month."Joe grabbed Gabby and pulled her on top of him. "Now where were we?" Joe smirked and pulled her lips down to his.

Outside of Joe's room Billy went to the fridge and grabbed one of the last beers and made a mental note to pick up some more. They had cut down considerably on the alcohol since Madison had been there with Caleb. The though of her and Caleb sent a small pang through his heart that he had never felt before. He let out a growl and downed his beer. He threw the bottle in the garbage when his phone rang.

"What?" He growled into the phone.

"Are you ready to stop being such a pussy and ready to get down here?" He recognized the voice as Tanya.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm standing outside of the police station waiting for Madison to come out."

"So what."

"So if you care at all for Madison then come down here and be here for her. If you don't then stop this thing you have with her before you hurt her anymore than you already have."

Billy stayed silent replaying what she was saying in his head.

"You know I can't believe after all Madison has been through these last few weeks, your just going to let her face it alone. She could have left your sorry ass the minute she found out about your little job but she gave you the benefit of the doubt. The least you could do is be there for her when she needs you the most." Tanya couldn't say anything else because Billy suddenly shut his phone hanging up on her.

Billy put the phone into his coat pocket and thought about what Tanya had just told him. It was a few seconds later when he felt the guilt seep through him. He didn't know if he loved Madison but he knew that he wanted to keep her around. He took out a cigarette and lit it up as he left the apartment.

* * *

Madison let out a tired sigh as she walked out of the office. She was mentally exhausted and wanted nothing more than to stop thinking and go to sleep. Tanya stood up from the chair she had been sitting and waited for Madison to reach her. Officer Walsh walked Madison toward the front door and stopped when they reached Tanya.

"What's going to happen to Denny?" Madison said suddenly turning to look at Walsh. Tanya looked at Walsh also interested in the answer.

"Well he's at the hospital for now. There is an officer with him at all times and once his injuries have all healed he will undergo a psychiatric evaluation. Once we determine his state of mind there will be a court date set to see if he should go to jail or if he needs to stay in a facility and have professional help. We have your information so as soon as we get any information I will personally see that you know as soon as possible."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." Madison said and shook Officer Walsh's hand. Tanya nodded at him and both girls left the building and headed to Tanya's car.

"You want to go back to my place or back to Billy's" Tanya asked.

"I should probably go back to Billy's. I need to talk to him anyways. Might as well get it over with."

Tanya sighed. She wasn't so sure about Billy anymore. She had seen Madison hurt more than happy since she had gotten with him. She was unlocking her car doors when she heard the low rumble. She looked up and saw Madison looking past her. She turned around and saw Billy's car.

Madison watched the mustang as it pulled up into the parking space next to Tanya's car. She watched as Billy got out. Both of them just looked at each other for a minute before Billy spoke.

"Madison get in the car." Billy said and a firm voice.

Madison opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. All those feelings of rejection had come back to her from when he left this morning.

"Madison I said get in the fuckin car." Billy said trying his hardest not to get angry.

"No Billy. Tanya is going to drive me back to your apartment and we will talk then."

"Madison, I'm telling you one last time. Get in the fuckin car or I will put you in there myself." Billy was not known for his patience.

"Okay fine." Madison was not in the mood to make him angry at the moment so she agreed.

"Maddy no. I'll drive you back, it will give you sometime to think about what your going to do." Tanya interjected not looking at Billy feeling the glare he was giving her.

"Tanya shut the fuck up. She's coming with me." Billy snapped.

"Fine." Tanya hissed and got into her car and left without saying goodbye.

Madison sighed and wordlessly got into Billy's car. The drive to the apartment was quiet neither wanting to be the first to speak. When they had parked into the parking lot Madison decided to speak first.

"Why did you leave this morning." She asked quietly.

"I didn't want to go." Billy said simply taking a long drag out of his cigarette and blowing it out the window.

"I didn't want to go either but I did." Madison argued back. "That's just a lame excuse." Madison got out of the car and made her way inside.

Billy jumped out of the car and started to yell after her.

"Madison! Don't you fuckin walk away from me."

Madison stopped and turned around to glare at him. "Oh I'm sorry. You can walk away but I can't? Sorry that's not how it works." She continued to make her way up to Billy's apartment. Billy followed her.

They made it to the apartment and Madison walked in and leaned against the counter and counted to ten trying to control her anger.

"Madison!"

"Billy I don't want to talk right now!" She hissed angrily at him.

Billy said nothing and walked toward her. He grabbed her face and gave her a hard kiss. She got lost in the kiss for second before she tore her head away from him.

"That's all you want isn't it." She said.

"What the fuck are you talking about."

"The only time you not angry is when we have sex." Madison's angry face suddenly turned sad.

Billy narrowed his eyes. "That's not true and you fuckin know it."

"I just had to spend the last three hours recalling everything that had happened to me to a complete stranger. By myself. You think I wanted to do that. Going to that station and remembering all the bullshit that had happened to me was the last thing I wanted to do. But you know why I did it, because I was being a responsible adult and that means doing things that you don't want to do. And I had to do it alone. You know how hard that was, all because 'you didn't want to go'" Madison let out a deep breath and ran her hand over her forehead. She flashed her eyes down to the ground afraid that if she looked at him she would start crying. And she didn't want that.

Billy flared his nostrils and looked down at her. A part of him knew that she was right. He should make everything easier for both of them and admit that. Then she could get Caleb back and everything could go back to normal. But he still had his pride and he would be damned before he let that go.

Madison looked up at Billy and sighed sadly at his silence. She was upset that he had nothing to say after her speech. Maybe he wasn't the man she thought he was or could be.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go and take a nap and we'll talk later. I don't know what to do anymore Billy." She leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek and walked into his room and gently closed the door.

Billy watched her walk away. He wanted to say something but he couldn't get the words out. He clenched his teeth together. For some reason when he was watching her walk away he couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to be the last time she was going to walk away from him.

**Review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter!! I hope its to your liking!! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I tried my best editing but I always seem to forget something. It's really hard to write Billy's character when you want him to be nice lol anyways as always please review!! **

_**Chapter 23**_

When Madison opened her eyes the next morning she felt a weight across her stomach. She looked down and recognized Billy's tattooed arm. She looked over and saw his sleeping face was very close to hers, she could feel his breath on her cheek. She turned her head and stared up at the ceiling, relaxing in his warmth that she was sure only he could provide. Which was kind of funny when she thought about how cold he was when he was awake. It was times like these though when she actually thought things through. She thought back to the argument she had with Billy before she went to sleep. Part of her wished she had kept her mouth shut but the other part of her was proud of herself for stating what was on her mind and sticking up to him. She was expecting him to follow her into the room and argue more but was surprised when he didn't. She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about that.

Madison then starting thinking about her future. Did she really have a future with Billy in it. She knew the situation with Denny was not completely over yet. But she was safe now. She also needed to get another job. She doubted Dave the owner of the Four Roses would let her keep her job after all the time she had missed and she didn't want him to know about the kidnaping knowing she would only get pity from him.

Madison figured she also had to find a new place to stay. She couldn't depend on Billy forever, there was not enough room for all of them in the apartment. While she was there with Caleb, Joe was stuck sleeping on the couch and Madison felt guilty for that. Caleb couldn't stay in Joe's room forever.

While she was thinking there was a faint knocking coming from the front door. She waited and listened for a minute. If Joe was home he would get it. After the knocking continued she came to the conclusion that Joe was not home. She looked at the time and it was seven p.m. She had been asleep for only a couple of hours.

She looked over at Billy and he seemed to not hear the knocking. As slowly as she could she lifted his arm from around her waist and slipped out of the bed. She stood up and tensed when he rolled over and grunted softly but he didn't wake up. She walked out of his room and to the front door. Looking out of the little peephole she frowned when she saw Tanya standing outside.

Opening the door, she let Tanya in and gestured her to be quiet because Billy was asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Madison whispered as she closed the door.

"Hi to you too." Tanya joked. Madison raised he eyebrow and gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, okay. I just figured that after everything that has happened you would be a little down, so I thought that maybe we should take a little drive and pick up your son."

Madison smiled widely at that. She wanted to as Billy to drive her to get him but she didn't think he would have had the time to do it. So she was really excited that Tanya had volunteered to drive her.

"Really! You'd do that for me? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said excitedly and hugged Tanya tightly. She completely forgot about being quiet for Billy. "I'm going to go change, I'll be out in a minute."

Madison went back into Billy's room and hauled off the shirt and pants she had on. As she was looking for her clothes she didn't notice that Billy had woken up and was looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Madison jumped at the sound of his voice. She wasn't expecting him to be awake. She turned to him and wondered why he looked upset.

"What's with that look on your face. What's wrong now?" Madison sat on the side of the bed facing him.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"I'm getting dressed." She said slowly not realizing why he was asking the question.

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"What am I not allowed to get dressed?" Madison chuckled softly. Billy tilted his head and looked at her.

"Tanya's here. I'm getting dressed because we are going to my fathers to pick up Caleb. I'll be back later tonight."

"Tell Tanya to go home. I'll take you." He began to get out of bed but Madison stopped him.

"No. I'm not entirely sure what time exactly I'll be back and I know you have," she stopped for a second trying to find the right words, "work to do."

Billy squinted his eyes a little and looked at her closely. "Fine." He grunted and got out of the bed to get the pack of cigarettes that were in his pants pocket.

"Billy what's the problem?" Madison stood up and stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't really be upset with her.

"Nothing, go do what you gotta do." He turned his back to her and lit up a cigarette.

"Fine." She said softly and turned around to finish getting dressed. Billy turned and watched her as she changed, when she was finished she left the room without saying anything leaving him staring after her, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He cursed and put his cigarette out in the ashtray on his bedside table and made his way out after her.

Madison had her jacket on when Billy grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked at him eyes wide but couldn't say anything because he was suddenly pushing his lips hard against hers. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. He softened the kiss as he made the kiss deeper.

"Ahem! We need to go if you want to be back early tonight." Tanya said looking at the couple with a disgusted face.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Billy pressed a kiss to her forehead and another quick kiss to her lips.

"Be careful." He said softly in her ear.

Madison smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the middle of his bare chest. She looked at him once more then both her and Tanya left the room..

Billy stared after her and stared at the door even after it was closed. Sighing he went to the fridge and grab a beer. He was sitting at the kitchen table nursing his beer when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" He didn't bother to look at the collar i.d.

"Nazi, where the fuck are you with my fuckin money." Came the rough voice of Bones.

"I'm on my fuckin way." Billy snapped the phone shut and cursed. He had lost track of time and completely forgot that he had to deliver to Bones tonight. The rest of the boys better have their share. He thought to himself or there will be hell to pay. He downed the rest of his beer and went into his room and got ready to leave.

* * *

It was a just a short time later when Madison and Tanya made it to her father's house. It was the first time Tanya was going to meet him and she looked in awe at the house. It was the perfect little family house.

"You left this place for the bad side of Boston?" Tanya asked not looking away from the house.

"It wasn't exactly like that." Madison chuckled and walked up to the front door.

Madison opened the door and walked through the threshold. She could faintly hear the television playing a random children's program so she knew someone was home. She had not taken two steps when a little body had launched itself at her.

"Mommy!" She stumble back but was able to stay upright as she wrapped her arms around Caleb's body keeping him tight in her arms.

"Hey baby boy." Madison closed her eyes and held him tight. This was the longest she had been apart from him and didn't plan to do it again.

"You not gonna leave me again are you?" Caleb asked resting his head against Madison's shoulder.

Madison's heart just about broke when he said that. She looked over at Tanya who looked at her sympathetically.

"No your coming with me this time buddy."

Tanya smiled when she saw how excited Caleb got when he heard that. Madison put Caleb on the ground and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Madison. We weren't expecting you." Madison looked up to see Michelle appear around the corner.

"Hi. Yeah well I couldn't wait any longer to get my boy back." Madison went over to Michelle and gave her a hug.

"Well I was just about to give him a bath and get him to bed but I guess you can do that once you get back." Michelle smiled and looked at Tanya.

"Oh this is Tanya, Tanya this is my stepmother Michelle." Madison introduced them.

Tanya and Michelle smiled at each other and said hello as they shook hands.

"Well come in for a minute. Sit down." Michelle lead them all into the living room where Mark was lying on the floor watching tv. There were toys and action figures surrounding him indicating that Caleb had been lsitting down next to him playing.

Madison sat down on the sofa and Caleb jumped up on her lap. Michelle left the living room stating that she was going to get drinks for everyone. Tanya made her way to the sofa and sat down next to Madison and pinched Caleb's cheek.

"God this house is amazing." Tanya said looking around the living room. Michelle had hired an interior decorator when they bought the house to design the whole house. "The neighborhood seems really nice too. Kind of too step ford for me but you could get used to it."

"Yeah." Madison said as Caleb wiggled from her lap and went back to playing with his toys. "You know I was thinking that maybe it would be better for Caleb if I moved back here."

"What? Really?" Tanya looked at her surprised.

"Yeah. I mean after everything that's happened. I want Caleb to be safe and like you said this is a safe neighborhood, plus we would be closer to my father. And when I have to work I know that Caleb will always have a safe place to go."

"Madison you know Caleb is safe at my place." Tanya said getting offended that Madison thought that her place was unsafe.

"That's not what I mean. I know your place is safe, but can honestly tell me that you or Gabby will be able to watch Caleb anytime I need you. You have to work, and Gabby's not a young teenager that has no life anymore. She's has a boyfriend and she's going to be starting collage soon. I'm just trying to think of what's best for Caleb."

"Seems like you've given this a lot of thought. Have you told Billy yet?"

"No. I don't want to say anything until I'm sure." Madison could already predict Billy's reaction knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.

Tanya nodded her head. She was upset hearing that Madison wanted to move but at the same time she could understand why. She had Caleb and he comes before everything else.

"Do whatever you feel is best. You know I'll be around." Tanya said to her.

Madison smiled and looked over when she heard Michelle come in with a tray of drinks. She put two drinks on the coasters that were on the coffee table in front of Madison and Tanya, then put two juice boxes in front of Mark and Caleb reminding them to be careful and not to spill them on the carpet.

"Where is dad anyway." Madison asked taking a sip of her soda.

"He's at work. He had a house he needed to show last minute after dinner but he should be home pretty soon."

Madison nodded her head. Tanya just smiled politely and drank her soda. Michelle seemed like the perfect wife and mother. She had yet to see any flaws in her but she didn't feel right making any assessments because she had only met the woman a few minutes ago.

"I'm so glad that Denny was caught before he could do any real damage to you." Michelle added.

Madison glanced at Tanya who kept her eyes in front of her. "Yeah me too. They said that they are going to do a psychiatric evaluation on him then decide a court date to figure out what they are going to do with him."

"If he ends up going to an institute, do you think you would let him see Caleb?" Tanya asked. Madison stayed quiet thinking the question over.

"I don't know really. I guess if they say he's safe and it would make him better. Maybe. If it was in his best interest." Madison had never thought about that. She was so sure that she was never going to let Denny see Caleb after everything that had happened but you cam never say never.

"Well essentially it will be up to you. They could tell you it would be good for him to see Caleb but if you don't agree to it then there's nothing they can do. Unless the court rules otherwise. But they usually side with the mother." Michelle said.

Madison just nodded her head. She didn't want to talk about Denny. She was just glad to have Caleb back. Suddenly they all heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Honey who's car is that? I've never seen it before." Dan walked in and stopped short seeing Madison. She jumped up and ran to her father to give him a hug.

"Hey sweetie. What's going on?" Dan said as he unwrapped his arms from around her.

"I'm just here to pick up Caleb."

"So your not staying long?" He asked disappointed.

"Not if we want to get back by tonight."

"Poppy!" Caleb ran in the room and jumped in Dan's arms.

"How was your day buddy?" Dan asked Caleb.

"Good. Mommy's here to take me home." Caleb looked over at Madison with a bright smile.

"Yeah? Bet your excited about that." Dan laughed at Caleb's excitement.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen and talk." Dan said and put Caleb down who ran back to where his toys lay. Madison nodded and followed her father into the kitchen.

"So what's going on." He asked her once they reached the kitchen and sat at the table.

Madison proceeded to explain to him that Denny had been caught and was now awaiting trial to see what would happen to him. She also mentions the possibility of moving back and getting a place closer to home. Dan was needless to say thrilled about that.

"Honey. I'll support you in whatever you want to do. But I can say that I'm happy that your considering coming back."

"Thanks." She may have had one deadbeat parent but she felt that her dad had been more than enough for her.

"Maddy we got to get going if we want to get back in time." Tanya said from the archway of the kitchen.

"Right. I wish we could stay longer." Madison hugged her father again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be seeing you really soon." Dan smiled. "And thanks for bringing her out even though I don't know you." He said looking at Tanya.

"I'm Tanya. You called looking for her a little while ago. That was me." Tanya sheepishly waved at him.

"Of course, Tanya. Nice to finally meet you. Maybe I'll see you soon as well."

Madison and Tanya made their way to the front door, Dan following. Michelle came down from upstairs carrying the two bags that held Caleb's things. Madison kneeled down to help Caleb put his shoes on.

"I'll put in the car seat. Is your back door unlocked." Dan asked Tanya who nodded her head. He grabbed the seat next to the door and went outside.

Tanya grabbed Caleb's bags and brought them out to her car. She popped the truck and put them in. Madison walked out to the car, Caleb walked next to her. Mark had torn his gaze away from the tv and went outside to say goodbye with Michelle.

"Where is your car anyways Maddy." Dan asked once the car seat was strapped in.

Madison stayed quiet, he mind racing trying to figure out what to say. She couldn't tell him that some gang banger drove her off the road and kidnaped her. He had no idea about that and she planned to keep it that way. She quickly glanced at Tanya who just bit her lip.

"One of my friends that works at the bar borrowed it one night and they got into a wreck."

"Really? That's horrible. Were they hurt?" Dan asked. Madison felt guilty lying to him like that but she didn't know what else to do.

"No everyone was fine. Just a few scraps and bruises. Car was wrote off though." Madison saw that Caleb had made his way into the car and was sitting in the car seat. Madison leaned over and strapped him in.

"So this is it. I love you." Madison hugged her father and kissed his cheek and gave Michelle and Mark hugs.

"We love you too." Michelle and Dan gave Caleb a kiss before they shut the car door. Madison and Tanya got into the car and waved as Tanya pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

* * *

It was record time when Madison arrived back at Billy's apartment. It was almost ten p.m. and Caleb had fallen asleep in the car. She had just said goodbye to Tanya and was in the elevator making her way up to Billy's floor. Caleb was in her arms and the two bags were strapped over her shoulder.

She made it to Billy's apartment and opened the door. She had just walked in when Billy walked out of his bedroom. He stopped short seeing Madison standing there with Caleb. He didn't say anything but he could see her struggling with Caleb and his bags. Without saying anything he went over to her and gently took Caleb out of her arms and made his way to Joe's room. She set the bag on the floor. She was shocked beyond belief that Billy willingly took Caleb. She figured he would have taken the bags.

Madison followed Billy into Joe's room and watched as he pulled the covers back and set Caleb down. She was sure that she was the only one in Billy's life to ever see him like this. She walked over and laid a hand on his back as Billy brought the covers up to Caleb's neck. Madison leaned down and pressed a kiss to Caleb's head.

Billy just looked down at him. He surprised himself when he took Caleb. He figured that he was just so used to taking care of Joe when he was younger that it didn't come as unnaturally as most people think. He followed Madison out of the room and closed the door. He went to his couch and sat down and looked at Madison. She took that as a sign to sit down next to him.

Madison sat down but there was still a considerable distance between them. Billy obviously didn't like that and grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. She relaxed against him and her head lay just under his head.

Billy pressed a kiss to her head when he finally felt her relax.

"We'll do something tomorrow." He murmured into her hair. "All of us."

Initially it was just going to be just him and Madison but he would just have to fit Caleb in.

"Really? You don't have other things to do?" Billy knew what she was trying to say. He didn't have any deals to do.

"Nothing, the guys can't take care of."

"Okay." Madison smiled and leaned into him more. She felt him tighten his arms around her and rested his head on tip of hers.

Madison didn't know how long they were laying there but she could tell by his deep breathing that he had fallen asleep. It was going to be hard to tell him that she was thinking about moving back home with her dad. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it but hoped that he understands why. She closed her eyes and forced her mind to think about what Billy had planned for the next day.

**Please review!! It makes me happy!!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

It had been a week since Billy promised that they would do something together. Some thing had come up the day after he promised, that he had to take care of. He had made another promise to do something the following weekend but Madison wasn't holding her breath.

That Saturday morning Madison had found herself being awoken by Caleb tapping his hand on her shoulder repeating 'mommy, mommy, mommy'. Madison attempted to move but found Billy's long arm wrapped tightly around her waist and legs intertwined with hers. Caleb stopped his chanting when he saw her eyes open and look at him.

"I'm hungry." He said whining. Madison looked at the clock seeing it just after ten.

"Alright. Go out in the living room I'll be out in a minute."

Caleb nodded his head and ran out the door. Madison started to move slowly hoping to get out of Billy's embrace without waking him up. She had thought she had done it successfully but just as she was walking away his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling back onto the bed. She let out a laugh as she fell on top of him. He locked his arms around her waist and lifted his head to place kisses along her neck.

"Mmm stop. I have to feed Caleb." Madison although she wanted to stay. Billy said nothing as his arms fell limp to his side. Madison raised an eyebrow and got up to go feed her son.

"Can I have some pancakes?" Caleb asked when Madison was finally in the kitchen.

"Sure baby boy." Madison looked in the cupboard and saw an unopened box of pancake mix. She looked at Caleb and saw that he had grabbed a deck of Joe's playing cards and tried to make a castle like Joe had showed him. It seemed like such a long time ago she had woken up her first night here to find Caleb sitting on the floor with Joe playing with the very same cards.

Madison turned around and started to mix the pancake mix with water. She was stirring the food when two familiar arms snaked there way around her waist. She felt his breath in her ear as he leaned closer.

"I have the day free today." He said. "We'll do whatever you want."

"I haven't been able to take Caleb out for a while." She stopped what she was doing and turned around in his arms. "Maybe we can take him to the park. Make a day out of it."

She moved her head to the side to look at Caleb. "How would you like to go to the park today?" She asked him before Billy could say no. She figured even if Billy didn't want to go she would take him herself.

"No." He finally said. "I'm not going to be seen at no-

"Billy can we please go to the park." Billy looked at Caleb in surprise. It was the first time Caleb had willingly spoken to him without being told. Billy looked at Madison who was grinning up at him then back at Caleb. The fact that he was actually considering it was proving that he had completely gone soft. Sighing he put his head down and said okay.

Madison smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. "Thank you." She said so only he would hear. She turned around and finished making breakfast.

Once they were cooked she took down three plates from the cupboard and put two pancakes on two plates and one on Caleb's. She had made extra incase he wanted more but he always had something left over on the plate. Putting the plates in front of Billy and Caleb, Madison went to get hers but before she could the phone rang.

Setting her plate on the counter she ran to the coffee table that held the house phone. When she answered she was surprised to find that it was he dad.

"Hey dad." Madison said slowly.

"Hey sweetie. I called your friend Tanya and she said I could get you at this number, is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Madison looked over and saw Billy watching her with a confused expression.

"I was wondering if you gave anymore thought about moving home."

"A little bit but I'm still not sure." She walked around the coffee table to sit down with Billy watching her every move.

"Well there's a small house just down the street that went on the market. It would be perfect for you and Caleb."

"Dad I don't know, I can't afford that right now."

"Michelle and I had a talk and we both want you back so we decided that we would help you in anyway possible. You can pay us back when you get settled. Please promise that you'll think about."

"Alright I promise I'll think about it." Madison hung up the phone and went back to the table to eat her breakfast.

"What will you think about." Billy asked when she sat down.

Madison looked at him and shook her head slightly. "Nothing. Just that my dad and step mother want to get me a new car. I told him that I'd think about letting them."

Madison looked down at her plate as she ate feeling Billy's gaze on her. She was sure he knew she was lying. She felt guilty for lying but she knew that if he knew what he dad wanted he would blow up at her and she didn't want Caleb to see that.

Billy kept looking at her. He knew she was lying. Her hand was shaking slightly as she ate. He knew she was hiding something. He decided not to say anything at the moment because he didn't want to break the peaceful routine they had going. He stood up abruptly and threw his dishes into the sink and looked at the back of Madison's head. He didn't like the fact that she wasn't telling him anything.

Madison stood up to stand in front of him. Smiling slyly at him she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss his chin. He tilted his head down to look at her. She could see his eyes fill with desire as she leaned up to kiss his lips. Slowly but surely he raised his arms to wrap around her waist. She cheered in her mind thinking she had distracted him so he forgot about the phone call. Billy ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking her to open her mouth.

He knew exactly what she was doing but he was feeling really good at the moment so he decided to let it go but made a mental note to bring it up later. He had every intention of deepening the kiss Madison broke off before he could. He looked down to see Caleb standing next to them pulling on Madison's shirt.

"Can we go to the park now." He asked shyly looking up at them.

"No." Billy said and pulled away from Madison.

"You promised." Madison murmured so only Billy could hear.

"Please." Caleb went over to pull on the hem of Billy's shirt. Billy looked down and soften his gaze at Caleb.

"Alright." He said softly and walked away from both of them and went into the bathroom.

A little while later found Billy and Madison sitting down on a bench at the park with the bright sun beating down on them. Billy opted for not wearing his jacket because it was so warm out. They were sat there in a comfortable silence while watching Caleb playing in the sandbox near them. She looked around and realized this was the same playground that Caleb had gotten lost at and Billy helped her find him. That was only the second time she had met him and now a few short months later she was sitting there with him while her son played. She never would have believed it if someone told her that she would be with Billy today.

Billy glanced around the place hoping that nobody would notice him there. The last thing he needed was to be seen at a playground. That would do wonders for my reputation. He thought sarcastically to himself. Madison glance at him and wondered what he was doing looking around like that.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked laughing softly.

"I always have to have a lookout. I have eyes everywhere." He replied and put an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry so much." He added.

Madison bit her lip and gazed at Caleb. She was concerned that Billy couldn't even hang out in public without being cautious. She watched as Caleb stood up and wiped the sand off his hands and made his way over to her.

"I want to go on the monkey bars." He told her and pointed to the other side of the park. She saw there were two sets. A big set of monkey bars obviously for older kids and a small set for the younger kids.

"Alright but only on the small ones." She said.

Billy watched him as he ran over to the monkey bars and wondered if maybe this is what its like to be normal. Is this what it would feel like if he was a normal man with a wife and kid. He sighed knowing that this would never be a reality for him. He looked down at the top of Madison's head when she leaned her head down to rest on his shoulder. She smiled when she saw Caleb cheer when he reached the top of the monkey bars. This the first time in a long time she felt content and any thoughts about leaving were the farthest thing from her mind.

"You know Caleb's birthday is coming up. I was thinking-" Madison was interrupted by a loud POP! She gasped when Billy suddenly hauled her down on the ground and covered her. She could hear screams from all the pedestrians walking along the street. She looked up looking for Caleb and saw he was making his way down the monkey bars with a terrified look on his face. He seemed to have been frozen. She wanted to run to him but Billy was holding her down.

Suddenly another gun shot is heard. She let out a horrified scream when she saw Caleb fall the rest of the way down and landed hard on the ground. Billy looked over to see what made her scream like that and his eyes widened seeing Caleb lying on the ground crying. He could see blood pouring out of a cut on his hand.

Billy took his gun out from the back of his jeans and looked around trying to find who was shooting at him.

"Hey Darley!" Billy looked over to see who was yelling his name. He saw a black car stopped just across the street. He recognized the guy leaning out of the car as a member of the B Street gang.

"We're comin' for ya!" The guy yelled out the window as the car sped down the road. Billy pointed his gun in the direction and pulled the trigger. He cursed as the car turned a corner and out of sight. He looked back for Madison and found her running towards Caleb.

Madison collapsed on the ground next to Caleb who was crying his eyes out. Madison's heart broke and tears welled in her eyes knowing there was nothing she could do to stop the pain. She could faintly hear sirens showing that someone was able to call the police. Billy came up behind her and grabbed her arm. He wanted to get out of there before the police got there. Madison lifted Caleb in her arms as Billy brought her to her feet and literally dragged her to his car.

They settled in the car with a crying Caleb sitting on Madison's lap and Billy drove away from the park.

"I fuckin told you I didn't want to go to the park." Billy snapped not looking at Madison.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that some psycho would do a drive by. Who was he by the way. He seemed to know you pretty well." Madison snapped back at him.

"No one you need to know about." Billy gripped there steering wheel hard causing his knuckles to turn white.

Madison pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. She had made her decision and was going to call her father as soon as she could and tell him that she'll take the house. She looked over Caleb and saw that his pants had a hole in the knee with a small cut that didn't look to bad. But his hand had a large gash in it that was deep and looked like it needed stitches.

"We need to go to the hospital." Madison said looking over at Billy.

"What? What the fuck for."

"He needs his hand looked at." Madison said getting frustrated. Billy looked at Caleb who had stopped his wailing but still had tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked down at Caleb's hand and scoffed.

"You can fix that at the house." He said.

"No. I can't. He may need stitches and if he doesn't get it soon it will become infected. Now take me to the God damn hospital." She snapped. Billy glared at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He sneered taking out a much needed cigarette.

When they reached the hospital he pulled up outside the emergency doors. Madison just had time to get out of the car and shut the door when he pulled away screeching his tires. Madison took a deep breath and sighed sadly watching him drive down the road. She kissed the top of Caleb's head and made her way into the hospital.

Madison looked around the emergency room and saw a nurse sitting behind a desk and ran up to her.

"Excuse me. I need to see a doctor right now. He hurt his hand and its bleeding and won't stop." Madison rushed out.

The nurse looked at Caleb and saw his hand.

She nodded her head. "Just have a seat, I'll go get one of the doctors." The nurse got up and went through a door behind the desk.

Madison sat down in the waiting room next of a guy who was sitting down holding onto his arm. She held Caleb and held his hand tight trying to keep pressure on the cut. Caleb was still crying and it was one of the first times she didn't know how to make him stop and she felt helpless. It was just a few minutes later when the nurse behind the desk came back and had a man that looked too young to be a doctor following her. She nodded to Madison who looked at her. Madison stood up with Caleb and made her way over.

"All of the doctors are busy right now but Mr. Levine right here is an intern and is exceptional at putting stitches in." The nurse smiled at Madison and walked back to her desk.

"If you will just follow me, we'll get your son fixed up." Madison followed the intern into a small medical room. Caleb had stopped crying at the moment but Madison had a small feeling that the minute the intern started to put the stitches in he would start up again.

Once inside the room the intern gestured for Madison to seat down. She sat with Caleb sitting forward in her lap and the intern pulled a chair in front of her for easy access to Caleb's hand.

"So what exactly happened." He asked as he cleaned the cut and started to stitch it.

"We were at the park and he fell off the monkey bars."

The intern chuckled. "Yeah we get a lot of kids coming in with injuries like this. Especially since summer is just around the corner."

Caleb had finally stopped crying and was now reduced to just sniffles as the intern finished up. He reached into a drawer and pulled out some gauze. " 9 stitches, not bad buddy. I'm going wrap his hand up so he doesn't pick at his stitches."

Madison nodded watching Caleb's hand being wrapped. She wished she had declined going to the park like Billy had wanted. None of this would have happened. She had made her decision about moving home the second she heard that first gunshot. She couldn't raise Caleb in an environment like this place. Especially if she was going to be involved with Billy. He always had someone after him, whether it be some other gang or the police.

"So would you like a treat for your bravery today buddy?" The intern asked Caleb who shyly nodded his head. The intern went to a draw and took some things out of it.

"Do you want the spider man sticker or the teenage mutant ninja turtle sticker." The intern held out the two stickers in his hand. Caleb reached his good hand out and pointed to the ninja turtle sicker.

"Say thank you." Madison said as Caleb put the sticker on his shirt.

"Thank you." Caleb said in a small voice, eyes still red and puffy.

Madison thanked the intern and stood up placing Caleb on the floor and took his good hand and made her way out. When they walked out the doors of the hospital it came back to her that Billy left her. She could feel the anger build in her and knew that the next time they saw each other, they were going to have a long talk. Pulling a spare quarter she had in her pocket she went to the nearest payphone to call Tanya. She didn't even bother to try to call Billy right now. She wanted to talk to him without Caleb around.

* * *

Tanya chuckled when Baggy playfully nipped her shoulder. She had a day off today and both her and Baggy were lying on the couch watching a random tv movie. They were both enjoying each others company when her cell phone rang interrupting them. Tanya moved to answer but Baggy held on to her waist to stop her. She gave him a playful glare which caused him to let go with an innocent expression on his face.

He watched her as she answered with a happy, playful look on her face and then saw it turn to an angry pissed off face. She hung up and glared at him.

"What did I do now?" He asked bewildered.

"Your friends with an asshole. That was Madison. Her, Billy and Caleb were at the park. There was a drive by and Caleb fell getting hurt. Billy left her at the hospital. Now I have to go and pick her up." Tanya said angrily putting her shoes on.

"Billy is really pushing it. You know she was thinking about moving back with her father. The only thing holding her back was Billy and now he's pushed her completely away." Tanya continued. Baggy sat up wide eyed. It didn't really surprise Baggy that Billy had done this. He always ran when he felt some sort of emotion besides anger.

Just as Tanya was getting her purse the front door opened and Gabby came skipping through with a huge smile on her face.

"What the hell are you so happy about." Tanya grunted at Gabby.

"No reason." She smiled innocently. Baggy chuckled watching them interact. It was always amusing. Gabby started humming a random song as she went to the fridge for a drink.

"There's no way anyone is that happy for no reason. Your humming. The only time I was ever humming was the first time Baggy and I-" Tanya stopped what she was saying when she looked at Gabby with wide eyes.

"What?" Gabby asked innocently.

"You and I are going to talk as soon as I get back missy." Tanya glared at her and left slamming the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Gabby asked Baggy who was holding in his laughter.

"Not gettin' involved." He said and went back to watching tv.

* * *

Madison was sitting on a bench outside the hospital doors when she finally saw Tanya pull up in front of her. Without a word she puts Caleb in the back and settled herself in the front next to Tanya.

"What happened?" Tanya asked the minute Madison shut the door.

"There was a drive by, Caleb was on the monkey bars and the sound frightened him and he fell." Madison replied.

"I got nine stitches." Caleb said obviously proud of himself as he held his bandaged hand up.

"Nice going buddy." Tanya smiled glancing back at him.

"And Billy?" She continued.

"Billy left both of us at the hospital." Madison said bitterly.

Tanya's mouth dropped open. She knew Billy had issues but this was ridiculous. She thought Billy really liked Madison. After everything he went through to get her back from Denny, he leaves her at the hospital with her injured son.

"I've decided to move back with my dad." Madison said knocking Tanya out of her train of thought.

"Are you sure?"

"The second I heard the gun shot I made up my mind. I can't raise Caleb here."

Tanya just nodded her head sadly. Madison was her best friend, of course she didn't want her to leave but she understood. If Madison had lived there her whole life like she had she would probably think differently but unfortunately she hadn't.

"Can you take Caleb back to your place while I talk to Billy." Madison asked quietly.

"Of course." Tanya agreed.

* * *

Madison walked into the apartment and frowned seeing nobody was home. She looked in both Billy and Joe's room. No luck. Thinking to herself he was only at one of two places. The bar or the office. Hoping he wasn't at the office she left the apartment and started to walk to the Four Roses.

When Madison walked into the bar her eyes immediately went to the back table. Billy's back was to her and he looked like he was in an intense conversation with Bodie.

Heco was on the opposite of Billy playing a drinking game with Tommy when he saw Madison out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Billy. Your woman's here." He said. Billy looked at him annoyed at being interrupted, then looked over his shoulder seeing Madison. He looked forward again and sighed deeply knowing that this was only going to lead to an argument. Suddenly an annoying shrill voice that he had been hearing since he got there rang in his ear.

Madison stopped short seeing the scantily clad dressed woman lean over to say something to Billy. Narrowing her eyes she crossed her arms across her chest and watched Billy's reaction. She pulled her eyes away from the scene when a hand touched her arm. She turned and smiled weakly at Baggy's sister Caroline.

"She's a new waitress. Dave figured you weren't coming back so he hired a new girl. I told him not to but he wouldn't listen."

"That thing is replacing me?" Madison was shocked that Dave would hire somebody like her. "I figured he would have went for someone a little more classy than that."

"Yeah well I guess she played some of her womanly charms on him." Caroline said sarcastically. Madison just scoffed watching the woman lay a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I've been watching them since they came in. Billy's been a good boy." Caroline said seeing the look on Madison's face.

"Yeah well. I'm pretty sure after today it's not going to matter." She said sadly and walked towards the table. Caroline watched in confusion before Carlos the bartender called out that she should get back to her shift.

Madison stopped behind the waitress and raised an eyebrow. Billy looked at her then at the waitress who was shamelessly flirting with him and the boys.

"Hurry up and get out fuckin drinks." He barked at her. The waitress jumped at the tone of his voice and quickly turned around to get the drinks. She bumped into Madison causing both women to glare at each other.

"Cat fight." Heco giggled drunkenly under his breath.

"We need to talk." Madison said ignoring the waitress and looked straight at Billy. He looked down and drank some of his whisky.

"Well. I don't want to fuckin talk right now." He said tilting his head up to look at her.

Madison took a deep breath. She couldn't handle his stubbornness right now. But she refuse to raise her voice knowing that was what he wanted.

"Please can we go outside and talk." Madison said trying to stay calm.

"I fuckin told you I don't want to talk right now." He was baiting her and she knew it. Heco started to laugh hysterically at the situation apparently finding it funny.

Madison swallowed and felt the lump rise in her throat. She cast a glance at Bodie who shrugged his shoulders sympathetically. Well if this is how he wants it. She thought.

"Fine." Madison said her voice cracking. "Goodbye." She turned and left the bar.

Billy narrowed his eyes and watched her figure walk away. Something was too final in her tone of voice. Before anyone could say anything he jumped up accidentally bumping into the waitress causing her to drop the tray of drinks. Not paying her any mind he continued on his way after Madison. Stepping outside he spotted Madison walking down the street. He jogged toward her and grabbed her arms causing her to spin around.

"What the fuck was that in there." He hissed at her.

"I wanted to talk and you didn't."

"So you just storm out?"

Madison stood there and was trying her hardest not to cry. She didn't think it would be this difficult. She looked down at her feet for a second before looking back at Billy. The coldness that had been in his eyes had melted away slightly.

"You left me. My son was bleeding and needed to see a doctor and you didn't want to go and then you just leave me." Madison's voice wavered. "What if it had been more serious? What if he or I had gotten shot. Would you have just left me on the hospital doorstep then?"

"No. I-" Billy started but stopped not knowing what to say. Rubbing his nose he reached in his pocket to get a cigarette but grunted when his pocket turned up empty.

"I'm leaving." She stated making her voice as firm as she could.

"So. I'll see you at the apartment and we'll talk." Billy said tilting his head.

"No. I mean I'm leaving. I'm moving back home. With my father."

"What? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Billy what happened today scared me to death. More so when Denny kid napped me. When I saw Caleb hurt." She stopped to collect herself. "You have no idea what its like to see someone you love so much hurt. If something happened to Caleb. That would be it for me. He's my reason for breathing."

"Your wrong." Billy said softly. "I do know what it's like to see someone I love hurt. I was going out of my fuckin mind when you were gone. Knowing there was nothing I could do. So don't you stand there and fucking tell me I don't know what it's like."

"Then why did you leave me when Caleb was hurt. Was it because it wasn't me that was hurt? Well guess what I come in a package of two. When Caleb hurts, I hurt. But obviously that didn't occur to you." Madison stopped trying to hold her tears in and let them fall.

"If you told me when we first met that we would get as serious as we did I wouldn't have believed you. But if you want to be with me then you have to be with me one hundred percent. Not when you feel like it." She continued.

"So just because of this your leaving. Because you can't handle the way I am your leaving." Billy said feeling both anger and sadness.

"It's more than that." She said feeling exasperated. "What happened today confirmed my decision. I can't raise Caleb in an environment like this. I don't want to be scared that when he's older and out with friends that there will be a drive by and get hurt. I can't handle that." She sniffed feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I swear to you Billy. If it was just me it would be completely different. I would have no problem staying here and being with you. But Caleb comes first and I want what's best for him and it's not here. I'm sorry. This wasn't how I wanted it to be." Madison looked down and let out a small sob. She could feel her heart breaking piece by piece. But for the first time she was doing it to herself.

Billy stared at her. He didn't know what to say. Usually he was the one telling the girls to get lost. Now Madison was telling him she was leaving him. He turned around and placed his hands on his hips. He looked at the ground and closed his eyes trying block out the sound of her crying.

Madison took his turning around as he didn't really care. She choked in a sob. "I love you Billy."

He spun around to stare at her. He was confused. First she says she's leaving him, now she's saying she loved him.

"I love you." She hesitated "But I can't be with you.."

"So that's it." Billy said spreading his arms out. "After everything that's it."

Madison brought a hand up to her face to wipe her tears. "I told you if it was just me it would be different. But I have to take care of Caleb before I take care of myself.. Please don't hate me." Madison sniffed again and looked down.

"Fine. You know what, you want to run away, then fuck you. Leave."

Billy glared at her. Madison stared at him with sad eyes.

"Please don't make me leave on a bad note. I don't want you to be mad at me, I want you to understand me." Madison said pleading with him.

"I understand that you want to leave. You think that I can't protect you and Caleb." Billy hissed.

"I don't think that. But how do you know if we'll be together a couple months from now."

"Well we fuckin won't be now will we. Have a good life, I have shit I need to do."

Billy gave her one last look before turning around and going back into the bar.

Madison stood there looking at the front door, her heart broken. Turning she made the walk back to Tanya's. She reached Tanya's place about fifteen minutes later. Opening the door she spotted Tanya sitting at the table with her back to her. Baggy left not long after Tanya picked her up from the hospital and Gabby was in her room studying for an exam.

Tanya turned around when she heard someone walk in. She stood up when she saw Madison's tear stained face. Madison stared at Tanya her lip quivering then launched herself at her and sobbed heavily on her shoulder.

"Sweetie what happened?" Tanya asked rubbing Madison's back.

"It's over." Madison sobbed her voice muffled with tears. Tanya didn't say anything knowing what she was talking about. She lead Madison to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water okay." Tanya went to the kitchen.

Madison leaned her elbows on her knees putting her head in here hands and tried to stop her tears. She felt a small hand on her arm causing her to look up. Caleb was standing there with a confused look on his face, wondering why she was crying. Madison picked him up and put him on his lap and hugged him tight. He was her everything.

"How would you like to go back with Grandpa." Madison said looking down at him.

"As long as you stay with me." Caleb replied playing with her fingers.

"Yeah I'm staying with you baby. I'm never leaving you." She pressed a kiss into his head. She knew when she left she would miss everyone. But she knew she would try and stay in touch with Tanya who will probably be with Baggy for the rest of her life. She wondered if she would ever see Billy again. She hoped so. Although she knew that whether she saw him again or not she knew she would never forget him. From now on she was going to dedicate her life to loving and supporting her son, the one man who would always be there for her.

**So that's it :( But I have plans for a conclusion or epilogue if you would like to read it please review and let me know!! Again thanks for alllll of you who have reviewed and put this story on alert!! So don't forget you want an epilogue let me know!! (Again sorry if there are any grammar errors)**


	25. EpilogueConclusion

**So this is finally it for this story. I'm sad but happy at the same time lol I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed and alerted this story. I'd write your names down but I'd probably miss some people and I don't want to do that! lol I know this is the last part but I would still love to hear what you have to think about it so please review!!**

_**Epilogue**_

It had been almost three years since Madison had last spoken to Billy. She had been doing extremely well for herself since she moved back. She now lived in a cute little three bedroom house that was just down the street from her fathers so he was close by. Both Dan and Michelle had helped out when she first moved in but she was fortunately able to pay them back. She decided to follow her fathers foot steps and become a real estate agent. The course for real estate only took a short amount of time so her father took care of her bills until then.

All in all she was doing well for herself. Caleb was now in the second grade and was doing well. He had a routine that when the school bus dropped him off after school he would go to her fathers with Mark and have an afternoon snack. Then he would do his homework and come home for dinner.

Tanya had been keeping her up to date on what was going on with Billy and everyone for the first little while but the phone calls had slowed down considerably and then stopped completely. The last time she had tried Tanya's phone it was disconnected so she had no idea what was going on. She was upset about it because Tanya was her best friend. She had made a few more friends since moving but they were no where as close as she had been with Tanya. But she couldn't dwell on it for too because she had so much going on at home.

Officer Walsh had called her at her fathers house about a week after leaving and told her the court date for Denny's trial. She went with Dan accompanying her for support with Michelle staying home with Caleb and Mark. It was declared that Denny needed to be in an institute because at that point he was more of a threat to himself than anyone else. Madison agreed that was the best course to take and told them that if he got the help he needed that she wouldn't press charges. After a lot of thinking and conversations with the psychiatrist she had agreed to let Denny see Caleb. The psychiatrist thought that it would be good for Denny's recovery which leads her to the present.

Madison was currently waiting for Caleb to come downstairs so they could go visit Denny. He ran down the stairs and put his shoes on as Madison searched for her car keys. She was finally able to get herself a new car when she had sold her first house. She had gotten herself a cute little red sunfire.

"Hurry up mom." Caleb called out. He was now standing outside next to the car.

"I'm coming. I just had to call your grandfather and tell him that we would be by to pick up Ally when were done." Madison walked out the door locking it and got in the car and the two made their way to the hospital where Denny was being held.

They had been going regularly for a while now and she was happy Caleb had gotten to know his father. Denny was also happy to be able to be with his son. They both have fun together and Madison couldn't be happier about that. The only thing that would make this a better situation for her was if Billy had been by her side. But she wasn't going to think about that now. She had her life and he had his life.

Pulling up into the parking lot of the hospital Caleb had jumped out before she had her seatbelt off. She had to run to catch up with him and grabbed his hand as they walked inside. The nurse behind the main desk smiled at them. She had been working there since Madison and Caleb first started going so she had recognized them.

They made their way down the long white hallway to Denny's room. Making it to his room Madison knocked lightly on it. Hearing a reply she opened the door and let Caleb walk in before going in herself. Denny was sitting in a chair by the window writing in a notebook. He looked to see who was there and smiled brightly seeing Caleb and Madison.

"Hey buddy." He said as Caleb ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Hey Maddy."

"Hey." Madison sat on the edge of his bed. She smiled at the sight of Caleb sitting on Denny's lap. He was explaining with some exaggeration about what happened the day before in school.

"I also made this. Ms. Greene said to draw something and give it to someone we love so I drew this for you." Caleb jumped down from Denny's lap and went to his bag he had brought with him. He hauled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Denny. Denny unfolded the paper and stared at the contents.

"See that's you. And that's me and I want a puppy but mommy says no right now but I drew him in anyways." Caleb said pointing out each subject on the paper.

"I said we'll see. He's been on about wanting a dog for the last little while." Madison said.

Denny smiled at the picture of him and Caleb standing there holding hands with a small dog next to them.

"What about your mom. Why isn't she in the picture?"

"Cause I see her everyday. And I don't see you everyday and I don't even have a puppy." Caleb said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So how's Ally." Denny asked. Madison smiled at the mention of her.

"She's good. Really good. She's at that age where she tries to talk but you can't understand what she's saying. It's too adorable." She said.

Denny nodded his head. He had a lot of time to think things over and still felt guilty for what he had done but he believed he was getting better and he felt good knowing that Madison trusted him enough to let him spend time with Caleb. Even though he still had feelings for Madison he would rather have her as a friend then not have her at all.

"So my doctor said next weekend I can go out and play for the weekend." Denny smiled. "I was thinking maybe we could do something." He was talking to Caleb more than anything.

"Sure if Caleb wants to do something." Madison said looking down at Caleb.

"Yeah! We could go to the park and play catch." Caleb was starting to get excited.

"Sure buddy. You can bring Ally with you if you want. I haven't seen her in a while." Denny replied.

"Okay. That could be arranged." Madison looked down at her watch. "We better get going. I have to get Ally from my fathers."

"Yeah I understand." Denny said getting up to his feet. "So I'll see you soon okay."

"Okay daddy." Denny leaned down to hug Caleb tightly. "I love you buddy."

"Love you too Dad."

Denny stood up straight after hugging Caleb and smiled weakly at Madison. He was still guilty for what he had done even though Madison had forgiven him. Madison let out a smile of her own and leaned forward for a hug. Denny wrapped his arms and squeezed her tightly. He let out a content sigh, life was too short for him to dwell on regrets. All he could do was move forward. When Madison pulled back she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"So we'll see you soon." Denny nodded at her and watched her leave the room holding Caleb's hand.

* * *

Madison had made it to her fathers house and he had informed her he and Michelle were taking Mark to McDonald's for lunch and said they would like to take her, Caleb and Ally. Madison decline the invitation saying that she had a few loads of laundry that had to be done, but said that Caleb and Ally could go. Dan said he would drop them off when they finished.

Madison let out a loud sigh and she put the last load of laundry in the washing machine that was in the basement. Making her way upstairs she walked into her living room and collapsed on the couch and turned the television on. She turned the channel on to a random old movie that was playing. She was not halfway through the movie when there was a loud banging on her front door. Confused she stood up to go to the door. She didn't know who that could be. Her dad would have just walked in.

Before she reached the door she glanced out the window to see if she could see who was there. Pulling the curtain back to see out the window she froze when she saw the back mustang parked on the side of the street. She slowly walked to her front door and stood silently behind it. She desperately wanted to open it but at the same time knew that if Billy was really behind it she didn't know what she was going to say.

She put her hand on the doorknob and started to turn when he continued to bang on the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and looked up at the face that had been in her dreams since the day she left him at the bar. She looked up at him and if she was honest with herself, she thought he looked horrible. His eyes were red, puffy and glazed over. He must have been drinking before he came over. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get anything out.

Billy stared down at her also not knowing what to say. He had always regretted the way they left things and wished that they could go back and do it all over. He would have made sure that she had stayed with him. But he was too proud to beg her to stay. She looked just as good as when she left if not more beautiful. He thought to himself. He took a cautious step forward hoping she wouldn't back away from him. He took another step forward when she stood still. He raised a hand and gently caressed her cheek.

She watched him seeing the intense look on his face. She had never seen him look like this before. She wondered what had happened to make him this way. She unintentionally tilted her head into his hand when he touched her cheek. She didn't realize what was happening until he had crashed his lips to her. She had clung to him and wondered what had caused the desperation that she felt from the kiss. As gently as she could she pushed him back making them break apart.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly. She back up stepped to the side letting him in. She shut the door and turned to look at him but saw his gaze fixed on a picture on the wall. She swallowed nervously when she saw it was a picture of Caleb and Ally.

"Who is that." He asked his voice hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in a while.

"Ally. My daughter."

"Your daughter." He stated more than questioned. He looked at the smiling child in the picture. She had curly blond hair and bright blue-green eyes. But he could see she had Madison's nose and mouth. He knew from glancing at her eyes.

"Is she...?"

"Yes." Madison said looking down. "She's yours. I found out I was pregnant about a month after I left."

"And you never bother to fuckin tell me." Billy turned to glare at her.

"I wanted to. But I knew if I went back then I wouldn't be able to leave again and I know that's not a good excuse but at the time I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"I have a kid. I have a little girl." Billy said more to himself in disbelief.

"She knows about you. I told her that you couldn't be around because you had to keep your neighborhood safe. She thinks her dad is a super hero." Madison said sheepishly.

Billy chuckled softly at that. At least he seemed like a super hero to someone. He wanted to be more angry with her for not going to him when she found out about her pregnancy, but he just couldn't find it in him. He was tired, tired of his life. He wished to God that he could leave his life in Boston and settle down here with Madison, but he had too much unfinished business to take care of.

"So how's everyone? I lost contact with Tanya a while ago so I don't know what's going on with everyone."

Billy stayed quiet not really knowing what to say. So much had happened since she left and he didn't know how much she knew from when she last talked to Tanya. Madison held her breath at Billy's silence. There was obviously something that he didn't want to tell her.

"Tell me." She said firmly.

"Baggy and Tanya split up about six months ago. Gabby's in school living in a dorm. The boys are fine." Billy told her. She felt like he was leaving something out.

"Baggy and Tanya split? God if they couldn't make it who could." Madison laughed unhumorously. "So where is Tanya now? Why couldn't I get a hold of her?"

"I don't know. Baggy said she had her number changed. As far as I know she's still living in the same place, but I haven't seen her around."

"So Gabby and Joe, they're still together right?" Madison said hoping at least one of the couples had made it.

"No." Was all Billy said. He looked down trying to collect himself.

"No? What you mean what happened?" Madison wondered why he looked so upset. Surely if they had broken up it shouldn't have upset him. "Billy?"

"Joe's dead." Billy let out a long sigh and sat down on her couch putting his head in his hands.

"What?" Madison whispered. "Dead?"

She sat down next to him and stared blankly ahead of her. She could hear the soft sounds coming from the television that was on low but it didn't register in her head. Joe was dead. She repeated it over and over in her head but she couldn't believe it. She looked over at Billy, she wanted to ask if he was okay but that would have just been a stupid question since he just told her his little brother was dead.

"How? What happened?" She couldn't stop the tears that started to form.

Billy let out a breath and leaned back. He started digging through his pants pocket and took out his pack of cigarettes. He hauled one out and threw the pack on the side table next to the couch. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag letting the smoke go through him.

"Some rich fucker stuck him."

"Stuck him?" She wasn't entirely sure she knew what he was saying.

"Stuck him, killed him, murdered him. What more definitions do you fuckin want." Billy snapped.

"I'm sorry." Madison said not knowing what to say. She had gotten close to Joe while she lived with them. He was the first man that wasn't related to her that Caleb had really opened up to. And he had treated Caleb like he was his own little brother. Caleb could really remember everything that had happened then but when she asked him he said he remembered bits and pieces of that time.

Madison scooted over closer to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She felt a little awkward because his shoulders were so broad. She pressed her lips against his clothed shoulder and felt him shaking but he wasn't crying.

"We set Joe up for an initiation. He killed a kid in a gas station, got caught, then hit by a car." Billy said almost nonchalantly.

"Hit by a car?" Madison was in disbelief.

"Went to trial, got out scot free, then the kids dad found him and killed him." Billy sneered the last part out not hearing what she said.

Madison didn't know what to say. Everything was suddenly happening so fast. First Billy randomly shows up on her doorstep, now he's saying that Joe is dead. A sudden though ran through her head.

"Gabby. How's Gabby taking it?"

"A mess. Stopped talking to her sister. She's immersing herself in school work to drown the world out." He had gotten to know Gabby more since she started seeing Joe and liked what she was doing for him. He kind of saw her as a little sister that he never had. She was crushed when he told her Joe was dead. She didn't say anything to him, just left the room. He hadn't seen her since.

Madison couldn't help the tears that poured over. She felt helpless, she knew Billy was hurting but was afraid to show it.

"It's okay to be sad." She said hesitantly.

"I'm not fucking sad okay. I'm pissed. I'm pissed off that I left him there that night, that I wasn't there to keep him safe, and I'm pissed off at the motherfucker who buried him. I swear to you on my brothers grave I'm going to kill this motherfucker." Billy stood up yelling. Madison winced at his tone.

Billy went over to look at another picture on the wall. It was the from Ally's first birthday. He stared at the little girl that seemed to be a perfect combination of Madison and himself. What would he have done if Madison had stayed? Part of him was relieved that she took the pressure off of him being a father but a bigger part of him wished he had known about her.

Madison watched him look at the picture lost in thought. She walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his back.

"I'm going to kill him." Billy murmured.

"I know." Madison mumbled against his back. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Billy turned around so he was facing her. Gently placing his hands on her cheeks he brought his lips down to caress hers. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access and she brought her hands down his chest to his waist where she ran her hands up his bare chest bring his shirt with them. She knew she shouldn't be doing this because her father could be back with her kids any time now but she couldn't let the chance of being with him one last time go.

Billy ran his hands down her neck and arms to wrap tightly around her waist. He ran his hands up her shirt caressing her back causing her to shiver. He pulled back from her and pulled her shirt up. She lifted her arms helping him remove the article of clothing. Once her shirt was on the floor Billy ran his hands down her back across her bottom to the back of her thighs. Gripping them hard he lifted her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She winced at the tight grip thinking that his hands were going to leave a mark but she didn't say anything.

"Room." He mumbled against her neck. She shivered at his goatee tickling her skin.

"Upstairs, second on the right." She said and held tightly onto his neck as he made his way to her room.

Once the made it to her room Billy dropped her to her feet. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Madison bit her lip and walked over to him. She rested her hands on his shoulders. He gripped her hips and he leaned forward to place soft kisses against her stomach. He brought his hands up her back and unhooked her bra. She stepped back letting it fall to the floor. Billy took a moment to gaze at her looking her up and down. She stood there feeling a little nervous. It had been a long time since she had let a guy look at her the way Billy was at that moment.

When Billy's gaze reached her face he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to straddle him. She leaned down to kiss him. While she was kissing him Billy's hands wandered down to her jeans and unsnapped the top button. His lips traveled from her lips down her chin to her throat. She then brought her hands down to his pants but before she could do anything he stopped her. She looked at him in confusion.

Without a word Billy grabbed her so he could stand. Once standing in front of her he pulled her jeans down the rest of the way and picked her up to lay her on the bed. She crawled backwards to the head of the bed and Billy followed her and sat up looking down at her. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up to him and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you." He murmured.

"What?" Madison froze and stared at him. She had heard what he said, she just couldn't believe it.

"I said I love you. I think I have since I first saw you." Billy kissed her again to stop her from saying anything.

Billy entwined both of their hands together and leaned over her their hands on the pillow besides her head. He leaned his head down to kiss her neck. She tilted her head back into the pillows giving him more access. He let go of her hands and trailed his down her body exploring every curve and crevice remembering what it had felt like being with her. All he had since she left were one night stands with faceless women and none of them made him feel like the way Madison made him feel. If this was the last time he would be a woman then he would die a happy man.

Madison sighed in content. She never thought this would be happening. She never would have thought she would ever see Billy again let alone be making love to him again. She loved the feel of his calloused hands on her body. She felt his hands slide down to her waist and slip into the sides of her panties. She arched her body up helping him take them off.

Billy sat up and pulled her panties off flicking them to the side of the room, then continued to remove his pants. Madison smirked at him remembering he sometimes like to go commando. He leaned down to slowly capture her lips again. She let out a moan as he settled himself against her. He lifted her legs and she got the point and wrapped them around his waist. She held her breath as she felt him slowly begin to enter her. She squeezed her eyes shut while trying to get used to him again. Once he was fully inside of her she let out her breath.

Billy closed his eyes and tried to suppress the moan that was fighting its way up his throat. It had been too long since he had felt this content. Slowly he pulled himself out and then thrust in again. He looked down at her seeing her eyes closed, head tilted back.

"Open your eyes." He managed to grunt out.

Madison opened her eyes looking up at him. He had a strange expression on his face. Like her was trying to memorize everything in his head as he thrust into her. She arched her back meeting him thrust for thrust.

Billy grabbed her leg and lifted it higher trying to get as deep as he could. Madison gasp feeling him go deeper, even after all the times they had been together she didn't remember it feeling like this. Like it was the last time they would ever be together. It broke her heart thinking this may be it for them. She hoped in the back of her mind that after this was all over he was going to tell her that he was going to stay with her, that they would be together forever. But she didn't believe in fairy tales no matter how much she wished they were true.

It wasn't much longer that neither she could hold on and she climaxed. Billy releasing into her just a few seconds after. Billy collapsed on top of her crushing her but still remain inside her. She didn't mind so much, she like the pressure of him on top of her so she put her arms around him preventing him from moving. It wasn't long after she felt him slip out of her and lay next to her. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I love you too." She whispered tiredly. She remember looking out the window seeing that it was still light out when she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

About a half hour to forty five minutes had passed when she felt Billy getting out of the bed. She kept her eyes closed making him think she was asleep. She didn't want to open her eyes in fear that she would break down and plead for him to stay. But she knew no matter what she said he wouldn't stay with her. He had too much to take care of back home. Especially now that Joe had been killed. He wouldn't be able to stay with her until he got Joe the justice he deserved. Madison knew it was wrong but it was right in Billy's mind. Revenge just lead to more revenge.

Billy hauled his pants on and remembered that his shirt was somewhere downstairs. He looked down at Madison and wished things were different. He knew that this was probably the last time he would ever see her so he stared at her as if coping her image permanently in his mind. He knew this Nick Hume guy meant business when he killed Joe so he knew only one of them would come out alive when they finally meet. He ran a hand over Madison's head and leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her forehead. He wished Caleb was there so he could see him. He had grown a lot since he had last seen him.

And Ally. God he had a little girl. He wanted to meet her but remembered that Madison had told her he was like some super hero. He knew that he wouldn't live up to be the man Madison was making him out to be to her and he wasn't about to disappoint her. He made his way downstairs and spotted a picture of the three of them in a frame hung on the wall. He took it down and took the picture out. He was sure Madison wouldn't mind.

After putting the picture in his pocket her put his shirt and jacket on. He took one look around and the comfy house before walking out the door. He was happy she had made a good living for herself and her kids. It was more than what he would have been able to give her.

Leaving the house making sure to lock the door behind him he took out a cigarette and lit it up. Getting into his car and starting the ignition he glanced quickly at the house before hauling out from the side of the street just in time to see a van full of people pull up in Madison's driveway. He looked in the backseat of the van seeing a little girl in car seat next to a little boy who he recognized as Caleb. The little girl looked out at him with a curious expression but looked forward again when someone spoke to her. She was the little girl from the pictures so he knew that she was his daughter. He would remember the look she gave him for the rest of his life.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette he pressed down on the gas pedal and sped down the street screeching his tires.

Madison watched from her window holding the sheet wrapped around her as Billy drove away. She saw her fathers van pull up at the same time and she knew that Billy had seen Ally. Wiping her face from the few tears that had fallen she dropped the sheet and put on a pair of pajama pants that she had gotten for Christmas from Caleb and a black tank top. She made her way downstairs just as her Dad opened the front door with his spare key. Caleb ran in and went straight to the living room. Madison looked down at her watch.

"He's just in time for his evening tv lineup." Madison chuckled.

"Yeah he wanted to get home as soon as possible. Your door was locked?" Dan asked.

"Yeah well I got a little tired so I locked it and went upstairs for a nap."

"Mommy." Dan turned around to see Michelle walk up the steps with Ally in her arms. Ally smiled widely when she saw Madison and reached out to her.

"Hey baby girl." Madison lift Ally into her arms and hugged her close, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Did you have a good time at McDonald's?"

"Yeah!" Ally yawned and rested her head on Madison's shoulder.

"She wore herself out in the play house. Who was that man in that black car?" Dan asked.

"That," Madison hesitated. "That was an old friend."

Dan looked at her with a raised eyebrow before nodding his head. He leaned over and kissed both Madison and Ally on the forehead. He shouted out to Caleb a goodbye before walking back to the van.

"So was that the infamous Billy?" Michelle asked smirking at her in a way no mother should.

"Yeah that was him. But I don't think I'll be seeing him again." Madison said sadly. She knew that she was never going to see him again. At least they had left on a good note rather than how they left things before.

"Don't worry honey. Your going to find someone eventually. Someone who's going to love you, Caleb and Ally more than anything in the world." Michelle said trying to make her feel better.

They said good bye to each other and Michelle left saying she would see Madison tomorrow. Ally started wiggling to get down so Madison let her down and followed her into the living room where Caleb was lying on the floor watching television.

"You have all your homework done?"

Caleb turned to look at her and nodded his head. "Yeah I finished it before we went to McDonald's."

Madison smiled at him and leaned back. Ally waddled her way over to her and attempted to climb up on the couch. Madison laughed and leaned over to help her up. Ally laid down in Madison's lap and snuggled into her. Madison absently ran a hand through her blond hair and watched tv.

Letting out a small yawn she spotted an empty picture frame hanging on the wall. Staring at the empty frame she smiled knowing Billy had taken it. At least now she was certain he would have something of the little family they had created with him at all times. Looking down at Ally who had fallen asleep she smile knowing that he had something of hers to remind him of the times they had and that she would always have something of his that would stay with her forever.

**Again thank you!! In case you didn't know this part took place the middle of the movie when Billy found out that Joe died. So tell me what you think! And I have another story in the works that will be up very shortly so keep a look out for that!! Thanks again and again and again and again!! Okay I'll stop now lol**


End file.
